


Der Edelstein der Repetition

by Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel



Series: Der Wunsch nach einem glücklichen Ende [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Geralt's Family, Happy Ending, Humor, Maybe Later Mature Rating, Regis' Family, Romance, Time Loop, Veit und Valka are also involved, Witchers and Vampires are the best couples, a tiny bit of drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel
Summary: ~♦~Dettlaff trifft spontan vielleicht nicht immer die besten Entscheidungen. Aber, wenn ihm ein unvorhergesehenes Ereignis plötzlich alle Zeit der Welt verschafft…~♦~
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Dettlaff van der Eretein
Series: Der Wunsch nach einem glücklichen Ende [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639447
Comments: 161
Kudos: 23





	1. Gemmologie mit Dettlaff

_Story setzt 6 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von_ [Am Ende wird alles gut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674565/chapters/49101482) _und unmittelbar nach_ [Eine Rose für Ciri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804852) _an._

_Keine Lust soviel zu lesen? Sieh unten in die Notes für eine Zusammenfassung der beiden Geschichten und lerne die Charaktere kennen._

♦

»Nimm das Gästezimmer.«  
Erstaunt stoppte Dettlaff seine Schritte und drehte sich dem Ursprung der Worte entgegen. Trotz der eindeutigen Aufforderung konnte er deutlich sehen, dass Geralt von Riva sich praktisch zwingen musste den Satz an seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen vorbei zu pressen.  
»Du kommst jetzt seit über einer Woche jeden Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang her und gehst erst wieder, wenn es dunkel ist. Nimm also einfach das verdammte Gästezimmer«, wiederholte der Hexer ein weiteres Mal unwirsch.  
»Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass dir das wirklich recht ist«, entgegnete Dettlaff skeptisch.  
»Spielt keine Rolle«, entgegnete Geralt genervt und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. »Ich wurde überstimmt. Die anderen wollen, dass du bleibst. Also bleib einfach hier und …bring niemanden um.«  
»Hatte ich nicht vor«, murmelte Dettlaff verwundert, während er Geralt hinterher sah, der sich unmittelbar nach seinem letzten Wort umdrehte und zurück zum Haupthaus von Corvo Bianco stampfte.

Für einen Moment blieb Dettlaff unentschlossen stehen und überlegte was er tun sollte.  
Ihm war nicht wohl dabei in einem Haus voller Hexer zu übernachten und Geralt gab ihm nun wirklich nicht das Gefühl willkommen zu sein. Andererseits hatte Regis ihn schon mehrfach gebeten länger zu bleiben und weder seine Frau noch seine beiden Kinder schienen ein Problem mit ihm zu haben.  
Außerdem hatte Geralt in einer Sache recht. Er hielt sich wirklich den ganzen Tag auf dem Gut auf, es würde also auch kaum einen Unterschied machen, wenn er ebenfalls über Nacht bliebe.  
Schließlich zuckte er resignierend mit den Schultern und trottete dem Hexer hinterher.

♦

Dettlaff stach die dünne Nadel ein weiteres Mal in den Stoff und zog den Faden konzentriert zu einer Schlaufe. Mit routinierten Bewegungen verknotete er die Enden und biss den überstehenden Rest einfach durch. Dann streckte er seinen Arm ein wenig aus und betrachtete die Arbeit skeptisch aus der Distanz.  
»Guten Morgen Cirilla«, brummte er ein wenig reserviert, als Ciri den Raum betrat und neugierig über seine Schulter sah.  
»Guten Morgen, Dettlaff«, entgegnete die Frau lächelnd. »Eine neue Puppe für Rabea?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
Er nickte abgehakt, während er die kleine Stofffigur weiterhin begutachtete. »Sie wollte unbedingt, dass ich ihr eine mache. Auch, wenn ich nicht ganz begreife, warum es ausgerechnet eine Fledermaus sein muss.«  
Ciri schmunzelte leicht. »Fledermäuse sind niedlich. Ich wollte auch immer eine zum Kuscheln haben.«  
Als Dettlaff ihr nicht sofort antwortete, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und stellte verwundert fest, dass er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Sie überlegte für einen Moment was den Vampir beschäftigen könnte, als… _Oh_.  
Sie räuspert sich verlegen und stieß sich von der Lehne des Sessels ab. Sie hoffte eindringlich, dass ihm die zarte rosa Tönung ihrer Wangen entgangen war.

Falls es nicht so war, ließ sich der Vampir jedoch nichts anmerken. Er sah ihr stumm nach, während sie an den Rüstungsständern vorbei, quer durch den Saal ging. Er beobachtete sie weiterhin, als sie etwas befangen mit einem kleinen Kästchen herumzuspielen begann, welches dort auf einer Anrichte stand.  
»Du bist früh auf«, sprach sie ihn plötzlich wieder an, jedoch ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. »Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?«  
Dettlaff seufzte leise und legte die Fledermauspuppe auf den langen Tisch. »Ich habe wenig Ruhe gefunden. Geralt und Veit sind… ein wenig… .« Er brach den Satz zögerlich ab, da er nicht genau wusste, wie er ihn vollenden wollte. Ciri kam ihm zu Hilfe als sie laut auflachte und sich wieder schwungvoll zu ihm umdrehte. »Sie sind ein wenig laut«, vervollständigte sie seinen Satz. »Laut und ziemlich ausdauernd.«  
Er nickte hilflos und Ciri lachte ein weiteres Mal auf. »Keine Sorge, man lernt es mit der Zeit auszublenden.«  
Dettlaff zog entgeistert die Augenbrauen zusammen und griff wieder nach der Puppe und seinem Nähzeug. »Ich hoffe, du hast recht.« Dann machte er sich daran seiner Arbeit ein weiteres Detail hinzuzufügen.

~

»Seltsam«, murmelte Ciri leise. Statt wie bisher weiter in der Schatulle zu wühlen, zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Dettlaff hob den Kopf, um sie von seinem Platz aus ansehen zu können. Er beobachtete wie sie einen offensichtlich verschmutzen Stein auf ihrer flachen Hand neugierig begutachtete, dabei murmelte sie noch einige unverständliche Worte. Schließlich begann sie energisch den Stein an dem Stoff ihrer Hose abzuwischen.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken hielt sie ihn sich wieder vors Gesicht und untersuchte ihren Fund mit skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. »Was bist du denn für einer?«, fragte sie offenbar direkt den Stein.  
Dettlaff legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und konzentrierte sich nun ebenfalls auf das glänzende Mineral. »Das ist ein Saphir«, teilte er einen Moment später mit und Ciri zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
»Um Himmels willen, Dettlaff. Ich wünschte du würdest nicht so reglos und still herumsitzen. Ich hatte schon wieder vollkommen vergessen, dass du hier bist.«  
»Möchtest du das ich gehe?«, fragte der Vampir zögerlich. Sie lächelte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. »Nein, natürlich nicht. …Aber sag mal, wie kommst du darauf, dass das ein Saphir ist? Der Stein ist fast schwarz.«  
Dettlaff erhob sich aus dem gepolsterten Sessel, strich seinen Mantel glatt und ging langsam auf sie zu. »Ich habe einmal eine Zeitlang Schmuck hergestellt und weiß das ein oder andere über Edelsteine«, erklärte er. »Saphire gibt es in den unterschiedlichsten Nuancen. Blau ist lediglich die häufigste. Schwarz ist keine ungewöhnliche Färbung. Ich hatte sogar einmal einen rosafarbenen Saphir in meinen Händen.« Er beugte sich über den Stein und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
Ciri veränderte den Winkel ihrer Hand ein wenig und Dettlaff richtete sich verblüfft wieder auf. »Das ist ganz sicher ein Saphir. Ein Sternsaphir, um genau zu sein. Aber einen solchen habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen.«  
»Ein Sternsaphir?«, fragte Ciri irritiert. Dettlaff schmunzelte kurz und nahm ihr den Stein vorsichtig aus der Hand. »Sieh her.«  
Er stellte sich dicht neben sie und hielt ihr den weinbeerengroßen Stein vor das Gesicht, sodass das Licht vom Fenster auf die polierte Oberfläche fiel.  
Ciris Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als der Stein anscheinend plötzlich von innen heraus zu leuchten begann und sich glühende Strahlen durch das Mineral zogen.  
»Das ist wunderschön«, entgegnete sie ehrfürchtig.

Stumm bewunderte sie den Anblick eine Weile, bis sie sich auf einmal abrupt davon losriss und wieder Dettlaff ansah. »Ist er wertvoll?«, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
Der Vampir überlegte einen Moment. »In Anbetracht seiner Größe und des exzellenten Cabochon-Schliffs würde ich davon ausgehen, dass er sogar sehr wertvoll ist.«  
»Ich höre da ein „aber“ mitschwingen«, schmunzelte Ciri.  
Wieder überlegte Dettlaff einen Augenblick und betrachtete den Stein erneut. »Bei einem Sternsaphir ist natürlich auch der Stern ein wichtiger Aspekt. Je perfekter der Asterismus sich ausbildet, desto begehrter ist der Stein. Dieser hier hat sechs Strahlen. Das ist etwas gewöhnlicher als die seltenen zwölfstrahligen, aber dafür ist jeder einzelne Strahl fehlerlos.« Er machte eine kurze Pause und runzelte die Stirn, während Ciri ihn neugierig beobachtete. »Ich habe Sternsaphire gesehen bei denen die Strahlen unterbrochen oder nicht ganz symmetrisch waren. Selbst welche, wo der Stern nur zur Hälfte sichtbar war, aber ich habe noch nie zuvor einen gesehen, bei dem das Zentrum so seltsam aussah. Es ist fast… es sieht beinahe aus, wie wenn du in einer klaren, eiskalten Nacht in den Himmel blickst und die Sterne ziehen funkelnd über dich hinweg.«

Dettlaff räusperte sich verlegen, als er bemerkte das Ciri in lächelnd beobachtete. Er hielt ihr den Stein wieder hin. »Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob das seinen Wert steigert oder schmälert. Falls du vorhast ihn zu verkaufen würde ich dir empfehlen zu Händlern zu gehen und nicht die Bank aufzusuchen. Er entspricht nicht ganz dem Ideal eines Sternsaphirs und die Bankangestellten bewerten nach festen Kriterien, aber wenn du jemanden findest, der außergewöhnliche Steine schätzt, dann wirst du bestimmt einen guten Preis erzielen können.«  
Ciri nahm ihm den Saphir wieder ab und betrachtete ihn erneut, bevor sie, noch immer lächelnd, wieder zu Dettlaff aufsah. »Vielen Dank.« Dann biss sie sich grübelnd auf die Lippe und zögerte einen Moment bevor sie weitersprach. »Ich wollte Morgen nach Beauclair reiten und alle Steine aus dem Kästchen verkaufen. Würdest… du mich vielleicht begleiten und aufpassen, dass ich nicht über den Tisch gezogen werde?«, fragte sie zögerlich. »Du musst natürlich nicht«, fügte sie hastig hinzu, als sie sah, wie der Vampir sich sofort unbehaglich anspannte.  
Sie musterte ihn besorgt, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.  
Nach einem Augenblick ließ Dettlaff seufzend seine Schultern hängen. »In Ordnung«, entgegnete er zu Ciris Überraschung. »Ich schätze, ich kann es ertragen für ein paar Stunden unter Menschen zu sein.«  
Ein neues Lächeln huschte über Ciris Gesicht. »Du bist doch schon seit Tagen unter Menschen.«  
»Hexer sind etwas anderes«, entgegnete Dettlaff trocken.  
Sie sagte nichts, bedachte ihn aber mit einem kleinen ironischen Lächeln.

»Woher hast du die Steine?«, fragte er schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln und beugte sich über die Schatulle.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, aber als sie bemerkte, dass Dettlaff sie nicht ansah, beeilte sie sich hinzuzufügen: »Ich habe die schon ewig. Irgendjemand hat mich mal damit bezahlt, weil er kein Gold bei sich trug. Ich kann mich aber beim besten Willen nicht erinnern für welchen Auftrag ich sie bekommen habe.« Sie wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. »Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen wieder beim Wühlen in den Satteltaschen darauf gestoßen und ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich die Dinger endlich verkaufe.«  
Dettlaff nickte anerkennend und fuhr mit einem Finger durch das Kästchen. »Auf jeden Fall eine ansehnliche Belohnung. Neben dem Sternsaphir hast du hier noch einige andere Saphire und Rubine die aussehen als stammten sie aus einer Kette, dann einen recht großen, wenn auch mangelhaften Smaragd. Ein paar kleine Amethyste, etwas Granat, einen Serpentin und einen sehr schönen Rhodonit. Außerdem etliche Tigeraugen und Bergkristalle«, zählte er auf. »Oh und einen etwas seltsam geschliffenen Lapislazuli«, fügte er hinzu und hielt das dunkelblaue Mineral hoch.  
Ciri kicherte und griff nach dem Stein. »Ich glaube, den verkaufe ich nicht. Vermutlich würde Veit sich darüber freuen. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich und fragte dann neugierig: »Was ist denn an dem Schliff so seltsam?«  
»So schleift man eigentlich nur durchscheinende Steine«, erklärte Dettlaff sofort. »Es ist ein Schliff für Schmuck, der den Stein zum Funkeln bringen soll. Man nennt ihn Prinzessinnenschliff.«  
»Japp, definitiv für Veit«, wiederholte Ciri lachend.

Dettlaff schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, während Ciri vor sich hin feixte. »Wie auch immer«, fuhr er schließlich fort. »Du hast eine ansehnliche Sammlung. Einige Stücke sind zwar nur von sehr geringem Wert, aber insgesamt dürftest du eine beachtliche Sum… CIRILLA VORSICHT!«  
Dettlaff griff nach Ciris Schultern und zog sie rasch in seine Richtung, als sie erschrocken ins Taumeln geriet.  
Ciri hatte gedankenlos einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht und dabei eine der halbwilden Katzen übersehen, die sich ins Haus geschlichen und den weichen Teppich als Schlafplatz auserkoren hatte.  
Als das Tier wild fauchend davonstob, zuckte Ciri erschrocken zusammen und machte einen kleinen Satz, der sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
Dettlaffs schnelle Reaktion verhinderte, dass sie rückwärts fiel, aber ihr unsicherer Stand und sein etwas übertriebener Krafteinsatz, ließ sie stattdessen gegen seine Brust taumeln.  
Überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Stoß, stürzte nun Dettlaff zu Boden und zog Ciri immer noch mit sich.  
In dem Augenblick als sie auf dem Boden aufprallten, durchfuhr ein greller Lichtblitz den Raum und verschwand dann ebenso plötzlich wie er erschienen.

Irritiert blinzelte Dettlaff, um die Sterne zu vertreiben, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Als seine Sicht wieder klarer wurde, sah er sich suchend in dem Raum um. »Wo kam dieses Licht her?«  
»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, entgegnete Ciri, während sie ebenfalls heftig blinzelte. »Es sah fast so aus, als ob es von…«  
»…von überall gleichzeitig herkam«, beendeten sie zeitgleich den Satz.

Ciri blinzelte die letzten Tränen aus ihren gereizten Augen und sah dann nach unten. Sie erstarrte, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie noch immer auf Dettlaff lag und der Vampir sie mit einem unleserlichen Blick bedachte.  
Sie wollte sich eilig ans aufzustehen machen, aber seine Augen fesselten sie und ihre Bewegungen wurden zögerlich, während sie sich fasziniert in dem tiefen, mysteriösen blau verlor. 

»WAS ZUM…?«

Erschrocken drehten Dettlaff und Ciri ihre Köpfe synchron zur Seite, um den Ursprung des verstümmelten Fluchs auszumachen.  
Geralt stand in der Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach und starrte entgeistert auf sie herunter, während Veit breit grinsend über seine Schulter linste.

Dettlaff spürte wie Ciri sich nun unbehaglich auf ihm wandte, als sie dem entsetzen Blick ihres Ziehvaters ausgesetzt war.  
Er entschied, dass es wirklich angebracht war etwas zu sagen.  
»Guten Morgen, Geralt.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Zusammenfassung von **Am Ende wird alles gut** und **Eine Rose für Ciri** :  
>  Veit, ein bisher unbekannter Hexer aus der Bärenschule taucht überraschend in Beauclair auf und stolpert scheinbar zufällig über Geralt.  
>  Aus Neugierde und auch aus Langeweile lädt Geralt den Mann zunächst zum Essen und dann in sein Haus ein. Die beiden Männer freunden sich schnell an und als kurz darauf plötzlich Rittersporn auftaucht und von einer Vampirbedrohung in Velen berichtet, erklärt sich Veit großmütig bereit Geralt zu begleiten.  
>  Auf ihrem Weg nach Lindental muss sich Geralt mit aufkeimenden Gefühlen für den Hexer auseinandersetzen, denn anders als Veit, der kein Geheimnis aus seinem Interesse an ihm macht, hat Geralt ernsthafte Skrupel sich auf einen Mann einzulassen.  
>  Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen, stößt plötzlich Regis zur Gruppe. Seine Sorge um Geralts Wohl, zwang ihn seine anderen Pflichten zurückzustellen.  
>  Kaum in Lindental angekommen, erscheint ein weiterer Hexer auf der Bildfläche. Valka – Hexerin der Bärenschule.  
>  Geralt ist schockiert, als er erfährt, dass sie es war die Regis vor vielen Jahren zu seiner ersten Regeneration verdammte, als sie ihn, im Auftrag der braven Bürger von Dillingen, während einer seiner Blutgelage enthauptete.  
>  Umso erstaunter ist er, als Regis ihm erklärte, dass sich ihre Wege Jahre später wieder kreuzten und sie sich tatsächlich ineinander verliebten.  
>  Ein dummer Fehler von Regis veranlasste die Hexerin ihn jedoch nach wenigen Jahren wütend und zutiefst verletzt zu verlassen.  
>  Während sich Geralt mit der rätselhaften Vampirbedrohung auseinandersetzen muss, erkennt Regis, dass Veit, der inzwischen die ersten zaghaften Bande zu Geralt knüpfen konnte, Valkas Sohn ist. Als sich schließlich der Kopf der Vampirverschwörung zu erkennen gibt und Veit scheinbar tödlich verwundet wird, erfährt Regis, dass Veit ihn belogen hatte. Veit ließ ihn in dem Glauben, dass sein Vater ebenfalls ein Hexer war, aber in Wahrheit war Veit sein Kind. Ein Halbvampir. Oder vielmehr ein Halbhexer, denn als solchen betrachtet er sich. Mit seinem Vampirerbe konnte und wollte Veit wenig anfangen.  
>  Valka ahnte nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft als sie Regis verließ. Sie suchte später nach ihm, konnte ihn jedoch nicht wieder auffinden. 
> 
> Nachdem die Bedrohung erfolgreich eliminiert wurde, beschlossen Geralt und Veit gemeinsam nach Corvo Bianco zurückzukehren. Regis und Valka gingen allerdings getrennte Wege.  
>  Doch ein Jahr später erschienen sie unerwartet in Toussaint. Gemeinsam.  
>  Zur Überraschung aller hatten sie ihre Differenzen beigelegt, waren ziemlich verheiratet und Valka sogar erneut schwanger.  
>  Regis übernahm die Pflichten eines Arztes auf Corvo Bianco und ließ sich zusammen mit seiner Frau Valka dort nieder.  
>  Einige Jahre später will Dettlaff nach seinem Freund sehen. Er macht dabei nicht nur die Bekanntschaft von Regis Tochter Rabea, die trotz ihres kindlichen Alters fest entschlossen ist in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters zu treten. Er lernt außerdem Geralts bildhübsche Ziehtochter Ciri kennen.  
> 


	2. Ein Tag wie jeder andere

Ciri hatte ihre Überraschung anscheinend überwunden, denn sie stemmte ihre Arme neben Dettlaff auf den Boden und stand rasch wieder auf. »Ich bin über eine von den Katzen gestolpert. Keine Ahnung wie das Vieh hier reingekommen ist.«  
Während sie sprach, beeilte Dettlaff sich ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und seine Kleidung glattzustreichen.  
Er hörte wie Geralt geräuschvoll Luft holte, aber bevor der Hexer zu Wort kam, sprach Ciri erneut: »Wisst ihr was das für ein Licht war?«  
»Ein Licht?«, meldete sich nun auch Veit zu Wort. Der Hexer hatte sich bisher aufs Feixen beschränkt. »Von welchem Licht sprichst du?«  
»Es war fast wie ein Blitz. Hat den ganzen Raum erfüllt«, erklärte sie stockend.  
Veit zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dann zu Geralt, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte. »Ich habe nichts dergleichen bemerkt. Könnte es sein, dass du dir das vielleicht nur eingebildet hast?«  
»Dettlaff hat es auch gesehen, nicht wahr?«, erwiderte sie und stupste den Vampir an. Dettlaff nickte stumm, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. »Vielleicht war es die Sonne, die in einer der Rüstungen reflektiert wurde«, bot er eine mögliche Erklärung an.  
Ciri zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn ungehalten an. »Das glaube ich kaum.«  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu den beiden Männern, als Geralt aufseufzte. »Du musst aber schon zugeben, dass eine Reflexion logisch klingt. Logischer auf jeden Fall als ein Blitz in meinem Speisesaal.«  
Dettlaff runzelte bei der unerwarteten Zustimmung durch den Hexer die Stirn.  
»Falls es aber gleich anfangen sollte hier drinnen zu regnen, können wir noch einmal darüber sprechen«, fügte der Hexer feixend hinzu.  
»Ach, Geralt«, murrte Ciri und ließ ihre Hände frustriert auf die Oberschenkel fallen.  
»Wie auch immer«, mischte Veit sich wieder ein. »Jetzt blitzt und blinkt hier grade nichts. Ich würde also vorschlagen wir decken den Tisch. Marlene hat sicher gleich das Frühstück fertig.«  
Er schob sich an Geralt vorbei und schnappte sich einen Stapel Teller von der Anrichte.  
Während er sie auf dem Tisch verteilte und Geralt Messer dazulegte, öffnete sich die Tür und Valka kam gutgelaunt hindurch.  
Sie trug einen großen Korb am Arm, aus dem eine große Menge an frischem Pfefferminzkraut lugte.  
Gleich hinter Valka trat Regis ein. In seinen Armen hielt er Rabea, aber kaum, dass sie eingetreten waren, fing das Mädchen an wie wild zu zappeln und Regis ließ seine Tochter schmunzelt herunter.  
Dettlaff hörte wie die beiden Morgengrüße aussprachen, aber er konzentrierte sich schon zu sehr auf Rabea, um darauf zu reagieren.  
Das Mädchen kam strahlend auf ihn zugelaufen, kaum dass ihre Füße wieder den Boden berührten.  
»Guten Morgen Dettlaff«, begrüßte sie den Vampir glücklich. »Guten Morgen«, erwiderte er etwas steif. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich und hockte sich dann vor ihr hin, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. »Ich habe etwas für dich«, kündigte er an und freute sich darüber wie ihre Augen bei seinen Worten aufleuchteten. Er lehnte sich leicht vor und griff nach der Puppe, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lag.  
Als Rabea die Puppe jauchzend entgegennahm und glücklich an ihr Herz drückte, konnte Dettlaff durch ihr breites Grinsen einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Zähne erhaschen.  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie bereits einige Milchzähne verloren hatte und das neue Gebiss viel mehr nach einem Vampir aussah, als es bei Veit der Fall war. Er schmunzelte leise. _Sie ist wirklich ganz Regis‘ Tochter_.  
Er wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen als Rabea plötzlich ihre kurzen Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest drückte. »Danke Onkel Dettlaff. Sie ist wunderschön«, flötete sie glücklich. _Onkel… Dettlaff?_  
Er sah ihr verwundert nach, als sie begeistert davonzog, um die neue Puppe ihrem großen Bruder vorzuführen.  
Als er sich gleich darauf langsam aus der Hocke erhob, fiel sein Blick auf einen Stein, der auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Er beugte sich ein weiteres Mal vor und hob ihn auf. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass es sich um den Sternsaphir von Ciri handelte, der ihr vermutlich bei ihrem Sturz heruntergefallen war.  
Er schaute sich schnell um und sah, dass sie inzwischen bei Valka stand und sich leise mit der Hexerin unterhielt. Er ging gemächlich auf die beiden Frauen zu.  
Valka sah auf als er näherkam. »Schön, dass du dich entschieden hast zu bleiben«, sprach sie ihn lächelnd an. »Regis freut sich wirklich sehr, dass du hier bist. Und Rabea sowieso,« fügte sie gleich darauf hinzu. »Jetzt hat sie noch jemanden der sie zusätzlich verwöhnt.«  
Die Hexerin lächelte bei ihren Worten, aber Dettlaff war plötzlich verunsichert. »Ist es dir nicht recht, dass ich Spielzeug für sie mache?«  
»Doch natürlich«, erklärte Valka sofort und wedelte beschwichtigend mit der Hand. »Es ist mir sehr recht. Veit hatte in seiner Kindheit kein Spielzeug. Er hatte häufig nicht einmal genug zu essen, von daher weiß ich es sehr zu schätzen, dass Rabea diese Dinge haben kann. Aber ich fürchte manchmal, dass sie vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr verhätschelt wird. Veit und Geralt überhäufen sie mit Geschenken, Marlene liebt es sie mit allerlei Leckereien zu verwöhnen und Regis ist sowieso hoffnungslos unter ihrer Knute. Das würde er selbstverständlich niemals zugeben, aber man müsste schon blind sein, um es zu übersehen. Pass bloß auf, dass du dich nicht auch so von ihr um den Finger wickeln lässt.«  
»Ich… gebe mir Mühe«, erklärte er zögerlich und Valka grinste ihn an. »Wir werden sehen.«

Dettlaff riss sich von ihr los und drehte sich zu Ciri, die ihre Unterhaltung amüsiert beobachtet hatte. Er hielt ihr den Sternsaphir entgegen. »Ich glaube, du hast den hier verloren.«  
Ciri blickte verwundert in seine Hand und griff dann erschrocken in ihre Tasche. »Du hast recht«, sagte sie einen Moment später und nahm ihm den Edelstein ab. »Er muss heruntergefallen sein, als ich gestolpert bin. Dankeschön.«  
Dettlaff nickte ihr zu und zog sich zurück, um das Gespräch der beiden Frauen nicht länger zu stören.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig nutzlos, während er beobachtete wie die anderen sich entweder unterhielten oder die Vorbereitungen für das gemeinsame Frühstück trafen. Er hatte bereits mehrere Mahlzeiten gemeinsam mit ihnen eingenommen, aber dies war das erste Frühstück, bei dem er anwesend sein würde.  
Marlene huschte inzwischen ständig zwischen der Küche und dem Tisch hin und her und fügte immer weitere Speisen dem bereits üppigen Angebot hinzu. Gelegentlich folgte Veit ihr in die Küche und half ihr mit schwereren Krügen und Schüsseln.  
Dettlaff ließ seinen Blick zu Regis wandern, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand und sich grinsend mit Geralt unterhielt, während seine Tochter zu seinen Füßen mit der Fledermauspuppe spielte. Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr Dettlaff.  
Regis war eindeutig glücklich. So glücklich wie er ihn in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er seufzte leise als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ und das muntere Treiben beobachtete. _Kein Wunder. Er hat sein Rudel gefunden, seine Familie._  
»Ist alles okay?«, fragte Veit plötzlich neben ihm und Dettlaff zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Mann an ihn herangetreten war.  
»Sicher«, erklärte er hastig. Er biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe und sprach den Hexer dann nochmal an. »Veit, mir ist aufgefallen, dass mehr Teller als sonst, aufgetragen wurden. Erwartet ihr noch jemanden?«  
Der Mann sah irritiert zum Tisch und dachte offenbar angestrengt nach, doch nach ein paar Augenblicken hellte sich seine Miene auf und er lächelte Dettlaff breit an. »Die zusätzlichen Teller sind für Marlene und B.B.«, erklärte er fröhlich. »Die beiden essen abends immer mit den anderen Arbeitern, aber Geralt besteht darauf, dass sie beim Frühstück anwesend sind.« Erstaunt lauschte der Vampir seinen Worten.  
»Ist es denn üblich, dass die Bediensteten mit am Tisch essen?«, fragte er verwundert und Veit lachte leise auf. »Nein, das ist es absolut nicht. Aber auch wenn die zwei eigentlich Bedienstete sind, gehören sie trotzdem zur Familie und beim Frühstück sollte die Familie zusammen sein. Also such‘ dir einen Platz… Onkel Dettlaff.« Veit zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und ging um den Tisch herum um sich neben Geralt zu setzen.

♦

»Also, was steht heute an?«, fragte Geralt nachdem er das letzte Stück von seinem Gebäck verspeist und sich die Krümel mit einer Serviette aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte.  
»Es gibt einen Auftrag für den Archesporenbefall beim Castel Ravello, Herr«, erklärte Barnabas-Basilius förmlich und schwang seine Teetasse anmutig hin und her. Sofort sprangen Veit und Valka auf und streckten jeweils einen Arm in die Luft. »Hier«, riefen sie, wobei Valka einen bisschen schneller war.  
Sie grinste triumphierend in die Runde und ignorierte die säuerlichen Blicke der anderen Hexer.  
»Du hast doch schon den letzten Auftrag bekommen«, brummte Geralt. »Und davor hat Ciri zwei Aufträge bekommen«, fügte Veit schmollend hinzu.  
Valka setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, grinste aber unbeirrt weiter. »Stellt euch nicht so an. Wir Mädchen wollen schließlich auch unseren Spaß haben und außerdem war es eure Idee, dass der Schnellste den Auftrag bekommt.«  
Geralt schnaubte leise, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. »Also gut. Valka bekommt die Archesporen. Was gibt es sonst noch?«  
Der Majordomo schob seine Brille elegant mit einem Finger die Nasenwurzel hoch. »Einer der Arbeiter behauptet seine verstorbene Frau hätte ihn verflucht.«  
Geralt lehnte sich interessiert vor. »Weißt du, welche Art von Fluch er meint?«  
Bevor er fortfuhr räusperte sich Barnabas-Basilius leise. »Er sagt, er wird von einem Frosch verfolgt, der, sobald niemand anderes anwesend ist, singen und tanzen würde.«  
Diesmal hob Regis grinsend seinen Arm. »Hier.«  
Geralt schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Ja, ich denke, dass ist was für dich. Achte darauf, dass du genügend Beruhigungsmittel bei dir trägst.«  
»Und weiter, B.B.?«, wandte er sich wieder an den Majordomo.  
»Die Trauben müssen beschnitten werden, um der Fäule vorzubeugen. Die Ernte wird dieses Jahr sehr reichlich ausfallen, also könnten die Arbeiter ein wenig Unterstützung gebrauchen, Herr.«  
Geralt nickte langsam und deutete auf Veit und Ciri. »Also gut, dann müssen wir wohl wieder an die Weinstöcke.«  
Ein leises Hüsteln ließ ihn aufblicken.  
»Kann ich mich irgendwie nützlich machen?«, fragte Dettlaff steif und erntete erstaunte Blicke.  
»Kannst du«, erklärte Regis jedoch gleich darauf. »Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du für mich einige Exemplare des Gymnopilus sammeln könntest. Ich weiß zufällig, dass bei den Wiesen hinter dem Hauptgebäude einige zu finden sind. Allerdings sind sie dieses Jahr sehr rar und die Suche könnte etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.«  
Dettlaff nickte ihm dankbar zu. »Das sollte kein Problem darstellen.«  
»Ausgezeichnet«, schaltete sich nun Marlene ein. »Dann beeilt euch eure Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr zu spät zum Essen kommt.«  
Veit erhob sich kichernd von seinem Stuhl und beugte sich über die Tischplatte, um der alten Dame einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. »Selbstverständlich nicht, Marlene.«

♦

»Warte, Dettlaff!«  
Verwundert blieb der Vampir stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah wie Ciri den schmalen Pfad entlanglief und direkt auf ihn zukam.  
Unmittelbar vor ihm kam sie zum Stehen und hielt ihm lächelnd einen Korb entgegen. »Regis hat mich gebeten dir den zu geben.«  
Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und nahm ihr den Korb ab. »Natürlich. Es war gedankenlos von mir loszuziehen, ohne eine geeignete Möglichkeit die Gymnopilus zu verstauen.«  
Er erwartete das Ciri sich nun wieder verabschieden und zum Haus zurückkehren würde, aber sie machte keine Anstalten dazu. »Wolltest du nicht Geralt an den Weinstöcken helfen?«, fragte er sie schließlich zaghaft.  
»Von wollen kann nicht unbedingt die Rede sein. Ich sollte es tun, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich wenig Lust dazu. Ich habe schon die letzten Tage damit verbracht auf den Knien zwischen den Reben herumzurutschen und Giersch auszureißen«, erklärte sie verlegen. »Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich stattdessen dir helfe?«  
Dettlaff legte verwundert seine Stirn in Falten, nickte dann aber gleich darauf. »Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei. Ich bin sicher Regis wäre es sehr willkommen, wenn wir seine Vorräte reichlich aufstocken könnten.« Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte eine elegante kleine Verbeugung, um sie einzuladen ihn zu begleiten. Ciri lächelte ihn dankbar an und sie setzen den Weg gemeinsam fort.  
Nach einigen Schritten ergriff Ciri abermals was Wort. »Ähm, Dettlaff… was sind eigentlich Gymnopilus?«

~

Skeptisch betrachtete Ciri den kleinen, fast geruchlosen gelben Lamellenpilz in ihren Fingern. »Meinst du so einen?«, fragte sie schließlich an den Vampir gewandt.  
Dettlaff beugte sich über ihre Schulter und betrachtete ihren Fund. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und nahm ihn ihr ab.  
Erstaunt beobachtete sie wie Dettlaff ein winziges Stück von dem Pilz abbiss und es gleich darauf angewidert ausspuckte. »Ja. Definitiv Gymnopilus.« Er legte den Pilz in den Korb. »Wo hast du ihn gefunden?«  
Ciri deutete auf ein Stück Totholz in der Nähe. »Lass uns nachsehen ob dort noch mehr sind. Sie wachsen meist zu mehreren«, erklärte er.  
Ciri folgte ihm grübelnd zu dem Baumstamm. »Wofür braucht Regis diese Pilze eigentlich?«  
»Er ist einer der wenigen hier heimischen Pilze, die Psilocybin enthalten. Man nennt ihn übrigens auch Flämmling. Regis benutzt sie als Schmerz- und Betäubungsmittel. Man kann aber auch starke Rauschzustände damit auslösen«, erklärte er, während er das Holz nach weiteren Fruchtkörpern absuchte und diese ebenfalls in den Korb legte.  
»Wissen eigentlich alle Vampire so viel über Kräuter und Medizin?«, fragte Ciri schmunzelnd und bückte sich nun ebenfalls nach einem Pilz.  
»Nein«, entgegnete Dettlaff. »Tatsächlich ist Regis mit seinem Interesse für die Medizin doch recht allein. »Das bisschen was ich darüber weiß, habe ich aus den endlosen Vorträgen mitgenommen, die er während seiner Regeneration hielt. Er wurde einfach nie müde darüber zu reden.«  
Ciri lachte laut auf. »Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.« Sie stupste ihn an und machte ihn auf einen weiteren umgestürzten Baum aufmerksam. »Er liebt es Vorträge zu halten«, ergänzte sie während sie gemeinsam weitergingen.

~

»Wir sollten uns vielleicht ein bisschen von dem Gewässer entfernen, sonst fressen dich die Mücken noch auf«, murmelte Dettlaff gedankenverloren, während er der tanzenden Wolke aus tausenden kleinen schwarzen Zweiflüglern zusah.  
»Ich bin ganz deiner Mein… «, erwiderte Ciri, musste den Satz jedoch abbrechen, als sie plötzlich ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte.  
Besorgt drehte sich Dettlaff um und ging auf sie zu. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er beunruhigt.  
Ciri nickte, hustete aber weiterhin heftig.  
Ihr Kopf war rot und Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich erholt hatte und angewidert den Kopf schüttelte. »Entschuldige bitte. Ich habe eine Mücke verschluckt.«  
Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs verschwand schlagartig und machte Platz für ein breites Grinsen. »In dem Fall sollten wir uns von dem Gewässer entfernen bevor du alle Mücken gefressen hast.«  
»Urkomisch Dettlaff«, entgegnete sie schmollend. »Warum gehen die Krabbelviecher eigentlich nicht auf dich los?«  
»Vampir«, entgegnete er knapp.  
Ciri runzelte die Stirn. »Ist euer Blut für sie giftig?«, fragte sie. »Angst sich in Blutsauger zu verwandeln, brauchen sie ja nun nicht zu haben.«  
Dettlaff hatte sich grade gebückt, um den Korb mit ihrer bisherigen Beute aufzuheben und sah sie nun schief an. »Weder Vampirblut noch ein Vampirbiss können jemanden verwandeln. Ich dachte, du weißt das.«  
Diesmal lachte Ciri auf. »Natürlich weiß ich das. Wenn ich glauben würde, dass mich der Biss eines Vampirs ebenfalls in einen Vampir verwandeln könnte, dann würde ich bei jedem Mückenstich hysterisch werden.«  
Dettlaffs Miene wurde zunächst ungläubig und kurz darauf brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. »Danke«, sagte er kurz darauf, nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. »Das war sehr… bildlich.«

Ciri hatte fasziniert beobachtet wie sich der ansonsten so ernste Vampir vor Lachen schüttelte. Erst als er sie lächelnd ansah, gelang es ihr sich von dem Anblick losreißen.  
»Es ist unser Geruch«, erklärte er schließlich gutmütig. »Wir sind… Raubtiere. Wir stehen an der Spitze der Nahrungskette. Der menschliche Geruchssinn ist zu schwach ausgeprägt, um uns bewusst wahrzunehmen, aber fast alle Tiere können uns wittern und… sie fürchten uns.«  
Ciri dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach. »Riecht Regis deswegen immer nach Kräutern? Um seinen eigenen Geruch zu kaschieren?«  
Der Vampir nickte langsam. »Die meisten von uns benutzen starke Düfte, um sich zu tarnen. Einige, so wie Regis, benutzen Kräuterextrakte, andere nehmen starke Duftöle oder Parfums.«  
Er zuckte überrascht zusammen als Ciri sich ihm plötzlich entgegen lehnte und mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm roch. Verwundert starrte er sie an, während sie sich wieder zurückzog und nachdenklich den Kopf schieflegte. »Du riechst nicht ungewöhnlich.«  
»Ich… hielt es nicht für nötig hier meinen Geruch zu kaschieren«, erklärte er noch immer irritiert.  
»Was benutzt du denn normalerweise?«, fragte Ciri neugierig.  
Dettlaff steckte eine Hand in die Tasche seines Mantels und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor. Er zögerte kurz, zog dann aber den Korken ab und reichte sie ihr.  
Neugierig schnupperte sie an dem kleinen Fläschchen. Der harmonische Geruch von Bergamotte, Ingwer, Fichtenbalsam und Tonkabohne kitzelte ihre Nase.  
»Das riecht …gut«, sagte sie lächelnd und gab ihm das Fläschchen zurück.  
Ein kleines Lächeln blitzte auf Dettlaffs Lippen auf, verschwand aber sogleich wieder. Er steckte die Phiole zurück in seine Tasche und hielt den Korb mit den Pilzen hoch. »Lass uns noch dort drüben bei den Bäumen suchen und dann zurückkehren«, erklärte er und marschierte schnurstracks an Ciri vorbei.  
Sie nickte zustimmend, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte und machte sich dann langsam daran ihm zu folgen. Für einen Moment war sie wirklich dankbar, dass er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, denn so entging es ihm hoffentlich, dass ihr schwindelig war von der Vorstellung wie sich Dettlaffs eigener männlicher Geruch mit den Nuancen seines aufregenden Parfums vermischte.

♦

»Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich für heute verabschiede, mein Freund«, kündigte Regis an. »Ich habe Rabea versprochen ihr noch eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe.«  
Dettlaff nickte höflich und sah ihm stumm hinterher, wie er langsam zu seinem Haus schlenderte und ihn allein auf der Veranda zurückließ.  
Dettlaff seufzte leise auf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während er in den atemberaubenden Sternenhimmel sah.  
Der Tag war Ereignislos verlaufen, aber Dettlaff kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er ihn sehr genossen hatte.  
Auch wenn sich Geralt verständlicherweise ihm gegenüber sehr distanziert verhielt, bemühten sich die anderen ihn in alle Aktivitäten und Gespräche mit einzubeziehen. Die familiäre Atmosphäre bei den Mahlzeiten verunsicherte ihn zwar noch, da er sich wie ein Eindringlich vorkam, aber genoss es wirklich wieder ein Teil von etwas zu sein. Selbst, wenn es nur vorrübergehend sein würde.  
Er lächelte kaum merklich, während er einer kleinen Sternschnuppe mit den Augen folgte und ließ den Tag Revue passieren.

Cirilla und er waren kaum von ihrer Suche zurückgekehrt als Marlene sie schon wieder an den Tisch scheuchte. Er konnte ohne weiteres zugeben, dass die alte Dame eine wahre Meisterin ihres Fachs war. Ihre Gerichte waren jedes für sich köstlich. Selbst seine übermenschlich scharfen Sinne, fanden nicht das Geringste zu beanstanden. Er schämte sich fast ein bisschen für die üppigen Portionen, die er in den letzten Tagen gegessen hatte. Andererseits schien Marlene glücklicher zu werden, je höher die Berge auf den Tellern waren.  
Nach dem Essen hatte er Regis in das Alchemielabor begleitet und sich lange mit ihm unterhalten, während sein Bruder im Blute die Arzneien herstellte. Erst als Valka aufgetauchte und sie zu den anderen auf die Veranda scheuchte, beendeten sie ihre Arbeit.  
Er hatte bisher nie verstanden, warum Regis so von Toussaint fasziniert war, aber als er gemeinsam mit den anderen den Sonnenuntergang bewunderte und schweren, würzigen Rotwein trank, verspürte er plötzlich eine Ruhe, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.  
Dettlaff seufzte ein weiteres Mal und erhob sich dann von dem Stuhl. Die anderen hatten sich bereits zur Ruhe begeben und er würde es ihnen nun gleichtun.

Gemächlich schlenderte er zur Tür und griff nach dem Knauf. Überrascht sah er wie seine Hand glatt durch ihn hindurchfuhr. Bevor er sich jedoch darüber wundern konnte, blendete ihn ein greller Lichtblitz und er spürte wie er fiel.  
Nur einen Wimpernschlag später, prallte er mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und ein Gewicht stürzte auf ihn. Reflexartig griff er danach und packte es fest.  
Als sich seine Augen einen Moment später von dem Licht erholt hatten, konnte er endlich erkennen was da auf ihm gelandet war.  
»Cirilla?«, fragte er ungläubig.  
Ciri brauchte etwas länger, um sich zu erholen, aber schließlich bedachte sie ihn mit einem nicht weniger ungläubigen Blick. »Dettlaff, was um alles in der Welt…?«

»WAS ZUM…?«, ertönte plötzlich Geralts gereizte Stimme.  
»NIMMST DU WOHL GEFÄLLIGST DEINE HÄNDE VON IHREM HINTERN!«


	3. Noch einmal von vorne

Dettlaff starrte schweigend auf seinen, mit warmen Croissants und süßen Beeren, gefüllten Teller. Die Mahlzeit sah köstlich aus, aber er hatte keinen Appetit.  
Auch ohne aufzusehen spürte er, dass Geralt ihm noch immer über die Tischplatte hinweg finstere Blicke zuwarf. Der Hexer hatte die peinliche Situation nicht besonders gut aufgenommen, aber dank Veits und Cirillas hastigem Zuspruch wurde schlimmeres verhindert.  
Dettlaff schnippte eine Brombeere an und beobachtete sie wie sie über den Teller rollte und in der Schlagsahne verschwand.  
Die Ereignisse dieses Morgens verwirrten ich zutiefst. Er hatte keine Erklärung, warum er plötzlich wieder auf dem Boden lag und weshalb sich alle folgenden Ereignisse genau wie am gestrigen Tag abspielten.

Nachdem sie sich aufrappeln konnten, versuchten sie beide gemeinsam die Umstände ihres erneuten Sturzes nachzuvollziehen, waren dabei jedoch frustrierend Ergebnislos verblieben.  
Das Thema wurde abrupt fallen gelassen als Regis, Valka und Rabea eintrafen.  
Irritiert hatte er Regis‘ Tochter ein zweites Mal die Puppe überreicht und wieder reichlich kindliche Freude und eine Umarmung dafür erhalten.  
Im späteren Verlauf hatte er versuchte Regis auf sein Dilemma aufmerksam zu machen, aber der Vampir sah ihn nur verständnislos an und vertiefte sich dann wieder in sein Gespräch mit Geralt.

Der einzige Grund warum er noch nicht an seinem eigenen Verstand zweifelte, war Cirillas fassungsloser Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihr erneut den Sternsaphir überreichte. Den er wieder an exakt der gleichen Stelle wie gestern vorgefunden hatte.  
Es beruhigte ihn ungemein, dass er mit seiner Verwirrung nicht alleine war.

~

»Also, was steht heute an?«, fragte Geralt, nachdem er sich zufrieden die letzten Krümel von den Fingern gewischt hatte.  
Barnabas-Basilius räusperte sich würdevoll und erklärte förmlich: »Es gibt einen Auftrag zu einem Archesporenbefall beim Castel Ravello, Herr.«  
Dettlaff hob sofort den Kopf und beobachtete erstaunt wie Veit und seine Mutter beinahe zeitgleich aufsprangen. Wieder überkam ihn das starke Gefühl ein Déjà-vu zu erleben.  
Für einen Moment verfolgte er die vertraute Szenerie, dann drehte er seinen Kopf so, dass er Cirilla im Blick hatte.  
Als er das ratlose Gesicht der Frau sah, verspürte er eine weitere Welle der Erleichterung. Offenbar war er wirklich nicht alleine mit dem Eindruck, dass sich der vorangegangene Tag wiederholte. Nicht dass ihm diese Erkenntnis helfen würde, aber zumindest standen seine Chancen somit ziemlich gut, dass es er nicht an Wahnvorstellungen litt.  
Das starke Gefühl beobachtete zu werden, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die anderen Personen an der Tafel, die noch immer die vertrauten Aufgaben untereinander aufteilten.  
Ein rascher Blick offenbarte ihm, dass Regis der Ursprung dieser Empfindung war. Sein Bruder im Blute bedachte ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Blick von solcher Intensität, dass Dettlaff unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. Umso erstaunlicher war es, dass Regis Stimme vollkommen normal klang, als er plötzlich das Wort ergriff.  
»Dettlaff, könntest du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun und für mich einige Exemplare des Gymnopilus sammeln? Meine Vorräte gehen zur Neige und ich weiß zufällig, dass ein Stück hinter dem Hauptgebäude welche zu finden sind.«  
Noch während der Vampir sprach, warf Dettlaff Ciri einen weiteren schnellem Blick zu. Diesmal erwiderte sie ihn und nickte ihm mit bleichem Gesicht rasch zu.  
»Natürlich«, bestätigte Dettlaff und rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. Der fast bedrohlich liebenswürdige Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Regis ihn nach seiner Zusage bedachte, ließ es aber umgehend wieder erlöschen.

Als Veit gleich darauf aufstand und seinen Stuhl geräuschvoll über den Boden schleifen ließ entspannte sich die Situation etwas. »Na dann beeilen wir uns besser unsere Aufgaben zu erledigen. Wir wollen ja nicht zu spät zum Essen kommen«, erklärte er und zwinkerte Marlene verschmitzt zu.  
Die Köchin kicherte fröhlich. »Nein, dass solltet ihr wirklich nicht.«  
Nach und nach erhoben sich die anderen von den Stühlen und gingen in die tägliche Geschäftigkeit über. Lediglich Dettlaff blieb noch an seinem Platz sitzen und dachte krampfhaft nach. _Könnte es sich wirklich nur um ein Déjà-vu handeln? Aber wieso sollte Cirilla meine Verwirrung dann teilen?_

Er schreckte auf als jemand neben ihn trat. »Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?«, fragte Regis besorgt. »Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass dich etwas sehr beunruhigt.«  
Dettlaff atmete scharf ein und straffte die Schultern. »Ich sagte dir bereits, dieser Tag beginnt wie der Gestrige.«  
Regis seufzte leise auf. »Dettlaff, es gibt nun einmal eine gewisse Routine, die sich mit dem Leben auf einem Weingut einstellt. Wenn du auf tägliche Überraschungen hoff…«  
»Das meine ich nicht«, unterbrach Dettlaff ihn etwas harscher als beabsichtigt und Regis zuckte verwundert zusammen. »Der Tag gestern endete nicht so wie er sollte und der heutige Tag begann nicht wie ein Tag anfangen sollte.« Er unterbrach kurz, um sich die nächsten Worte zurechtzulegen, dann fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort: »Zunächst war es Nacht, dann plötzlich Tag und Cirilla und ich fanden uns in derselben Situation wie gestern Morgen vor. Und auch die anfallenden Aufgaben sind exakt die gleichen wie gestern. Selbst deine Bitte das ich Gymnopilus für dich sammeln soll hast du bereits gestern an mich gerichtet.«

Regis betrachtete ihn einen Moment stumm und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. »Das… klingt ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Meinst du nicht, ich könnte mich daran erinnern, wenn ich diese Bitte bereits an dich gerichtet hätte?«  
Dettlaff spürte wie sich Ärger und Frustration langsam in ihm aufbauten. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz um Regis grade in die Augen sehen zu können. »Es scheint sich außer mir und Cirilla niemand daran zu erinnern.«  
Regis hob beschwichtigen eine Hand und lächelte ihn an. »Ich denke, du misst dem Ganzen zu viel Bedeutung bei, mein Freund. …Du sagst, wir hätten unser Gedächtnis verloren, aber die einzigen potenziellen Erklärungen, die mir dazu einfallen, wären entweder eine starke Kopfverletzung - bei jedem einzelnen von uns, was an sich schon sehr unwahrscheinlich ist oder ein Zauber. Eine Kopfverletzung hätte jedoch auch keinen Einfluss auf mich und Magie müsste einen Ursprung haben. Hast du eine Zauberin oder einen Magier bemerkt?«  
Dettlaff starrte ihn zerknirscht an. »Nein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass niemand da war«, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen.  
Regis lächelte ihn wieder mitfühlend an. »Nein, das bedeutet es nicht. Aber sag mir doch bitte wie du geschlafen hast?«  
Diesmal legte sich deutlicher Unglaube auf Dettlaffs Gesicht. »Ich habe überhaupt nicht geschlafen, denn wie ich dir bereits sagte, der Tag endete zu früh.«  
»Also gut«, startete Regis einen weiteren Versuch. »Wie hast du in der Nacht davor geschlafen?«  
»Wenig und unruhig«, brummte er frustriert.  
»Na also«, entgegnete Regis nickend. »Vermutlich hattest du einen beunruhigenden Traum und bist noch etwas verwirrt. »Du solltest dich heute vielleicht früher zur Ruhe begeben. Ich bin sicher, morgen ist dann alles wieder in Ordnung.«  
»Regis, Cirilla erlebt genau dasselbe.« Dettlaff gab sich keine Mühe mehr seine Frustration zu verbergen.  
»Cirilla ist ein Mensch. Sie ist weitaus anfälliger für Erschöpfung, als wir uns das auch nur vorstellen können. Vermutlich hatte sie eine ähnlich unruhige Nacht und bildet sich nur ein das Gleiche zu erleben.«  
Dettlaff schnaubte ärgerlich auf und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an. Noch bevor er den Mund aufgemacht hatte, überlegte es sich plötzlich anders und strich sich stattdessen genervt mit der Hand über die Stirn. »Wie du meinst«, presste er zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor. Er bemühte sich seinen Frust zu verdrängen. »Vielleicht hast du recht.«  
Erleichtert verbreiterte sich Regis Lächeln. »Du wirst sehen, dass alles seinen gewohnten Gang nimmt.« Er legte ihm eine Hand an den Arm und drückte ihn freundschaftlich. »Ich werde jetzt den Mann mit dem singenden Frosch aufsuchen. Wir sehen uns später, mein Freund.«  
Dettlaff nickte ihm grimmig zu und wartete bis Regis durch die Tür verschwunden war, dann legte er sich eine Hand über den Mund und dachte nach.  
Regis‘ Worte ergaben durchaus Sinn, aber die Erinnerungen an dieser Ereignisse waren klar und deutlich. Er zweifelte nicht daran. Dazu kam außerdem die peinliche Situation, in die er mit Cirilla geraten war. Das war sicher kein Moment der in seinen Träumen einen Platz gefunden hätte.  
Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal frustriert auf und stürmte kopfschüttelnd aus dem Raum.

~

Dettlaff war nicht überrascht als er an dem Pavillon, den er auf seinem Weg passieren musste, Ciri vorfand.  
Sie hielt wieder den großen geflochtenen Korb in den Händen und wartete mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihn.  
Als er näherkam stieß sie sich von dem verzierten Holzbogen ab und kam ihm einige Schritte entgegen. »Dettlaff, was ist hier los?«  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, entgegnete er während er mit langen Schritten an ihr vorbeiging. »Komm.«  
Ciri kam seiner Aufforderung nach und folgte ihm dich an seiner Seite. »Du erinnerst dich aber daran, dass wir das gestern schon gemacht haben, oder?«, fragte sie unsicher. Er nickte stumm.  
»Aber die anderen erinnern sich nicht?«, fragte sie weiter.  
»Nein, anscheinend nicht. Ich habe versucht es Regis zu erklären, aber er denkt, wir hätten schlecht geträumt.«  
»Beide?«, fragte Ciri ungläubig. »Das wäre schon ein ziemlich seltsamer Zufall.« Wieder nickte er, doch bevor er etwas ergänzen konnte, wurde er anderweitig unterbrochen.  
»Wartet. Ciri, Dettlaff!«  
Abrupt blieben sie beide stehen und drehten sich zum Ursprung der Worte. Als sie den Weg zurückblickten, stellten sie fest, dass Marlene mit erstaunlich flinken Schritten für eine so zerbrechliche Gestalt, den Pfad entlanglief und direkt auf sie zukam.  
Als sie vor ihnen angekommen war, ließ sie ein kleines, in eine Stoffserviette eingeschlagenes Päckchen in den Korb fallen. »Ihr habt beide so gut wie nichts gegessen«, erklärte sie vorwurfsvoll und ein wenig außer Atem.  
»Hab vielen Dank Marlene«, erwiderte Ciri freundlich. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts gegessen habe. Ich hatte einfach keinen Appetit. Aber ich bin sicher, dass die frische Luft das bald ändern wird.«  
Sie stieß Dettlaff unauffällig den Ellenbogen in die Seite und der Vampir nickte sofort zustimmend.  
»Gut«, erwiderte Marlene streng, wirkte aber etwas besänftigt und schickte sich an zum Haus zurückzukehren. »Ihr jungen Leute müsst darauf achten immer ordentlich zu essen.«

Dettlaff sah ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. »Junge Leute?«, fragte er ungläubig.  
Ciri lachte leise auf. »Du solltest Marlene nicht falsch einschätzen. Sie ist sehr viel älter als sie aussieht… und das will schon etwas heißen«, erklärte sie amüsiert und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf weiterzugehen. »Sie litt sehr lange unter einem Fluch, bis Geralt sie dann erlöst hat.«  
Dettlaff nickte verständnisvoll, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzen. »Regis hat mir davon erzählt.« Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. »Dennoch erscheint es mir seltsam als jung bezeichnet zu werden.«  
Ciri betrachtete ihn von der Seite und kaute dabei einen Moment nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. »Ähm, …wie alt bist du eigentlich?«  
Der Vampir warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu, beantwortete aber widerstandslos ihre Frage. »Vierhundertzweiundvierzig. Wieso fragst du?«  
Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn verblüfft an, riss sich dann aber wieder schnell aus den Gedanken. »Ich war nur neugierig. …Vierhundertzweiundvierzig. Dann bist du ja nur drei Jahre jünger als Regis.« Er nickte zustimmend. »Wir kennen uns bereits seit frühster Kindheit. Allerdings haben wir früher nicht viel Umgang gepflegt.«

Diesmal beobachtete Dettlaff sie neugierig, während sie über seine Worte nachdachte. Nach einer Weile legte er seine Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen und fragte: »Und wie alt bist du?«  
Ciri stolperte beinahe vor Überraschung. Ihr hübsches Gesicht färbte sich zartrosa, als sie verlegen antwortete: »Ich bin Einunddreißig.«  
Dettlaff schnaubte amüsiert auf. »Küken.«  
»Küken?«, wiederholte Ciri ungläubig. Ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, drehte Dettlaff sich zu ihr um und lief für ein paar Augenblicke rückwärts vor ihr. »Ja. Küken!«  
Er hatte sich sofort wieder umgedreht, aber Ciri waren seine zuckenden Mundwinkel nicht entgangen. »Amüsierst du dich etwa auf meine Kosten?«  
»Das würde mir nicht einfallen«, entgegnete er gezwungen ernst, aber Ciri konnte dennoch die Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören.

Sie überlegte wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, als Dettlaff plötzlich abrupt zum Stehen kam. Sie lehnte sich etwas zur Seite um an ihm vorbeizusehen und bemerkte, dass sie wieder direkt vor dem umgestürzten Baum standen, an dem sie gestern den ersten Flämmling gefunden hatten.  
»Wo genau war…?«, begann der Vampir zu fragen, aber Ciri war bereits schneller und lief zielsicher um den Stamm herum. Sie ging in die Hocke und machte sich für einen Moment an dem Totholz zu schaffen, dann hob sie langsam ihre Hand und hielt einen sehr vertrauten Pilz in den Fingern. »Dettlaff, das ist nie im Leben bloß ein Traum.«  
Der Vampir sah zu ihr herunter und nickte ernst. »Ich stimme dir zu.« Fahrig strich er sich über das Gesicht und dachte einen Moment lang nach. »Regis erwähnte die Möglichkeit, dass ein Zauber das verursachen könnte. Vielleicht sollten wir nach einem Magier Ausschau halten?«  
»Du meinst jemand versteckt sich hier und löst das mit Absicht aus? Aber zu welchem Zweck?«, fragte sie irritiert.  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, entgegnete er aufrichtig. »Aber soweit ich weiß ist Magie ein lokales Phänomen. Wer auch immer es verursacht, kann nicht weit entfernt sein. Ich schlage vor, wir sammeln die verdammten Pilze ein und suchen dann das Weingut ab. Am besten getrennt, um eine größere Fläche abzudecken.«  
Ciri nickte zustimmend und warf den Flämmling in den Korb. »Zumindest werden wir diesmal nicht besonders lange nach den Pilzen suchen müssen.«

♦

Frustriert stieß Ciri die Tür auf, doch ihr Ärger verrauchte augenblicklich, als sie bemerkte, dass die anderen bereits alle wieder zusammengekommen waren und anscheinend nur auf sie gewartet hatten.  
»Ciri du bist spät dran«, bestätigte Marlene ihren Verdacht umgehend.  
»Entschuldige bitte, Marlene. Ich war beschäftigt und habe die Zeit vergessen. Ihr musstest doch hoffentlich nicht lange warten, oder?«  
»Nein«, entgegnete Valka und zwinkerte ihr zu. »Wir sind tatsächlich grade erst damit fertig den Tisch zu decken. Streng genommen bist du also sogar sehr pünktlich.«  
Ciri lächelte der Hexerin dankbar zu und schlängelte sich dann an Veit und Regis vorbei um den Platz neben Dettlaff zu besetzen, bevor ihr jemand zuvorkommen konnte.  
Sie ignorierte das amüsierte Grinsen von Regis und lehnte sich Dettlaff entgegen. »Hast du etwas gefunden?«, flüsterte sie.  
Seine Antwort bestätigte nur was sein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck schon vermuten ließ. »Keinen Hinweis auf jemanden der nicht hier sein sollte.«  
Ihr Magen knurrte protestierend auf und sie griff nach der Platte mit den üppigen Bratenscheiben. »Ich habe auch nichts gefunden.« Sie schnitt hastig ein Stück von dem Fleisch ab und steckte es sich in den Mund. »Ich habe mit allen Arbeitern gesprochen, die ich finden konnte. Niemand hat etwas Ungewöhnliches gesehen«, fuhr sie kauend fort.  
Dettlaff verzog bedauernd sein Gesicht und dachte nach. »Vielleicht irre ich mich und der Zauber wird doch aus größerer Distanz gewirkt«, murmelte er und nahm Valka gedankenverloren die Schüssel ab, die sie ihm reichte. Er grübelte weiter, während er sich daraus auftat.  
Ciri schluckte ihren Bissen herunter und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. »Nein, du hast schon recht. Yennefer hat mir das ein oder andere über Magie beigebracht. Der Ursprung muss in der Nähe sein.«  
Sie schnitt sich einen weiteren Happen ab. »Also was machen wir jetzt?«  
Dettlaff zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. »Essen. Wir reden später weiter.«

»Was tuschelt ihr zwei?«, fragte Veit breit grinsend und lenkte sofort die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden.  
Dettlaff spannte sich ertappt an, aber Ciri schmunzelte selbstsicher. »Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, ob er Kartoffeln schon immer so geliebt hat.«  
Irritiert von dem aufkeimenden Gelächter blickte Dettlaff auf seinen Teller und stellte fest, dass er vollständig mit Kartoffeln bedeckt war.  
Diesmal zuckte Dettlaff deutlich mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich in Nazair fast ausschließlich von Fleisch ernährt. Kartoffeln versprachen da eine angenehme Abwechslung. »Reicht mir bitte jemand die Butter?«

~

»Also Regis, was hatte es mit dem singenden Frosch auf sich?«, fragte Geralt und steckte sich grinsend eine Himbeere in den Mund.  
Der Vampir gluckste leise und stellte seine Teetasse auf dem Tisch ab. »Nun, meine Diagnose lautet: Der Frosch singt nicht und macht auch keine Anstalten zu tanzen.«  
»Das war ja zu erwarten. Der Typ sagte doch, dass das nur ohne Publikum funktioniert«, feixte Geralt weiter.  
Regis nickte ihm lächelnd zu. »Leider gab es noch eine weitere Komplikation.« Er machte eine dramatische Pause und wartete darauf das Geralt ihn auffordernd ansah. »Der Frosch war eine Kröte.«  
Grinsend griff Geralt nach einer weiteren Beere. »Also muss ich mir wohl keine Sorgen um einen Fluch machen?«  
»Nein, entgegnete Regis kopfschüttelnd. »Dein Arbeiter leidet nur an einem starken Fieber und halluziniert. In ein paar Tagen wird es ihm besser gehen.«  
Das Lächeln des Hexers erstarb langsam. »Ein Fieber?«, fragte er besorgt. »Etwas Ansteckendes?« Diesmal lachte Regis auf. »Sei unbesorgt. Anscheinend reagiert der Mann nur sehr heftig auf Krötensekret.« Prustend stimmten die anderen in sein Lachen ein.

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nahm Regis einen weiteren Schluck Tee und wandte sich noch immer lächelnd an Dettlaff. »Ich bin recht beeindruckt über den Umfang deiner Gymnopilusausbeute. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du derart viele Exemplare auffinden kannst.«  
»Cirilla hat ihren Teil dazu beigetragen«, erklärte Dettlaff einsilbig.  
»Ich verstehe«, entgegnete Regis und neigte den Kopf in ihre Richtung um seine Dankbarkeit zu signalisieren, nur um ihr direkt im Anschluss einen unleserlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
Ciri schauderte unbehaglich und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
»Würdest du mir vielleicht gleich zur Hand gehen, wenn ich die Pilze weiterverarbeite?«, wandte er sich dann, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, wieder an Dettlaff.  
»Selbstverständlich.«

♦

Ciri blickte kurz von ihren Karten auf als Dettlaff und Regis endlich aus dem Alchemielabor zurückkamen und sich ihnen wieder anschlossen.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich wieder auf das Gwintspiel zu konzentrieren. Veit hatte bereits alle seine Karten ausgespielt und grinste sie nun triumphierend an. Seine Monsterfraktion kam auf eine beeindruckende Anzahl an Punkten und sie selbst hatte nur noch zwei Karten auf der Hand.  
»Nun das sieht wohl nicht gut für mich aus«, murmelte Ciri leise und Veit lachte auf. »Willst du nicht direkt aufgeben?«  
Ciris ernstes Gesicht verzog sich hämisch. »Warum sollte ich?«, fragte sie grinsend und spielte die Karte _Klirrende_ _Kälte_.  
Das selbstsichere Grinsen verschwand schlagartig aus dem Gesicht des Hexers und er beugte sich ungläubig nach vorne. »Ich habe aber immer noch mehr Punkte als du«, stellte er nach einem Moment erleichtert fest.  
»Noch«, entgegnete Ciri und spielte _Villentretenmerth_ als ihre letzte Karte.  
Veit schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während Geralt ihn laut auslachte. »Sieht so aus als ob Ciri dich nach Strich und Faden fertig gemacht hätte.  
»Ja, sieht ganz so aus«, entgegnete der Hexer zerknirscht.  
»Willst du eine Revanche?«, fragte Ciri feixend.  
»Nein danke. Für heute habe ich genug Prügel von dir eingesteckt«, murmelte Veit.

»Das gleiche Blatt?«, fragte plötzlich jemand leise neben Ciri und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte bis eben nicht bemerkt, dass Dettlaff neben sie getreten war.  
Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit der Vampir sich zu ihr auf die Bank setzen konnte. »Jede einzelne Karte war genau wie gestern«, beantwortete sie seine Frage genauso leise.  
»Hast du nochmal mit Regis gesprochen?«  
Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. »Er hat nachgefragt, aber ich sagte ihm, dass er recht hätte mit dem Traum.« Als er sah, das Ciri protestieren wollte fuhr er fort: »Die Diskussion wäre doch fruchtlos verlaufen. Wir brauchen Beweise.«  
Ciri biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach. Nach einigen Augenblicken seufzte sie auf und wandte sich wieder an den Vampir. »Was machen wir jetzt?«  
»Ich schlage vor, wir warten ab. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann war das ein einmaliges Ereignis und der nächste Tag nimmt seinen gewohnten lauf.«  
»Und wenn wir kein Glück haben?«  
»Dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen.«

♦

Dettlaff konnte sein frustriertes Knurren nicht unterdrücken, als er spürte, wie er fiel. Zugegeben, er war nicht wirklich überrascht, aber das minderte seine Enttäuschung nicht im Geringsten.  
Immerhin war er diesmal vorbereitet. In dem Moment, indem er spürte, wie er aufschlug, presste er seine Hände flach auf den Boden um sich weitere peinliche Begegnungen mit Cirillas Ziehvater zu ersparen.  
Ciri schien ähnlich vorbereitet. Noch bevor sie sich von dem Lichtblitz erholt hatte, stützte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf. Die Knie links und rechts neben ihm angewinkelt.  
Blinzelnd sah sie auf ihn herab. »Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte sie den Vampir verunsichert.  
Er seufzte schwer. »Ich habe keine Ahnung.« Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken und er stemmte ebenfalls panisch seinen Oberkörper hoch. »Schnell, runter von…«

»WAS ZUM…?«, fauchte der Hexer erwartungsgemäß.  
»WAS ZUR HÖLLE TREIBT IHR BEIDE DA?«  
Dettlaff schloss die Augen und ließ sich stöhnend wieder zu Boden fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Und die Kapitel werden länger und länger...


	4. Ein fruchtloses Unterfangen

Ciri sprang hektisch auf und entfernte sich eilig einige Schritte von Dettlaff. Aber auch trotz der nun sichtbaren Distanz zwischen ihnen protestierte Geralt weiterhin wütend, während Veit genauso lautstark versuchte den empörten Hexer zu beruhigen.  
Dettlaff ignorierte die beiden und griff beim Aufstehen nach dem Sternsaphir, der an dem inzwischen gewohnten Platz auf dem Boden lag.  
Kommentarlos drückte er Ciri den Stein in die Hand.  
Obwohl er ihr gleich darauf den Rücken zugekehrte, spürte er noch immer ihren flehenden Blick auf sich liegen. Es war recht eindeutig, dass sie sich eine Idee für ihr weiteres Vorgehen von ihm erhoffte. Bedauerlicherweise war er jedoch vollkommen ratlos.

Als sich die Haustür öffnete und Valka gutgelaunt eintrat, wurde Dettlaff wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schnappte sich die Fledermauspuppe im Vorbeigehen vom Tisch und war an der Tür, noch bevor Regis eintreten konnte.  
»Der Tag wiederholt sich«, informierte er ihn ohne weitere Umschweife, kaum dass Regis ihn bemerkt hatte.  
»Guten Morgen, Dettlaff«, flötete Rabea ihn an, unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten oder dem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters.  
Dettlaff zwang sich für einen Augenblick von Regis loszureißen und sich auf das Mädchen zu konzentrieren. »Guten Morgen«, erwiderte er und überreichte ihr zum wiederholten Male die Puppe. Da er sich jedoch umgehend wieder Regis zuwandte, verpasste er ihre begeisterte Reaktion.  
»Dieser Tag wiederholt sich«, erklärte er ein zweites Mal.

Regis beäugte ihn einen Moment skeptisch und bückte sich dann um Rabea abzusetzen. »Spiel doch bitte etwas mit deiner neuen Puppe.«  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war auch Ciri herangetreten. Er stellte fest, dass sie den gleichen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck trug, den er auch bei Dettlaff vorfand.

»Wie kommst du zu dieser faszinierenden These, mein Freund?«, fragte Regis freundlich.  
Dettlaffs Ausdruck verfinsterte sich bei den Worten zusehends. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um Regis‘ Tonfall als den zu erkennen, den er üblicherweise für hysterische Patienten reservierte.  
Bevor er jedoch zu einer ärgerlichen Antwort ansetzen konnte, kam Ciri ihm zuvor. »Weil wir diesen Tag bereits viermal erlebt haben. Alle Ereignisse wiederholen sich.«  
»Interessant«, entgegnete Regis. »Mir ist nichts der Gleichen aufgefallen.«  
Dettlaff holte scharf Luft und unterdrückte das Verlangen etwas zu zerschlagen. »Wenn wir davon ausgegangen wären, dass du dir des Problems bewusst wärst, dann hätten wir dich kaum darauf aufmerksam gemacht.«  
Regis nickte anerkennend. »Nun dagegen kann ich schlecht etwas sagen.« Er legte sich eine Hand ans Kinn und dachte für einen Augenblick nach. »Hat sonst noch jemand eine ähnliche Beobachtung gemacht?«  
»Nein«, entgegneten Dettlaff und Ciri synchron. »Wir haben keine Ursache für dieses Phänomen finden können. Es ist weder etwas Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen, noch treibt sich hier ein Magier herum«, führte Dettlaff zusätzlich an.  
»Also gut«, entgegnete Regis schließlich und legte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammen. »Ihr behauptet, ihr hättet diesen Tag bereits erlebt. Dann beschreibt mir doch bitte den Ablauf.«  
Ciri nickte Dettlaff auffordernd zu und der Vampir zuckte mit den Schultern. »Cirilla stolpert, wir stürzen zu Boden. Geralt und Veit kommen dazu, dann kurz darauf auch Valka, gefolgt von dir und Rabea. Ich gebe deiner Tochter die Puppe und wir Essen alle gemeinsam. Nach der Mahlzeit werden die anfallenden Arbeiten aufgeteilt und du bittest mich für dich Gymnopilus zu sammeln. Cirilla begleitet mich. Am Nachmittag kommen wir wieder zusammen um… .«  
»Einen Augenblick bitte, Dettlaff«, unterbrach Regis ihn. »Du sagst also, dass du Gymnopilus gesammelt hast?«  
»Einen ganzen Korb. Zusammen mit Cirilla«, bestätigte Dettlaff. »Nachdem du mich wieder einmal dazu aufgefordert hast«, ergänzte er noch einmal.  
Regis ignorierte den letzten Teil und warf Valka, die die Unterhaltung stumm verfolgt hatte, einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Als er sich wieder Dettlaff zuwandte, kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel vor Belustigung. »Mir ist nicht bewusst gewesen, dass auch unsere Art davon betroffen werden kann, aber Flämmlinge enthalten ein starkes Halluzinogen. Wen ihr beide damit Kontakt hattet…«  
»ICH HALLUZINIERE NICHT.«  
Dettlaffs wütender Ausbruch ließ Regis zusammenfahren und zog nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich.  
»Ich halluziniere nicht«, wiederholte Dettlaff noch einmal etwas ruhiger.  
»Und ich ebenso wenig«, ergänzte Ciri mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

»Was ist denn los?«, mischte sich Geralt neugierig ein.  
Valka lehnte sich leicht in seine Richtung und ohne den Blick von der Unterhaltung zu lösen, sagte sie: »Dettlaff und Ciri bestehen darauf, dass heute eigentlich gestern ist.«  
»Und vorgestern«, fügte Ciri verärgert hinzu. Sie warf Geralt einen giftigen Blick zu, als sich ein breites Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht festsetzte. »Das ist kein Scherz und ganz sicher nicht lustig.«  
»Okay, okay«, versuchte Geralt sie zu beschwichtigen.  
»Es muss sich um einen Zauber oder einen Fluch handeln«, fuhr Dettlaff unbeeindruckt fort. »Allerdings können wir den Ursprung nicht ausfindig machen. Wir haben Corvo Bianco durchsucht und wie gesagt, wir konnten weder einen Magier, noch eine Zauberin ausfindig machen.«  
»Und was genau erhoffst du dir nun von mir, mein Freund?«, fragte Regis.  
Dettlaff ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen. »Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich noch tun könnte, um dieses Problem zu lösen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht eine Idee hast, wo der Ursprung dieser Anomalie liegen könnte.«  
Regis zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich weiß von keiner Macht die dazu fähig wäre Tage zu wiederholen. Ich muss ganz ehrlich sein, Dettlaff. Und ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass ihr euch das nicht doch einbildet.«  
Dettlaff setzte zu einem wütenden Protest an, als sich die Haustür erneut öffnete und der Haushofmeister eintrat.  
Sofort verrauchte Dettlaffs Ärger und er verschränkte stattdessen spöttisch seine Arme vor der Brust. »Also gut, du willst Beweise? Du sollst sie bekommen. Wenn ich diesen Tag nicht schon einmal erlebt hätte, dann wüsste ich wohl kaum von dem Archesporenbefall in Castel Ravello.«  
»Es gibt Archesporen in Castel Ravello?«, schaltete sich Valka interessiert ein und starrte Barnabas-Basilius mit hoffnungsvoll glänzenden Augen an.  
Der Haushofmeister blieb für einen Moment starr stehen, dann entspannte er sich wieder und richtete seine Brille. »In der Tat. Ich habe erst von wenigen Augenblicken den Auftrag entgegengenom… .«  
»Hier«, unterbrach Valka den Mann aufgedreht und wedelte mit einem Arm in der Luft.  
Regis ignorierte das Murren der anderen Hexer und wandte sich wieder Dettlaff zu. »Zugegeben, das war eindrucksvoll«, gestand der Vampir ein. »Aber es könnte sich genauso gut um einen Zufall handeln. Archesporen sind nicht unbedingt ein seltenes Problem auf den Weingütern«, fügte er gleich darauf hinzu.  
»Da ist aber auch immer noch der singende Frosch«, meldete sich Ciri zu Wort und Dettlaff nickte bestätigend.  
Regis zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Euer Beweis dafür, dass dieser Tag sich wiederholt, ist ein singender… Frosch?«, fragte er trocken.  
»Ich denke, da kann ich behilflich sein, Herr«, meldete Barnabas-Basilius sich zu Wort. »Mir wurde ebenfalls vorhin berichtet, dass einer der Arbeiter sich darüber beklagt von einem singenden Frosch verfolgt zu werden. Er fürchtet, dass seine verstorbene Gemahlin ihn verflucht haben könnte.«  
Regis hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. »Ist da etwas dran?«  
»Nein«, entgegnete Dettlaff. »Der Mann verträgt einfach kein Krötensekret. Aber glaubst du uns jetzt endlich?«  
Regis legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken hob er ratlos die Arme. »Nun, es wird wohl zumindest nicht schaden, wenn ich euer Anliegen ernst nehme.«  
»Augenblick mal«, mischte sich nun Geralt ein. »Habt ihr in letzter Zeit mit einem Fremden gesprochen? Gekleidet wie ein Händler und kurzgeschorenes dunkles Haar?«  
»Du meinst O’Dimm, nicht wahr?«, fragte Marlene schockiert und das Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht, als Geralt stumm nickte.  
»Ich habe mit keinem Fremden gesprochen und auch niemanden gesehen der deiner Beschreibung entspricht«, entgegnete Dettlaff. »Ich genauso wenig«, stimmte Ciri ihm zu.  
Geralt wirkte eindeutig erleichtert. »Gut.«  
»Nun, wie gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung was das auslösen könnte«, ergriff Regis wieder das Wort. »Aber ich kann nach dem Frühstück gern nachschauen, ob ich etwas in meinen Büchern dazu finden kann.«  
»Das wäre sehr hilfreich«, entgegnete Dettlaff dankbar.

♦

Dettlaff blieb stehen und sah zur dichten Krone des großen Baums auf. Das Rauschen der Blätter im warmen Wind von Toussaint beruhigte ihn etwas.  
Er war nicht wirklich wütend, aber die Frustration über die Situation zehrte an ihm. Bei all den Dingen, die er in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, waren Geduld und Gelassenheit nie dabei gewesen. Es juckte ihn etwas zu unternehmen, aber es mangelte an brauchbaren Ideen.  
Leise seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den dicken Stamm. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er Corvo Bianco einfach verließ? Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal und rutschte langsam den Stamm herunter bis er auf dem weichen Grass saß.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er von seiner Position aus, einen großen Teil des Weinguts überblicken konnte. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen bis er fand, wonach er suchte.  
Regis saß, tief in ein Buch versunken, auf der Veranda.  
Die rasche Folge mit denen er die Seiten umschlug und der hohe Stapel an Büchern an seiner Seite, verrieten ihm, dass Regis keineswegs zum Vergnügen las. Er hielt offenbar sein Versprechen und suchte nach möglichen Erklärungen für die Situation in der er und Cirilla sich befanden.

Das Geräusch leiser Schritte lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den schmalen Weg, der zu seinem Standort führte. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte Ciri die langsam auf ihn zukam. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie trotz ihres offensichtlichen Zögerns sich ihm zu nähern, schon sehr viel näher bei ihm war, als seine Sinne hätten vermuten lassen. »Geralt hat dir viel beigebracht, nicht wahr?«, fragte er sie schmunzelnd.  
Angespornt von seinen Worten überbrücke sie die letzten Schritte und ließ sich neben ihm an den Baumstamm sinken. »Hat er«, erwiderte sie ungewöhnlich einsilbig und starrte verlegen auf ihre Hände.  
Die Stille zwischen ihnen war nicht direkt unangenehm, aber Dettlaff konnte spüren, dass ihr offensichtlich etwas auf der Seele brannte.

»Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht, …aber momentan bist du die einzige Person, die verstehen kann wie es mir geht«, durchbrach sie schließlich die Ruhe.  
Dettlaff seufzte leise, aber als Ciri sofort alarmiert zusammenzuckte beeilte er sich sie zu beruhigen. »Du störst mich nicht, Cirilla«, erklärte er freundlich. »Diese ganze Angelegenheit frustriert mich und wie Regis mehrfach festgestellt hat, ist meine Toleranzschwelle für Frust nicht besonders hoch.«  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll, dann plötzlich lehnte sie sich etwas vor und drehte sich so, dass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. »Nenn mich doch bitte Ciri.«  
Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue. »Warum…?«  
Aber noch bevor er seine Frage beenden konnte, legte sie verlegen lächelnd den Kopf schief. »Ich ziehe es vor Ciri genannt zu werden«, erklärte sie. »Bei Regis ist Hopfen und Malz verloren. Ich habe ihn schon so oft darum gebeten, aber er hat sich einfach zu sehr an Cirilla gewöhnt.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause und lachte auf. »Ich dachte mir, ich spreche es lieber an bevor du dich auch zu sehr daran gewöhnt hast. Also…?«  
Sie ließ die Frage unausgesprochen stehen, aber Dettlaff hatte sie auch so verstanden. Er deute eine leichte Verbeugung an. »Ich will versuchen deinem Wunsch nachzukommen, …Ciri.«  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an ihren Namen so abgekürzt auszusprechen, aber der Anblick ihres erfreuten Lächelns, in dem Moment als er ihren Kosenamen nannte, machte diese Unannehmlichkeit wett. Er kam nicht umhin ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

Für einen kurzen Moment verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen, aber dann ergriff Ciri abermals das Wort.  
»Darf ich dich um noch etwas bitten?«  
Er nickte ihr zu, um sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren. Seltsamerweise schien Ciri von der positiven Antwort überrumpelt worden zu sein und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie offenbar angestrengt nach Worten suchte.  
»Es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich«, begann sie schließlich zögerlich. »Ich würde gern sehen, wie du wirklich aussiehst?«  
Dettlaff stutzte. »Was meinst du mit wirklich? Ich sehe genauso aus wie du mich siehst«, entgegnete er verwirrt.  
»Ich meinte, mit den Krallen und so… . Ist das nicht deine richtige Gestalt?«, fragte sie in ungewöhnlich schüchternem Ton.  
Endlich sickerte das Verständnis durch Dettlaff. »Diese Erscheinung ist genauso richtig, wie die andere. Für euch Menschen mag es nur die eine Form geben, aber für einen Vampir ist das Äußere wesentlich flexibler. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass eine Form richtiger wäre, als eine andere«, erklärte er ernster als nötig. Ihm gefiel nicht worauf das Gespräch hinauslief, er wollte aber noch keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.  
»Ich verstehe.« Sie zögerte unsicher. »Darf ich dann deine …andere Gestalt sehen?«  
»Warum interessiert dich das?«, wollte er ungehalten wissen. »Wenn du als Hexerin ausgebildet wurdest, dann solltest du unsere Merkmale doch zur Genüge kennen. Suchst du nach Schwachpunkten?«, fragte er, nun doch unfähig seinen Ärger zu verbergen. »Oder willst du einfach nur das Monster sehen?«

Ciris Augen weiteten sich im Schock.  
»Nein, ich wollte doch nur… .« Sie brach den Satz ab und sprang auf die Füße. »Vergiss bitte, dass ich gefragt habe. Es tut mir leid.« Sie wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion von ihm, sondern machte sich eilig daran den Pfad wieder herunterzuklettern.  
Sofort bedauerte Dettlaff seine harschen Worte. Er strecke eine Hand nach ihr aus, um sie aufzuhalten, aber er konnte sie bereits nicht mehr erreichen.  
Eine erneute Welle der Frustration überrollte ihn und er biss sich ärgerlich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte sicher nicht vorgehabt seine einzige Verbündete zu vertreiben.

Ciris überraschende Frage hatte ihn unangenehm an ein frühes Gespräch erinnert. Rhenaw… Syanna hatte ihn um etwas ganz Ähnliches gebeten. Er war darauf eingegangen in dem guten Glauben, dass sie aus Interesse an seiner Person fragte. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass sie nur seinen Nutzen für ihre eigenen Intrigen einschätzen versuchte.  
Aber Ciri war nicht Syanna. Was auch immer sie mit ihrer Bitte bezweckte, sie hatte bestimmt nicht vor ihm zu schaden. Dessen war er sich sicher.  
Er durchschaute die Lügen der Menschen zwar noch immer nicht, aber sie war schon lange mit Regis befreundet und schätze ihn offenbar aufrichtig. Er wusste außerdem, dass Regis seinerseits hohe Stücke auf sie hielt. Und auch trotz seines unterkühlten Umgangs mit Geralt, bot ihm der Hexer nur einen weiteren Grund, um von Ciris aufrichtigem Charakter überzeugt zu sein. Geralt hatte eindrucksvoll seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit und ehrenwerten Absichten zur Schau gestellt. Er würde seiner Ziehtochter kaum andere Werte vermittelt haben.  
Seufzend beschloss Dettlaff ihr nachzugehen und sich für seine heftige Reaktion zu entschuldigen. Regis hatte ihn mehrfach dazu aufgefordert mehr auf die Menschen einzugehen. Dies wäre eine gute Gelegenheit um sich darin zu üben.

Er musste zwar nicht lange nach ihr suchen, aber er war trotzdem überrascht Ciri ausgerechnet auf der Wiese finden, wo sie die letzten Tage nach den Flämmlingen gesucht hatten.  
Sie saß auf einem Baumstamm und spielte gedankenverloren mit einem Gänseblümchen. Schuldbewusst erkannte er an ihrer eingesunkenen Körperhaltung, dass sie traurig war. Er räusperte sich leise, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Als sie langsam zu ihm aufsah, neigte er den Kopf. »Ich entschuldige mich für meine unangebrachte Reaktion.«  
Ciri starrte ihn für einen Moment ausdruckslos an, dann sprang sie plötzlich auf und wedelte mit den Händen. »Nein, Dettlaff. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen.«  
»Das hast du nicht«, stellte er klar. »Deine Frage hat lediglich… unangenehme Erinnerungen geweckt. …An jemanden den ich lieber vergessen möchte.«  
»Oh«, erwiderte Ciri und sah mitfühlend an.  
Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen. »Anscheinend bin ich wohl doch nicht so sehr darüber hinweg, wie ich dachte.«

Sein Blick fiel auf das Gänseblümchen in ihrer Hand und er nutzte es als willkommene Ablenkung. »Magst du Gänseblümchen?«, fragte er zaghaft.  
Ciri sah bei dem abrupten Themenwechsel erstaunt auf ihre Hand, als ob sie sich fragte, wie die Blume plötzlich da hineinkam. »Nein, eigentlich nicht«, entgegnete sie nach einem Moment. »Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen albern, aber mir kamen Gänseblümchen immer sehr …naiv vor.«  
Er lachte leise auf. »Ich denke, ich weiß was du meinst. Sie scheinen sehr gedankenlos in der Wahl ihres Standortes.«  
Ciri sah verblüfft auf und nickte schließlich lächelnd.  
Das Lächeln erstarb jedoch schlagartig, als Dettlaff sich plötzlich in roten Nebel auflöste und blitzschnell davonflog.

Während sie sich noch versuchte sich von ihrer Überraschung zu erholen und darüber nachdachte was ihn zu seiner unerwarteten Flucht bewogen haben könnte, kehrte der Nebel bereits wieder zurück.  
Er war noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, als seine Gestalt sich wieder materialisierte und er überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen in einem eleganten, fließenden Übergang von fliegen zu gehen.  
Als er wieder unmittelbar vor ihr stand, hielt er ihr lächelnd eine Rose entgegen. »Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann magst du die.«  
Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie ihm die Rose ab und versteckte ihr errötendes Gesicht, indem sie an der zarten Blüte schnupperte.  
»Ja, das tue ich«, versicherte sie ihm erfreut. »Dankeschön, Dettlaff.«

»Was ist deine Lieblingsblume?«, fragte sie einen Moment später neugierig.  
Dettlaff legte den Kopf schief und dachte kurz nach. »Ich denke, ich mag Akeleien am liebsten.«  
»Akeleien?«, fragte Ciri interessiert. »Die kenne ich gar nicht.«  
»Es sind eigentlich schlichte Pflanzen. Sie wachsen an vielen Orten. Auch hier in Toussaint. Wenn ich eine finde, werde ich sie dir zeigen.«  
»Was gefällt dir an ihnen?«, fragte Ciri weiter.  
»Man übersieht sie häufig, aber wenn man sich doch einmal die Mühe macht sie genau zu betrachten, dann wird man schnell feststellen, dass es sie in sehr vielen Farben und Formen gibt. Und, dass ihre Blüte von außergewöhnlicher Komplexität ist. Die Blütenblätter bilden Kelche, Hacken und Schleifen. Mir gefällt die Verbindung von schlichter Eleganz und komplexer Schönheit.«  
»Duftet sie gut?«, wollte sie wissen.  
»Nein. Ihr Geruch ist auch nur sehr schwach, aber auch nicht unangenehm.«

Ciri schaute ihn lächelnd an und rollte die Rose zwischen ihren Fingern, während sie über seine Beschreibung nachdachte.  
Schließlich hob sie die Rose ein weiteres Mal, um daran zu riechen. »Also, was meinst du? Wollen wir für Regis noch die blöden Pilze einsammeln?«

♦

»Ah, da bist du ja«, stellte Geralt fest, als er träge von seinem Gwintblatt aufsah und Regis näherkommen bemerkte. »Marlene war außer sich, weil du das Abendessen verpasst hast.«  
»Hast du etwas finden können?«, warf Ciri ungeduldig ein und nahm ihm somit die Chance auf Geralt zu reagieren.  
»Tut mir leid, Cirilla. Bisher hatte ich kein Glück«, entgegnete der Vampir entschuldigend.  
Fassungslos ließ sie die Schultern hängen. »Gar nichts?«  
Regis schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Du sagtest „bisher“«, bemerkte Dettlaff.  
»Richtig«, entgegnete Regis. »Ich habe bei weitem noch nicht alle fraglichen Bücher durchgesehen. Aber solange ich keinen Hinweis darauf habe, was geschieht, kann ich nicht gezielt suchen. So dauert es halt seine Zeit.«  
Frustriert legte Dettlaff eine Hand an die Stirn. »Der Tag ist bald vorbei.«  
»Was?«, lachte Veit. »Noch haben wir ein paar Stunden.«  
»Leider nein«, entgegnete Dettlaff. »Es dauert nur noch ein paar Minuten bis der Tag sich wiederholt.«  
»Tut mir leid, Dettlaff«, fuhr Veit fort. »Aber ich bin immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass ihr zwei wirklich recht mit eurer Behauptung habt.«  
»Wenn der Tag sich wiederholt, dann werde ich nichts mehr von dem Wissen worüber wir heute gesprochen haben«, überlegte Regis.  
»Ja, das haben wir bereits festgestellt«, seufzte Ciri. »Aber allmählich gewöhne ich mich daran. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten inzwischen wenigstens eine ungefähre Ahnung von dem, was hier vor sich geht.«  
»Ich gebe zu, dass es in dieser Situation recht hilfreich wäre, wenn eine deiner Zauberinnen zur Verfügung stände, Geralt«, bemerkte Regis schmunzelnd. Er zuckte gleich darauf überrascht zusammen als Ciri ihn fest am Arm packte.  
»Natürlich, das ist es. Yen kann bestimmt helfen«, rief sie aufgeregt. »Ich werde zu ihr gehen und sie fragen.« Hastig verließ sie die Veranda um etwas Distanz zwischen sich und die anderen zu bringen.  
»Warte, Ciri«, rief Dettlaff ihr hinterher. »Es ist kaum noch Zeit übrig.«  
»Ich weiß«, entgegnete sie. »Das wird nicht lange dauern.« Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und machte einen weiteren Schritt, nur um dann irritiert stehen zu bleiben. Sie schüttelte sich kurz und machte wieder einen Schritt.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Geralt sie verwundert, aber statt zu antworten, sah sie nur schnell über die Schulter und warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.  
Als sie gleich darauf einen weiteren Schritt machte, erschien unmittelbar vor ihr der wirbelnde Strudel eines Portals und sie verschwand.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später, tauchte ein weiteres Portal, wenige Schritte von ihrer ursprünglichen Position entfernt, auf und Ciri trat heraus.  
»Wir haben noch ein Problem«, erklärte sie kreidebleich. »Anscheinend kann ich nur noch Portale innerhalb der Grenzen von Corvo Bianco erschaffen.«  
»Oh nein«, murmelte Dettlaff, als ihn eine furchtbare Ahnung überkam. Er wechselte rasch in seine Nebelform und flog so schnell er konnte über das Weingut.  
Unmittelbar vor dem Stein, der die äußere Grenze von Geralts Besitz markierte, materialisierte er sich wieder. Er hob eine Hand und streckte sie dann langsam aus. Als seine Finger nach einigen Augenblicken auf eine unsichtbare Barriere in der kühlen Nachtluft trafen, schloss er genervt die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein.  
Nur einen Augenblick später Durchschnitt der inzwischen vertraute Blitz die Dunkelheit.

Als er diesmal auf dem Boden aufschlug und Ciri gleich darauf auf ihm landete, seufzte er lediglich resignierend auf.  
Ciri stützte sich auf seine Brust und hob rasch den Kopf um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. »Was hast du entdeckt?«, fragte sie beunruhigt.  
»Du bist nicht die einzige, die hier nicht wegkommt«, erklärte er unglücklich. »Ich war an der Grenze des Weinguts und… .«  
  
»WAS ZUM…?«, unterbrach Geralt den Vampir entgeistert.  
  
»Ich war an der Grenze des Weinguts und dort ist eine Art Barriere. Unsichtbar, aber offenbar auch unpassierbar«, erklärte Dettlaff unbeirrt weiter.  
»Das heißt, wir haben keine Chance uns Hilfe von Yennefer zu… .«  
  


VERDAMMT, ICH REDE MIT EUCH. WAS GENAU DENKT IHR, WAS IHR DA MACHT?«, schimpfte der Hexer weiter.

Ciri drehte genervt ihren Kopf zu ihm und brüllte zurück: »WIR VERSUCHEN UNS HIER ZU UNTERHALTEN!«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Im nächsten, spätestens übernächsten Kapitel bekommt Ciri auch wieder mehr Feuer.  
>  Zur Zeit ist sie ja doch eher passiv.


	5. Ein Floh im Ohr

»Wir müssen sofort mit Regis sprechen!«  
Ciris zustimmendes Brummen ging in ein überraschtes Quieken über, als Dettlaff ohne Vorwarnung einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und sie einfach mit sich zog, als er vom Boden aufstand. Aus schierem Reflex setzte sie zu einem Protest an, schluckte die Worte aber schnell herunter, da er sie sofort wieder gehen ließ, kaum, dass ihre Füße den Boden berührten.  
Trotzdem blieb sie für einen Augenblick perplex hinter ihm zurück, als ihr aufging, mit welcher ungeheuren Mühelosigkeit er sie mit sich gezogen hatte. Während sie darüber nachdachte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass die körperliche Stärke des Vampirs wirklich beeindruckend war, dazu etwas erschreckend und auch ein bisschen… sexy.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den störenden Gedanken zu verscheuchen, hob den Sternsaphir auf und beeilte sich zu Dettlaff aufzuschließen, der bereits vorausgeeilt war.  
Der Vampir war bereits durch die Haustür verschwunden, als Geralt sie noch einmal aufhielt. »Ciri, was zur Hölle ist los?«  
Ohne stehenzubleiben, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. »Das würden wir selbst gern wissen.«  
Sie drehte sich in dem Moment wieder um, als sie durch die Tür trat und kollidierte beinahe mit Valka.  
»Entschuldige bitte«, murmelte sie gedankenverloren und wich der überraschten Hexerin nur knapp aus. Sie überbrückte die letzten Schritte zu Dettlaff, der bereits dazu übergegangen war, über Rabeas Kopf hinweg, energisch auf Regis einzureden.  
Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen des Vampirs verrieten ihr dabei deutlich, dass er, wie auch schon beim letzten Mal, nur skeptisch reagierte.  
Ciri legte Dettlaff eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn in seinem Redeschwall zu unterbrechen und tatsächlich stoppte er sofort und wandte sich ihr zu.  
»Es ist wahrscheinlich sinnlos, wenn wir es wieder mit der gleichen Taktik versuchen. Wir sollten ihn lieber zur Grenze bringen«, schlug sie vor und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. »Du hast recht.«  
»Gibt es irgendein Problem?«, fragte Valka, die inzwischen neugierig wieder nähergekommen war.  
»Allerdings«, erklärte Ciri. »Tut mir leid Valka, Rabea, aber wir müssen uns Regis kurz ausleihen.« Ohne weitere Umschweife hob sie das Mädchen aus Regis‘ Armen und stellte sie sacht auf den Boden. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihr herunter. »Dettlaff hat eine Puppe für dich gemacht. Sie liegt drinnen auf dem Tisch.«  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während sie Regis streng ansah. »Und du kommst bitte mit.«

~

»Würdet ihr mir jetzt freundlicherweise erklären was ich hier soll?«, fragte Regis erwartungsvoll und blickte ratlos die staubige Straße entlang.  
»Wir versuchen dir zu erklären, dass wir in der Zeit gefangen sind«, schilderte Dettlaff mit angespannter Stimme.  
»Nun, das ist das Los allen Lebens«, erwiderte Regis trocken. »Falls du dir Sorgen wegen der Falten machst, kann ich dich beruhigen. Im Gegensatz zu mir siehst du noch… .«  
»Regis, ich meine es Ernst«, unterbrach Dettlaff ihn ungehalten. »Wir sind in einem spezifischen, sich ständig wiederholenden Tag gefangen.« Während er sprach, gestikulierte er wild mit seinen Händen, hielt dann jedoch plötzlich inne und gab Regis die Gelegenheit seine Worte sacken zu lassen.

Regis runzelte die Stirn und sah einen Moment zwischen ihm und Ciri hin und her. Dann legte er sich eine Hand an das Kinn. »Hm.«  
»Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?«, fragte Ciri ungläubig.  
Regis zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du musst zugeben, dass das ziemlich unglaubwürdig klingt  
»Ich hatte erwartet, dass du das sagst«, entgegnete Dettlaff grimmig. »Streck' jetzt bitte deinen Arm aus.«  
Regis sah ihn zwar erstaunt an, tat aber sofort wie geheißen und hob den rechten Arm vor seinen Körper. Dettlaff stöhnte genervt auf und presste sich Zeigefinger und Daumen an die Nasenwurzel. »Streck' den Arm bitte zur Seite aus.«  
Regis schmunzelte amüsiert und ließ seinen Arm zur Seite gleiten. »Versuchst du mir auf diese Art mitzuteilen, dass ich ein wenig körperliche Ertüchtigung nötig hä… .« Er brach seinen Satz irritiert ab, als seine scharfen Fingernägel in der Luft auf einen Widerstand trafen.  
Verwirrt zog er seine Hand zurück, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder auszustrecken.

Dettlaff warf Ciri einen triumphierenden Blick zu als, Regis sich hastig zur Seite drehte und auch die zweite Hand flach gegen das unsichtbare Hindernis presste.  
»Das ist…, das ist… . Nun, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was das ist«, murmelte der Vampir beunruhigt, während er langsam an der Barriere entlang krebste und nach einer Schwachstelle suchte.  
So plötzlich wie er damit angefangen hatte, ließ er auch davon ab und drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. »Wir sollten zu den anderen zurück und dann erzählt ihr mir bitte alles, was ihr darüber wisst.«

~

»Und du glaubst das wirklich?«, fragte Geralt mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Ja das tue ich«, entgegnete Regis nickend. »Ich habe die Barriere gespürt und da ich selber keine bessere Erklärung für dieses Phänomen kenne, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ich nicht einfach den Worten von Dettlaff und Cirilla Glauben schenken sollte. Zudem haben sie ja auch eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass sie Ereignisse des heutigen Tages schon im Vorfeld kannten. Barnabas-Basilius hat doch bestätigt, dass außer ihm noch niemand davon wusste.«  
»Schon«, brummte Geralt. »Es klingt nur nicht… sehr wahrscheinlich.«  
»Da stimme ich dir zwar durchaus zu, mein Freund, aber es gibt nun einmal keinen Zweifel daran, dass etwas Außergewöhnliches vor sich geht«, erwiderte Regis und nickte dann in Richtung der Haustür, die sich in diesem Moment öffnete und Veit eintrat. »Außerdem vermute ich, dass Veit dir das Ganze ebenfalls gleich bestätigen wird. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass er eben nur so hektisch herausgestürmt ist, weil er unserer Gesellschaft überdrüssig war.«  
»Da hast du recht«, bestätigte Veit und zwirbelte seinen Zopf zwischen den Fingern. »Ich wollte mir diese „Barriere“ ansehen.«  
»Und?«, fragte Geralt.  
»Naja, gesehen habe ich nichts«, erwiderte der Hexer. »Aber sie haben recht. Da ist irgendwas. Man kann Corvo Bianco nicht verlassen.« Er warf seinen Zopf über die Schulter und verschränkte stattdessen die Arme vor der Brust. »Abgesehen von der Straße in Richtung Nord-Westen, natürlich.«  
Dettlaff wurde hellhörig. »Was meinst du mit „Abgesehen“?«  
»Nun, ich bin dort auf eine Lücke in der Barriere gestoßen.«  
»Im Nord-Westen?«, fragte Dettlaff irritiert.  
Ciri schlug sich mit der Faust in die flache Hand. »Castel Ravello liegt nordwestlich von hier. Natürlich, das ergibt doch Sinn.« Sie lehnte sich ihm etwas entgegen und legte Dettlaff eine Hand auf den Arm. »Überleg' mal. Valka ist doch während der letzten Wiederholungen dorthin geritten und hat die Archesporen erledigt. Es muss also möglich sein das Weingut zu erreichen.«  
»Richtig«, stimmte Dettlaff ihr zu. »Dann sind wir vielleicht doch nicht so gefangen wie wir vermutet haben.«  
»Ich schlage vor, wir untersuchen das etwas genauer«, mischte Regis sich wieder ein. »Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn du den heutigen Besuch in Castel Ravello verschiebst und stattdessen zusammen mit Geralt und Veit überprüfst, welche Ausmaße diese ominöse Barriere nun tatsächlich hat«, sagte er zu Valka, die bestätigend nickte.  
»Und ich widme mich wieder den Büchern. Ihr zwei sagtet, dass ich bereits einige an einem vorangegangenen Tag durchgesehen habe? Ihr habt euch doch hoffentlich gemerkt um welche Werke es sich dabei gehandelt hat, oder?«  
Dettlaff und Ciri warfen sich beschämte Blicke zu und Regis nickte spöttisch. »Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr anderweitig beschäftigt wart.«  
Nun zog Dettlaff verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wollte grade nachfragen was Regis mit seinem Kommentar meinte, als er bemerkte, dass der Vampir ihm nicht länger ins Gesicht sah. Er folgte Regis‘ Blick und stellte plötzlich fest, dass Ciris Hand noch immer auf seinem Arm ruhte.  
Er zog den Arm zurück und hüstelte verlegen, über das Grinsen seines Freundes.  
»Ich kann mich vielleicht an das ein oder andere Buch erinnern«, bot er anschließend an.  
»Nun, das werden wir ja sehen«, erwiderte Regis noch immer grinsend und forderte ihn mit einer Kopfbewegung auf ihm zu folgen.

~

»Hier, ich glaube, das war eines der Bücher«, sagte Dettlaff und zog den dicken ledergebundenen Band aus dem obersten Regalfach  
»Sei…«, rief Regis aus, als Dettlaff nach dem Buch griff und die kleine Metalldose, die obenauf lag, herunterfiel. »… Vorsichtig«, beendete er seine Warnung, in dem Moment, als der Decke der Dose aufklappte und sich der Inhalt über dem Vampir verteilte.  
Dettlaff brummte angewidert, ließ den Wälzer auf den Tisch fallen und machte sich daran das feine Pulver aus seinen Haaren zu schütteln. »Was ist das?«  
»Diamantpulver, würde ich sagen«, gluckste Regis leise. »Entschuldige bitte, aber Valka kann sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen alle Schmiedematerialien, Monsterzutaten oder was auch immer ihr grade nützlich erscheint, einzusammeln und überall im Haus zu verteilen. Wenn ich nicht alle zwei Wochen die Ingredienzien zusammensuchen und verkaufe, würden wir nach einem Monat nicht mehr durch die Tür kommen. Leider sind Veit und Geralt auch nicht besser. Ich fürchte das Hexertum lässt sich nicht so einfach abstreifen.« Er lächelte entschuldigend. »Aber immerhin schleppen sie keine Kadaver mehr an.«  
Dettlaff fuhr sich noch ein paar Mal mit den Händen durch die Haare und wischte sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht. Dann verschränkte er die Arme und lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregal.  
Grübelnd beobachtete er Regis, der sich wieder dem anderen Regal zugewandt hatte.  
Nach einer Weile entschied er sich endlich dazu die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte. »Du… liebst sie wirklich sehr, nicht wahr?«  
Überrascht hielt Regis inne und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. »Ja, das tue ich«, antwortete er nach einem Moment. »In Anbetracht unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit bin ich sogar davon überzeugt, dass unsere Verbindung vorherbestimmt war.«  
Dettlaff wippte nachdenklich mit dem Fuß. »Obwohl sie… .«  
»… eine Hexerin ist?«, beendete Regis seinen Satz vorschnell.  
»Nein«, entgegnete Dettlaff knapp. »Obwohl sie keine von uns ist.«  
Regis stieß seufzend den Atem aus und legte das Buch, das er noch in den Händen hielt, auf den Stapel vor seinen Füßen.  
»Dettlaff, mir ist bewusst, dass deine Beziehung zu Rhenawedd nicht ganz so… .« Er brach den Satz ab, als Dettlaff sich genervt zur Seite drehte. »Hör mir bitte zu, mein Freund«, fing er noch einmal an und wedelte beschwichtigend mit den Händen. »Was ich zu sagen versuche ist, dass du doch selbst lange Zeit keine Bedenken gegen eine Partnerin einer anderen Spezies hattest. Du solltest jetzt diese einmalige schlechte Erfahrung nicht zu einer grundsätzlichen Überzeugung werden lassen.«  
Er stockte kurz und dachte einen Augenblick nach. Als er dann aber weitersprach schwang in seiner Stimme ein leicht verschmitzter Unterton mit. »Und ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass du doch auch längst wieder zarte Bande zu einem Menschen knüpfst.«  
Überrascht drehte Dettlaff sich wieder zu ihm um. »Wovon sprichst du?«  
Regis hustete gekünstelt und ergänzte dann lächelnd: »Ich denke, du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich spreche. Du bist inzwischen recht vertraulich mit Cirilla.«  
Dettlaff straffte seine Gestalt würdevoll. »Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir folgen kann. Wir sind lediglich Verbündete in einer Notlage.«  
»Natürlich«, kicherte Regis. »Und dass sich niemand sonst an die vorangegangenen Tage erinnern kann, ist vermutlich ohne Bedeutung. Ganz zu schweigen von den faszinierenden Möglichkeiten, die sich für euch bieten.«  
Dettlaff schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »Was meinst du damit?«  
Regis zog kichernd ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal und legte es auf den Stapel der Bücher, die er durchsehen wollte. »Nun ihr könnt machen, wonach auch immer euch der Sinn steht. Ihr hättet keine Konsequenzen zu fürchten. Du könntest wahrscheinlich sogar direkt unter Geralts Nase Cirilla die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sie auf dem Esstisch… .«  
»REGIS!«, unterbrach Dettlaff ihn entsetzt.  
»Schon gut, schon gut«, beschwichtigte Regis ihn lachend.  
»Sind das alle Bücher, die du wiedererkannt hast?«, wechselte er abrupt das Thema und deutete auf den kleinen Stapel auf dem Tisch.  
»Ich fürchte, ja«, entgegnete Dettlaff nickend, behielt aber den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck bei.  
»Also gut«, meine Regis und klatschte in die Hände. »Dann habe ich viel Arbeit vor mir. Sollten wir heute keine Lösung finden können, dann komm bitte rechtzeitig heute Abend zu mir, um dir einzuprägen, welche Bücher ich bisher durchgearbeitet habe. Es wäre sinnlos, wenn ich bei der nächsten Wiederholung wieder von Vorne anfangen muss.«  
»Sollte ich dir nicht lieber gleich dabei zur Hand gehen?«, fragte Dettlaff verwirrt.  
Regis warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu, während er seinen Lieblingssessel näher an das Fenster zog. »Mein lieber Dettlaff, du weißt, dass du viele Qualitäten hast, die ich wirklich sehr schätze. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der du liest, gehört jedoch nicht dazu. Und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ich ungestört arbeiten könnte. Außerdem täte dir ein bisschen Entspannung gut. Du wirkst ein wenig gereizt, was natürlich nicht verwunderlich ist in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du weitaus mehr unter diesem Zeitphänomen zu leiden hast. Am besten suchst du Cirilla und während wir anderen uns mit diesem Problem beschäftigen, findet ihr einen Weg… ein bisschen Dampf abzulassen«, schlug er grinsend vor.  
Während er sprach, wanderten Dettlaffs Augenbrauen immer weiter zusammen.  
»Also, mach dir einen schönen Tag.« Regis zwinkerte ihm zu, schlug die Beine übereinander und das erste Buch auf.

~

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Dettlaff das Haus seines Freundes. Regis‘ Tendenz zu anzüglichem Humor, schien immer in den unangebrachtesten Momenten durchzukommen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er aber zumindest mit einer Sache recht. Die letzten Tage waren ermüdend. Die Ungewissheit und vor allem auch die ständigen fruchtlosen Diskussionen mit den anderen, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Nur der Schlafmangel hatte interessanterweise keine Auswirkungen auf ihn.  
Er war zwar durchaus immer ein wenig müde, wenn der Tag von neuem begann. Aber diese Müdigkeit unterschied sich nicht von der, die er verspürt hatte, als er diesen verfluchten Tag das erste Mal durchlebte und er von Geralts und Veits nächtlichen Aktivitäten wachgehalten wurde.  
Der Gedanke brachte ihn plötzlich ins Grübeln. Kurz vor Ende der letzten Wiederholung hatte er sich allerdings schon sehr erschöpft gefühlt. Das könnte bedeuten, dass zwar sein Geist die Ereignisse fließend weiterverfolgte, aber sein Körper wieder in den Zustand zurückversetzt wurde, den er zum Beginn dieser… Schleife hatte. Ein wirklich interessanter Gedanke.

Er beschloss Ciri aufzusuchen und sie zu befragen, ob sie vielleicht eine ähnliche Beobachtung gemacht hatte. Er kam jedoch nicht weit, da nach ein paar Schritten Geralt in Sicht kam und zielsicher auf ihn zuging.  
Der Hexer bedachte ihn zunächst mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem skeptischen Blick, der sich aber ziemlich schnell in ein amüsiertes Grinsen verwandelte. »Und da dachte ich, ich wüsste schon alles über Vampire«, ergriff Geralt feixend das Wort.  
Dettlaff zog nun seinerseits die Stirn in Falten. »Ich bezweifle, dass du wirklich – alles – über Vampire weißt.« Er ersparte es sich nach Geralts implizierter, neuer Erkenntnis zu Fragen, da er ohnehin davon ausging, dass der Hexer es ihm ohnehin gleich mitteilen würde und es ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht gefallen wird.  
Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich in beiderlei Hinsicht als Geralt ihm breit grinsend mitteilte: »Auf jeden Fall hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass Vampire im Sonnenlicht glitzern.«  
Dettlaff unterdrückte ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen. »Das ist Diamantstaub«, entgegnete er knapp.  
»Sehr schick«, schmunzelte Geralt weiter. »Und so originell.«  
Seufzend verschränkte Dettlaff die Arme vor der Brust. »Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass du einen speziellen Grund hattest, mich aufzusuchen?«  
»Zwei sogar«, sagte Geralt und wurde wieder ernst. »Zum einen wollte ich von dir wissen, ob dir in letzter Zeit ein Fremder mit kurzgeschorenen, dunklen Haaren… .«  
»Du meinst diesen O’Dimm?«, fiel Dettlaff ihm ins Wort und Geralt nickte stirnrunzelnd.  
»Du hattest ihn bei der letzten Wiederholung bereits erwähnt«, erklärte Dettlaff. »Und meine Antwort lautet auch dieses Mal: Nein, ich habe mit niemandem gesprochen und auch niemanden gesehen auf den die Beschreibung zutreffen würde.«  
»Nun, das ist gut. Denke ich«, murmelte Geralt. »Ich werde aber sicherheitshalber noch mit den Arbeitern sprechen.« Der Hexer drehte sich um und schickte sich an seinen Weg fortzusetzen, als Dettlaff ihn aufhielt. »Du sagtest, du hast zwei Anliegen.«  
»Richtig«, sagte Geralt. »Marlene will dich sehen. Sie ist ziemlich ungehalten darüber, dass du das Frühstück hast ausfallen lassen. Ich würde dir raten sie nicht warten zu lassen. Wenn es ums Essen geht, dann versteht die alte Dame keinen Spaß.«  
»Geralt?«, hielt Dettlaff den Hexer noch ein weiteres Mal auf. Er wartete, bis der Mann ihn ansah, bevor er zögerlich seine Frage stellte. »Wieso gestattest du deinen Bediensteten so mit dir… umzuspringen?«  
Diesmal seufzte der Hexer auf. »Auch das hat zwei Gründe. Die Leute wissen was sie tun und wollen auch nur das Beste für alle und… .«  
»…Und?«, fragte Dettlaff neugierig.  
Geralt hob resignierend die Hände über den Kopf. »Und du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass hier überhaupt irgendjemand auf mich hören würde.«

~

Dettlaff klopfte rasch gegen den Türrahmen, um sein Eintreten anzukündigen und die alte Dame nicht zu überraschen. Aber als er die Küche betrat, sah er, dass seine Sorge unbegründet war. Marlene stand an einem flachen Tisch und hackte die Pfefferminze aus Valkas Korb. Daneben saß Ciri auf einem Hocker und plauderte mit ihr.  
Er spürte, wie ihm bei ihrem Anblick das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, als ihm Regis‘ Worte wieder in den Sinn kamen und er beeilte sich den Gedanken daran schnell zu verdrängen.  
Die beiden Frauen sahen zu ihm hoch als er nähertrat.  
»Du wolltest mich sehen?«, fragte er Marlene.  
Die Köchin nickte, legte das Messer beiseite und wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab. »Euch beide«, erklärte sie ernst und deutete zuerst auf ihn und dann auf Ciri. »Ihr habt einfach das Frühstück ausfallen lassen.« Sie bückte sich, zog einen Korb unter dem Tisch hervor und drückte ihn Dettlaff in die Hand. »Also werdet ihr jetzt das schöne Wetter nutzen und ein Picknick machen.«  
Dettlaff setzte zu einem Protest an, aber Ciri kam ihm zuvor. »Marlene, das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber wir sollten besser daran arbeiten eine Lösung für unser Zeitproblem zu finden.«  
»Papperlapapp«, entgegnete Marlene und wedelte mit einer Hand. »Die anderen kümmern sich darum und Regis hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ihr beide wirklich ziemlich gestresst seid. Der Vorschlag mit dem Picknick kam von ihm und ich finde, er hat recht. Außerdem ist er Arzt und wird sich dabei schon etwas gedacht haben.«  
»Dessen bin ich mir sicher«, entgegnete Dettlaff trocken. »Er denkt sich schon den ganzen Tag ziemlich viel zusammen.«  
»Was meinst du?«, fragte Ciri ihn nun verwundert.  
Dettlaff versteifte sich erschrocken. Er hatte gesprochen, ohne nachzudenken und dabei vollkommen vergessen das Ciri ja anwesend war. Verlegen räusperte er sich. »Er hat einige… wilde Theorien bezüglich meiner Person geäußert. Ist aber nicht von Bedeutung«, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen, bevor sie weiter nachfragen konnte. Dann hob er den Korb hoch. »Ich schlage vor, wir holen das Frühstück nach, bevor wir dazu gezwungen werden. Wir können uns auch währenddessen überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen.«  
»Sehr vernünftig«, lobte Marlene nickend. Dann zog sie plötzlich die Augenbrauen zusammen und griff nach einem frischen Tuch, dass sie kurz in eine Schüssel mit Wasser tauchte und kräftig auswrang. »Du hast da irgendetwas«, erklärte sie, bevor sie sich plötzlich reckte und ihm mit dem feuchten Tuch über das Gesicht fuhr.  
Perplex starrte Dettlaff zu der Frau herunter, die nun genauso unbeirrt das Tuch wieder auswusch. Erst als Ciris leises Kichern erklang und sie neben trat, kam er wieder zu sich. »Komm, lass uns gehen, bevor sie merkt, dass auch deine Haare glitzern und sie dich von B.B. ins Badehaus zerren lässt«, flüsterte sie ihm schmunzelnd zu.  
»Vielen Dank, Marlene«, sagte sie laut und zog ihn am Ärmel aus der Küche. Im Speisesaal angekommen ließ sie ihn wieder los, ging aber geradewegs weiter zur Haustür.  
Dettlaff folgte ihr stumpf, noch immer überfordert.

Erst als sie durch den Rosengarten gingen, kam wieder etwas Leben in ihn und er seufzte leise auf, was wiederum ein leises Lachen von Ciri provozierte. »Denk dir nichts dabei, Dettlaff. Marlene behandelt uns alle wie Kinder. Sie liebt es einfach uns zu verhätscheln.«  
Er seufzte kopfschüttelnd ein zweites Mal. »Das ist es nicht. Ihr Menschen verhaltet euch zeitweise zwar ziemlich eigenartig, aber ich denke, Regis könnte recht haben und es wird Zeit, dass ich etwas ausspanne.« Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und schwenkte dann den Korb. »Da ich befürchte, dass wir auch morgen noch in der Zeitschleife festsitzen, erinnere mich doch aber bitte daran, dass ich zunächst Frühstücke, bevor ich irgendetwas anderes mache.«  
»Ja, vermutlich wäre das besser«, kicherte Ciri. »Im Übrigen habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich morgen, in dem erwähnten Fall, gern nach Castel Ravello aufbrechen würde. Ich verspreche mir zwar nicht allzu viel davon, aber vielleicht kann ich dort einen Hinweis finden. Oder vielleicht sogar noch jemanden der sich, wie wir an die Wiederholungen erinnern kann.«  
»Ein guter Gedanke«, sagte Dettlaff und nickte anerkennend. »Du wirst allerdings Valka zuvorkommen müssen.«  
»Na was für ein Glück, dass ich weiß was passieren wird.«

~

»Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen«, kündigte Dettlaff an, als sie an ihrer inzwischen gewohnten Wiese angekommen waren und sich eine angenehme Stelle ausgesucht hatten.  
Ciri nickte ihm auffordernd zu, während sie sich ins Gras sinken ließ. »Nur zu.«  
»Bist du in letzter Zeit… müde gewesen?«, fragte er neugierig und Ciri blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf. Sie dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. »Es ist mir bisher nicht aufgefallen, aber nein, ich bin nicht müde, obwohl ich ja nicht schlafen konn… .« Der letzte Teil ihres Satzes ging in undeutliches Gemurmel unter, als sie plötzlich hektisch den linken Ärmel ihres dünnen Hemdes hochkrempelte und ihren Unterarm untersuchte. Nach einigen Augenblicken breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. »Ich habe mich gestern Abend an einem Holzsplitter gekratzt. Jetzt ist nichts mehr davon zu sehen.« Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Begeisterung. »Dettlaff, weißt du eigentlich was das bedeutet?«  
»Offensichtlich müssen wir uns nicht vor Konsequenzen fürchten. Nichts von dem, was wir tun, bleibt den anderen in Erinnerungen oder könnte uns dauerhaft Schaden«, zählte er nickend auf, während er inständig hoffte, dass Regis ihr gegenüber keinen spitzen Bemerkungen über Esstische gemacht hatte.

»Ich kann so viel Kuchen essen wie ich will!«, strahlte Ciri ihn an.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Dettlaff ihrer Aussage folgen konnte. Zunächst starrte er sie nur ungläubig an, aber dann siegte das Verständnis und er verlor seine Contenance.  
Er presste sich eine Hand auf den Bauch und lachte kehlig auf.

Verwirrt über die heftige und unerwartete Reaktion erstarrte Ciri und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Während Dettlaff sich vor Lachen schüttelte, wuchs aber das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen nach und nach, bis sie schließlich breit grinste.  
Das sonst so düstere und ernste Gesicht des Vampirs leuchtete unter dem Gelächter geradezu auf. Seine ganze Haltung wirkte auf einmal weniger steif, ja fast sogar entspannt. Die Reißzähne, die während des ungezwungenen Lachens so überaus gut zur Geltung kamen, wirkten ein bisschen erschreckend, aber der Anblick verblasste neben den süßen Grübchen, die sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet hatten.  
Fasziniert rutschte sie etwas näher an ihn heran, um ihn besser beobachten zu können.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Dettlaff sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er sprechen konnte. »Kuchen ist wirklich das Erste, was dir dabei in …den Sinn kommt?«, fragte er noch immer breit grinsend.  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strahlenden, aber undeutbaren Blick bevor sie schließlich auf ihn reagierte. »Was kommt dir denn in den Sinn?«, fragte sie, statt eine Antwort zu geben.  
Das intensive Grün ihrer Augen, dass sich plötzlich so dicht vor ihm befand, nahm ihn wieder einmal gefangen und langsam verblasste das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Dettlaff schluckte schwer und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen, bevor er antwortete. »Dass ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und Regis auf ein Boot zerren sollte. Um ihm dann auf offener See einen Tritt zu verpassen, der ihn an genau der Stelle ins Meer befördert, wo es am tiefsten ist.«  
Ciri stutze und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf. »Wieso das denn?«  
»Weil er manchmal wirklich ein Arsch ist.«  
Bevor Ciri weiter nachfragen konnte, zog er rasch den Korb auf seinen Schoss und beugte sich tief darüber. »Wollen wir mal nachsehen ob Marlene Kuchen eingepackt hat?«

~

»Also, was isst du am liebsten?«, fragte Ciri und biss ein weiteres Mal genüsslich in das Stück Kirschkuchen.  
Dettlaff sah überrascht von seinem Schüsselchen Oliven auf und legte einen Moment die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. »Blutwurst.«  
Ciri verschluckte sich an ihrem Bissen und hustete. Nach einem Moment fragte sie ungläubig: »Ist das dein Ernst?«  
»Nicht wirklich«, entgegnete er und zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. »Was ist dann dein Lieblingsessen?«, startete sie einen zweiten Versuch.  
»Blutorangen.«  
»Dettlaff!«, schimpfte Ciri lachend und warf eine Erdbeere nach ihm. Er wich dem fruchtigen Geschoss geschickt aus und fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein.  
»Warum fragst du?«, wollte er wissen, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
Diesmal zuckte Ciri mit den Schultern. »Aus keinem bestimmten Grund. Es kam mir einfach in den Sinn. Vermutlich, weil ich eben darüber nachgedacht habe, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts gibt, was ich lieber esse als Kirschkuchen.«  
»Ja, das sehe ich«, entgegnete Dettlaff schmunzelnd. »Ich habe so etwas wie ein Leibgericht eigentlich nicht«, erklärte er schließlich gnädig. »Ich mag viele Dinge.« Für einen Moment verfiel er in nachdenkliches Schweigen und rollte eine Olive zwischen den Fingern.  
Als er das Wort schließlich wieder ergriff, war seine Stimme ernst. »Es gab aber mal eine Mahlzeit, die mir besonders positiv im Gedächtnis geblieben ist.«  
»Was war es denn?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
»Ein Lammeintopf«, erwiderte Dettlaff. »Das Gericht war sehr gut, aber vermutlich hänge ich eher aus anderen Gründen daran.«  
Ciri lehnte sich interessiert vor. »Erzählst du es mir?«  
Er schmunzelte kurz und zuckte dann wieder mit den Schultern. »Eine ziemlich alte Menschenfrau hat für mich gekocht«, begann er zögerlich. »Ich war noch sehr jung, als ich zufällig an ihrer Hütte vorbeikam. Ein Mann kam in diesem Augenblick herausgestürmt und rannte so schnell er konnte davon. Ich bin verwundert stehengeblieben und als einen Moment später die Alte jammernd aus der Hütte kam, wurde mir klar, dass der Mann sie beraubt hatte. Ich habe mir nicht viel dabei gedacht und bin ihm nach. Lange musste ich auch nicht nach ihm suchen. In seiner Eile war er schnurstracks in den Wald gelaufen und dort über eine Wurzel gestolpert. Er war bereits tot, als ich nur ein paar Augenblicke später ankam. Hatte sich den Hals gebrochen.« Dettlaff zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. »Ich habe eingesammelt was ich bei ihm finden konnte und brachte es der Frau zurück.  
Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich um die Sachen ihres Sohnes, der erst kurz zuvor verstorben war. Und obwohl ich eigentlich gar nichts getan hatte, bestand sie darauf mich zu belohnen. Gold besaß sie nicht, also wollte sie für mich kochen.« Dettlaff schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf bevor er fortfuhr. »Sie hat stundenlang Gemüse geschnitten, Kräuter gehackt und dabei unablässig im Topf gerührt. Der Aufwand, den sie betrieben hat, war wirklich enorm. Niemand hat sich jemals, davor oder danach, soviel Mühe gegeben, um etwas für mich zu machen.« Er lachte leise auf. »Und außerdem war es ganz köstlich.«  
»Eine schöne Geschichte«, sagte Ciri lächelnd. »Und es war sehr nett von dir, dass du den Dieb verfolgt hast.«  
»Ich war da und es lag in meiner Macht zu helfen. Jeder hätte so gehandelt«, erwiderte Dettlaff. Ciris Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch etwas. »Nein, Dettlaff«, entgegnete sie liebevoll. »Die wenigsten hätten so gehandelt. Du hast wirklich einen edlen Charakter.«

♦

Dettlaff beeilte sich den Weg zum Haupthaus zurückzulegen. Er wusste, dass Ciri sich ein bisschen anstrengen musste, um mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten, aber darauf wollte er im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen.  
Er hatte die letzten Stunden mit ihr genossen, etwas mehr sogar als er eigentlich bereit war zuzugeben, aber nun war er an einen Punkt angelangt, der ihn unbehaglich machte. Was nicht zuletzt auch Regis‘ verschulden war.  
Ciris freundliches Wesen weckte definitiv sein Interesse, aber seit Regis‘ anzüglichen Kommentaren am Morgen, drifteten seine Gedanken immer wieder in Bereiche, in denen sie absolut nichts verloren hatten. Und je vertrauter ihre Gespräche wurden, desto häufiger ertappte er sich dabei.  
Er brauchte dringend ein bisschen Distanz. Körperlich, aber vor allem auch thematisch. Die anderen nach den Ergebnissen zu ihren jeweiligen Untersuchungen zu befragen, würde ihm genau dies gewähren, ohne Ciri womöglich den irrigen Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass er versuchte vor ihr zu fliehen.  
»Da ist Valka«, keuchte Ciri etwas angestrengt und riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
Dettlaff nickte, als er die Hexerin ebenfalls ausmachte und seine Schritte in ihre Richtung lenkte. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten konnte er auch Veit und Geralt sehen, die neben der Hexerin auf der Veranda saßen.  
»Habt ihr etwas in Erfahrung bringen können?«, fragte er grußlos und sobald er in Reichweite war.  
Die drei Hexer hoben ihre Köpfe und schauten ihn an, dann wandten sie sich wieder aneinander und tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, bevor sie sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihm umdrehten. »Vermutlich nichts was uns helfen wird«, ließ Veit schließlich verlauten.  
»Wir sind die gesamte Barriere entlang geritten«, erklärte Valka. »Sie ist wirklich geschlossen und wir somit in ihr gefangen.«  
»Aber ich dachte, die Straße nach Castell Ravello ist frei?«, fragte Ciri verwirrt.  
»Ist sie«, schaltete sich nun Geralt ein. »Die Barriere führt den ganzen Weg bis zu dem anderen Weingut und umschließt es genau wie Corvo Bianco.«  
»Dann sind beide Orte also verbunden«, meinte Dettlaff. »Aber aus welchem Grund?«  
»Keine Ahnung«, meldete sich Veit wieder zu Wort. »Wir haben mit ein paar Leuten dort gesprochen. Es war sich auch dort niemandem bewusst, dass der Tag sich wiederholt. Sie schienen zudem auch mehr an der Beseitigung der Archesporen interessiert zu sein, als und zuzuhören.«  
»Dann können wir jetzt erstmal nur auf Regis hoffen«, sagte Ciri missmutig und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
»Hey, Kopf hoch«, erwiderte Geralt. »Immerhin habt ihr morgen nicht alles wieder vergessen.«  
»Das ist leider nur ein schwacher Trost«, entgegnete Dettlaff und wischte sich erschöpft mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. »Aber immerhin werde ich dann den elenden Diamantstaub wieder los sein«, bemerkte er, mit einem langen Blick auf seine Finger.  
Veit lachte leise auf. »Ach, ich weiß nicht. Du kannst das irgendwie tragen.«  
Dettlaff schüttelte den Kopf, als alle Anwesende in das Gelächter mit einfielen.  
»Ich gehe zu Regis. Selbst wenn er noch nichts erfahre hat, muss ich mir die Bücher einprägen, die er bereits verworfen hat.«

~

Ciri hob neugierig den Kopf, als sie Dettlaff einige Zeit später zurückkommen sah. Die Frage, die sie eigentlich stellen wollte, erstarb unausgesprochen, als sie die hängenden Schultern und das traurige Kopfschütteln des Vampirs bemerkte.  
Sie wartete bis er neben ihr Platz genommen hatte und schob ihm dann ein Glas Wein entgegen. Während sie zusah, wie er das Glas an seine Lippen führte und den Inhalt, auf für ihn untypische Weise, in einem Zug leerte, murmelte sie: »Nun, wir wissen ja was jetzt kommen wird.«

♦

»WAS ZUM… ?«, dröhnte der inzwischen gewohnte Morgengruß von Geralt durch den Raum.  
Seufzend legte Dettlaff seinen Kopf auf dem Boden ab und sah zu Ciri hoch. »Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich verspüre allmählich den Wunsch eine Kommode nach ihm zu werfen.«  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll. »Ich schließe mich mit einem Stuhl an.«


	6. Sparring

Ciri schwang ein Bein über Kelpies Rücken und ließ sich elegant aus dem Sattel gleiten. Sie federte ihren Sturz gekonnt ab, griff nach den Zügeln und schlang sie locker um den nahegelegenen Pfahl, sodass das Pferd in der Zwischenzeit mühelos grasen konnte.  
Nachdem sie zufrieden mit Kelpies Unterbringung war, drehte sie sich wieder um und war nicht sonderlich überrascht Dettlaff in einiger Entfernung stehen zu sehen.  
Lächelnd ging sie auf den Vampir zu.

Sie hatten dem Frühstück, stillschweigend wie am ersten Tag der Zeitschleife beigewohnt und sich bis zur Verteilung der Tagesaufgaben nichts von ihrer Situation anmerken lassen.  
Ciris ungewöhnlich rasche Einforderung des Archesporenauftrags hatte zwar durchaus für erstaunte Gesichter und einiges Murren gesorgt, aber ansonsten provozierte es weder Fragen noch sonstige Konsequenzen.  
Als es nach der Mahlzeit dann schließlich an der Zeit war, dass sie aufbrach, um Castel Ravello frühzeitig zu erreichen, war Dettlaff zunächst zurückgeblieben. Er musste Regis wieder auf ihre leidige Situation aufmerksam machen und ihn über seine vorangegangene Recherche unterrichten.  
Und obwohl sie es bei der Planung ihres Vorgehens mit keiner Silbe erwähnt hatten, war Ciri fest davon ausgegangen, dass sich ihr der Vampir wieder anschließen würde.  
Zurecht, wie sich nun zeigte.

»Du bist sehr viel früher da, als ich erwartet hatte«, rief sie dem Vampir beim näher kommen, lächelnd zu.  
»Ich denke, ich habe inzwischen ein Gefühl dafür entwickeln können, wie ich Regis von unserer Situation überzeugen kann«, antwortete er und nach einem Moment ergänzte er schmunzelnd: »Und außerdem ist es bereits früher Nachmittag.«  
»Richtig«, erwiderte sie verlegen. »Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher, vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich einfach froh war Corvo Bianco für einen Tag verlassen zu können.«  
Dettlaff nickte zustimmend. »Hast du denn etwas in Erfahrung bringen können?«, wechselte er dann hoffnungsvoll das Thema.  
Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. »Es ist wie die Anderen sagten. Niemand ist sich der Zeitschleife bewusst. Es gibt keine Fremden hier und leider auch keinen ortsansässigen Magier oder Gelehrten. Castel Ravello ist, soweit ich es beurteilen kann, auch nur eine weitere Sackgasse.«  
»Das ist bedauerlich«, erwiderte Dettlaff betrübt. Er schwieg für einen Moment, dann fragte er wieder etwas lebhafter: »Wirst du jetzt nach Corvo Bianco zurückkehren?«  
Ciri schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf »Ich wollte noch gern die Archesporen erledigen.  
Überrascht runzelte der die Stirn. »Aus welchem Grund? Sie werden doch morgen wieder da sein.«  
»Ich weiß«, erwiderte sie unbekümmert. »Ich muss aber einfach mal ein bisschen Dampf ablassen. Du kannst auch gern mitmachen, wenn du möchtest.« Sie schlenderte lächelnd an ihm vorbei und nickte deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, die sie bereits eingeschlagen hatte. »Die Dinger sollen gleich dort drüben auf der Wiese sein.«

~  
  


Vergnügt machte Ciri einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, ging leicht in die Knie und wich einem weiteren Säureschwall aus. Als der Trieb sich gleich darauf zurückzog, um einen weiteren Angriff vorzubereiten, hechtete sie eilig vor und hackte kraftvoll auf den giftig-gelben Stamm der verfluchten Pflanze ein. Die ersten zwei Hiebe verletzten den Trieb, aber erst mit dem Dritten erreichte sie ihr erhofftes Ziel und es stürzte zuckend und fauchend zu Boden.

Sie warf einen triumphierenden Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass Dettlaff sie noch immer regungslos beobachtete.  
Der Vampir stand wie eine Statue, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, neben der hohen Mauer, welche das Zentrum des Weingutes umgab. Er wirkte beinahe teilnahmslos, aber Ciri wusste, dass er jede Bewegung von ihr präzise verfolgte.  
Bisher hatte er noch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht gegen die Archesporen tätig zu werden, aber Ciri war das durchaus recht. Die Anstrengung tat ihr außerordentlich gut und sie hatte bisher auch keine Probleme mit den Monstern fertig zu werden.  
Tatsächlich hatte sie die meisten der aggressiven Triebe bereits erledigt. Die abgetrennten Stämme lagen still über die ganze Wiese verstreut, in ihren Pfützen aus aggressiver Säure, die kontinuierlich aus ihren Wunden tropfte.  
Ein hohes Zischen, beinahe schon Quietschen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf das Archesporenfeld.  
Sie packte ihr Schwert fester und bereitete sich darauf vor, dass ihr nächster Gegner gleich aus dem Boden schießen würde.

Als die Erde sich vor ihren Füßen teilte und zwei, statt des einen erwarteten Triebs, aus dem Boden schossen, sprang Ciri überrascht zurück. Ein Schwall Erdklumpen prasselte auf sie nieder, während sie leise fluchte: »Verdammt.«  
Bisher hatte sie Glück und sie konnte die Triebe einzeln bekämpfen, aber nun stand sie vor einem Problem.  
Eilig zog sie sich weiter zurück, damit die Pflanzen sie nicht von zwei Seiten attackieren konnten und ging hektisch ihre Optionen durch.  
Sie musste rasch eine Lösung finden, denn die pulsierenden Bewegungen der Triebe kündigten bereits den nahenden Säureangriff an.

Sie hatte grade entschieden, dass ihre Position zu ungünstig für einen sinnvollen Angriff war und wollte ein Portal öffnen, um sich vorerst in Sicherheit zu bringen, als plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten zwischen die Archesporen fuhr.  
Staunend beobachtete Ciri wie Dettlaff sich in seiner vampirischen Gestalt, mit wehendem Mantel auf die Triebe stürzte und mit jeweils einem einzelnen Hieb seiner mächtigen Klauen, die Monster fällte.  
Noch bevor die zuckenden Pflanzen zu Boden stürzen konnten, hatte er sich elegant um die eigene Achse gedreht und ein weiteres Mal auf sie eingeschlagen. Die Triebe plumpsten in handliche Stücke zerteilt, auf das Gras.

»Unglaublich«, flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig, als der Vampir, nach einer weiteren schwungvollen Drehung, stolz und aufrecht zum Stillstand kam. Anmutig wie ein Tänzer ließ er seine Arme sinken.

~

Als Dettlaff feststellte, dass Ciri nicht länger einfach nur zufällig in seine Richtung sah, sondern ihn wirklich direkt ansah – ja, fast sogar anstarrte – spürte er sofort den Drang wieder seine gewohnten menschlichen Züge anzunehmen. Und trotzdem tat er es nicht.  
Etwas in ihrem Blick fesselte ihn. Lähmte ihn.

Gespannt hielt er den Atem an, als sie sich ihm vollständig zuwandte und langsam auf ihn zukam.  
Er verfolgte die Bewegung ihrer grünen Augen, während der intensiven Musterung seiner Gestalt. Ihr Blick war für ihn beinahe greifbar.  
Seine Haut kribbelte erwartungsvoll an jeder Stelle, die von Ciris Augen auch nur gestreift wurde.  
Er sah und spürte, wie ihr Blick über sein monströses Gesicht wanderte. Die so viel markanteren Jochbogen streifte, die spitzen Ohren nachfuhr, kurz an seinen Reißzähnen hängen blieb und dann unerträglich langsam über seine Brust, bis hin zu seinen Armen glitt.  
Dettlaff erschauderte, als er sah, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legte, gleich nachdem ihr Blick auf seine Krallen fiel.  
Sein Herz schlug plötzlich so heftig in seiner Brust, dass er überzeugt war, Ciri müsste es trotz des weiten Mantels pochen sehen.

Ciri war langsam, aber kontinuierlich immer nähergekommen. Nun stand sie direkt vor ihm. So nah, dass er sich eigentlich nur ganz leicht vorzulehnen bräuchte, um… .  
»Kämpf' gegen mich.«

»WAS?!« Fassungslos ließ er die Schultern hängen.  
Ciris Blick war plötzlich zu seinem Gesicht zurück geschnappt und sie strahlte ihn begeistert an.  
Das und ihre ungewöhnliche Aufforderung, hatte denselben Effekt, wie ein Eimer eiskalten Wassers, der rigoros über ihm ausgeleert wurde.  
Sein Geist war schlagartig wieder klar, auch wenn seine wenig eloquente Erwiderung dies nicht unbedingt hatte vermuten lassen.  
»Ich möchte, dass du gegen mich kämpfst«, wiederholte Ciri aufgeregt.  
Ungläubig spreizte Dettlaff seine Hände ein Stück vom Körper ab und rang nach Worten.  
Er war in den letzten Augenblicken zwar nicht zu aktivem Denken fähig, aber bei allen Dingen, die ihm eben durch den Kopf geschossen sind und von denen er hoffte, dass Ciri sie in diesem Moment von ihm wollen könnte, war DAS nun wirklich nicht dabei gewesen.  
»Wieso?«, fragte er entgeistert und schnitt eine Grimasse.

»Dettlaff, das war unglaublich«, erklärte Ciri und wippte aufgeregt auf den Zehenspitzen. »Wie du dich auf diese Archesporen gestürzt hast. Es war der Wahnsinn. Und du hast die Dinger mit nur einem Hieb in Stücke geschlagen. Das ist einfach… .« Sie brach den Satz überwältigt ab und rang stattdessen mit ihren Händen.  
»Und deswegen willst du… kämpfen?«  
Ciri nickte aufgedreht. »Ich würde wahnsinnig gern wissen wie es ist, gegen einen Gegner wie dich, anzutreten. Ich habe schon etliche Kämpfe gegen starke Gegner bestritten und sogar schon einige niedere Vampire besiegt, aber ich hatte noch nie einen Gegner, der auch nur ansatzweise so mächtig war, wie du es bist. Bitte Dettlaff, kämpf' gegen mich.«

Trotz der Bemühung es zu unterbinden, schwang die Vielzahl an Emotionen, die in dieser Situation, wie Wellen über seinem Kopf zusammenschlugen, deutlich in seiner Stimme mit. Glücklicherweise schien Ciri zu aufgeregt, um darauf zu achten. »Ich… ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist«, entgegnete er zögerlich und zog sich mit einem vorsichtigen Schritt zurück.  
»Wieso?«, fragte Ciri nun ihrerseits verwundert.  
»Weil ich dich verletzen könnte«, erklärte er mit festerer Stimme. »Ich glaube nicht, dass dir wirklich bewusst ist, wie unterschiedlich wir sind. Völlig unabhängig davon, wie gut Geralt dich ausgebildet hat, bin ich um ein Vielfaches stärker als du und verfüge außerdem über Kampferfahrung aus Jahrhunderten.«  
»Aber genau darum geht es doch«, erwiderte Ciri und wedelte mit dem Schwert in ihrer Hand. »Ich möchte es verstehen.«  
»Nein«, entschied er bestimmt und drehte sich abweisend zur Seite.  
»Dettlaff…«, flehte sie unglücklich, wurde aber von einer raschen Handbewegung des Vampirs zum Schweigen gebracht.  
»Nein«, wiederholte Dettlaff. »Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich dir Schaden zufügen würde.«

Sie zuckte erst erstaunt zurück, entspannte sich dann aber plötzlich wieder. Langsam schlich sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie drehte unschuldig eine Strähne auf ihren Finger. »Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir in einer Zeitschleife festsitzen und du mir überhaupt keinen Schaden zufügen könntest, selbst wenn du es wolltest.«  
Dettlaff seufzte auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. »Ciri, das ist nicht der Punkt. Auch wenn keine Verletzung von Dauer wäre, ich könnte dir trotzdem große Schmerzen zufügen.«  
»Ich werde so oder so Schmerzen haben. Entweder fügst du sie mir zu oder eben jemand anderes. …Ich habe mich entschieden den Weg der Hexer zu gehen. Ich jage Monster, ich kämpfe und ich werde verletzt. So ist das nun einmal. …Dettlaff, ich möchte mit dir kämpfen, um zu lernen, ich möchte wissen worauf ich mich einlasse. Du kannst mir dabei helfen.«  
Sie wedelte ein weiteres Mal mit ihrem Schwert. »Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich dich nur danach frage, weil ich dir gern mein Schwertgefuchtel vorführen möchte?«  
Dettlaff schnaubte auf und wedelte hilflos mit den Armen, bis er schließlich resignierend einknickte. »Verdammt.«  
»Soll das ein Ja sein?«, fragte Ciri grinsend.  
Er trat einen raschen Schritt näher und hielt ihr einen krallenbewährten Finger unter die Nase. »Wir hören auf, sobald ich das Gefühl bekomme, dass du zu erschöpft bist oder du den ersten Kratzer abbekommst.«  
Ciri strahlte ihn aus ihren grünen Augen an und Dettlaff schnaubte unzufrieden. »Mach dich bereit.«

~

Ciri packte das Heft ihres Schwertes fester und schob langsam ihr linkes Bein vor.  
Ohne den Vampir auch nur für einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, einen Angriff starten zu wollen. In Wirklichkeit war sie nun aber gewappnet, um einen kräftigen Stoß abzufedern.  
Bislang machte Dettlaff nicht den Eindruck, als ob er vorhatte den ersten Schritt zu unternehmen, aber sie war überzeugt, dass er sie in Kürze angreifen würde. Und zwar heftig.  
Nach seiner Ansprache, würde er mit Sicherheit versuchen sie so schnell wie möglich zu überzeugen, dass ein Kampf mit ihm nicht sehr klug war.

Wie erwartet riss Dettlaff plötzlich seine Hände hoch und ließ seine Krallen so heftig gegeneinanderschlagen, dass Funken stoben. Und noch bevor seine Gestalt vor ihren Augen verschwamm, wusste Ciri, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war.  
Sie drehte ihr Handgelenk und hielt sich das Schwert mit angewinkelten Armen quer vor den Körper. Die Schneide drehte sie nach oben, stabilisierte das Blatt an der Spitze mit ihrer linken Hand und bereitete sich auf den Aufprall vor.  
Und der kam schneller als erwartet.  
Sie hatte kaum die schützende Position eingenommen, als Dettlaff unmittelbar vor ihr auftauchte und seine Krallen auf sie niedergehen ließ.  
Erschrocken keuchte Ciri auf. Trotz ihrer Vorbereitungen, hatte die schiere Kraft seines Angriffs, sie nicht nur fast in die Knie gezwungen, sondern auch noch die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst.  
Ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass, wenn er unmittelbar einen zweiten Angriff gestartet hätte, der Kampf an dieser Stelle bereits für sie vorbei gewesen wäre. Doch zum Glück schien ihn ihre Taktik beeindruckt zu haben. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte anerkennend.

Sie grinste ihn frech an und ging nun ihrerseits in die Offensive.  
Ihr Hieb war weder besonders kraftvoll noch sonderlich gut koordiniert, er erfüllte aber dennoch seinen Zweck. Dettlaff verschwand, bevor sie die Klinge auch nur in seine Nähe bringen konnte.  
Sie ahnte, dass er diesmal keinen frontalen Angriff starten würde, da sie jedoch noch kein Gefühl für sein Vorgehen hatte, würde sie raten müssen von welcher Seite der Angriff erfolgen würde. Sie entschied sich lieber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.  
Schnell konzentrierte sie sich auf die Umgebung und wartete gespannt auf den Moment, in dem Dettlaff sich wieder zeigen würde.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eine Bewegung aus dem linken Augenwinkel bemerkte. Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die nicht die Mühe zu überprüfen, ob es sich wirklich um den Vampir handelte, sondern ließ sich einfach in ein Portal fallen.

Als sie einen Sekundenbruchteil später wieder hinter Dettlaff auftauchte und ihr Schwert nach ihm schwang, konnte der überrumpelte Vampir nur noch um Haaresbreite ausweichen. »Du hast vergessen, dass ich das kann, oder?«, fragte sie feixend.  
Wieder knurrte Dettlaff, aber es klang diesmal eher beeindruckt. »Das habe ich wirklich.«  
Ciri erlaubte sich nicht den kleinen Triumph zu genießen und ging stattdessen wieder zum Angriff über.  
Sie überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einem Sprung und ließ ihre Klinge auf Dettlaff niedergehen.  
Ihre zweifelhafte Strategie ließ ihren Oberkörper ungeschützt, aber sie vertraute darauf, dass Dettlaff den Hieb nicht einstecken würde, nur um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
Als er die Arme hochriss, um die Klinge abzufangen, wusste sie, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Dennoch überkam sie gleich darauf bittere Enttäuschung, als er von dem Hieb nicht einmal geringfügig erschüttert wurde.  
Sie hatte nicht nur ihre ganze Kraft in diesen Angriff gelegt, sie hatte ja zusätzlich sogar noch die Schwerkraft auf ihrer Seite und war trotzdem gescheitert.  
Dettlaff lachte leise auf. »Netter Versuch, aber so kannst du mich nicht besiegen.«

Ciri zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und machte einige vorsichtige Schritte zurück, um Distanz zu schaffen.  
Dettlaff hatte natürlich recht. Kraft half ihr hierbei nicht weiter. Selbst in Geschwindigkeit war sie ihm weit unterlegen. Aber einen Vorteil hatte sie.  
Dettlaff konnte sich sehr schnell bewegen, aber er musste sich tatsächlich von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen. Sie dagegen konnte einfach an jedem beliebigen Punkt erscheinen.  
Wieder flammte das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Der Versuch würde verdammt anstrengend werden, aber es könnte wahrscheinlich tatsächlich funktionieren.  
Sie öffnete ein weiters Portal und noch bevor sie hindurchtrat, stellte sie zufrieden fest, dass Dettlaff sich beunruhigt anspannte und hektisch umsah.  
Als sie diesmal aus dem Portal erschien, war sie so nah bei ihm, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte auszuweichen.  
Sie lachte übermütig, als sie ihm die flache Klinge auf den Arm schlug und sofort im nächsten Portal verschwand.  
Nur einen Augenblick später tauchte sie auf seiner anderen Seite auf und schlug ihm die Klinge gegen die Wade, sodass er einen erschrockenen Hüpfer machte.  
Sie ließ sich einen Herzschlag lang Zeit, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben auf sie zu reagieren, dann tauchte sie an exakt der gleichen Stelle wieder auf und hieb ihm das Blatt diesmal gegen die Schulter.  
Wie sie vermutete, war er bereits wieder zur Seite gedreht, da er ihren Angriff aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung erwartet hatte.  
Ihr nächster Hieb traf wieder zielsicher seinen Arm, aber als sie diesmal ein weiteres Portal öffnen wollte, wusste sie, dass ihr Spaß nun ein Ende haben würde.  
Sie hatte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil länger gebraucht, als bei den vorangegangenen Portalen, aber für Dettlaff war das Zeit genug.

Ciri gelang es grade noch im aller letzten Moment ihr Schwert kreisen zu lassen, seine Krallen abzuwehren und in Verteidigungsposition zu gehen.  
Sein Hieb war nicht ansatzweise so kraftvoll wie der erste, aber dafür gönnte er ihr diesmal auch keine Pause. Unaufhörlich prasselten nun seine Schläge auf ihr Schwert ein.  
Ciri biss die Zähne zusammen und stemmte sich ihm tapfer entgegen.  
Dettlaff machte keine Anstalten ihre Verteidigung zu umgehen und sie ahnte, dass er sie einfach ermüden wollte. Er wollte, dass der Kampf endet, indem er sie so weit erschöpft, dass sie ihr Schwert fallen lassen müsste. Sein süffisantes Grinsen schien ihr recht zu geben.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein Hindernis an ihrem Rücken und ihr wurde bewusst, dass Dettlaff sie mittlerweile rückwärts gegen die Mauer gedrängt hatte.  
Nun saß sie endgültig in der Falle und Dettlaff gab sich keine Mühe seine Schadenfreude darüber zu verbergen.  
Sein breites Grinsen reizte sie und sie beschloss einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch zu unternehmen. Den Sieg würde es ihr vermutlich nicht bringen, aber sie hoffte, dass sie ihn zumindest noch einmal aus der Reserve locken konnte.  
Sie ließ sich wie ein Stein fallen und rollte sich blitzschnell zur Seite ab. Wie sie gehofft hatte, konnte Dettlaff seinen letzten Angriff nicht mehr stoppen und seine Krallen fuhren funkenschlagend durch die Steine der Mauer, wo sie tiefe Spuren hinterließen.  
Seine Irritation hielt jedoch nur einen Wimpernschlag lang an, aber es genügte damit Ciri wieder auf die Füße springen und einen letzten schweren Hieb zu seiner Brust ausführen konnte.  
Wieder stoben Funken als Dettlaff die Klinge im letzten Moment mit seinen überkreuzten Krallen abwehrte und Ciri mobilisierte ihre ganze verbliebene Kraft, um seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen.

Dettlaff lachte amüsiert auf, als er ihre verzweifelten Bemühungen spürte.  
Es bereitete ihm nicht die geringste Mühe, sie nicht nur weiter in Schach zu halten, sondern er konnte sie auch problemlos wieder rückwärts gegen die Wand treiben. Er grinste sie über seine Krallen hinweg an und kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.  
Sie hielt sich wirklich tapfer, aber der Winkel, in dem sie ihren Arm hielt, war zu unnatürlich um noch viel länger Widerstand leisten zu können.  
Ein weiterer Schritt auf sie zu erhöhte weiter die Spannung in ihrem Ellenbogen. Sie weigerte sich trotzdem weiterhin stur aufzugeben, obwohl ihr Gesicht bereits vor Anstrengung verzogen war.  
Er rückte wieder ein Stück näher und erreichte damit schließlich sein Ziel.  
Triumphierend sah er ihrem Schwert hinterher, als es aus ihrer schlaffen Hand fiel und scheppernd auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
Er ließ die Hände sinken und wechselte zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt, dann sah er grinsend wieder zu ihr auf.

~

Eigentlich hatte er vor sie für den eindrucksvollen Kampf zu loben, aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, stockte ihm der Atem.  
Der anstrengende Kampf hatte deutliche Spuren an ihr hinterlassen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und glänzende Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell unter den heftigen Atemzügen.  
Sie standen noch immer so dicht beisammen, dass er das Spiel der winzigen Muskelfasern in ihrer Iris beobachten konnte.  
Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber. Beide unfähig sich zu irgendeiner Handlung durchzuringen.  
Dann auf einmal schloss Ciri ihre Augen und sie lehnte sich langsam vor.  
Sie atmete tief ein, während sie ihr Gesicht neben seines brachte. Ihre Bewegung war so unendlich langsam. Sie verfolgte zunächst die markante Linie seines Kinns und wanderte dann schließlich seinen Hals hinunter.  
Sie stoppte erst als ihr Kinn fast auf seiner Schulter lag und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug.  
Dettlaff schluckte und schloss zutiefst erschüttert die Augen. Die feinen Härchen an seinen Armen und seinem Nacken stellten sich knisternd auf und sein gesamter Körper begann unkontrolliert zu prickeln.  
Sie war ihm so unglaublich nah und berührte ihn dennoch nicht. Nur ihr zarter, warmer Atem streichelte verführerisch über seine Haut.  
Ein leises Seufzen schlich sich über ihre Lippen und brachte Dettlaff fast um den Verstand. »Du trägst dein Parfum«, hauchte sie leise in sein Ohr, gefolgt von einem weiteren sanften Atemzug. »Du riechst… göttlich.«

Zitternd ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und schluckte ein weiteres Mal. Ein rascher tiefer Atemzug folgte, dann zwang er sich seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und einen weiten Schritt zurückzutreten.  
»Ich… hielt es für angebracht, da wir uns hier nicht in Corvo Bianco befinden«, erklärte er und versuchte vergeblich das Zittern seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Ciri antwortete nicht, aber ihr fassungsloser Blick, brannte wie Höllenfeuer auf seiner Haut.  
»Es ist schon spät. Ich muss zurück zu Regis, bevor der Tag von neuem beginnt.«  
Noch während er sprach, verließ ihn die Kraft ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und atmete bebend aus.

»Dettlaff…?«  
In ihrer Stimme schwang ein verletzter Unterton mit, der ihn beinahe in die Knie zwang.

»Du bist erschöpft. Bleib am besten einfach hier und ruh' dich aus. …Wir sehen uns… bald.«  
Während er sich in dunkelroten Nebel auflöste, wurde ihn plötzlich bewusst, dass er nun zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

~

Dettlaff griff nach dem Türknauf, aber statt ihn zu drehen und einzutreten hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. Kraftlos lehnte er sich nach vorne und legte die Stirn an das lackierte Holz der Tür.  
Es war ihm irgendwie gelungen, über den gesamten Rückweg, seine Gedanken an Ciri zu verdrängen, aber nun holten ihn die Ereignisse wieder ein.

Er schloss seufzend die Augen und rief sich die Gefühle in Erinnerung, die er verspürt hatte als Ciri ihm so nahe war.  
Sie hatte vermutlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie mit ihrem Verhalten in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Welches Verlangen sie ihn ihm geweckt hatte.  
Ihr verständnisloser Blick, als er sich zurückzog, peinigte ihn. Aber er hatte in dem Moment keine andere Wahl. Er war gezwungen die Flucht anzutreten.  
Wäre er nur einen Augenblick länger in ihrer Nähe geblieben, dann hätte er die Kontrolle verloren.  
Nur einen Augenblick… und er hätte ihre Bluse in Fetzen gerissen, ihren zarten Hals mit Küssen bedeckt und jeden fingerbreit ihrer samtigen Haut erkundet.  
Er hätte sie gleich dort, zwischen den Kadavern der geschlachteten Archesporen, genommen.

Er schluckte schwer, ballte eine Faust und hob den Kopf ein Stück an, nur um beides gleich darauf wieder hart auf das Holz zu schlagen. Er musste diese Gedanken vertreiben. …Die Vorstellung wie ihre Schenkel sich um ihn schließen würden, wenn… .

»Huff.« Dettlaff keuchte überrascht auf, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Er hatte den Knauf noch immer im Griff und die plötzliche Bewegung riss ihn mit sich.  
Erst im letzten Moment konnte er sich fangen und so verhindern, dass er direkt in Regis‘ Arme stürzte.

»Dettlaff?«, fragte der Vampir irritiert. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
Seufzend glättete Dettlaff seinen Mantel und bemühte sich um ein Mindestmaß an Würde. »Ich wollte mich nach deinen Fortschritten erkundigen«, erklärte er, ohne auf die vorangegangene Frage einzugehen.  
»Sicher«, entgegnete Regis zögerlich und fügte gleich darauf hinzu: »Warum hast du geklopft?«  
»Ich habe nicht… . Vergiss es einfach«, erwiderte Dettlaff angespannt. »Sind das die Bücher, die du durchgearbeitet hast?«  
Während er sprach, ging er schnell an Regis vorbei durch die Tür und trat an den, mit unzähligen Büchern, bedeckten Tisch.  
Regis beobachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, dann trat er neben ihn. »Sind es«, bestätigte er. »Ich fürchte, ich habe noch keine Lösung finden können. Allerdings habe ich in Anabelle Radfinds „Sicherheit und Hygiene der Magie“ einen Hinweis auf lokal begrenzte Zeitphänomene finden können. Offenbar verwenden einige Magier und Alchimisten Zeitschleifen, wenn sie besonders gefährliche Experimente durchführen wollen. Nun, zumindest die Vernünftigeren unter ihnen tun das. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich bisher weder in Erfahrung bringen können, wie sie ausgelöst werden, noch wie man sie beenden könnte.«  
»Es gibt hier keine Magier«, entgegnete Dettlaff halbherzig.  
»Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, mein Freund. Aber bisher ist das, die einzige Spur, die ich überhaupt verfolgen kann. Ich denke, es lohnt sich, wenn ich mich näher mit dem Thema befasse. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du mich, sofern sich die Zeitanomalie nicht plötzlich von allein löst, wieder auf dieses Werk aufmerksam machst. Ansonsten bin ich jetzt mit allen Büchern, die von Nutzen sein könnten und die ich hier aufbewahre, durch. Für weitere Recherchen werde ich mich den Werken im Alchemielabor zuwenden müssen.«  
»Ich verstehe«, murmelte Dettlaff und ließ seinen Blick abwesend zum Fenster schweifen.

»Also gut«, sagte Regis schließlich bestimmt und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Tischplatte. »Ich möchte jetzt wissen was mit dir los ist. Dich beschäftigt doch nicht bloß die Zeitschleife.«  
Stumm beobachtete Dettlaff die fortschreitende Dämmerung und das erste Aufblitzen der vollen Mondscheibe über dem Dach des Nebengebäudes.  
Nach einer Weile sagte er leise: »Der Tag wird sich bald wiederholen.«  
»Dettlaff… .« In Regis‘ Stimme schwang leiser Ärger mit.  
»Ich habe mich in Ciri verliebt.«

Für eine Weile herrschte nichts als regloses Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Lediglich Regis‘ Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ungläubigem Staunen zu schelmischer Freude.  
»Nun, dass… kommt nicht ganz überraschend«, entgegnete Regis grinsend, als er die Information endlich verarbeitet hatte. »Schon bei eurer ersten Begegnung hatte ich so ein Gefühl, dass das passieren könnte.« Er lachte leise auf. »Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich nicht erwartet hatte, dass es so schnell passieren würde. …Und ganz sicher habe ich nicht erwartet, dass du es so bereitwillig zugeben würdest.«  
»Es ging nicht schnell«, erwiderte Dettlaff energisch und drehte sich nun wieder zu ihm um. Er starrte den anderen Vampir unter finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. »Ich habe sehr viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht, als dir bewusst ist.«  
»Natürlich«, entgegnete Regis langsam. »Die Zeitschleife.«  
Er hob nachdenklich eine Hand zum Mund. »Wie weit… seid ihr… fortgeschritten?«  
»Wir hatten noch keinen Sex auf dem Esstisch. Falls du das meinst« zischte Dettlaff plötzlich ungehalten.  
Verblüfft riss Regis die Augen auf. »Wie bitte?«  
Seufzend stieß Dettlaff den Atem aus und presste sich zwei Finger an die Nasenwurzel. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er: »Ich denke, sie… ist nicht ganz uninteressiert. …Das ist ja das Problem.«  
»Ich sehe nicht ganz, wo da ein Problem liegen sollte. Vielmehr denke ich, dass du unter diesen Umständen lieber deine Idee mit dem Esstisch aufgreifen solltest. Idealerweise aber nicht während der Essenszeiten.«  
»Verdammt Regis. Die Sache ist ernst. Ich hatte eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen und wir wissen beide wie das endete. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich mich noch einmal auf einen Menschen einlassen sollte.«

»Mein lieber Dettlaff«, sagte der Vampir freundlich, aber streng, »vertrau der Erfahrung eines Mannes, der sich Hals über Kopf, in die Hexerin verliebte, die ihn enthauptet hat. Wenn du schon so bereit bist zuzugeben, wirklich verliebt zu sein, dann wird sich daran auch nichts mehr ändern, nur weil es dir nicht in den Kram passt.«  
Dettlaff seufzte ein weiteres mal. »Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mir das nicht ausreden würdest«, erwiderte er schließlich trocken.  
Wieder lachte Regis leise auf. »Ja, das hättest du wissen können. Und ich vermute, du sehnst dich bereits nach dem Moment, in dem mich die Zeitschleife dies alles wieder vergessen lässt?«  
»Nein Regis. Dieses Mal nicht. Dieses Mal wirklich nicht.«

♦

Der Aufprall und Ciris Gewicht auf ihm, waren inzwischen vertraut. So vertraut, dass er praktisch sofort handlungsfähig war.  
Selbst an das grelle Licht hatte er sich gewöhnt. Es blendete ihn kaum noch.

Eigentlich hätte Dettlaff also direkt aufstehen können. Er hätte Ciri mit sich ziehen können und die beiden hätten sich getrennt, noch bevor die beiden Hexer aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gekommen wären.  
Eigentlich.

Stattdessen blieb er wie versteinert am Boden liegen, biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass die Muskulatur seines Kiefers scharf hervortrat, blickte fest in ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen und… verspürte eiskalte Panik.  
Seit ihrem Ausflug nach Castel Ravello hatte sich viel verändert. Und seit er Ciri dort stehengelassen hatte, um zu Regis zu fliehen, hatte er sich vor genau diesem Moment gefürchtet.

Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr sich einzureden, dass er nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hegen würde.  
Er fühlte sich von ihr angezogen und …sie sich von ihm.  
Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, dass sie die lächerlich intime Position nicht freiwillig eingenommen hatten. Wichtig war nur noch, dass er auf dem Boden lag, Ciri auf ihm und ihre Gesichter nur ein paar fingerbreit voneinander entfernt waren.

»Warum bist du weggegangen?«, fragte Ciri leise und schüchtern.  
»Ich… musste Regis wegen der Bücher sprechen. Die Zeitschleife… «, antwortete er zittrig.  
»Ist das wirklich der einzige Grund?«, fragte sie weiter und leise Hoffnung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Dettlaff nickte stumm, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war.  
Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich ausgedörrt an und er musste schlucken, als Ciri sich ihm langsam näherte.

»WAS ZUM…?«, rief Geralt erschrocken und machte einen Satz nach vorne. »Ciri, ist alles in Ordnung?«

Verdutzt blinzelte Ciri und starrte einen Moment ungläubig auf den leeren Fußboden vor ihr. Dann schreckte sie hoch und setzte sich auf ihre Knie. Ihr fassungsloser Blick streifte durch den Raum bis sie endlich fand, wonach sie suchte.  
Der Schmerz, der nun in ihren Augen lag, gewann nur noch weiter an Intensität, als sie Dettlaff erblickte, der sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, aus seiner Nebelform materialisierte.

»Ciri, was ist denn mit dir?«, erklang nun auch die besorgte Stimme von Valka, die gerade erst eingetreten war. Irritiert darüber Ciri auf dem Boden hockend vorzufinden.  
»Nichts«, erwiderte sie bitter und sprang rasch auf ihre Füße. »Ich habe nur einen unglaublich dämlichen Fehler gemacht.«

Eilig lief sie durch den Raum und ignorierte dabei die fragenden und besorgten Blicke, die auf ihr lagen.  
Sie erreichte die Tür in dem Moment als Regis eintrat. Der Vampir trat rasch zur Seite, um der offensichtlich ungehaltenen Frau auszuweichen.  
Erstaunt sah Regis ihr einen Augenblick nach und zuckte dann erschrocken zusammen als Ciri die Tür wütend hinter sich ins Schloss warf.

Irritiert schüttelte Regis den Kopf, stellte seine Tochter auf den Boden und sah zu den Anderen. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er besorgt.

»Großartig«, entgegnete Dettlaff sarkastisch. »Es freut dich sicher zu hören, dass Rhenawedd mein Vertrauen zu schenken und Beauclair in Schutt und Asche zu legen, nun offiziell nicht mehr das Dümmste ist, was ich je getan habe.«


	7. Problembewältigung a la Valka - Vormittag

Geralt stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und starrte Dettlaff finster an. Da der Vampir jedoch keine Anstalten machte von sich aus eine Erklärung zu liefern, sah er sich schließlich gezwungen nachzufragen. »Was hast du getan?«  
»Ich habe nichts getan«, erwiderte der Vampir ziemlich unglücklich. »Und genau da liegt auch das Problem. Ich hätte etwas tun müssen.«  
Geralt zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch. »Geht das vielleicht etwas präziser?«  
»Nein«, entgegnete Dettlaff grimmig. »Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe einen Fehler zu korrigieren.«  
Geralt rang nach Worten und streckte in wütendem Protest die Hand nach ihm aus, aber Dettlaff hatte sich bereits mit wehendem Mantel umgedreht und war schon fast an der Tür.

Unmittelbar bevor er die Tür erreichte, blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen und raufte sich frustriert die Haare. Dann drehte er sich überraschend zu Valka um und fragte sie beschämt: »Könnte ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?«  
Die Hexerin blickte verwundert auf. »Mich?«, fragte sie erstaunt und deutete mit dem Finger auf sich selbst. »Ähm, sicher. Warum auch nicht?«  
»Nicht hier. Ich würde ein Gespräch unter vier Augen vorziehen«, erklärte Dettlaff zögerlich und deutete auf die Tür.  
Valka warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde, fand aber nur ratlose Gesichter vor. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern, stellte den Korb auf dem Tisch ab und folgte ihm durch die Tür.

Nachdem die Hexerin die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, schnaubte Geralt ungehalten auf. »Regis, ich weiß er ist dein Freund, aber wenn er Ciri irgendetwas… «  
»Dessen bin ich mir bewusst«, unterbrach Regis ihn gelassen. »Ich habe jedoch keine Ahnung was hier vorgefallen ist und ich rate dringend davon ab voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen.«  
»Die beiden haben sich ja auch nicht grade geprügelt, als wir hereinkamen«, bemerkte Veit zudem an.«  
»Und was glaubst du warum Ciri hier so raus gestürmt ist?«, fragte Geralt ärgerlich.  
Veit zuckte mit den Schultern und packte den Henkel von Valkas Korb. »Keine Ahnung.« Er ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Küche bevor er weitersprach. »Vielleicht ist Ciri einfach gestürzt und Dettlaff hat den fatalen Fehler begangen zu lachen. Erinnere dich mal daran was passiert ist, als Ciri sich vor ein paar Wochen im Steigbügel verheddert hatte und von Kelpie plumpste. Sie ist fast mit dem Schwert auf mich los, nur weil ich etwas Grinsen musste.«  
Geralt legte den schief und erwiderte trocken: »Du hast sie den halben Vormittag ausgelacht.«  
»Und du etwa nicht?«, fragte Veit schmunzelnd. »Sie kann jedenfalls gelegentlich ein bisschen empfindlich sein. Aber immerhin sie ist nicht nachtragend. Morgen hat sich das bestimmt wieder gelegt.« Er machte eine kurze Pause um zu überlegen und fügte dann zögerlich hinzu: »Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, dass die beiden sich durchaus leiden können.«  
»Das geht mir ähnlich«, bestätigte Regis nickend und unterstrich die Aussage mit einer schnellen Geste seiner Hand. »Geralt, wäre es denn wirklich so furchtbar für dich, wenn die beiden sich anfreunden?«, fügte er ruhig hinzu, als er sah wie sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers weiter verfinsterte.  
Der Hexer verschränkte grummelnd die Arme vor der Brust. »Ich traue ihm einfach nicht.«  
Regis schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und gestikulierte sanft weiter. »Er hat inzwischen verstanden, dass sein Verhalten untragbar war und er schämt sich dafür. Das versichere ich dir, mein Freund.« Er deutete ein weiteres Mal mit dem Finger auf ihn. »Außerdem ist Cirilla eine wirklich kluge junge Frau und du hast sie gut ausgebildet. Sie kann schon auf sich aufpassen.«  
Seufzend ließ Geralt die Arme wieder sinken. »Ihr habt ja recht. Ich bin einfach… .«  
»Nachtragend«, schlug Regis lächelnd vor und erntete sofort wieder einen finsteren blick. Er wedelte beschwichtigend mit einer Hand, dann erklärte er: »Das ist doch auch nur verständlich. Unabhängig von dem Terror, den er hier verbreitet hat, musstest du seinetwegen auch noch ins Gefängnis. Glaube mir, mein lieber Geralt, ich verstehe deinen Zorn vollkommen.«  
»Er hat sich entschuldigt«, entgegnete Geralt zerknirscht und Regis hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. »Gleich am ersten Abend ist er zu mir gekommen und hat sich dafür entschuldigt.«  
Regis nickte anerkennend. »Ich gebe zu, das hatte ich nicht erwartet. …Und was hast du daraufhin erwidert?«  
»Wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass du ihn lediglich angegrunzt hast«, spekulierte Veit amüsiert und lachte dann laut auf, als Geralt hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. »Welch‘ Überraschung.«  
»Wie auch immer«, murrte Geralt beleidigt und wechselte sicherheitshalber schnell das Thema »Was denkt ihr, will er mit Valka besprechen?«  
»Das ist in der Tat eine interessante Frage«, merkte Regis an und stützte einen Finger unter sein Kinn. »Besonders da er dabei so viel Wert auf seine Privatsphäre legt.«  
Veit schob die Tür zur Küche auf und stellte einen Fuß hinein damit sie nicht wieder zufiel. Bevor er eintrat, kicherte er leise. »Valka ist eine schöne Frau. Vielleicht will er sich nur erkundigen, ob sie dich allmählich satt hat.«  
Regis verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als Geralt in Veits Lachen mit einfiel. »Wirklich sehr witzig.«  
Veit zwinkerte ihm belustigt zu und verschwand endgültig in der Küche.

~

»Also, was hast du angestellt?«, fragte Valka, gleich nachdem sie in der Wohnstube angekommen waren und die Tür zum Innenhof zu fiel.  
»Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas angestellt hätte?«, erwiderte Dettlaff etwas gereizt.  
»Dettlaff, weißt du was Hunde, kleine Kinder und höhere Vampire gemeinsam haben?«, fragte die Hexerin amüsiert.  
Dettlaff runzelte die Stirn. »Nicht wirklich.«  
»Sie haben diesen einzigartigen schuldbewussten Blick, der immer dann zum Tragen kommt, wenn sie etwas so richtig vergeigt haben. …Also, was ist passiert?«  
Dettlaff seufzte bei ihrer Ausführung leise auf und ließ die Schultern hängen, dann plötzlich biss er die Zähne fest zusammen und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Valka konnte deutlich erkennen, wie er mit sich haderte. Geduldig wartete sie, bis er sich schließlich selbst überzeugen konnte, zu sprechen.  
»Ciri wollte mich Küssen«, offenbarte er schließlich so würdevoll wie es ihm möglich war.

Valka zuckte erstaunt zusammen, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Sie lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne eines Sessels und verschränkte ihre Arme. »Und?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
»Ich habe es verhindert«, erklärte er sichtlich unangenehm berührt. »Ich habe mich in Nebel verwandelt und bin ihr ausgewichen.«  
»Autsch!« Die Hexerin verzog ihr Gesicht. »Du weißt, dass du sie auch einfach mit einer Hand hättest zurückhalten können? Und ihr dann höflich mitgeteilt hättest, dass du nicht interessiert bist. …Du dich aber – selbstverständlich - sehr geschmeichelt fühlst.«  
»Das ist das Problem«, entgegnete Dettlaff und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. »Ich bin… interessiert.«  
Valka zwinkerte ein paar Mal irritiert. »Du weißt, dass du den Kuss auch hättest annehmen können? Und dann hättest du sie höflich ins Schlafzimmer geführt.«  
  


Dettlaff schnaubte ungehalten und verdrehte die Augen. »Du bist eindeutig schon zu lange mit Regis verheiratet.«  
Valka zuckte getroffen zusammen. »Entschuldige, Dettlaff. Du hast natürlich recht«, erwiderte sie verlegen und fuhr sich durch ihr kurzes Haar. Sie deutete auf einen Sessel. »Setz dich bitte und sag mir was ich für dich tun kann.«

Er zögerte einen Moment, kam dann aber ihrer Bitte nach und nahm Platz. »Ich wollte dich Fragen wie du deine …Beziehung zu Regis betrachtest. Ob du Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dass er ein…?«  
Valka begann bereits zu nicken, während er noch sprach. »Also eigentlich willst du wissen welche Vorbehalte Ciri dir gegenüber haben könnte, nicht wahr?«, unterbrach sie schließlich seine holprige Frage.  
Dettlaff nickte unglücklich. »Ja. …Ich kenne meine Vorbehalte gegenüber Menschen, aber… ich… . Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann zählt das alles nicht mehr. Ciri ist nicht wie die Menschen, die ich sonst kenne. Aber ich frage mich, ob Menschen und Vampire nicht vielleicht grundsätzlich zu verschieden sind um… «  
»Hör mal Dettlaff, Ciri ist zwar praktisch eine Hexerin, aber ich kann nicht für sie sprechen. Unsere Leben sind grundverschieden. Ich bin nicht sie und Regis ist nicht du«, fiel sie ihm ein weiteres Mal ins Wort.  
»Aber«, fügte sie hinzu, während sie beschwichtigend mit einer Hand wedelte, »ich will dir trotzdem etwas zu mir und Regis sagen. Vielleicht kann ich dir damit ja doch helfen.«

Sie ließ sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen und knetete nachdenklich ihre Hände, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie sich ausdrücken wollte.  
»Ich liebe ihn«, begann sie schließlich zögerlich. »Ich liebte ihn vom ersten Moment an. Das ist mir natürlich erst viel später klargeworden, aber genau so war es.«  
»Jeden Morgen erwache ich und bin glücklich ihn neben mir zu wissen.«  
Regis bedeutet alles für mich und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn einfach nicht mehr vorstellen.« Sie machte eine Pause und warf Dettlaff einen vielsagenden Blick zu. »…Und trotzdem gibt es Momente in denen er, … in denen er mir Angst macht.«  
Dettlaff richtete sich erstaunt auf und sah sie mit großen Augen an. »Du… fürchtest ihn?«

Valka presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte bestätigend, dann fuhr sie fort: »Aber nicht aus dem Grund, den du jetzt wahrscheinlich vermutest. Ich weiß, dass er mir niemals schaden würde.«  
Sie zögerte einen Moment unbehaglich bevor sie fortfuhr. »Er neigt dazu, immer wieder die Unterschiede zwischen unseren Spezies zu betonen. So als, ob es ihm wichtig wäre, dass eine klare Grenze erkennbar bleibt.«  
»Ich… ich denke, er macht das nur der Information wegen. Er will nur seine Beobachtung mitteilen. Aber es gab immer wieder Momente, in denen ich mich gefragt habe, ob er nicht vielleicht doch einfach nur Vampire für die überlegenere Spezies hält. Und ich habe mich gefragt, ob er nicht irgendwann dieser Unterschiede überdrüssig wird und… .«

»Niemals«, unterbrach Dettlaff sie nun bestimmt. »Er liebt dich.«  
»Ich weiß«, entgegnete sie und lächelte ihn dankbar an, »aber ich liebe ihn eben auch und habe deswegen schreckliche Angst ihn zu verlieren.«  
Sie hielt einen Moment inne und seufzte leise. »Weißt du Dettlaff, einen Vampir zu lieben hat nichts Erschreckendes. Monster kommen in vielen Formen und die Schlimmsten, die mir je begegnet sind, wurden als Menschen geboren.«  
»Das bisschen Reißzähne und Klauen bei einem Vampir ist nicht erschreckender als eine komische Frisur oder unvorteilhafte Kleidung. Es ist vollkommen unwichtig wie jemand aussieht.« Sie machte eine weitere Pause und sah zu Boden um ihr trauriges Lächeln zu kaschieren.  
»Aber was wirklich erschreckend sein kann, dass ist von einem Vampir geliebt zu werden. …Man ist in der unglaublich glücklichen Situation ihn morgens ziehen zu lassen und zu wissen, dass kein Bandit ihn erschlagen und keine Krankheit ihn dahinraffen wird. Aber die Ungewissheit, ob er abends zurückkehrt, die bleibt trotzdem. …Eure Stärke und Langlebigkeit befreit euch von dem Zwang sich an einen Ort wirklich zu binden. Oder an eine Person.«  
Sie blickte kurz auf und lächelte verzagt als sie den ungläubigen Blick von Dettlaff sah.  
»Ciri ist eine Hexerin. Sie mag die Mutationen nie durchgemacht haben, aber sie ist eine Hexerin. Sie versteht die Unterschiede zwischen unseren Spezies. Sie ist sich schmerzhaft darüber im Klaren, dass du ihr in Kraft, Wissen und Lebenserfahrung weit überlegen bist. Sie ist sich mehr als sonst ein Mensch bewusst, wie wenig sie dir bieten kann.«  
»Aber… das ist doch nicht wahr« protestierte Dettlaff entrüstet. »Sie…ist… . Sie… .« Er suchte verzweifelt stammelnd nach den richtigen Worten.

»Das spielt keine Rolle«, bremste Valka ihn aus. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch schwermütiger. »Selbstbewusstsein ist eine verzwackte Sache. Und spätestens wenn das Herz mit ins Spiel kommt, dann wird es außerdem sehr zerbrechlich.«  
Valka seufzte ein weiteres Mal leise auf und beugte sich vor, um Dettlaffs Hand in ihre zu nehmen.  
»Es hat sie mit Sicherheit viel Überwindung gekostet sich dir zu offenbaren. Deine Zurückweisung… .«  
»Ich habe sie gedemütigt«, unterbrach er sie bitter.  
»Nein Dettlaff, das ganz sicher nicht«, entgegnete Valka und drückte seine Hand liebevoll. »Aber vielleicht hast du ihr das Herz gebrochen.«

Dettlaff suchte ihre Augen. Sein Gesicht war ernst und er wirkte als, ob er die Bestätigung ihrer Worte in ihrem Blick suchte. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf. »Ich muss sofort mit ihr sprechen«, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
»Halt, warte«, rief Valka ihm zu und erhob sich ebenfalls, bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte. »Warte bitte, Dettlaff«, wiederholte sie ein weiteres Mal.  
Er wirkte angespannt, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich gehetzt zu ihr um.  
»Beantworte mir bitte noch eine Frage«, bat Valka ihn ernst.  
»Du sagtest, dass du an ihr interessiert wärst. …Das kann natürlich viel bedeuten. Dettlaff, was …fühlst du wirklich?«  
Er starrte sie zunächst irritiert an, dann ließ er seine Schultern wieder hängen und blickte betreten zu Boden. »Ich denke… ich liebe sie.«

Valkas Gesicht verlor schlagartig an Farbe, aber Dettlaff hatte sich noch immer abgewandt und verpasste es.  
Die Hexerin presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte verstehend. Einen tiefen Atemzug später ergriff sie zögerlich wieder das Wort. »Ihr zwei… kennt euch noch nicht sehr lange.«  
Dettlaff hob langsam den Kopf und warf ihr einen bitteren Blick zu. »Wir haben mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht als du ahnst. Glaube mir das bitte.«  
»Das muss ich wohl«, entgegnete Valka.  
»Dettlaff, tu mir bitte einen gefallen und geh nicht zu ihr.«  
Der fassungslose Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs bewog sie schnell auf ihn zuzugehen und ihre Hände an seine Arme zu legen. »Geh jetzt noch nicht zu ihr. Gib ihr bitte noch etwas Zeit«, erklärte sie. »Ciri braucht Abstand. Wenn ihr versucht jetzt dieses …Missverständnis zu bereinigen, dann werdet ihr es wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie ist verletzt und du bist aufgeregt und voller Schuldgefühle. Das ist keine gute Voraussetzung.«  
Sie drückte liebevoll seinen Arm. »Nutz‘ die Zeit. Überleg dir genau was du ihr sagen willst und dann sprich morgen mit ihr. Vertrau mir bitte, es ist besser so.«

Für einen Moment sah Dettlaff sie an, als ob er protestieren wollte, dann ließ er plötzlich traurig den Kopf hängen. »Wenn du es für besser hältst… .«  
»Das tue ich«, entgegnete sie freundlich. »Du wirst sehen, Morgen sieht alles ganz anders aus.«  
Dettlaff schnaubte unglücklich. »Wenn es nur so wäre.«

~

»Lass uns besser zügig den Tisch decken«, schlug Regis trocken vor und ignorierte das beständige schadenfrohe Grinsen von Geralt.  
Der Hexer griff pflichtbewusst nach einem Stapel Teller, schmunzelte aber weiterhin, während er zum Tisch ging.  
Nachdem er die ersten Plätze gedeckt hatte, hielt er jedoch plötzlich inne und dachte laut nach. »Vielleicht sollte ich Dettlaff wirklich noch eine Chance geben?«  
Das Messer, das eigentlich ordentlich von Regis neben dem Teller drapiert werden wollte, landete klirrend auf dem Tisch und der Vampir sah überrascht auf. »Ich bin erstaunt, diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören, mein Freund. …Erstaunt und erfreut.«  
Geralt zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schon eine der Blumenvasen beiseite. »Ich bin mit meinen Vorbehalten hier ohnehin ziemlich allein und außerdem benimmt er sich ja bislang tatsächlich.«  
»Was hattest du denn erwartet, was er tun würde?«, fragte Regis schmunzelnd.  
»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, entgegnete Geralt. »Aber er hat aus Liebeskummer halb Toussaint zerstört. Ich wäre nicht verwundert gewesen, wenn er den Stall angezündet hätte, nur weil ihm das Essen nicht schmeckt.«  
Regis lachte leise und schüttelte dann gutmütig den Kopf, während er weiter den Tisch umrundete um das Besteck zu verteilen. »Ich kann dich beruhigen. Er ist recht genügsam was Essen betrifft und solange Marlene kocht, dürfte ein solches Szenario undenkbar sein.«  
»Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt«, erwiderte Geralt ironisch.  
Regis schmunzelte und wich Rabea geschickte aus, die auf dem Boden hockte und spielte. »Wolltest du ihm nicht eben noch eine Chance geben?«  
»Sicher«, sagte Geralt und stieß die Tür zur Küche auf. »Gib mir aber noch Zeit mich an die Idee zu gewöhnen.« Dann verschwand er durch die Tür.  
Regis schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und legte das letzte Messer an seinen Platz. Als er damit fertig war, sah er zu Seite und sein Blick fiel zufällig auf seine Tochter. Während er zusah, wie sie spielte, stach ihm ein Detail ins Auge.  
»Womit spielst du da, Liebes?«, fragte er sie neugierig.  
Das Mädchen streckte ihm die Fledermauspuppe entgegen, aber er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. »Ich meinte das in deiner anderen Hand.«  
»Das habe ich auf dem Boden gefunden«, erwiderte seine Tochter und streckte ihm nun die andere Hand entgegen.  
»Lass mich das doch bitte einmal genauer ansehen«, bat er sie lächelnd und nahm ihr den traubengroßen Stein ab.  
Neugierig hielt er ihn gegen das Licht und betrachtete ihn sorgsam.  
»Was ist das?«, fragte Geralt beiläufig, als er mit einer Platte voller kaltem Braten aus der Küche zurückkehrte.  
»Ich würde sagen das ist ein Sternsaphir«, entgegnete Regis nachdenklich. »Vermisst du zufällig einen? Rabea sagte, sie hätte ihn hier auf dem Boden gefunden.«  
Geralt zwinkerte dem eifrig nickenden Mädchen zu und schüttelte dann selbst den Kopf. »Aber Ciri hatte hier gestern Abend irgendwo ein Kästchen mit Edelsteinen abgestellt. Vielleicht ist er da rausgefallen.« Er sah sich suchend um und nickte dann in Richtung einer der Kommoden. »Da drüben. Ich glaube, das ist es.«  
Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche und wäre beinahe mit Veit zusammen gestoßen, der Körbe mit Croissants und Plunderstücken trug.  
Als er gleich darauf mit der nächsten Platte aus der Küche kam, bemerkte er, dass Regis noch immer verwundert den Edelstein anstarrte. »Ist irgendwas damit?«, fragte er, während er den Käse abstellte.  
»Ich bin nicht ganz sicher«, entgegnete Regis nachdenklich. »Ich habe das Gefühl, ich hätte diesen Stein schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Ich kann mich aber nicht so recht entsinnen.«  
Geralt trat neben ihn, um das Mineral ebenfalls zu begutachten. »So einen ähnlichen habe ich schonmal bei Yen rumliegen sehen«, sagte er beiläufig. »Hatte aber eine andere Farbe und es fehlte ein Stück.«  
Regis drehte den Edelstein ein weiteres Mal zwischen seinen Fingern und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. »Wie auch immer. Ich werde ihn Cirilla wiedergeben, sobald ich sie sehe«, sagte er und steckte den Stein in seine Tasche. »Muss noch etwas aus der Küche geholt werden?«

Bevor Geralt die Frage beantworten konnte, wurde plötzlich heftig die Haustür aufgestoßen und Valka stürmte herein. Sie zögerte kurz, als sie Regis und Geralt am Tisch stehen sah, hastete dann aber sofort weiter in die Küche.  
Geralt blickte verwundert zu Regis, der ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher sah.  
Einen Moment später kam Veit aus der Küche. Sein irritierter Blick lag aber noch immer auf dem angrenzenden Raum.  
Erst als die Tür ganz zugefallen war, wandte er sich an die anderen. »Ich glaube, Valka hat vor spontan das Land zu verlassen.«  
»Bitte?«, fragte Regis ungläubig. Veit deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. »Sie packt grade einen riesigen Futterkorb zusammen und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge.«  
Regis bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr darauf zu antworten, denn plötzlich stürmte die besagte Hexerin wieder aus der Küche. Ein großer, geschlossener Weidenkorb hing an ihrem Arm. Sie ging zielstrebig zum Tisch, griff an Geralt vorbei und nahm etwas von einer Platte.  
Während sie die Kuchenstücke in dem Korb verstaute, begann sie sich endlich mitzuteilen. »Ihr müsst mir einen Gefallen tun«, sagte sie gehetzt. »Seht bitte zu, dass ihr euch Dettlaff schnappt und den Rest des Tages beschäftigt. …Am besten füllt ihr ihn gnadenlos ab.«  
Regis hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. »Worum geht es denn, Liebes?«, fragte er verwundert.  
Valka sah nur kurz zu ihm auf, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn wortlos mit sich zur Tür. Dort angekommen wandte sie sich nochmal an die beiden Hexer. »Ich habe leider keine Zeit es zu erklären. Aber ich muss unbedingt Ciri finden.« Geralt öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Valka schnitt ihm schnell das Wort ab. »Keine Sorge Geralt. Es wird sich alles klären.«  
Sie schob Regis durch die Tür und bevor sie selbst hindurchging fügte sie noch hinzu: »Und mach‘ Dettlaff bitte keinen Vorwurf. Es gab nur ein Missverständnis, er hat nichts Verwerfliches getan.«

Nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, beugte sie sich vor und drückte Regis einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. »Bitte, mein Lieber. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Wenn ich nachher wiederkomme, will ich nicht, dass einer von euch noch in der Lage ist zu stehen.«  
Regis schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. »Valka, was ist denn passiert?«  
»Keine Zeit«, erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. »Vertrau mir bitte einfach.« Sie löste sich von ihm und lief bereits ein paar Schritte den Hof hinunter. »Ach… und achte darauf, dass Dettlaff keine vertraulichen Gespräche mit Geralt führt, solange der noch ein Schwert halten kann.«

Regis blickte ihr stumm nach und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. »Das ist wirklich außerordentlich merkwürdig.«


	8. Problembewältigung a la Valka - Nachmittag

Der große Korb schlug bei jedem Schritt gegen Valkas Oberschenkel, als sie zügig den schmalen Pfad zum Aussichtspunkt unter der gewaltigen Edelkastanie hinauflief.  
Sie wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, ob sie hier fündig werden würde, aber ihr Bauchgefühl drängte sie in diese Richtung.  
Doch gleich, nachdem sie den letzten Absatz hochgeklettert war, konnte die Hexerin erleichtert aufatmen. Wie sie gehofft hatte, saß Ciri unter dem Baum.  
Ihre Beine waren angewinkelt und sie hielt sie fest mit ihren Armen umschlungen. Die Stirn ruhte niedergeschlagen auf ihren Knien.  
Valka seufzte leise, als sie langsam auf sie zuging und nach passenden Worten suchte.  
»Lass mich allein«, kam Ciri ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme zuvor und ohne sich die Mühe zu machen überhaupt aufzusehen.  
Valka warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, stellte den Korb ab und ging direkt vor ihr in die Hocke. »Das kann ich leider nicht«, erwiderte sie freundlich. »Ich muss mit dir sprechen.«  
Ciri seufzte genervt auf und hob den Kopf. »Hast du wenigstens Schnaps mitgebracht?« Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr trauriges Gesicht, als sie sah, dass Valka ihr bereits grinsend eine Flasche entgegenhielt.  
Sie nahm sie dankbar entgegen und zog den Korken mit den Zähnen heraus.  
»Sei vorsichtig. Das ist eine von Regis‘ stärkeren Destillationen«, warnte Valka sie liebevoll vor.  
Schnaubend setzte Ciri die Flasche an. »Heute kann es nicht stark genug sein.« Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und hustete dann erschrocken. »Ich habe mich geirrt. Das ist genau richtig.«  
Valka schmunzelte und nahm die Flasche wieder entgegen, um selbst einen Schluck zu trinken.  
Als sie sie wieder absetzte, sah Ciri ihr zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen. »Du weißt was passiert ist, oder?«, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Valka reichte ihr die Flasche zurück und nickte mitfühlend.  
»Woher?«, fragte sie bekümmert.  
Seufzend ließ sich die Hexerin ganz auf dem Boden nieder und verschränkte die Beine. »Dettlaff«, erklärte sie knapp. »Er hat mir erzählt was passiert ist.«  
»Ich schätze, er war wohl nicht grade angetan«, murmelte Ciri bedrückt. »Die anderen haben sich bestimmt totgelacht.«  
»Keine Sorge, Ciri. Dettlaff hat furchtbare Gewissensbisse und die anderen Wissen nichts davon. Er hat nur mit mir gesprochen. Er wollte einen Rat wie er sein Verhalten wiedergutmachen kann.«  
»Ist das so?«, fragte Ciri mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. »Warum bist du dann hier und nicht er?«  
»Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe dir heute aus dem Weg zu gehen«, meinte die Hexerin ernst.  
»Warum?«  
»Ich fürchte, du könntest einen Fehler begehen und wollte erst einmal mit dir reden«, erklärte Valka.  
»Den Fehler habe ich doch längst gemacht«, erwiderte sie und schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. »Ich war mir wirklich sicher, dass er auch etwas für mich übrig hat… .« Sie brach den Satz ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. »Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er nur höflich sein wollte. Ohne diese verdammte Zeitschleife, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht mal Zeit mit mir verbracht. Er ist doch ohnehin nur wegen Regis hier.«  
»Zeitschleife?«, fragte Valka irritiert.  
Ciri sah wieder auf und schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf. »Vergiss einfach, dass ich das gesagt habe. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig.«  
Valka runzelte die Stirn, verzichtete aber tatsächlich darauf weiter nachzufragen. Stattdessen biss sie sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Nach einem Moment fragte sie: »Was erhoffst du dir von Dettlaff?«  
Ciri lachte bitter auf. »Nichts. Nicht mehr«, murmelte sie und nahm wieder einen Schluck von dem Schnaps.  
»Bitte Ciri, ich meine es ernst«, flehte die Hexerin eindringlich.  
»Was meinst du? Ich will nichts von ihm, ich bin nur… «, stammelte sie hilflos.  
»Nein, was ich meine ist… Ciri, willst du Dettlaff einfach nur für ein paar Nächte in deinem Bett haben oder erhoffst du dir mehr?«

Ciri stutzte einen Moment und wurde schlagartig rot. Sie senkte den Blick und rollte nachdenklich die Flasche zwischen ihren Händen. Schließlich sah sie Valka wieder fest in die Augen. »Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich mag ihn wirklich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir eine feste Beziehung mit ihm wünsche.« Sie machte eine Pause und drehte den Kopf verlegen zu Seite. »Seit ein paar Tagen komme ich nur immer wieder mit ihm in Situationen, in denen ich ihn einfach nur aus diesem verdammten Mantel pellen und… ähm, naja du weißt schon.«  
Valka kicherte leise. »Ich habe da eine Ahnung.« Gleich darauf wurde sie wieder ernst und griff das eigentliche Thema wieder auf. »Aber du schließt nicht grundsätzlich aus, dass du auch etwas Langfristiges mit ihm eingehen wollen würdest?«  
»Nein«, entgegnete sie traurig. »Nein, tue ich nicht. …Ich sehe dich mit Regis und Geralt mit Veit. …Ich sehe, wie glücklich ihr seid. Ich glaube, ich wünsche mir inzwischen auch nur noch jemanden an meiner Seite. Vermutlich ist es ziemlich dumm, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in …Dettlaff… .« Sie brach den Satz gequält ab.  
»Nein, das ist nicht dumm«, sagte Valka tröstend. »Das Herz will, was es will.«  
Ciri nickte unglücklich. »Als ich ihn kennengelernt habe war ich zuerst wirklich skeptisch. Ich fand ihn zwar schon auf den ersten Blick sehr attraktiv, aber nach allem, was er getan hat, habe ich ihm nicht vertraut. Inzwischen habe ich so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht und ihn besser kennengelernt.« Sie seufzte leise und presste sich eine Hand an auf die Brust. »Er ist so zuvorkommend, freundlich und hilfsbereit. Alles, was er sagt und tut ist aufrichtig und wenn er lacht, dann… . Wenn er lacht, dann habe ich das Gefühl mein Herz würde bersten.« Als sie wieder aufsah glitzerten ihre Augen vor Feuchtigkeit.  
Valka stieß ihren Atem aus und streckte ihre Hand aus, um mitfühlend über Ciris Wange zu streicheln. »Oh meine liebe Ciri. Ich fürchte, du hast dich weit schlimmer in ihn verliebt, als dir bewusst ist.«  
Als sie Valkas Worte vernahm, zuckte sie zurück und wandte sich wieder ab. »Ist doch egal. Er ist nicht interessiert. Warum fragst du mich das überhaupt alles?«  
Die Hexerin seufzte und streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus. Als Ciri ihr sie weiterreichte, sagte sie: »Es ist zwar wirklich ungehörig dir das zu sagen, aber ich denke es ist notwendig. …Dettlaff, ist keineswegs… nicht interessiert.«  
Sofort hob Ciri den Kopf und starrte die Hexerin ungläubig an.  
»Er trägt immer noch Narben von dem, was diese Syanna mit ihm gemacht hat und er ist vorhin einfach ein bisschen in Panik geraten«, fuhr Valka fort.  
Ciris Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf, aber nach einem Augenblick kniff sie sie misstrauisch zusammen «Valka, worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?«  
Die Hexerin schwieg sie einen Moment lang an. Schließlich strich sie sich fahrig über den Mund und gab Ciri die Flasche zurück. »Erinnere dich bitte daran was Regis über ihn gesagt hat. Über seine besondere Gabe als Vampir.«  
Überrascht legte Ciri den Kopf schief und dachte nach. »Regis hat gesagt, seine Stärke wäre der Gruppeninstinkt«, begann sie zögerlich. »Er lebt für das Rudel, er … er ist… .« Sie brach den Satz ab und vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht in den Händen, als ihr aufging, worauf Valka sie aufmerksam machen wollte. »Er ist ein Familientyp«, beendete sie ihren Satz unglücklich. »Und weil ich die Kräuterprobe nie gemacht habe, könnte ich keine Kinder mit ihm… .«

»Ja«, entgegnete Valka leise. »Ciri, das muss aber nichts bedeutet«, fügte sie gleich darauf hinzu und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. »Ich will dich nicht verschrecken, nur warnen. …Für Regis waren Kinder nie wichtig. Natürlich liebt er seine Kinder, aber hätte ich keine bekommen können, dann wäre es kein Problem für ihn gewesen. Dettlaff hingegen… ? Es wird ihm nach Kindern verlangen und du solltest dir sicher sein, ob du es riskieren willst dich mit ihm einzulassen, wenn… .«

»… er mich früher oder später deswegen verlassen würde«, beendete Ciri den Satz bitter.  
»Verlassen könnte«, korrigierte Valka. »Es ist nichts in Stein gemeißelt und Dettlaff hat einen edlen Charakter. Ich will nicht ausschließen, dass er um deinetwillen darauf verzichten würde. Gut, vermutlich wirst du ständig Bruxae im Kleiderschrank finden und Katakane werden deine Schmuckschatulle plündern, aber es heißt nicht, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm unmöglich wäre.«  
»Valka… .«  
»Schon gut, entschuldige. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst. Ich will dir sicher nichts ausreden. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, dass du dir gut überlegst wie deine Gefühle zu ihm wirklich aussehen und wenn du denkst, dass es mehr sein könnte als nur ein heißer Flirt, dann rede mit ihm darüber. Er muss sich ganz genauso darüber im Klaren sein was eine Beziehung zwischen euch bedeuten würde.«  
»Meinst du denn nicht, dass ihm das schon bewusst ist?«, fragte Ciri überrascht.  
»Ciri, Vampire mögen in vielerlei Hinsicht den anderen Spezies überlegen sein. Aber Dettlaff ist mehr als ein Vampir. Er ist außerdem ein Mann«, zählte sie trocken auf.  
»Und bei solchen Themen denken Männer nicht mit dem Hirn. Vampir hin oder her.«  
Ciri kicherte leise, bis ein schwaches Hicksen sie unterbrach. Sie überlegte einen Moment und knibbelte schließlich verlegen mit den Fingern, während sie Valka wieder ansprach. »Du hast gesagt, er wäre nicht… uninteressiert. Was genau hat er denn gesagt?«  
»Tut mir leid, Ciri«, entgegnete die Hexerin kopfschüttelnd. »Aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Nicht nur, weil es Dettlaff gegenüber nicht fair wäre, auch weil ich möglicherweise etwas falsch wiedergeben könnte. Du wirst warten müssen bis er es dir selbst sagt.«  
Ciri nickte einsichtig und sah dann wieder unglücklich auf ihre Beine, bis Valka sie grinsend mit der Schulter anrempelte. »Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass er das nächste Mal, wenn du versuchst ihm an die Wäsche zu gehen, nicht einfach verschwinden wird.«  
»Ich wollte ihm nicht an die Wäsche«, protestiere Ciri. »Ich wollte ihn nur küssen.«  
»Soso«, sagte Valka und trank noch einen Schluck von dem Schnaps und hielt ihr grinsend wieder die Flasche hin. »Als verheiratete Frau würden mir solche Gedanken natürlich nie kommen, …, aber wenn ich ungebunden wäre und wenn ich mir Dettlaff so ansehe, dann glaube ich kaum, dass ich es beim Küssen belassen… .«  
»Valka«, fiel Ciri ihr lachend ins Wort. »Du bist unmöglich.«  
Die Hexerin fiel in das Lachen mit ein bis Ciri schließlich ihre Hand nahm und sanft drückte.  
»Danke Valka«, sagte sie lächelnd.  
»Ich habe nichts getan«, entgegnete sie.  
»Doch, das hast du und ich sollte jetzt mit Dettlaff sprechen.«  
Valka hob rasch beide Hände, um sie aufzuhalten. »Halt, stopp«, sagte sie. »Du solltest dich zurückhalten und dir erstmal genau überlegen was du ihm eigentlich sagen willst. Und außerdem bist du betrunken, das macht bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck.«  
»Ich bin im besten Fall beschwipst«, protestierte Ciri.  
Zwinkernd zog Valka eine zweite Flasche aus dem Korb. »Dann sollten wir uns wirklich mehr anstrengen.«  
»Aber…«, begann Ciri von neuem.  
»Nein, meine Liebe. Vertrau mir und warte bis morgen. Du bist grade viel zu aufgewühlt, um sinnvolle Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nutz‘ die Zeit bis dahin und versuche dir darüber klar zu werden, was du wirklich von ihm willst.«  
Ciri seufzte resignierend und ließ die Schultern hängen. »Ich weiß nicht, ob ich momentan überhaupt einen sinnvollen Gedanken zusammen bekomme.«  
»Damit habe ich bereits gerechnet«, erwiderte die Hexerin lächelnd. »Deswegen habe ich auch etwas vorbereitet.« Sie zog wieder den großen Korb heran und klappte schwungvoll den Deckel auf. »Für Situationen wie diese, gibt es ein uraltes Ritual, das Frauen wie uns bereits seit Generationen gute Dienste leistet.«  
»Und wie läuft das ab?«, fragte Ciri mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
»Ganz einfach«, erklärte Valka grinsend. »Wir stopfen uns maßlos mit Kuchen voll und tratschen dabei ungeniert über Männer.«

♦

Geralt kniff die Augen zusammen und bemühte sich angestrengt den trüben Blick auf die Flasche in seiner Hand zu fokussieren.  
Nach einigen Versuchen, gab er schließlich auf und riss die Augen für einen Moment weit auf, um seine Gesichtsmuskulatur zu entspannen und die auftretenden Schwindelgefühle zu unterdrücken. »Isch glaub‘ meine Flasche ischt scho‘ wieder leer«, informierte er schließlich die anderen.  
Während Veit und Dettlaff nur mitfühlend in seine Richtung grunzten, rutschte Regis umgehend von der Tischplatte und landete beinahe elegant auf seinen Füßen. Als er das Alchemielabor durchquerte und auf den schwankenden Hexer zuging, gelang es ihm sogar sein eigenes Torkeln fast vollständig zu verbergen.  
Bei Geralt angekommen beugte er sich umständlich vor und nahm die besagte Flasche in Augenschein. »Sschtimmt. Du has‘ recht, mein Feund, äh Freund. « Er drehte sich wieder um und deute auf Veit. »Gibscht du bitte noch eine Flasche raus«, forderte er den Hexer liebenswürdig auf. Der drehte sich auch sofort zu dem Flaschenregal hinter ihm um. Nach einem Augenblick kratzte er sich irritiert am Kopf. »Nix mehr da«, verkündigte er traurig.  
»Kann nich‘ sein«, entgegnete der Vampir sofort ungläubig.  
Veit lehnte sich zur Seite, um ihm freie Sicht auf das Regal zu ermöglichen. »Guck doch selbscht. Allesch alle. «  
Verwirrt strich sich Regis durch die Haare, aber dann hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf und er zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter Dettlaff. »Da is‘ noch 'n Regal. «  
Augenblicklich drehte sich Dettlaff um und nahm das Möbelstück erstaunt in Augenschein. »Schtimmt. Sin‘ auch noch Flasch’n drin. «  
»Dasch is‘ auch gut so. Valka hat ‘esagt, dass wir weitermachen müss’n bis wir nich‘ mehr stehen können«, informierte Regis sie, während er die Flasche die Dettlaff ihm gab an Geralt weiterreichte.  
»Sie wird sehr sufrieden mit unsch sein«, meinte Veit und prostete in die Runde. Die anderen stimmten ihm nickend und murmelnd zu.  
»Warum soll’n wir unsch eigentlich besauf’n? «, fragte Geralt auf einmal. Regis zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. »Isch glaube, dass hat wasch mit Schirilla su tun. Wegen dem Mischverständisch zwisch’n Dettlaff und ihr.«  
Geralt zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah finster zu dem Vampir rüber. »Schtimmt. Da war wasch. « Er griff in den Korb mit ihrem Proviant und zog eine einzelne Olive heraus. Mit zitternden Fingern warf er dem Vampir die Steinfrucht an den Kopf, um so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Als Dettlaff wie gewünscht aufsah, verschränkte Geralt zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust und fragte ihn: »Was has‘ ‘u überhaupt gemacht? Warum is‘ Schiri so sauer auf dich? «  
Noch bevor Dettlaff antworten konnte verfinsterte sich Geralts Ausdruck wieder und er schlug empört mit einer Faust auf den Tisch. »Du wolltescht Schiri doch nich‘ etwa an 'ne Wäsche? «  
Dettlaff sprang erschrocken auf und schüttelte so wild den Kopf, dass der Schnaps aus der Flasche spritzte, die er fest umklammert hielt. »Ganz beschtimmt nich‘«, beeilte er sich klarzustellen. Er beobachtete besorgt wie bei seinen Worten die Augenbrauen des Hexers noch weiter zusammenrückten und nun beinahe über der Nasenwurzel zusammenstießen.  
»Wassch willscht du damit sagen? Findescht du Schiri etwa nischt hübsch? «, fragte Geralt empört. »Der feine Herr Fampir glaubt wohl, Schiri wär‘ nich‘ gut genug, um von ihm beachtet schu werden. « Dettlaff wedelte beschwichtigend mit seiner Flasche und torkelte einen Schritt näher auf den Hexer zu. »Nein, nein. Schiri is‘ bildhübsch. Sie is’ das hübsch‘ste Wesen, dass ich je gesehen hab‘.«  
»Dasch will ich ja wohl auch meinen«, erwiderte Geralt selbstzufrieden und bohrte Dettlaff dann seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust. »So 'n finsterer Typ wie du, könnte sich echt glücklich schätz’n, wenn ein klasse Mädchen wie Schiri sich mit ihm einlass’n würde. «  
Dettlaff nickte seufzend und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen. »Has‘ ‘u verdammt recht mit«, bestätigte er dem Hexer niedergeschlagen. »Ich wär‘ der glücklichs‘e Pamvir,… Vampir der Welt. Aber isch hab’s vergeigt. «  
»Wieso’n dasch? «, wollte Geralt verwundert wissen.  
»Nja, weis‘ ‘u, Schiri wollte misch heute Morgen küss'n. «  
»Un‘?«, fragte der Hexer neugierig.  
Dettlaff legte sich eine Hand über die Augen und schwankte unglücklich hin und her. »Hab’s nich‘ zugelassen. Hab‘ misch aus’m Staub gemacht. «  
Geralt verpasste dem Vampir einen Stoß gegen die Schulter, der ihn zurücktorkeln ließ. »Du bis‘ 'n Idiot. «  
»Jepp«, entgegnete Dettlaff und ließ sich wieder niedergeschlagen auf die Truhe sacken.  
»Dasch is‘ doch wunderbar«, verkündete Regis plötzlich feierlich und legte die Hände zusammen. »Endlisch findet ihr beide ‘ne gemeinsame Baschis. Ihr mögt beide Schirilla. «  
Geralt zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er dem Vampir trocken antwortete. »Pah. Dasch is‘ wohl kaum dasch Gleische. Ich mag Schiri, weil sie is‘ ja praktisch meine Tochter. « Er deute mit der Flasche auf Dettlaff. »Und der da will sie fick’n. «  
»Regisch hat vorgeschlagen, dass isch das mit Schiri auf dem Esstisch mache«, ergänzte Dettlaff ernst nickend.  
»Siehste. Is‘ nich‘ dasch Gleiche«, brummte Geralt selbstzufrieden und biss in ein Stück Brot.  
»Hab‘ isch das? «, fragte Regis skeptisch, ohne auf den Hexer einzugehen. »Kann isch mich ga‘ nischt dran erinnern. «  
»Na, wa‘ gestern«, sagte Dettlaff und winkte ab. »Also heute. Also alsch heute noch gestern wa‘. Ihr wischt schon. «  
Die anderen sahen ihn irritiert an und grübelten über seine Worte. Geralt nahm dabei sogar seine Finger zur Hilfe und zählte schwerfällig die Tage.  
»Das is‘ allesch wegen der verdammten Zeitschleife«, sagte Dettlaff. »Die macht das allesch so komplischiert. «  
»Woah, Moment«, schaltete Geralt sich ein und lehnte sich weit dem Vampir entgegen. »Wir sind in ‘ner Seitschleife? «  
»Jepp«, entgegnete Dettlaff und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche. »Schon seit …Tagen. «  
Geralt zog finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Wir sind in ‘ner Seitschleife und du schagst uns das nich‘?«  
Der Vampir hob entschuldigend die Hände. »Isch sag eusch das ständig. Ihr vergesscht das nur immer wieder. «  
»Mussch das den scho sein? «, fragte Veit irritiert.  
»Wasch? «, entgegnete der Vampir.  
»Mit der Zeitschleiwe. Soll die scho sein? «  
Dettlaff schüttelte umständlich den Kopf. »Nein. Hab‘ keine Ahnung die herkommt. Schiri auch nicht. «  
»Schirilla weiß auch Bescheid? «, fragte Regis interessiert und Dettlaff nickte so würdevoll wie es ihm noch möglich war.  
»Machen wir denn wasch dagegen? «, fragte Veit weiter und versuchte aus seiner leeren Flasche zu trinken. Irritiert schüttelte der Hexer sie und drehte sie dann auf den Kopf. »Mischt. Leer. «  
Dettlaff griff hinter sich in das Regal und zog eine weitere Flasche hervor. Während er sie dem Hexer reichte, erklärte er: »Wir ham‘ das ganze Weingut abgesucht, wegen der Sauberer… . «  
»Wegen wasch? «, fragte Geralt.  
»Wegen der Sauberer. Weisscht schon, Magier. «  
»Aso, Magier«, wiederholte der Hexer nickend.  
»Und Regisch, du hascht deine Bücher geleschen«, beendete Dettlaff seine Erklärung.  
Regis schreckte auf, als sein Name erwähnt wurde. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um den Ereignissen zu folgen und nickte dann. »Un‘? Hab‘ isch was gefunden? «  
»Vielleischt«, meinte Dettlaff. »Du schagtest, dass du wasch in Analbells,… Anabelle Radsfind. „Sischerheit durch Hygiene“ gefunden hascht. «  
Regis legte seinen Kopf einen Moment schief und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann ging ihm schließlich ein Licht auf. »Anabelle Radfindsch „Sischerheit und Hügene der Magie“ .«  
»Genau«, sagte Dettlaff und deutete begeistert mit dem Finger auf ihn.  
Plötzlich weiteten sich Regis‘ Augen und er schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. »Das is‘ es«, sagte er und begann in seiner Tasche zu kramen. Einen Moment später erklang ein Klackern, als ob etwas zu Boden gefallen wäre, gefolgt von dem scharrenden Geräusch eines wegrollenden Gegenstandes. »Oh«, sagte Regis und kniete sich umständlich auf den Boden.  
Geralt sah von seinem Brotkanten auf und verfolgte interessiert wie Regis auf dem Boden herumkrabbelte. Nach einem Moment lehnte er sich Veit entgegen und fragte: »Wasch hat er denn? «  
Veit zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. »Weissch nich‘. Vielleischt hat er sein Monokel verlor'n.«  
Die Hexer beobachteten ihn weiter gespannt, während er unter den Tisch kroch und dort leise Flüche ausstieß. Schließlich wurde auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ein Stuhl verschoben und Regis streckte seine Hand steil in die Luft, damit die anderen sie sehen konnten. »Hab‘ ihn. «  
»Was is’ 'n das? «, fragte Dettlaff neugierig.  
Regis rappelte sich auf und strich seine Kleidung glatt, dann ging er in die Mitte des Raumes und streckte abermals die Hand aus. Diesmal konnten die anderen Männer den Edelstein, der glitzernd auf seiner Handfläche lag, sehen.  
»Das is‘ doch Schiris Schternsaphir«, stellte Dettlaff überrascht fest und Regis nickte ihm zu.  
Veit beugte sich tief über den Stein und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf und torkelte einen Schritt zurück. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, fragte er: »Un‘ was is‘ damit? «  
»Isch weiß jetz‘ wieder wo isch den Schtein schonma' gesehen hab‘«, erklärte Regis und wedelte mit dem Saphir in seiner Hand. »Da wa‘ ein Bild in ‘nem Buch. « Er legte sich eine Hand ans Kinn und dachte angestrengt nach. »Könnte „Sischerheit und Hügene, …Hügiene der Magie“ gewesen sein. « Er machte eine kurze Pause und grübelte noch etwas. »Isch muss dasch mal nachschlagen«, beschloss er schließlich und ging schwankend in Richtung Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch erreichen konnte, war Dettlaff aufgesprungen und packte ihn am Ärmel. Kopfschüttelnd sagte er: »Is‘ sinnlosch, Regisch. Tag isch gleich vorbei. «  
Regis kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf, nickte dann aber und klopfte Dettlaff auf die Schulter. »Erinnerscht du mich dran, dassch ich dasch morgen nachschlage. «  
»Mach‘ isch«, erwiderte Dettlaff und ließ dann den Kopf hängen. »Aber erscht muss isch mit Schiri reden. Isch muss ihr schagen, dassch ich sie Liebe. «  
»Verdammt rischtig«, rief Geralt und rammte scheppernd seine Flasche auf den Tisch. »Dasch musst du. «  
Dann trommelte er für einen Moment mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und hob anschließend wieder die Flasche an, um Dettlaff zuzuprosten. »Wenn man disch erstma‘ bisschen kennt, dann bis’se eigentlich kein so übler Typ. War’n gutesch Geschpräch.«

♦

Der grelle Blitz traf Ciri diesmal wieder vollkommen unvorbereitet. In ihrem Alkohol-vernebelten Zustand hatte sie vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren. Eben noch lachte und scherzte sie ziemlich betrunken mit der Hexerin und im nächsten Moment spürte sie wieder Dettlaffs kräftigen Körper unter sich liegen.  
Sie hatte sich bereits Worte zurechtgelegt, die sie an Dettlaff richten wollte, aber als sie die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, bedauerte sie nur, dass ihr Rausch vollständig vergangen war.  
Sie spürte wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich und Panik in ihr aufstieg.  
Fieberhaft versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern was sie ihm sagen wollte, aber ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt.  
Sie war kurz davor aufzuspringen und wegzurennen, als ihr plötzlich aufging, dass Dettlaff keinerlei Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen.  
Der Vampir starrte einfach nur apathisch an die Decke und blinzelte hin und wieder irritiert.

Trotz ihrer Panik konnte Ciri ein leises Glucksen nicht unterdrücken. »Ihr habt also auch gesoffen, nicht wahr?«  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort, aber diese kleine Ablenkung genügte ihr dennoch, um sich wieder zu fassen und an das zu erinnern, was Valka ihr bis eben noch immer wieder eingebläut hatte.

Als Dettlaffs Blick langsam nach unten wanderte und sich ihre Augen schließlich trafen, lächelte sie ihn sanft an. Dann stütze sie rasch ihre Hände neben seinem Kopf auf den Boden und sprang auf die Füße. »Ich will mit dir reden«, kündigte sie an. »Triff mich… . Nun, du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst.«

Sie drehte sich ohne weitere Umschweife um und ging zur Tür. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und die beiden Hexer kamen gutgelaunt heraus. Als Geralt den Vampir am Boden liegen sah, stützte er grinsend eine Hand in die Seite und fragte feixend: »Na, hast du was verloren?«

Dettlaff drehte langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite, um den Hexer direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. »Meinen Mut, meine Selbstachtung und vor allem aber mein Herz.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form für dieses Kapitel und verspreche sowas nie wieder zu machen.


	9. Der Edelstein der Repetition - Vormittag

Die Haustür fiel scheppernd ins Schloss und nur einen Augenblick später ließ Ciri sich stöhnend dagegen fallen. Sie sackte kraftlos ein Stück zusammen. Ihre Beine zitterten unkontrolliert und ihre Knie drohten jeden Moment nachzugeben.  
Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und sie kämpfte verbissen, um die Kontrolle über ihre viel zu schnelle Atmung wieder zu bekommen.  
Als sie das letzte Mal so eiskalte Panik verspürt hatte, war sie noch ein Kind und ihre Träume wurden von den furchtbaren Erinnerungen an den nilfgaardischen Soldaten Cahir heimgesucht.

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Lektionen aus Kaer Morhen.  
Sie nahm langsam ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und schließlich gelang es ihr wieder die Oberhand über ihren Körper und ihre wirren Emotionen zu gewinnen. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass Valka und Regis jeden Moment hier erscheinen würden und sie stieß sich rasch vom Türblatt ab. Mit unsicheren Schritten überquerte sie die Veranda und bog dann genau in dem Moment um die Hausecke, als Valkas helles Lachen über den Hof schallte.  
Offenbar war es ihr grade noch rechtzeitig gelungen außer Sichtweite zu gelangen.  
Sie seufzte dankbar auf und stützte ihre Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Im Moment fehlte es ihr an Kraft, um sich mit irgendjemand anderem als Dettlaff zu befassen. Und sie war nicht einmal überzeugt ob ihre Kraft dafür ausreichen würde. Eigentlich war sie sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher woher sie die Kühnheit hatte ihn zu diesem verdammten Gespräch aufzufordern.  
Natürlich hatte Valka die Situation mit ihr mehrfach geübt und selbstverständlich auch dutzende Gründe aufgezählt, warum es absolut notwendig war mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber es ist dennoch etwas vollkommen anderes, ob man mit einer befreundeten Hexerin unverfänglich ein potentielles Szenario durchspielt oder ob man mit dem Mann spricht den man… den man… liebt? Vielleicht.

Sie stöhnte leise und ließ sich schwerfällig zu Boden sinken. Sie zog ihre Beine an und umschlang sie mit den Armen, dann legte sie ihre Stirn auf die Knie.  
Es würde jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie gezwungen wäre mit Dettlaff zu sprechen. Sie selbst hatte dies provoziert und dabei hatte sie noch immer nicht die geringste Ahnung was sie denn nun wirklich für ihn empfand und was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte.  
VIELLEICHT liebte sie ihn. Sie vermutete es zumindest oder vielmehr befürchtete es. Oder… hoffte es?  
Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu klären. Denn so kam sie einfach nicht weiter.

Valkas Hinweis auf Dettlaffs …Besonderheiten, hatte die Angelegenheit sehr verkompliziert.  
Natürlich waren die Bedenken der Hexerin absolut berechtigt, aber es setzte Ciri zusätzlich unter Druck. Trotz Valkas Versicherung, dass Dettlaff an ihr interessiert sei, ist es eine Sache unverfänglich mit Dettlaff anzubändeln und zu sehen wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Es ist aber etwas ganz anderes sich selbst eingestehen zu müssen, dass man vielleicht den Rest seines Lebens mit dieser einen Person verbringen möchte.  
Es sich einzugestehen, es anzusprechen und zu allem Überfluss auch ernsthaft befürchten zu müssen, einen Korb zu bekommen, nur weil die Biologie nicht mitspielt.

Sie strich gedankenverloren über die Tätowierung auf ihrem Oberschenkel und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit dachte sie wieder zurück an Mistle. Mit ihr waren die Dinge einfach gewesen.  
Es hatte natürlich sehr wehgetan sie zu verlieren und sie hatte lange getrauert, aber mit der Zeit war auch diese Wunde verheilt und sie hatte andere Liebhaber gefunden. Nichts was länger als ein paar Nächte angedauert hätte, aber das war kein Aspekt, den sie je bedauert hatte.

Mistle hatte ihr in einer brutalen Zeit voller Schmerz und Einsamkeit, Zärtlichkeit und das Gefühl ein Teil von etwas zu sein, gegeben. Doch diese finsteren Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Wenn sie es wünschte, dann könnte sie noch heute das Schwert an den Nagel hängen und hier bei Geralt in Corvo Bianco bleiben. Der Hexer hatte sie auch schon mehr als nur einmal genau dazu aufgefordert.  
Jedem Leid, welches ihr jetzt noch widerfahren konnte, setzte sie sich nun ganz freiwillig aus. Sie tat es, weil sie selbst es genauso wollte.  
Sie brauchte keinen Trost mehr.  
Ein neuer Liebhaber müsste also eigentlich nichts weiter für sie tun, als ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Zumindest dachte sie das bis vor kurzem noch.  
Aber mit Dettlaff hatte sich ihre Vorstellung noch einmal etwas geändert. Ein anderer, bisher unbekannter Aspekt hatte sich beinahe unbemerkt in ihre Wünsche geschlichen.  
Der Vampir erregte sie. Er erregte sie sogar sehr, …aber neben der rein physischen Anziehung, war da noch mehr.  
Bereits am Tag seiner Ankunft hatte er sie in ihren Träumen heimgesucht.  
Er war natürlich ein sehr gutaussehender Mann, daher hatte sie sich anfangs bei den erotischen Träumen auch wenig gedacht und sie einfach stillschweigend genossen. Doch im Laufe der Tage ertappte sie sich jedoch immer häufiger, wie ihre Gedanken auch tagsüber eine solche Richtung einschlugen. Dabei und… dem Wunsch in seiner Nähe zu sein. Mit ihm zu reden und mehr über ihn zu lernen.

Die Zeitschleife hatte sie in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht, aber trotz allem bot sich nur dadurch für sie die Gelegenheit ihn kennenzulernen und so sehr sie es auch gerne leugnen würde, aber mit jeder zusätzliche Information, mit jedem weiteren Detail, das sie über sein Leben erfuhr, gewann der Wunsch, nur noch mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, an zusätzlicher Intensität.

Sie fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare und versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder zu fokussieren.  
Ihr Interesse an anderen Personen war bisher immer entweder rein körperlich oder rein emotional gewesen. Bei Dettlaff hingegen, verspürte sie zum ersten Mal das dringende Verlangen nach beidem.  
Und die Gefühle, die in ihr aufstiegen, wenn sie sich ausmalte, wie es wohl wäre ihre Neugierde umfassend zu befriedigen, machten ihr Angst.

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal unglücklich und stand dann endlich wieder auf.  
Dettlaff würde nicht ewig auf dem Boden des Speisesaals liegen bleiben und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ihrer Aufforderung umgehend nachkommen würde. Höflich wie er war, würde er sie nicht warten lassen.  
Sie strich sich die Erdkrümel von den Fingern und versuchte sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen.  
Das Gespräch zwischen ihnen war definitiv notwendig und jetzt da sie selbst den Stein des Anstoßes ins Rollen gebracht hatte, musste sie dem selbstverständlich auch nachkommen.  
Sie musste Dettlaff, wie versprochen, an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt auf der Wiese erwarten. Ciri zupfte ihre Bluse zurecht und nickte bestimmt. Dann machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als plötzlich der vertraute rötliche Nebel an ihr vorbeizog und sie erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Sofort blieb sie wieder wie angewurzelt stehen und sah mit klopfendem Herzen der Wolke nach, die gleich darauf wieder aus ihrem Sichtbereich verschwunden war.  
Bittere Galle stieg ihre Kehle hinauf und sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie sich schließlich zwang weiterzugehen.  
Eigentlich hatte sie als Treffpunkt die Wiese hinter dem Hauptgebäude auserkoren, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Dettlaff sie nun im Rosengarten erwarten würde.  
Sie kämpfte sich mit bleischweren Beinen weiter den Pfad entlang und als sie schließlich den Pavillon erreichte, blieb sie bebend stehen.  
Im Moment hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, dieses Gespräch zu vermeiden. Selbst der Kampf gegen einen Zeugl in einem Abwasserkanal, wirkte plötzlich wie eine verlockende Alternative.

Als sie endlich den Mut fand aufzublicken, fand sie, wie erwartet, Dettlaff an einem der kunstvoll geflochtenen Spaliere vor.  
Er hatte sich halb von ihr abgewandt, sodass sie nur sein ernstes Profil erkennen konnte. In seinen Fingern hielt er jedoch eine zarte Rosenblüte, die noch immer vor morgendlichem Tau glitzerte.  
Ciri erschauderte, als sie ihren Blick an seiner schlanken Gestalt entlangwandern ließ.  
Während sie näher kam, beugte er sich geschmeidig vor und roch mit geschlossenen Augen an der Rose.  
Langsam wandelte sich sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck in ein wehmütiges Lächeln.  
»In Nazair - dort wo ich herkomme, gibt es eine ganz besondere Sorte Rosen«, sagte Dettlaff leise, ohne von der Blüte aufzusehen. »Ihre Dornen sind länger als bei anderen Arten und die Blätter unscheinbarer, aber die Blüte ist dafür umso spektakulärer.«  
»Sie ist wie Samt und so blau wie der Himmel.« Er seufzte leise auf. »Wenn sich am frühen Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den Tautropfen brechen, dann scheint es, als wäre jedes einzelne Blütenblatt aus einem makellosen Saphir geschnitzt.«  
Wieder seufzte er leise und ließ seine Finger vorsichtig an der Rosenblüte entlang gleiten. »Ich würde dir sehr gerne eine schenken. Wenn ich doch nur imstande wäre sie dir zu holen.«

Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken und wandte sich nun endlich Ciri entgegen, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete.  
»Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich mich sprechen wolltest, aber ich möchte dich dennoch bitten zunächst mir das Wort zu überlassen. Ich möchte mein… Verhalten erklären. Ich möchte …mich erklären.«

Für einige Augenblicke reagierte sie nicht, doch dann nickte sie abgehakt. Dettlaffs Lächeln weitete sich daraufhin für einen kleinen Augenblick, jedoch ohne dabei den melancholischen Ausdruck einzubüßen. Er vollführte eine elegante Verbeugung und lud sie mit einem leichten Schwung seines Armes ein, ihm zu folgen.  
Dann wartete er noch kurz bis sie zum ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und folgte schließlich weiter dem schmalen Pfad zu ihrer Wiese.

Während sie gingen, schwiegen sie beide. Ciri, weil ihre Gedanken viel zu chaotisch in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelten und Dettlaff, weil er noch damit beschäftigt war sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen.

Als sie die Wiese endlich erreichten, schlug Dettlaff nicht den gewohnten Weg zu den umgestürzten Bäumen ein. Stattdessen schlenderte er langsam am Ufer des Baches entlang.  
Ciri warf ihm einen überraschten Seitenblick zu, folgte ihm aber, bebend vor Anspannung. Sie spazierten noch eine Weile weiter und nur die Geräusche der prächtigen Natur, die sie umgab, durchbrachen die Stille.  
Langsam begann sein Schweigen sie zu zermürben und obwohl sie sich noch immer nicht im Klaren darüber war, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen würde, spielte sie mit dem Gedanken nun doch als erste das Wort zu ergreifen.  
Doch grade als sie dachte, dass sie es keinen Moment länger ertragen könnte, blieb Dettlaff plötzlich stehen und wandte sich ihr zu.

»Ich war nie sehr… angetan von den Menschen«, begann er schließlich zu erzählen. »Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr euch belügt und bekämpft. Warum ihr eure kurzen Leben mit dem Schmieden von Ränken und Intrigen vergeudet, nur um euch gegenseitig zu schaden.«  
Seine unbarmherzige Aufzählung ließ Ciri vor Schreck erstarren.  
»Ihr steckt eure Energie und Leidenschaft in Wut und Hass und ausgerechnet, wenn es um angenehme Dinge wie Freude und Liebe geht, dann werden die meisten von euch so… leidenschaftslos. Ich begreife es einfach nicht.« Er seufzte laut auf und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd zum Bach, wo er seinen Blick auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche richtete.  
»Wahrscheinlich war es das was mich zu Rhenawedd, …zu Syanna hingezogen hat. Im Vergleich zu den Menschen, die mir sonst begegneten, war sie leidenschaftlich und wild.« Er machte eine weitere kurze Pause und strich sich fahrig über den Mund. »In meiner Gegenwart äußerte sie niemals einen negativen Gedanken. Sie war stets freundlich, zuvorkommend, aufgeschlossen und voller Lebensfreude. Ich ahnte nicht, was für finstere Absichten sie hegte. …Vielleicht wollte ich es auch gar nicht sehen, denn meine Gefühle für sie waren …aufrichtig.«

Während er sprach zuckte Ciri mehrfach heftig zusammen, aber Dettlaff bemerkte es entweder nicht oder er ignorierte es mit Absicht.  
»Selbst als der Hexer… als Geralt mir die unwiderlegbaren Beweise präsentierte, glaubte ich ihm nicht. Trotz den Beweisen, dass Syanna mich manipuliert hatte, dass sie mich zwang für sie zu morden, meinen FREUND zu ermorden, weigerte ich mich es zu glauben. …Ich war so töricht.«  
Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und verfiel für einen Moment in unglückliches Schweigen.  
Als er dann jedoch fortfuhr wandte er sich plötzlich wieder direkt Ciri entgegen. »Als ich schließlich erkannte, dass das was mich zu ihr hinzog nicht die Leidenschaft und Begeisterung eines lebensfrohen Wesens war, sondern der Irrsinn und Wahn eines kranken Geistes, traf mich das tiefer, als du dir vorstellen kannst.«  
»Sie war wohl wirklich ein Monster«, murmelte Ciri entsetzt und Dettlaff sah überrascht auf.  
»Ja, das war sie«, bestätigte er schließlich langsam. »Aber ich war das ebenfalls. Ich habe unsagbar viel Schande auf mich geladen. Nicht nur, dass ich auf Syanna hereingefallen bin, ich habe in meiner Wut unverzeihliches getan.«  
»Dettlaff, du bereust doch was du getan hast, du…«  
»Nein, Ciri«, unterbrach er sie mit einer harschen Geste. »Versuch bitte keine Entschuldigungen für mein Verhalten zu finden. Es ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Syanna hat mich betrogen, aber die Toten in Beauclair fallen ganz allein in meine Verantwortung. …Nach den Ereignissen dort habe ich mich lange zurückgezogen. Ich habe mich in Selbstmitleid gesuhlt und versucht die Menschen für mein Verhalten verantwortlich zu machen.«  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte leise, während er eine kleine Wolke am Himmel betrachtete. »Im Laufe der Jahre und durch Regis‘ beständigen Zuspruch gewann jedoch irgendwann die Erkenntnis die Oberhand, dass ich meine Schuld nicht auf andere abladen konnte. Ich begriff irgendwann, dass mein Verhalten falsch war. Und ich bereute. Aber was ich nicht ablegen konnte, das war die …Abneigung, die ich gegenüber Menschen empfand.«

Wieder wandte er sich ihr zu und blickte ihr nun fest in die Augen. »Ciri, ich schwor mir, dass ich mich nie wieder auf Menschen einlassen würde, dass ich mich nie mehr mit ihnen abgeben würde.«

Ciri riss erneut die Augen auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. Dann senkte sie langsam ihren Blick zu ihren Füssen. Ihre Lippen bebten während sie sprach: »Ich… verstehe.«  
Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf Dettlaffs Gesicht und er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er sie liebevoll betrachtete. »Nein, liebste Ciri. Das tust du nicht.«  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihr eine verirrte aschblonde Strähne hinter das Ohr.  
»Ich habe mir nur wieder etwas vorgemacht. …Ich WOLLTE die Menschen verachten und das so sehr, dass ich jedes Mal in Panik geriet, wenn ich es einmal nicht konnte. Und in deiner Gegenwart kann ich es einfach nicht.«  
Er holte tief Luft und strich mit dem Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wange. »Ich kann einfach nicht länger leugnen, dass ich… dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.«

Ungläubig hob Ciri den Kopf und starrte den Vampir fassungslos an.  
Trotz Valkas Andeutung hatte sie es nicht ernsthaft für möglich gehalten, dass sie diese Worte aus seinem Mund hören würde. Und selbst jetzt wo es doch geschehen war, konnte sie es kaum glauben.  
Überwältigt schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte sich in die fortwährende, sanfte Bewegung seiner Finger gegen ihre Wange. »Dettlaff…«, seufzte sie leise, ohne wirklich zu wissen was sie sagen wollte.  
Seine markante Präsenz legte sich wie ein Mantel um sie, als er den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte.  
Als er dann wieder sprach, streifte sein Atem zart über ihr Gesicht. »Du weißt, was ich bin. Du weißt, was ich getan habe. Und doch… . Ciri, vorgestern Morgen, da wolltest du mich küssen, nicht wahr? …Sag‘ mir liebste Ciri, kann ich hoffen, dass du… ähnliche Gefühle für mich hegst?«

Sie erschauderte und öffnete langsam wieder ihre Augen.  
Dettlaffs Gesicht war nur wenige Fingerbreit von ihrem eigenen entfernt und in seinen blauen Augen lag ein Ausdruck von solch flehender Hoffnung, dass ihr der Atem stockte.  
Und plötzlich verstand sie wie ihre eigenen Gefühle aussahen.

Sie schluckte trocken und trat einen Schritt vor. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und ließ sie zärtlich über seine Brust wandern, bis sie schließlich an seinem Hals zum Liegen kam und während sie sich an ihn schmiegte, hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme: »Ich… . Das tue ich. Dettlaff, ich… .«  
Dann versagte ihre Stimme und sie krallte ihre Finger in seinen Mantel.  
Dieses Thema würde noch warten müssen… .

Dettlaff entspannte sich als eine Welle der Erleichterung ihn überkam. Mit leuchtenden Augen schlang er seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und zog sie nun endgültig an sich heran. Er zitterte vor Aufregung, als er sich langsam zu ihr herunterbeugte.  
Als sich ihre Lippen zum aller ersten Mal begegneten, seufzten sie beide glücklich in die zarte Berührung.  
Langsam wanderte Dettlaffs Hand von Ciris Rücken zu ihrem Nacken.

»HEY, IHR ZWEI TURTELTAUBEN«, schallte es plötzlich laut über die Wiese und sie sprangen erschrocken auseinander.  
Dettlaff knurrte ungehalten auf und ließ seinen Blick finster über die Wiese gleiten, um nach dem Ursprung der Störung zu suchen. Nur einen Moment später entdeckte er Veit, der breit grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen am Pfad zum Rosengarten stand.  
Es irritierte ihn, dass er das näherkommen des Hexers nicht bemerkt hatte und er wollte grade ansetzen, um ihn nach seinem Anliegen zu befragen, als er sah wie sich Veit‘s Augen erschrocken weiteten und er zügig die Arme löste.  
Einer Ahnung folgend wandte er sich sofort wieder Ciri zu und wurde grade noch Zeuge, wie sie ein paar Schritte entfernt, hektisch mit den Armen rudernd, in den Bach stürzte.  
Offenbar war sie vor Schreck zu weit zurückgesprungen und am Ufer des Baches abrutscht.  
»Ciri«, rief er entsetzte aus und machte einen Satz zu der Stelle von wo aus sie ins Wasser gefallen war.  
Hektische Schritte kündigten Veits näherkommen an und nur einen Augenblick später, war der Hexer an seiner Seite.

Der Bach war glücklicherweise nicht sehr tief, aber er genügte um Ciri bei ihrem Sturz vollkommen zu durchnässen.  
Nun saß sie mit angewinkelten Beinen im Wasser und sah unglücklich zu ihnen auf.  
Sofort streckten beide Männer ihre Hände aus, packten sie an den Armen und zogen sie gemeinsam wieder aus dem Bach.

Ciri schüttelte sich und ließ sich dann missmutig in das Grass sinken. »Großartig«, murmelte sie verärgert. »Einfach großartig.« Sie wrang mit beiden Händen ihre Haare aus.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?«, fragte Dettlaff besorgt.  
»Ja«, erwiderte sie einsilbig und etwas ungehaltener als sie eigentlich beabsichtigte.  
»Es tut mir leid, ich hatte nicht die Absicht dich zu erschrecken«, murmelte Veit verlegen und kratzte sich etwas unsicher am Hinterkopf.  
Ciri hielt für einen Moment inne und sah ungehalten zu ihm auf. »Und was wolltest du dann?«  
Sie wandte sich gleich darauf wieder ab, um sich weiterhin ihren Haaren zu widmen. Doch als keine Antwort von dem Hexer folgte, sah sie ein weiteres Mal auf.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung musste sie feststellen, dass Veit ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Sie zog verdutzt eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dann zu Dettlaff.  
Überraschenderweise fand sie auch den Vampir mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor.  
Irritiert hielt sie inne. Dann plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie sah rasch an sich herunter.  
Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham, als sie feststellen musste, dass ihre dünne, helle Leinenbluse durch das Wasser fast vollständig transparent geworden war und nun wie eine zweite Haut an ihrem Körper klebte.  
»Oh nein«, entfuhr es ihr und sie schlang peinlich berührt ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, um sich etwas zu bedecken.  
Plötzliches rascheln und klackern lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit abermals auf Dettlaff. Mit Erstaunen verfolgte sie, wie der Vampir geschwind die Schnallen und Knebel an seinen Mantel löste und ihn schließlich von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, hielt er ihr den Mantel entgegen. »Hier, zieh das an«, murmelte er etwas heiser, dann räusperte er sich verlegen.

Sie streckte sich etwas, um ihm den Mantel abzunehmen und warf ihn zügig über ihre Schultern.  
Dettlaff war zwar von schlanker Statur, aber trotzdem versank Ciri vollkommen in dem Kleidungsstück. Sie raffte die Seiten des Mantels zusammen und bemühte sich ihre Blöße anständig zu verdecken.  
Sie erschauderte wohlig und kuschelte sich tiefer in den Mantel, als seine Restwärme sie durchdrang und der anhaftende Geruch des Vampirs sie traf. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu Dettlaff und ihr stockte der Atem.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn bisher noch nie ohne diesen Mantel gesehen hatte und sie ließ ihren neugierigen Blick an ihm hochwandern.  
Sie folgte seinen langen, athletischen Beinen, bewunderte seine schlanke Taille und den muskulösen Oberkörper.  
Selbst in dem weiten Mantel hatte man stets gut erkennen können, dass der Vampir über breite Schultern und eine außerordentlich schmale Mitte verfügte. Aber erst jetzt, wo er nur noch seine lange, dunkelrote Tunika trug wurde Ciri bewusst, wie ausgeprägt diese Merkmale wirklich waren.  
Sie schluckte schwer, als ihr Blick über seine Brust glitt und sie sich zu fragen begann, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn sie mit ihrer Hand unter seine Tunika gleiten und langsam… .

»Bei Meliteles Gnaden. Ciri, du siehst aus als, ob du ihm gleich die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd abbeißt«, meldete sich Veit plötzlich wieder amüsiert zu Wort.  
Sofort versteifte sich sie und sah den lachenden Hexer empört an.  
»Was bitte meinst du?«, fragte sie ungehalten.  
»Ganz ehrlich? Wenn Geralt deinen Blick eben gesehen hätte, dann hätte er sich umgehend am nächsten Baum erhängt«, antworte Veit feixend.  
»Ich weiß ebenfalls nicht wovon du redest«, meinte nun auch Dettlaff leicht verärgert.  
»So?«, erwiderte Veit schmunzelnd. »Und dabei wundert es mich, dass bei dem Blick, den sie dir grade zugeworfen hat, dein Gürtel nicht von alleine aufgesprungen ist.«  
Schockiert und mit glühenden Gesichtern wandten sie sich von dem kichernden Hexer ab.  
Der Hexer wedelte jedoch plötzlich beschwichtigend mit der Hand »Keine Sorge, ich werde euer Techtelmechtel bestimmt nicht sabotieren, indem ich Geralt davon erzähle. Das könnt ihr hübsch selbst machen. Und außerdem ist es ja nun nicht so, als ob ich den Ausblick hier nicht auch sehr genießen würde«, ergänzte er grinsend.  
Er ließ seinen Blick lasziv an Dettlaff entlangwandern und zwinkerte ihm schließlich verschmitzt zu.  
Sofort spannte sich der Vampir noch weiter an und drehte ihm nun endgültig den Rücken zu.

Für einen Moment fehlten Ciri die Worte. Sie blickte zwischen Veit und Dettlaff hin und her. Dann brach sie plötzlich in lautes Gelächter aus.  
Sie raffte den Mantel fester zusammen und erhob sich glucksend vom Boden. »Veit, du bist wirklich einmalig.«  
»Ich weiß«, erwiderte der Hexer und vollführte eine eindrucksvolle Verbeugung. »Los, kommt jetzt ihr zwei. Marlene hat mich geschickt, damit ich euch hole. Sie wäre sehr traurig, wenn ihr das Frühstück verpassen würdet und außerdem musst du dir etwas Trockenes anziehen. Ihr könnt später da weitermachen, wo ich euch unterbrochen habe.«

~

Ciri saß angespannt am Tisch und starrte auf ihr Croissant.  
Sie hatte keinen Appetit, aber dafür verspürte sie das ständige Verlangen ihren Blick auf den Platz neben sich zu richten. Schon seit Beginn der Mahlzeit musste sie sich ständig zusammenreißen, um ihren Stuhl nicht näher zu Dettlaff zu rücken und ihr Bein gegen seines zu drücken.  
Nur der Umstand, dass Veit sie in regelmäßigen Abständen mit einem amüsierten Blick bedachte, hielt sie bisher davon ab und gab ihr etwas Selbstbeherrschung. Außerdem fand sie ein wenig Trost darin, dass Dettlaff nicht weniger verkrampft auf seinem Stuhl saß und immer wieder kurze Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.

Abgesehen von dem dunkelhaarigen Hexer schien bisher aber noch niemand auf sie aufmerksam geworden zu sein.  
Natürlich hatte ihre Ankunft einige Fragen aufgeworfen, insbesondere da Ciri zu dem Zeitpunkt noch immer in dem Mantel des Vampirs eingewickelt war, aber sie hatten sich mit einer raschen Erklärung zufriedengegeben und nachdem Ciri sich umgezogen und am Tisch Platz genommen hatte, waren die Gespräche fließend zu den gewohnten Themen zurückgekehrt.

Seufzend schob Ciri das Croissant endgültig beiseite und griff sich stattdessen eine Erdbeere.  
Während sie hineinbiss, warf sie einen weiteren verstohlenen Blick auf den Vampir und sofort flatterten wieder die unzähligen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und machten sie schwindelig.  
Das Gespräch am Tisch verschwamm in ihrer Wahrnehmung zu einem monotonen Brummen und wieder besseren Wissen, richtete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Vampir, der ihr erst vor wenigen Minuten seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass Dettlaff sich in der Zwischenzeit offenbar etwas entspannen konnte, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten nun leicht, während er sich auf etwas konzentrierte, dass auf der anderen Seite des Tisches passierte.  
Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sich die zuckenden Mundwinkel gleich darauf in ein sanftes Lächeln verwandelten. Der Wunsch ihn zu berühren, gewann wieder die Oberhand und sie wandte sich rasch ab. Dann erstarb ihr Lächeln schlagartig.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst welche Szene Dettlaff beobachtet hatte.  
Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie Regis dabei zusah wie er für Rabea einen Apfel in Stücke schnitt und ihr die Spalten nach und nach reichte. Das selige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, wenn seine Tochter vor Begeisterung quietschte, traf sie wie eine Faust in den Magen.

Sie holte zitternd Luft und sah noch einmal zu Dettlaff.  
Wie sie befürchtet hatte, war es genau diese liebevolle Szene zwischen Regis und Rabea, die ihn zu diesem Lächeln verführt hatte.  
Sie schluckte mit trockener Kehle, legte die halb verspeiste Erdbeere zurück auf ihren Teller und biss verkrampft die Zähne zusammen.

~

Als die Mahlzeit endlich beendet war und die anderen ihren Aufgaben nachgingen, beeilte sich Ciri in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.  
Sie hatte die Tür jedoch kaum geschlossen und sich stöhnend dagegen gelehnt, als es bereits wieder leise klopfte.  
Niedergeschlagen seufzte sie auf und ging rasch ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. »Komm herein.«  
Auch ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie genau, wer ihr Zimmer betrat.  
»Dein Mantel hängt auf dem Rüstungsständer. Ich denke, er ist wieder trocken«, murmelte sie. »Danke, dass du ihn mir geliehen hast.«

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als Dettlaff ihr wortlos eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie vorsichtig umdrehte.  
Wieder musste sie schlucken, als sie den zutiefst verstörten Ausdruck in seinen Augen bemerkte. Verstört und besorgt.  
»Ciri, was ist mit dir?«, fragte er sichtlich nervös und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie das Thema früher oder später ansprechen musste. Trotzdem fehlte ihr im Moment noch eine Menge von dem dafür notwendigen Mut.

Sie zwang sich zu einem verkrampften Lächeln und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. »Es ist nichts«, entgegnete sie. »Das heißt, ich wünschte mir nur, dass wir endlich aus dieser verfluchten Zeitschleife ausbrechen könnten.«  
Dettlaff wirkte wenig befriedigt von ihren Worten, nickte aber nach einem Moment trotzdem zustimmend.  
Dann plötzlich drückte er ihre Hand ein wenig. »Regis hatte gestern noch eine Idee. Er wollte noch einmal in dem Buch nachschlagen, in dem er schon die ersten Hinweise zu den Zeitanomalien gefunden hat. Vielleicht …sollten wir ihn gleich aufsuchen?«  
Ciris Lächeln weitete sich sofort und wurde bedeutend aufrichtiger. »Das ist eine großartige Idee. Komm, lass uns gehen.« Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um und machte sich eilig daran den Raum zu verlassen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie jedoch, dass Dettlaff seinem Mantel zwar einen langen Blick zuwarf, ihn jedoch einfach ließ, wo er war.  
Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, zuckte er ertappt zusammen und räusperte sich verlegen.  
Trotz des unguten Gefühls im Magen, konnte sie jetzt ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Doch dann seufzte sie gleich darauf kaum hörbar. Wenn nur diese leidige Angelegenheit nicht wäre.  
Sie würde ihn sofort zurück in ihr Zimmer schieben, die Tür hinter sich abschließen und… .  
Missmutig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie sollte sich solchen Gedanken nicht hingeben. Nicht so lang sie nicht wusste, ob er über ihre… Defizite hinwegsehen konnte.

~

Ciri beschleunigte ihre Schritte und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie vor Regis’ und Valkas Haus angekommen waren.  
Ihr war bereits im Vorbeigehen aufgefallen, dass Topaz nicht mehr im Stall war.  
Das bedeute zweifellos, dass die Hexerin bereits aufgebrochen war. Aber wenn sie etwas Glück hätten, dann würde Regis noch zu Hause sein.  
Sie klopfte, drückte die Tür dabei jedoch schon auf. »Regis?«, fragte sie, als sie den Kopf durch die Tür steckte.  
Ein rascher Blick offenbarte ihr, dass das Wohnzimmer leer war. Sie stieß die Tür ganz auf und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Dettlaff.  
»Regis?«, versuchte sie es etwas lauter ein zweites Mal. Wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort.  
»Er wird auch schon aufgebrochen sein«, vermutete Dettlaff schulterzuckend.  
»Du hast wahrscheinlich recht«, entgegnete sie. »Weißt du, welches Buch er gemeint hat?«  
Er nickte zögerlich. »Natürlich. „Sicherheit und Hygiene der Magie“. Es steht im hintersten Regal, ganz rechts. Aber Ciri, wir sollten vorher vielleicht … .«  
Er brach seinen Satz ab, als sie schnurstracks zu dem beschriebenen Regal ging und mit einem Finger die Buchrücken abfuhr, bis sie das Gesuchte gefunden hatte.  
Stumm beobachtete er, wie sie den schweren Wälzer aus dem Regal zog und sacht in der Hand wog.  
Er seufzte leise. Es war an der Zeit, zu handeln.

»Ciri?«, wiederholte der Vampir ein weiteres Mal und trat näher an sie heran, um ihr das Buch wieder aus der Hand zu nehmen.  
Sie ließ es protestlos geschehen, drehte sich aber sofort etwas weg, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.  
Diesmal ließ Dettlaff sich davon nicht beirren und schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt zu einer der lächerlich luxuriösen Chaiselongues. Er wartete geduldig bis sie gehorsam Platz genommen hatte und setzte sich dann neben sie.  
Er gewährte ihr noch einen weiteren Moment ihr Schweigen, dann griff er um sie herum und legte sanft eine Hand an ihr Gesicht.

Nur widerstrebend folgte sie der Bewegung und sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihre Augen zu schließen.  
Als Dettlaff sich vorlehnte und seine Stirn sanft an die ihre legte, zitterten ihre Finger so stark, dass sie ihre Hände flach auf ihre Oberschenkel legen musste.  
»Du hast mir grade erst gesagt, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern würdest«, flüsterte er leise, beinahe flehend. »Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du es dir doch anders überlegt hast.«

Ciri schluchzte unkontrolliert auf und legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Dann zog sie ihn wild näher, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
Für einen Moment war Dettlaff zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, doch dann lehnte er sich in ihren verzweifelten Kuss und erwiderte ihn voller Inbrunst.

Der Kuss dauerte an und währenddessen streichelten Dettlaffs Finger zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Brachten ihren ganzen Körper zum Kribbeln und Beben.  
Sie lehnte sich immer weiter an ihn, presste sich immer stärker gegen seinen Körper. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haare und den Stoff seiner Tunika. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an ihn, während sie versuchte die Summe ihrer Gefühle in diesen einen schmerzlichen Kuss zu legen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken löste sich Dettlaff von ihr und schob sie sanft ein Stück zurück. Widerwillig ließ sie es geschehen.  
Dann legte er wieder eine Hand an ihre Wange und erneut streichelte er sie sanft mit dem Daumen. »Ciri, was ist mit dir?«, fragte er ernst.

Sie presste die Lippe für einen Moment zusammen und zwang sich ihm grade in die Augen zu sehen. »Ich …bin in dich verliebt, Dettlaff. Das bin ich wirklich«, gestand sie ihm stockend. »Zweifel bitte nicht daran. …Es ist nur, dass… .« Sie brach den Satz ab, als ihre Stimme versagte und sah wieder nach unten.  
Dettlaff zog hörbar die Luft ein. »Es stört dich, dass ich ein Vampir bin, nicht wahr?«, fragte er schließlich bitter.  
Sofort schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf, brachte es aber nicht fertig ihn anzusehen. »Nein, Dettlaff. Ganz sicher nicht. Aber… ich fürchte, dass es dich stören wird, dass ich nur …ein Mensch bin«, murmelte sie niedergeschlagen.

Für einen Moment folgte schweigen. Als er dann wieder sprach, schwang deutliche Erleichterung in seiner Stimme mit. »Ciri. Liebste, ich sagte dir doch bereits, dass ich meine Vorbehalte gegenüber Menschen fallen gelassen habe.«  
Schluchzend schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf und ließ sich dann nach vorne fallen bis ihre Stirn an seiner Brust lag. Sofort schlang er einen Arm um sie.  
Als sie sich endlich wieder durchringen konnte zu sprechen, klang ihre Stimme gedämpft durch den dicken Stoff seiner Tunika. »Das ist es nicht«, begann sie leise und seufzte traurig. »Lange bevor wir uns das erste Mal begegneten, hatte Regis mir von dir erzählt. Von dir und… deiner besonderen Gabe.«  
Dettlaff zuckte überrascht zusammen. »Stört es dich etwa, dass ich mich gern mit meinem Rudel umgebe? Hast du denn nicht gern deine Familie um dich?«, fragte er diesmal sichtlich erstaunt.  
Ciri schluchzte ein weiteres Mal leise und krallte ihre Finger noch fester in sein Hemd. »Es macht mir Angst zu wissen, dass du so viel Wert auf eine Familie legst«, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Dann machte sie eine Pause, holte tief Luft und bevor der Mut sie wieder verließ sprach sie laut und hektisch: »Es macht mir Angst, weil du nie eine Familie mit mir haben kannst. …Dettlaff, ich bin keine richtige Hexerin, ich werde dir nie Kinder… .«  
Sie brach den Satz ab, kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt die Luft an, während sie auf seine unweigerliche Reaktion wartete.

Eiskalte Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie spürte wie Dettlaff sich anspannte und plötzlich vollkommen versteift vor ihr saß.  
Sie wusste, dass sie sich jetzt lieber von ihm zurückziehen sollte, aber mit der Furcht im Hinterkopf, dass sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder berühren würde, konnte sie es nicht übers Herz bringen und sie schmiegte sich stattdessen noch enger an ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit mischte sich unter die Panik jedoch auch noch leise Verwirrung.  
Dettlaff hatte, außer seiner verkrampften Körperhaltung, bisher noch keine weitere Reaktion gezeigt.  
Weder machte er Anstalten sich von ihr zu lösen, noch sagte er etwas.  
Beunruhigt hob Ciri ihren Kopf grade so weit an, dass sie ihm vorsichtig ins Gesicht lugen konnte.  
Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung sah sie, dass Dettlaff verträumt in den Raum starrte und offenbar arg mit sich kämpfte, um ein breites Lächeln niederzuringen, das sich hartnäckig in seinem Gesicht festsetzen wollte.  
Verdutzt löste sie sich nun von ihm und zog sich etwas zurück, um ihn verwundert anzusehen.  
Nach einigen Momenten siegte schließlich das Lächeln und Dettlaff blickte mit leuchtenden Augen auf sie herunter. »Du hast dir wirklich Gedanken über Kinder gemacht? Kinder mit… mir?«

Schlagartig wurde Ciris Kopf puterrot und sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. »Ich meinte nur… . Ich wollte, doch nur sagen, dass… «, stammelte sie verlegen. »Oh ihr Götter, ist das peinlich.«  
Dettlaff lachte nun leise auf und nahm ihre Handgelenke, um ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht wegzuziehen.  
Ciri drehte sich verschämt zur Seite, aber er folgte ihrer Bewegung und zwang sie so ihn weiter anzusehen.

»Ich verstehe genau, was du meintest«, sagte er liebevoll. »Und ich bin sehr glücklich zu wissen, dass du dir so viele Gedanken über meine Wünsche gemacht hast. …Dass du offenbar, genau wie ich, hoffst, dass wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben können.«  
Er ließ ihre Handgelenke wieder los und legte seine Hand abermals an ihre Wange. »Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken deswegen, liebste Ciri«, sagte er lächelnd und beugte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf ihrer Wange zu platzieren.  
»Ich genieße es mein Rudel, um mich zu haben, …ich brauche es sogar um mich«, murmelte er und verteilte weitere Küsse an ihrem Kinn entlang. »Aber du vergisst, dass Regis zu meinem Rudel gehört. …Und mit ihm …seine Gefährtin, …seine Tochter, …sein Sohn, …dessen Gefährte. ...Und natürlich würde auch meine… Gefährtin dazugehören.« Während er sprach, wandert er mit seinen Lippen immer weiter ihren Hals herunter und sie warf schwer atmend ihren Kopf in den Nacken. »Würdest du das sein wollen, Ciri? Würdest du meine Gefährtin sein wollen?«  
»Das will ich«, antwortete sie rau und stöhnte gleich darauf leise auf, als er sanft an der zarten Haut ihres Halses saugte.  
»Dann ist das meine Familie und sie ist mehr als genug für mich, um glücklich zu sein.«  
Er suchte ein weiteres Mal ihre Lippen, doch gleich darauf löste er sich wieder von ihr und streichelte ihr über die Haare. »Ich gebe zu, dass ich gegen eigene Kinder sicher nichts einzuwenden hätte, aber bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich lieber auf Kinder, als auf dich verzichten würde.« Er zog sie wieder an seine Brust und Ciri schmolz dankbar seufzend gegen ihn.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide und Ciri genoss die gleichmäßige Bewegung seiner Finger an ihrem Rücken. Dann plötzlich drückte er sie wieder etwas weg. »Aber… ich frage mich, ob es auch genug für dich ist?«, ergriff er schließlich wieder das Wort und blickte ernst zu ihr herab.  
Langsam ließ Ciri ihre Hände zu seiner Brust gleiten und schob ihn wortlos noch weiter zurück. Irritiert folgte er ihrer Bewegung, obwohl es ihm keinerlei Probleme bereitet hätte ihr Widerstand zu leisten.

Zu seiner Überraschung stoppte sie nicht und sie fuhr fort ihn weiter wegzuschieben bis er plötzlich die Lehne der Chaiselongue im Rücken spürte und er mehr oder weniger ausgestreckt auf dem Polstermöbel lag.  
Er beobachtete gespannt, wie sie sich rasch von ihrem Platz erhob und gleich darauf ein Knie neben seinen Körper abstützte, um ihr anderes Bein über ihn zu schwingen, bis sie rittlings auf ihm saß.  
Er musste schlucken, als sie sich langsam zu ihm herunterbeugte.  
Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hielt sie inne. »Ich habe nie erwartet jemals eigene Kinder zu haben. Du bist mehr als genug für mich. Mehr als ich mir je erträumt hätte«, hauchte sie ihm entgegen. »Ich will… deine Gefährtin sein. Und ich will… dich.« Sie überbrückte das letzte bisschen Distanz und verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.  
Sie erschauderten beide, während sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander bewegten.

Nach einem Moment rutsche Ciri etwas höher, um eine noch bequemere Position einnehmen zu können, ohne sich dabei von ihm zu lösen. Sie grinste in den Kuss hinein, als Dettlaff durch ihre Bewegung leise aufstöhnen musste.  
Sofort nutzte der Vampir die Gelegenheit und schob seine Zunge ihn ihren Mund, den er neugierig erkundete.  
Ciri schmunzelte innerlich und ließ spielerisch ihre Hüfte rollen. Sofort erntete sie dafür ein weiteres süßes Geräusch von ihm. Doch dann quiekte sie plötzlich überrascht in den inzwischen ziemlich schlampigen Kuss.  
Direkt im Anschluss an ihre letzte Bewegung, hatte er sie plötzlich fester gepackt und weiter auf seine Hüfte gezogen. Das unmenschliche Knurren, das er dabei ausstieß, erzeugte sofort eine aufgeregte Gänsehaut an ihrem gesamten Körper.

Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Händen an den Seiten seines Oberkörpers entlang.  
Schließlich löste sie sich von seinen Lippen und verteilte stattdessen kleine, federleichte Küsse auf seinem Kinn, seinen Kehlkopf und seinen Schlüsselbeinen, während ihre Finger den Weg zum obersten Knopf seiner Tunika fanden und fahrig daran herum nestelten.  
Sie seufzte leise, als ein weiteres Stück seiner Haut sichtbar wurde und beeilte sich, diese ebenfalls mit zarten Küssen zu bedecken.  
Langsam wanderten ihre Finger zum zweiten Knopf.

 ** _RUMMS_** **_!_**

Erschrocken richtete Ciri sich auf und sah sich hektisch im Raum um.  
Das plötzliche Geräusch hatte sie vollkommen überrumpelt. Als sie jedoch die Ursache dafür nicht sofort ausfindig machen konnte, sah sie stattdessen zu Dettlaff herunter, der sich inzwischen etwas zur Seite gelehnt hatte und finster auf den Boden starrte.  
Sie folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte das dicke Buch, dass offenbar von der Chaiselongue gerutscht und hart auf den Holzfußboden aufgeschlagen war.  
»Ach, es war nur das Buch«, seufzte sie erleichtert. Sie schüttelte kichernd den Kopf und wollte sich bereits wieder ihrer vorangegangenen Tätigkeit widmen, als ihr plötzlich etwas auf dem Pergament ins Auge stach.

Sie lehnte sich etwas weiter zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick erhaschen zu können.  
Durch den Sturz hatte sich das Buch geöffnet und den Blick auf eine zufällige Seite preisgegeben.  
Erstaunt konzentrierte sie sich auf eine detaillierte Darstellung, die einen längeren Absatz zierte.  
Sie streckte den Arm aus und hob das Buch mühsam auf.

Nach einer weiteren Musterung strich sie schließlich ungläubig über die dicht beschriebene Seite.  
Dettlaff rutsche etwas höher, um ebenfalls einen neugierigen Blick darauf werfen zu können.  
»Das ist wirklich der Sternsaphir«, stellte er einen Moment später erstaunt fest. »Regis hatte tatsächlich recht.«  
»Ja«, erwiderte sie irritiert. »Aber was bedeutet das?«  
Dettlaff nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und drehte es so, dass er den Text überfliegen konnte. Nach einigen Augenblicken zog er überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
»Die Abbildung wird nicht näher erwähnt, aber sie steht in direktem Zusammenhang zu dem Abschnitt über die magischen Zeitblasen. Die von denen uns Regis schon erzählt hat.«  
Nachdenklich legte sich Ciri einen Finger an den Mund. »Dann könnte es sein, dass der Saphir etwas damit zu tun hat? Vielleicht sogar der Auslöser ist?«  
»Nun, denkbar wäre es durchaus«, entgegnete Dettlaff. »Immerhin hatten wir beide den Stein in der Hand, kurz bevor diese Zeitschleife begann.«  
»Dann müssen wir unbedingt mehr über den Stein in Erfahrung bringen«, sagte Ciri aufgeregt. Der Vampir nickte zustimmend. »Hast du ihn bei dir?«  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich dachte, du hättest ihn.«  
»Diesmal nicht«, erwiderte er schmunzelnd. »Ich hatte heute Morgen wirklich ganz andere Dinge im Kopf.«  
Ciri lehnte sich lachend vor und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. »Nun, ich schätze, dass ging mir nicht anders.«  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf und tippte auf die Zeichnung. »Der Stein wird vermutlich immer noch im Speisesaal herumliegen. Wir können ihn gleich holen.«  
Dettlaff öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als ihn das Geräusch eines Türknaufs innehalten ließ.  
Sie drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe zur Tür und sahen wie Regis gedankenverloren in sein Wohnzimmer schlenderte. Er war bereits zwei Schritte in den Raum hineingegangen, als er sie bemerkte.

Verwundert beobachteten sie, wie sich zunächst seine Augen erstaunt weiteten und dann plötzlich seine Mundwinkel begannen wie wild zu zucken.  
Er öffnete den Mund und ein gurgelndes Geräusch entkam seiner Kehle. Mit der Zeit verwandelte es sich jedoch mehr und mehr in ein haltloses Kichern.  
Dann plötzlich begann er langsam den Raum rückwärtsgehend zu verlassen.  
Kurz bevor er die Tür wieder endgültig zuzog, steckte er noch einmal schnell den Kopf hindurch und gönnte sich glucksend einen letzten Blick.

Nachdem Regis wieder verschwunden war, schüttelte Dettlaff irritiert den Kopf. Er wandte sich wieder Ciri zu, die seinen Blick nicht weniger verwirrt erwiderte. Er wollte sie grade fragen, was wohl das seltsame Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte, als ihm plötzlich aufging was Regis so belustigt hatte.  
Ungläubig riss er seine Hände nach oben und er verbarg sein Gesicht in ihnen. »Das wird es mich nie wieder vergessen lassen«, stöhnte er unglücklich.


	10. Der Edelstein der Repetition - Nachmittag

»Was meinst du?«, fragte Ciri irritiert und blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf Dettlaff herab.  
Der Vampir hielt noch immer sein Gesicht verborgen und schüttelte weiterhin unablässig den Kopf.  
Schließlich murmelte er gedämpft: »Sieh‘ uns doch an.«  
Ciri folgte seiner Empfehlung, doch gleich darauf presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen, um ihr aufkeimendes Lachen zu ersticken.  
Als sie sich so weit gefangen hatte, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte, zupfte sie ihre Bluse zurecht und bemühte sich um eine halbwegs würdevolle Pose. »Nun es hätte schlimmer sein können.«  
Dettlaff nahm nun die Hände vom Gesicht und warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. »Du meinst, es gibt schlimmeres, als ausgerechnet von Regis in dieser …Position erwischt zu werden?«  
»Allerdings«, schmunzelte Ciri. »Wir hätten nackt sein können.«  
Dettlaff seufzte schwer und ließ seinen Kopf auf die gepolsterte Lehne fallen. »Das hätte kaum einen Unterschied gemacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir ausmalen kannst was für ein… Idiot er manchmal sein kann. Besonders wenn es um… Sex geht. Und sei es nur im weitesten Sinne.«  
Ciri lachte laut auf und kletterte von ihm herunter. »Ich habe Valka sternhagelvoll erlebt und ich bin geneigt zu glauben, dass die beiden sich in der Hinsicht recht ähnlich sind.«  
Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und legte eine Hand auf seinem Bein ab. »Da fällt mir ein, dass du das schon einmal erwähnt hast. Du wolltest Regis im Meer versenken, nicht wahr?« Sie schmunzelte verschmitzt. »Was hat er angestellt, um das zu verdienen?«  
Dettlaff erstarrte und blickte peinlich berührt auf seine Beine. »Ich denke nicht, dass ich das erwähnen sollte.«  
»Komm schon«, lachte Ciri und versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stoß.  
»Also gut«, murmelte Dettlaff, vermied aber weiterhin Blickkontakt. »Regis hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich die Zeitschleife nutze um… um mit dir Sex auf dem Esstisch zu haben.«  
»Und die Idee gefiel dir nicht?«, fragte sie gespielt entsetzt.  
»Ciri!«, antwortete Dettlaff geschockt.  
»Zeitschleife«, entgegnete sie trocken.  
Dettlaff hielt für einen Moment entsetzt inne. »Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?«  
Ciri verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. »Warum nicht?«  
»Du würdest wirklich riskieren, dass du erwischt wirst? Du würdest riskieren, dass Geralt dich sieht, wie du mit mir…?«  
»Normalerweise natürlich nicht, aber… noch haben wir alle Zeit der Welt. Dettlaff, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er dich angreifen würde, oder?«  
»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er reagieren würde.«  
»Lass mich dir versichern, er würde nicht. Vielmehr würde er schmollen und damit kann ich sehr gut leben. Außerdem werden wir ihm früher oder später von… uns erzählen müssen.«  
»Nicht wir«, entgegnete Dettlaff und Ciri blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
»Du erwartest, dass ich das allein mache?«  
»So meinte ich das nicht«, beeilte er sich richtigzustellen. »Ich wollte sagen, dass ich das machen muss.« Er seufzte leise. »Es wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Differenzen endgültig beilegen. Er steht dir sehr nah‘, daher ist es meine Pflicht, dass ich mich um ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm bemühe.«  
Ciri knabberte einen Moment nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe und ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken. »Aber was, wenn er doch recht ungehalten reagiert?«, fragte sie schließlich zögerlich. »Also nicht, dass ich es erwarte, aber wenn er, rein hypothetisch… ?«  
»Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen«, unterbrach er sie lächelnd. »Es ist nicht so als, ob er mir wirklich ernsthaften Schaden zufügen könnte. Und vielleicht würde es die Dinge zwischen uns einfacher machen, wenn er sich seine Hand an meiner Nase bricht.«  
»Du unterschätzt ihn«, erwiderte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
»Keineswegs«, ergänzte Dettlaff lächelnd. »Aber auch ich habe ein Ego, das gepflegt werden will.«  
Ciri lachte laut auf und Dettlaff fiel nur einen Augenblick später mit ein.

Noch immer lachend lehnte sie sich vor und küsste den Vampir zärtlich auf dem Mund, dann warf sie ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.  
»Was beschäftigt dich?«, fragte er ein bisschen verwundert.  
Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. »Ich weiß nicht. …Es ist nur…, du bist plötzlich so anders.«  
Erstaunt rutschte er noch etwas höher und setzte sich aufrecht hin. »Anders?«  
»Ja«, entgegnete sie noch immer lächelnd. »Du wirkst viel entspannter und ausgelassener.«  
Leise lachte der Vampir auf. »Wundert dich das wirklich? Ich fühle mich wohl und ich habe wieder etwas wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Ich bin voller Hoffnung für die Zukunft und… glücklich.« Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er plötzlich inne. »Apropos… «, sagte er zögerlich. »Du bist gern eine Hexerin, oder?«  
Verdutzt zuckte Ciri zusammen, nickte dann aber zustimmend. »Sagen wir so: Ich bin gerne frei und unabhängig.« Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, während er langsam nickte. Sie ahnte worauf Dettlaff hinauswollte.  
»Was ist mit dir?«, fragte sie nach einem Moment. »Regis sagte… du hattest einen Spielzeugladen in Beauclair. Wirst du ihn wieder eröffnen?«  
»Nein«, antwortete der Vampir schnell und mit fester Stimme. »Ich sollte mich wirklich nicht längere Zeit am Stück in der Stadt aufhalten. Nicht während der nächsten paar Jahrzehnte.«  
»Was willst du dann tun?«, fragte sie beunruhigt. »Doch nicht etwa zurück nach Nazair?«  
Lächelnd ergriff er ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. »Nazair ist meine Heimat, aber ich habe jetzt erst einmal genug Zeit dort verbracht. Und diesen Aufenthalt werde ich nicht unbedingt in guter Erinnerung behalten.« Er seufzte leise und drückte ihre Hand dann ein zweites Mal. »Ich weiß noch nicht was ich tun werde, aber liebste Ciri, dir muss bewusst sein, dass du nun zu meinem Leben gehörst. Ich werde nichts tun, dass dir nicht recht ist.«  
Ciris Augen weiteten sich bei seinen Worten erstaunt und dann drehte sie verlegen ihren Kopf zur Seite.  
»Aber sag mir Liebste, …was möchtest du tun?«, ergriff er wieder das Wort. »Willst du weiter durch die Welt ziehen und Monster bekämpfen?«  
Ciri zog ihre Hand aus seiner und legte sie dann in ihre andere. Für eine Weile schwieg sie und knetete nachdenklich ihre Finger. Als sie wieder aufsah, lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. »Es ist in gewisser Weise mein Leben. Ich denke, ich möchte es nicht aufgeben. Aber… ich glaube, ich würde gewisse Einschränkungen gern in Kauf nehmen.«  
Dettlaff setzte an etwas zu erwidern, aber Ciri beugte sich schnell vor und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. »Lass uns das nicht jetzt besprechen. Ich muss erst eine Weile darüber nachdenken. Dieser Tag ist so voller Ereignisse, dass ich kaum hinterherkomme.«  
Als sie ihre Hand wieder wegzog, nickte Dettlaff ihr liebevoll zu.  
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und stupste ihm dann auffordernd gegen die Schulter. »Komm, lass uns erstmal den Stein holen gehen. Mein Kopf raucht schon und ich muss etwas Produktives tun.

♦

Missmutig verschränkte Ciri ihre Arme vor der Brust und starrte finster in den Raum.  
Sie war über eine Stunde lang auf den Knien durch den Speisesaal gerobbt und hatte nach dem Sternsaphir gesucht. Sie hatte Dettlaff sogar gebeten einige der Kommoden vorzurücken, um dahinter suchen zu können, aber das Ergebnis blieb das gleiche. Der Stein war weg.

Selbst Nachfragen bei Marlene und anderem Personal hatte ihnen nicht weitergeholfen. Schließlich war ihnen nichts übriggeblieben, als einzusehen, dass der Saphir für diese Schleife verloren war.  
Sie würden einen weiteren Tag abwarten müssen und ihn diesmal rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen müssen.  
Dettlaff war über diese Entwicklung nicht weniger ungehalten als sie, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr wollte er nicht einfach den Tag, Tag sein lassen und hatte ein weiteres Mal die Bewohner von Corvo Bianco versammelt und die mühselige Aufklärung über ihre Situation in Angriff genommen.

Ciris Gedanken waren schon vor einiger Zeit weggedriftet und erst als Dettlaff vom letzten Stand ihrer Erkenntnisse berichtete und Regis schließlich das Wort ergriff, schreckte sie wieder hoch.

»Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, ihr geht weiter der vorhandenen Spur nach«, meinte Regis eulenhaft und ließ das schwere Buch in seiner Hand zufallen.  
»Und von welcher Spur sprichst du?«, fragte Ciri verwirrt. »Alles, was wir bisher haben ist diese Abbildung und ein Verweis auf Zeitanomalien.«  
»Aber, aber meine liebe Ciri«, tadelte Regis sie liebenswürdig. »Du musst richtig hinsehen.« Er hielt ihr das Buch so entgegen, dass sie die Gold-gedruckten Buchstaben darauf problemlos lesen konnte.  
»Anabelle Radfind. „Sicherheit und Hygiene der Magie“«, las sie laut vor und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. »Ich kann dir immer noch nicht folgen.«  
»Aber ich kann«, schaltete sich nun Valka ein, die vor einer Weile die Gruppe verlassen hatte und nun grade wieder zur Haustür hineingekommen war.  
Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf die Hexerin. Sie trat wieder in die Runde und zog ein weiteres, nicht weniger umfangreiches Buch unter ihrem Arm hervor und hielt es ebenfalls hoch. »Anabelle Radfind. „Eine Einladung zur Magie“«, las diesmal Dettlaff laut vor. »Ist das… der zweite Teil?«, fragte er gleich darauf verblüfft.  
Regis nickte ihm lächelnd zu und ließ sich von Valka das Buch geben. »Natürlich gibt es keine Garantie, dass wir hier etwas finden, aber es wäre nur logisch uns an die Autorin zu halten. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich will sehen was ich finden kann.«  
Regis ließ sich ohne Umschweife auf einem Stuhl nieder und schlug das Buch auf.

Ciri beobachtete ihn einen Moment, seufzte dann niedergeschlagen auf und schlenderte zu Dettlaff, der sich bereits ein paar Schritte zurückgezogen hatte. »Und jetzt?«, sprach sie ihn leise an.  
Der Vampir zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wir müssen wohl warten müssen ob Regis etwas findet«, flüsterte er ihr zu und beobachtete, wie die anderen sich ebenfalls zurückzogen, um Regis etwas ruhe zu verschaffen, dabei aber gleichzeitig wie gebannt auf den Vampir starrten.  
Er schmunzelte über die Gelassenheit seines Bruders, die von den aufdringlichen Blicken unberührt blieb.  
»Es gefällt mir nicht, dass wir wieder nichts weiter tun können, als auf ihn zu warten. Ich komme mir nutzlos vor«, murrte Ciri weiterhin mit gesenkter Stimme. Es nickte ihr mitfühlend zu, wusste aber nichts zu entgegnen.  
Für einen Moment blieb Ciri noch ruhig stehen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Ich werde nochmal nachsehen ob ich den Stein nicht doch noch finden kann«, kündigte sie an.  
Sofort streckte Dettlaff seine Hand aus und packte sie sanft an der Schulter. »Warte, Liebes.« Verwundert hielt sie inne und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
»Das ist unnötig. Morgen wird der Stein wieder genau dort sein wo er hingehört, es ist nicht notwendig, dass du dir jetzt die Mühe machst. Außerdem… «, er brach den Satz ab und zögerte dann kurz. »… es ist besser, wenn wir Regis nicht stören. Das würde alles nur verzögern.«  
Ciri seufzte niedergeschlagen, nickte aber einsichtig. »Also gut… .«  
Gleich darauf zuckte sie zusammen als Regis laut in die Hände klatschte.

»Ich bin erfreut euch mitteilen zu können, dass ihr nicht länger warten müsst«, meldete sich Regis wieder zu Wort.  
»Du hast schon etwas gefunden?«, fragte Ciri hoffnungsvoll und Regis nickte ihr triumphierend zu.  
»In der Tat, das habe ich.« Er hob das Buch in seine Arme und fuhr mit dem Finger die Zeilen entlang, während er leise murmelte: »Toverji creasa yn Veiligheid. … Juweelsteen deien… de daerienn… .«  
Er unterbrach wieder als Geralt sich laut räusperte und demonstrativ eine Augenbraue hochzog, bis sie fast an seinen Haaransatz stieß.  
Sofort lächelte Regis ihn verlegen an. »Nur Geduld, mein Freund. Dieser Absatz ist leider nur in nilfgaardischer Sprache verfasst, aber hier wird wieder von einem Schutzzauber für oder besser vor Magie, gesprochen. Diesmal gibt es jedoch keinen Zweifel. Der Schutzzauber ist in einem Edelstein eingebunden und wird durch diesen aktiviert.«  
»Nun gut, das ist schön zu wissen«, meldete sich Veit zu Wort, »aber wie beenden wir ihn?«  
»Richtig«, pflichtete Dettlaff dem Hexer bei. »Ich hoffe, dass steht dort auch.«  
Regis tippte mit seinem scharfen Fingernagel auf die Seite. »Ich vermute es.«  
»Du …vermutest es?«, fragte Ciri ungläubig.  
Wieder nickte der Vampir und fuhr dann fort vorzulesen: »Tròcair de tedd y Vermogen de feainn … Vrede bij de maan.« Er beendete die Zeile und räusperte sich, bevor er zu erklären begann: »Im Wesentlichen steht hier, dass die Gnade der Zeit durch die Kraft der Sonne gewährt wird.«  
»Regis«, schimpfte Geralt ungehalten. »Das sagt uns aber immer noch nicht wie wir es beenden können.«  
»Hab‘ etwas Geduld, mein lieber Geralt. Hier steht außerdem, dass der Mond den Frieden bringt.«

Für einen Moment verfiel die gesamte Gruppe in Schweigen. Regis sah amüsiert zwischen ihnen hin und her, während sie versuchten seine Worte zu entschlüsseln.  
Schließlich griff sich Ciri an den Kopf und seufzte laut auf. »Ich versteh‘ überhaupt nichts. Was soll das bedeuten?« Die anderen fielen unverzüglich in ihr frustriertes Gemurmel mit ein.  
Regis lachte leise auf, ließ das Buch zuklappen und legte es neben sich auf dem Tisch ab.  
»Ciri, erinnere dich bitte an den Moment, indem die Zeitschleife begann. Was habt ihr währenddessen mit dem Sternsaphir gemacht?«  
Verdutzt ließ sie Hände sinken und dachte nach. Aber nach einer Weile sagte sie zögerlich: »Wir haben ihn uns angesehen. Ich wusste nicht um was für einen Edelstein es sich handelte und Dettlaff hat es mir erklärt.«  
»Das war alles?«, fragte Regis neugierig. Ciri nickte zuerst und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
»Ich habe ihn ins Licht gehalten«, rief Dettlaff plötzlich aus. Er drehte sich schnell zu Ciri um. »Erinnere dich, ich habe ihn ins Sonnenlicht gehalten, damit du den Stern besser erkennen kannst.«  
»Stimmt«, erwiderte sie und Aufregung schlich sich in ihre Stimme. »Dann hat das bestimmt die Zeitschleife ausgelöst.«  
Der Vampir nickte zustimmend, doch ein skeptischer Einwurf von Veit ließ ihn innehalten. »Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ein bisschen Sonnenlicht, das auslösen kann? Dann würde doch jedes Mal, wenn jemand so ein Ding aus der Tasche zieht, eine Zeitschleife entstehen.«  
»Nein, würde nicht«, entgegnete Ciri begeistert. »Der Stein war nämlich total verdreckt. Ich dachte, er wäre dem Vorbesitzer vielleicht in den Schlamm gefallen, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann war der schwarze Dreck viel zu gleichmäßig. Vermutlich diente er genau dem Zweck versehentliche Aktivierung zu vermeiden.«  
»Also gut«, meldete sich nun Regis wieder zu Wort. »Wir wissen jetzt, dass die Sonne uns das Problem beschert hat… und der Mond bringt Frieden. Also würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir den Sternsaphir heute Abend ins Mondlicht halten und auf das Beste hoffen.«

Den anderen blieb nicht verborgen, dass sich Ciri und Dettlaff einen schnellen unsicheren Blick zuwarfen.  
»Okay«, meinte Geralt und verschränkte die Arme. »Was ist los?«  
Wieder warf Ciri dem Vampir einen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich an die anderen und hob entschuldigend die Arme. »Wir haben den Stein verloren.«  
»WAS?«, ertönte es einstimmig.  
Dettlaff wedelte beschwichtigend mit einer Hand. »Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Wir wissen, wo der Stein ist, sobald sich die Schleife wiederholt.«  
»Aber dann werden wir noch einmal unsere Erinnerungen verlieren«, stellte Valka stirnrunzelnd fest. »Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir der Gedanke gefällt.«  
»Das wird sich wohl leider nicht vermeiden lassen«, meinte Ciri und lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu.  
»Naja«, meinte Veit entspannt. »Es ist, wie es ist. Kein Grund griesgrämig zu sein. Lasst uns den Tag genießen. Vielleicht ist das eine gute Gelegenheit, um endlich mal die Dinge in Angriff zu nehmen, an die man sich zuvor nie herangewagt hat.«

~

Ciri stieß die Tür zur Küche auf und fand sich gleich darauf mit dem lachenden Gesicht von Rabea konfrontiert.  
»Ciri«, rief das Mädchen begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. »Kochst du mit uns?«  
»Gern«, antwortete sie nickend. »Wenn ich denn darf?« Sie wandte sich Marlene zu, die lächelnd an der Kochstelle stand.  
»Aber natürlich, Kindchen«, erwiderte sie umgehend. »Rabea und ich haben grade überlegt was es heute zum Abendessen geben soll. Und auch wenn ich zwar durchaus verstehen kann, dass Rabea sich für Kuchen ausgesprochen hat, wäre ich noch für einen weiteren Vorschlag offen.« Sie zwinkerte Ciri verschmitzt zu und warf dann einen liebevollen Blick auf Rabea.  
Ciri schmunzelte ebenfalls und legte dann den Kopf schief, während sie über mögliche Gerichte nachdachte.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken drifteten ihre Gedanken etwas ab und plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. »Wie wäre es mit… Lammeintopf?«  
»Lammeintopf?«, wiederholte Marlene grübelnd. »Nun, es ist alles notwendige vorhanden. Aber ein solches Gericht macht viel Arbeit.«  
»Wäre das denn ein Problem?«, fragte Ciri betreten.  
»Natürlich nicht«, entgegnete die alte Dame fast ein bisschen entrüstet. »Gutes Essen braucht halt Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit. Die Frage ist, ob es dir das auch wert ist?«  
Diesmal räusperte sich Ciri ein bisschen verlegen und ihre Wangen liefen rosa an. »Ich denke schon.«  
»Also gut«, sagte Marlene und wandte sich an Rabea. »Bist du mit Lammeintopf einverstanden?«  
Sofort nickte das Mädchen heftig. »Onkel Dettlaff isst das gern.«  
Augenblicklich schoss Ciri weiteres Blut ins Gesicht und sie wandte sich ab, um ihre glühenden Wangen zu verbergen. »Woher weiß sie das denn, verdammt nochmal?«, murmelte sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne.  
Marlene kicherte jedoch nur kurz und klatschte dann in die Hände. Also gut, Lammeintopf. Ciri, du putzt bitte die Möhren, Pastinaken und den Knollensellerie. Ich röste die Knochen an und mache die Kartoffeln… ach nein. Veit, hat ja schon welche geschält… . Gut, dann schneide ich das Fleisch und du meine süße Rabea wirst uns die Thymianblätter von den Zweigen zupfen.«

~

»Was willst du?«, fragte Geralt gradeheraus und ohne sich zu seinem Besucher umzudrehen.  
»Mit dir reden«, entgegnet Dettlaff knapp.  
Der Hexer drehte seinen Kopf für einen Moment leicht in seine Richtung. Auch aus dieser Position war es ihm vollkommen unmöglich den Vampir hinter sich tatsächlich sehen zu können, aber Dettlaff verstand die Geste als Zeichen der Überraschung.  
Lange schien die Verwunderung aber nicht anzuhalten, denn Geralt drehte sich gleich darauf wieder zurück und ließ seinen Blick stumm über die Grenzen von Corvo Bianco hinaus schweifen.  
Dettlaff legte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen und beobachtete den Hexer schweigend. Für einen Moment fragte er sich ob Geralts Bereitschaft ihm so bereitwillig den Rücken zuzudrehen, ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens oder eher der vollkommenen Gleichgültigkeit darstellte.

Nun, er würde die Gelegenheit haben, ihn danach zu fragen.

Dettlaff räusperte sich leise und trat dann neben den Hexer. »Ich habe dich bereits häufiger hier stehen sehen. Was ist es, dass du dir immer wieder ansiehst?«  
Geralt reagierte nicht sofort und Dettlaff war schon versucht das Thema zu wechseln, als er plötzlich eine Hand hob und in die Ferne deutete. »Siehst du das?«, fragte er abwesend.  
Dettlaff zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah in die Richtung, in die er deutet. »Ein Gebäude. Ziemlich groß und heruntergekommen.«  
Geralt nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. »Es ist das alte Waisenhaus.«  
»Waisenhaus? Du meinst Oriannas Waisenhaus?«, fragte Dettlaff erstaunt.  
»Ja, es gehörte ihr«, bestätigte der Hexer.  
»Gehörte? Soll das heißen, sie hat es… Oh.« Für einen Moment hielt der Vampir inne und ließ betreten den Kopf hängen. »Was ist passiert?«

Geralt lachte rau auf und wandte sich ihm das erste Mal richtig zu. »Was soll schon passiert sein? Dieses Miststück hat die Kinder dort als ihren persönlichen Blutvorrat gehalten. Ich habe sie zur Strecke gebracht, wie es ein solches Monster nicht anders verdient. Hast du ein Problem damit?«  
Unwohl schüttelte Dettlaff den Kopf. »Ich… schätze es nicht, wenn meine Art getötet wird, aber in diesem Fall kann ich es verstehen. Du hast… vernünftig gehandelt.«  
»Wusstest du, dass sie die Kinder deswegen dort aufgenommen hat?«, fragte Geralt kalt und wieder schüttelte Dettlaff den Kopf. »Ich kannte sie nicht besonders gut. Regis war weitaus länger mit ihr bekannt. Und ich bin sicher, dass er etwas dagegen unternommen hätte, wenn es ihm bekannt gewesen wäre«, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen.

Geralt ignorierte seinen letzten Satz und ließ stattdessen seinen Blick wieder über das Land gleiten.  
»Das Land steht zum Verkauf und es grenzt direkt an Corvo Bianco. B.B. hat mich bereits mehrmals darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, um das Gut zu vergrößern und das Gelände wäre für weitere Olivenbäume wie geschaffen.«  
Dettlaff legte irritiert den Kopf schief und grübelte worauf des Hexers hinauswollte. »Warum zögerst du dann?«, fragte er schließlich.  
Als der Hexer ihm keine Antwort gab, folgte er wieder seinen Blick in die Ferne und einen Moment später verstand er. »Wegen dem Waisenhaus.«  
Erneut gab der Hexer keine Antwort.  
»Was wurde aus den Kindern?«, fragte Dettlaff leise und er zuckte gleich darauf zusammen als Geralt in heiseres Lachen ausbrach. »Interessant, dass du fragst«, bemerkte der Hexer sarkastisch. »Sie wurden alle vor einigen Jahren von einem Alpha Garkin abgeschlachtet. Offensichtlich war es ihm zu umständlich mit den anderen deiner Schergen die Soldaten in Beauclair zu zerreißen.«  
Augenblicklich wurde Dettlaff blass und er sah verstört zu Boden. »Das… das wollte ich nicht«, murmelte er entsetzt.  
Geralt schnaubte ungehalten auf. »Das glaube ich dir sogar, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du es in Kauf genommen hast. Wie du überhaupt bereitwillig eine Menge in Kauf genommen hast.«

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Dettlaff sich wieder gefasst hatte. »Gibt es… eine Alternative für die Kinder?«  
»Nein«, entgegnete der Hexer bitter. »Selbst im reichen Toussaint müssen die Schwächsten sehen wie sie allein über die Runden kommen.«

Nach diesen trostlosen Worten verfielen sie für eine Weile in unangenehmes Schweigen, doch dann schreckte Geralt plötzlich wieder hoch. »Was wolltest du jetzt eigentlich?«  
Dettlaff zögerte noch einen Moment und dachte gründlich über seine nächsten Worte nach. »Diese Zeitschleife stellt zwar ein beträchtliches Ärgernis dar, aber sie bietet auch eine interessante Gelegenheit«, begann er schließlich räteselhaft.  
Zunächst machte es nicht den Eindruck, als ob Geralt vor hatte darauf zu antworten, doch dann grunzte er plötzlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das gilt vielleicht für dich, ich kann jedenfalls nicht viel Positives daran erkennen immer wieder den gleichen Tag zu erleben und sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst zu sein.«  
»Das ist wahr«, entgegnete Dettlaff verlegen. »Ich bin aber zuversichtlich, dass wir mit der nächsten Schleife in der Lage sein werden, dieses Problem zu lösen.«  
»Hmpf«, entgegnete der Hexer. »Dann willst du diese Gelegenheit also noch schnell zum Üben nutzen?«  
Verwundert zog Dettlaff die Stirn kraus. »Zum Üben?«  
Bevor er antwortete drehte sich Geralt dem Vampir ganz entgegen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln. »Willst du etwa nicht grade herausfinden, wie du mir am schonendsten beibringen kannst, dass du meine Tochter fickst?«

Verdutzt stolperte Dettlaff einige Schritte zurück. Damit hatte er nun nicht unbedingt gerechnet.  
Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Geralt keine Anstalten machte dem etwas hinzuzufügen oder sogar auf ihn losgehen würde, straffte er sich würdevoll. »Ich habe Ciri keineswegs… .«  
»Schon gut, schon gut«, unterbrach ihn Geralt und wedelte mit der Hand. »Du hast vielleicht nicht, aber du willst.«  
Dann seufzte er tief. »Und so wie ich das sehe, beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit. …Also, wie lange läuft das zwischen euch schon?«  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Dettlaff seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, aber dann setzte er sich seufzend auf die niedrige Mauer aus Feldsteinen. »Wir haben uns heute Morgen ausgesprochen.«  
»Heute Morgen?«, wiederholte der Hexer skeptisch. »Und das sagst du jetzt nicht nur um mich zu beruhigen?«  
»Gefühle hege ich deutlich länger für sie, das ist wahr. Aber ich versichere dir, vor heute Morgen, war das kein Thema zwischen uns.« Er beobachtete wie Geralt langsam nickte und sich wieder von ihm abwandte. »Woher… wusstest du es?«  
Der Hexer lachte leise auf und folgte dann seinem Beispiel und ließ sich neben ihm auf der Mauer nieder. »Ich bin vielleicht nicht gut darin MEINE Gefühle zu verstehen und auszudrücken, aber ich bin kein kompletter Idiot. Ihr zwei konnten schon beim Frühstück nicht die Augen voneinander lassen. Ich war sogar etwas überrascht, dass ihr gleich wieder aus ihrem Zimmer herausgekommen seid, nachdem du ihr dorthin gefolgt bist. Schade eigentlich, ich hatte mir schon ein paar Ausreden einfallen lassen, um euch zu stören«, schmunzelte er den Vampir an, der nur peinlich berührt den Kopf senkte.  
»Wirklich überzeugt, dass zwischen euch etwas läuft, war ich aber erst, als ihr die Sache mit der Zeitschleife erklärt habt. Ihr hattet bisher kaum Gelegenheit euch kennenzulernen, deswegen habe ich mir zunächst nicht viel dabei gedacht. Aber die Wahrheit sieht anders aus, oder?«  
»Wir …haben in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Das ist wahr«, bestätigte Dettlaff ernst.  
»Gut«, meinte Geralt. »Ich vertraue Ciris Urteil, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem wohler bei dem Wissen, dass sie sich die Sache vorher gründlich überlegt hat und nicht einfach nur scharf auf dich ist, weil ihr dein Parfum so gefällt.«  
»Lass dir versichert sein, Ciri hat weit mehr Aspekte bedacht, als… «, plötzlich stutzte Dettlaff und ließ sich nochmal die Worte des Hexers durch den Kopf gehen.  
»Woher weißt du von meinem Parfum?«, fragte er irritiert. »Während meines Aufenthalts hier habe ich es nur einmal benutzt und daran solltest du dich nicht mehr erinnern können.« Angestrengt dachte er nach und ging ihre vorangegangenen Treffen durch. »Soweit ich mich erinnere, was das einzige Mal, dass ich es in deiner Gegenwart benutzt zu haben, bei… Orianna…«  
»Spielt doch keine Rolle«, fiel ihm der Hexer plötzlich ungewöhnlich heftig ins Wort. »Du solltest jetzt auch lieber nicht vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken.«

Überrascht von der Reaktion zuckte Dettlaff etwas zusammen. Dann beobachtete er erstaunt wie der Hexer sich von ihm wegdrehte. Irrte er sich oder sah der Mann verlegen aus?  
Nach einem Moment schüttelte er seine Irritation ab und griff das eigentliche Thema wieder auf. »Geralt, es gibt da etwas das mich beschäftigt. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass meine Gefühle für Ciri zwischen uns thematisiert werden und auch wenn die Umstände des letzten Gesprächs ziemlich unkonventionell waren, muss ich sagen, dass mich deine Reaktion beim letzten Mal genauso verwundert hat, wie dieses Mal auch. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du… .«  
»Dass ich ausflippe?«, unterbrach ihn der Hexer wieder amüsiert.  
»Dass du mit dem Schwert auf mich losgehest«, korrigierte er trocken.  
Abermals lachte Geralt kopfschüttelnd auf. »Ciri ist eine erwachsene Frau. Sie trifft ihre eigenen Entscheidungen, und zwar unabhängig von mir. Was genau willst du eigentlich von mir? Meine Erlaubnis?«  
»Ja.«  
»Was?«, entgegnete Geralt verblüfft. Sein Lachen war schlagartig verstummt und nun starrte er den Vampir ungläubig an.  
»Ist das so ungewöhnlich? Ich dachte, dir wäre inzwischen bewusst, dass ich großen Wert auf intakte Familienbande lege.«  
»Aber… was, wenn ich nicht einverstanden wäre?«, fragte Geralt nun zögerlich nach. »Würdest du Ciri einfach aufgeben?«  
»Nein, das würde ich sicher nicht«, entgegnete Dettlaff ernst. »Aber ich würde nichts unversucht lassen damit du deine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenkst.«  
»Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?«, fragte der Hexer nachdenklich  
»Selbstverständlich.«

Geralt sprang so plötzlich wieder auf, dass der Vampir überrascht zusammenzuckte. Dann beobachtete er erstaunt wie der Hexer sich vor ihm aufbaute ihn mit einem ziemlich finsteren Blick bedachte.  
»Hör mir gut zu, Vampir«, begann er schließlich mit kalter Stimme. »Ich erinnere mich ziemlich genau, welches Ende deine letzte Freundin genommen hat und ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass Ciri das gleiche Schicksal ereilt. Du wirst sie mit Respekt behandeln und wenn mir auch nur das Gerücht zu Ohren kommen sollte, dass du ihr ein Haar gekrümmt hast, dann schwöre ich dir, ich werde einen Weg finden höhere Vampire zu töten. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt?«  
Dettlaff hatte ihm schweigend und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zugehört. Dann nickte er plötzlich abgehakt. »Voll und ganz.«  
»Und du wirst wiedergutmachen was du angerichtet hast«, ergänzte Geralt einen Moment später etwas milder.

Verwundert zog Dettlaff eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann nickte er. »Du meinst mein Verhalten in Beauclair?«  
»Korrekt«, erwiderte Geralt. »Mag sein, dass du aufrichtig bereust, aber damit ist niemandem geholfen. Also tu gefälligst etwas sinnvolles.«  
Dettlaff dachte eine Weile über seine Worte nach, dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte sich wieder Geralt zu. »Schwebt dir etwas bestimmtes vor?«  
Der Hexer zuckte mit den Schultern. »Regis genießt es vielleicht den Arzt zu spielen, aber wir wissen beide, dass er sich in erster Linie deswegen so engagiert, weil er das Gefühl hat er muss seine Jugendsünden sühnen. …Finde etwa ähnliches. Etwas was dir liegt und was den Menschen hilft. Spielzeug mag zwar nett sein, aber es füllt keine Bäuche und heilt keine Kranken.«  
Wieder schwieg Dettlaff für eine Weile, dann erhob er sich langsam von der Mauer und richtete sich auf, sodass er Geralt in die Augen sehen konnte. »Du weißt, dass du dich morgen nicht daran erinnern wirst?«  
Geralt runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Hoffst du, dich damit aus der Angelegenheit heraus zu winden?«  
»Keineswegs«, entgegnete Dettlaff kopfschüttelnd. »Deine Forderung ist …mehr als gerechtfertigt. Ich werde dich persönlich wieder darauf hinweisen.«  
»Dann hast du also bereits einen Plan?«, fragte Geralt und kräuselte spöttisch die Lippen.  
Dettlaff warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu und wackelte dann unentschlossen mit dem Kopf. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um an Geralt vorbeisehen zu können.  
»Der Zaunpfahl genügt, Geralt. Es ist nicht nötig die ganze Mauer nach mir zu werfen.« Er stoppte wieder und legte sich grübelnd eine Hand ans Kinn. »Ich muss das zunächst mit Ciri besprechen.«

~

»Noch ein bisschen kräftiger, Ciri. Du musst aufpassen, dass nichts am Topfboden ansetzt«, ermahnte Marlene sie freundlich und widmete sich wieder dem Einreiben von Brotscheiben mit frischem Knoblauch.  
Ächzend rührte Ciri mit dem Holzlöffel durch den dicken Eintopf und sie bemühte sich angestrengt die Anweisung getreu auszuführen. Sie war in mehrfacher Hinsicht sehr überrascht. Zum einen, weil der Lammeintopf tatsächlich sehr viel aufwendiger war, als sie erwartet hatte und zum anderen, dass ihre unzähligen Stunden Schwertkampftraining offenbar keine adäquate Vorbereitung auf das Schwingen des Kochlöffels darstellten. Glücklicherweise war sie noch immer in der Zeitschleife, andernfalls würden morgen sicherlich ihre Arme schmerzen.  
»So, jetzt ist es gut«, sprach Marlene plötzlich und riss Ciri wieder aus ihren Gedanken. »Du kannst den Topf vom Feuer nehmen. Jetzt muss nur noch das Brot geröstet werden und das Essen ist fertig.«  
Erleichtert tat Ciri wie geheißen. Sie zog den großen Topf zur Seite und deckte die Kochstelle ab. Dann nahm sie neugierig den Löffel aus dem Eintopf. Sie pustete ein paar Mal rasch, um den Eintopf abzukühlen und probierte dann gespannt.

Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf, als sich das würzige Aroma in ihrem Mund entfaltete. »Mmmmhhhm«, sagte sie begeistert und leckte schnell die letzten Eintopfreste vom Löffel ab.  
Marlene beobachtete sie lächelnd. »Und? Ist es gut geworden?«  
»Perfekt. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie einen besseren Eintopf probiert«, erwiderte sie euphorisch.  
»Ausgezeichnet. Dann hoffen wir, dass es deinem Vampir auch schmecken wird«, antwortete Marlene verschmitzt.  
»Da bin ich mir ganz sicher…«, bestätigte Ciri, doch dann ging ihr plötzlich auf, was die alte Frau eigentlich grade gesagt hatte und sie presste verlegen die Lippen zusammen.  
Kichernd tätschelte Marlene ihr den Arm. »Mach‘ dir nichts daraus, mein Kind. Allmählich macht sich ein Schema bemerkbar, wenn es um Hexer und Vampire geht. Zumindest in diesem Haus.«

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Rabea. »Liebes, hast du die saure Sahne glattgerührt?«  
»Habe ich«, entgegnete das Mädchen und hielt die Schüssel hoch.  
»Ausgezeichnet. Dann stell sie bitte auf den Esstisch und geh die anderen holen. Das Abendessen ist gleich fertig.«  
Sie wartete einen Moment, während Rabea die große Schüssel durch die Küche balancierte und sah dann wieder zu Ciri. »Sei doch so gut und decke schonmal den Tisch.«  
Ciri nickte ihr zu und schickte sich an die Küche zu verlassen, doch kurz vor der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen. »Sag mal, stört es dich eigentlich gar nicht, dass hier so viele Vampire sind?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
Marlene hatte sich bereits dem Brot zugewandt und röstete es vorsichtig über der Kochstelle »Hm?«, meinte sie nach einem Augenblick abwesend.  
»Die Vampire, Marlene. Stören sie dich nicht?«, wiederholte Ciri ein zweites Mal.  
»Aber wieso sollten sie?«, fragte die Frau erstaunt. »Regis ist ein Segen für die ganze Umgebung und Veit ist ja wohl der süßeste Fratz, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Und Rabea steht ihrem Bruder in nichts nach«, zählte sie gutmütig auf. »Außerdem habe ich noch nie glücklichere Paare gesehen. Ganz besonders dein Vater hat früher nie so gestrahlt. Nein, glaube mir, es würde mir eher zu schaffen machen, wenn sie weggingen.«

Ciri dachte einen Moment nach und knabberte an ihrer Wange. »Und was ist mit Dettlaff? Du weißt, er hat schlimme Dinge getan.«  
»Sicher«, entgegnete Marlene und spießte eine weitere Scheibe Brot auf die Gabel. »Aber er hat sich offenbar sehr gebessert. Ich begegnete nie einem höflicheren Mann. Auch wenn er vielleicht etwas verkrampft ist«, sie zwinkerte Ciri wieder verschmitzt zu. Dann ergriff sie selbst das Wort. »Du hast ihn sehr gern, nicht wahr?«  
Ciri begann langsam zu nicken. »Ja, das habe ich.«  
»Das ist großartig«, bemerkte Marlene erfreut an. »Wenn es zwischen euch nur halb so gut läuft wie zwischen Geralt und Veit, dann wird Corvo Bianco um ein weiteres glückliches Paar reicher sein.«  
Ciri lachte auf. »Du bist ziemlich optimistisch.«  
»Ach was«, erwiderte die alte Dame zwinkernd. »Ich habe nur eine Menge Lebenserfahrung. Und schöne Liebesgeschichten sind es mir allemal wert Lammeintopf zu kochen.«  
Erneut lachte Ciri auf. »Ich bin froh, das zu hören.« Sie drehte sich wieder zur Tür, aber hielt dann noch einmal inne. »Sag mal, was isst Regis eigentlich am liebsten?«  
»Was?«, fragte Marlene, erneut vom Brot abgelenkt. »Oh, Pfannkuchen. Pfannkuchen mit Pflaumen.«

~

Ciri kicherte noch immer als sie ins Esszimmer kam und sich einen Stapel Teller von der Anrichte nahm.  
Sie hatte grade den ersten Teller platziert, als die Haustür aufgerissen würde und Rabea hereingestürmt kam.  
»Hast du schon allen Bescheid gegeben?«, fragte Ciri das Mädchen erstaunt.  
»Hab‘ ich«, erwiderte sie fröhlich und schob einen Stuhl an eine andere Anrichte. Während sie darauf kletterte, um das Besteck zu holen, ergänzte sie: »War auch nicht schwer. Mama und Veit waren beim Stall, Onkel Geralt und Onkel Dettlaff im Hof und Papa sitzt auf der Veranda.«  
»Das war wirklich nicht schwer«, schmunzelte Ciri und griff sich einen Stapel Servietten.  
Ein plötzliches Klacken lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber gleich darauf wieder auf Rabea.

Das Mädchen hatte sich eine Handvoll Löffel genommen, hockte jetzt aber auf dem Boden und versuchte etwas aufzuheben, dass ihr offenbar heruntergefallen war.  
Neugierig kam Ciri näher und ging in die Hocke.  
Als sie erkannte was es war, weiteten sich überrascht ihre Augen. »Aber das ist ja der Sternsaphir«, rief sie aus. »Hattest du ihn etwa die ganze Zeit?«  
Erschrocken zuckte Rabea zusammen. »Ich habe ihn auf dem Boden gefunden. …Bist du jetzt… böse mit mir?«  
Sofort riss sich Ciri wieder zusammen und lächelte das Mädchen beschwichtigend an. »Aber nein«, sagte sie liebevoll und tätschelte ihren Kopf. »Aber kann ich ihn wieder haben?«  
Rabea nickte erleichtert und ließ den Edelstein in Ciris Hand fallen. Dankbar strich sie dem Mädchen ein weiteres Mal über das Haar, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und betrachtete den Stein nachdenklich.  
Nun hätten sie also doch die Chance die Zeitschleife heute enden zu lassen.

Das Geräusch einer Tür ließ sie aufblicken und sie sah wie Marlene eine Platte mit dem gerösteten Brot neben die saure Sahne stellte und dann wieder in der Küche verschwand. Sie wusste, die schwere Terrine mit Lammeintopf würde Veit holen und bevor er die Küche verließ, würde er Marlene noch einen Kuss auf die Wange geben.

Ciri lächelte verträumt und ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen.  
Erstaunt bemerkte sie wie Dettlaff gemeinsam mit Geralt über den Hof kam und beide sich offenbar angeregt unterhielten.  
Ihr Herz pochte heftig und sie spürte wie sie eine Welle heftiger Zuneigung überrollte. Für Geralt, Veit, Valka, Regis, Rabea, B.B., Marlene und natürlich für Dettlaff.  
Sie seufzte leise, während sie den Vampir beobachtete und sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen. Ihr Herz reagierte sofort mit einem kleinen Hüpfer.  
Sie hatte nun keine Zweifel mehr, wie ihre Gefühle für ihn aussahen. Nicht die geringsten.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und er eintrat, ließ sie ihren Blick wieder an seiner vorteilhaften Gestalt entlanggleiten.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie ließ den Edelstein heimlich in ihre Tasche fallen.

Es würde schon nicht schaden, wenn sie noch einen weiteren konsequenzfreien Abend zur Verfügung hätten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei...


	11. Der Edelstein der Repetition - Abend

Bis zu dem Augenblick, indem Veit sich dazu berufen fühlte den Eintopf auf die Schüsseln zu verteilen, hielt Ciri die Wahl des Gerichts für eine gute Idee.  
Als aber eine der gut gefüllten Schüsseln vor Dettlaff platziert wurde und der Vampir praktisch augenblicklich erstarrte, überkam Ciri plötzlich die Befürchtung, dass die Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen sein könnte.

Unbeirrt von Dettlaffs Reaktion und Ciris Sorgen, bedankten sich die anderen bei Marlene und tunkten ihre Löffel in den sämigen Eintopf.  
Valka reagierte als erste. »Hmmmm… .«, entfuhr es der Hexerin und nickte Marlene noch einmal anerkennend zu. »Du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen.«  
»Ach was«, kicherte Marlene gutgelaunt und winkte ab, als Regis und Geralt kurz darauf ebenfalls in begeistertes Murmeln verfielen. »Außerdem war das Ciris Idee und sie hat mir einen großen Teil der Arbeit abgenommen. Und Rabea natürlich ebenfalls«, beeilte sie sich hinzuzufügen und streichelte dem Mädchen liebevoll über den Kopf. Gleich darauf verabschiedete sie sich, um sich den anderen Arbeitern für das Abendessen anzuschließen.  
Ein Umstand, der Ciri jedoch vollkommen entging. In dem Moment, indem Marlene ihre Rolle bei der Menüwahl offenbart hatte, war sie zusammengezuckt und starrte nun verbissen in ihre Schüssel. _Blöde Idee. Ganz blöde Idee_ , dachte sie sich.  
Dettlaff hatte sich gleich als ihr Name fiel zu ihr umgedreht und auch ohne ihn anzusehen, konnte Ciri seinen unleserlichen Blick auf sich liegen spüren.  
Mehrfach versuchte sie ihren Körper zu überzeugen es den anderen nachzutun und den Löffel zunächst in die Schüssel zu tauchen und dann zum Mund zu führen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen weigerte sich jedoch ihre Hand sich auch nur einen fingerbreit zu bewegen.  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Ohne seinen Kopf von ihr wegzudrehen, hatte sich Dettlaff offenbar entschlossen das Gericht zu kosten.  
Die Bewegung die gleich darauf erfolgte war derart heftig, dass sie nun doch nicht anders konnte, als vorsichtig zur Seite zu schielen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Dettlaff seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Er kaute langsam, mit geschlossenen Augen und zweifellos genussvoll. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich seine Mundwinkel, dann zu einem seichten Lächeln verzogen und Ciri stieß erleichtert ihren Atem aus. _Vielleicht doch keine so blöde Idee._

Ein Teil ihrer Körperbeherrschung kehrte zurück. Sie entspannte etwas und fand sogar den Mut sich Dettlaff nun deutlicher zuzuwenden.  
Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete der Vampir die Augen und warf ihr einen weiteren rätselhaften Blick zu. Während er langsam den Löffel ablegte, seine Serviette ergriff und sich damit über den Mund wischte, verließen seine Augen nicht für einen Moment die ihren.  
Gebannt hielt Ciri abermals den Atem an und Dettlaff lehnte sich ihr langsam entgegen.  
Ohne bemerkt zu haben, wie sie da hingekommen war, spürte sie plötzlich seine Hand in ihrem Nacken. Mit sanftem Druck dirigierte er sie ihm entgegen.  
»Ich danke dir«, flüsterte er mit rauer, kaum hörbarer Stimme und gleich darauf fanden sich ihre Lippen.

Seufzend ließ Ciri ihren Löffel fallen.  
Ihre eigenen Hände fanden den Weg zu seinem Nacken, krallten sich in sein dichtes Haar und zogen ihn noch näher zu ihr heran.  
Seine weichen Lippen raubten ihr fast den Verstand und sie wollte sich Vollendens in den Kuss fallen lassen, doch irgendwo im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins meldete sich ungefragt ein letzter Rest Stolz, der nicht vollkommen von den Empfindungen, die der Vampir in ihr auslöste, niedergerungen wurde. Diesmal würde sie ihm nicht die Oberhand belassen.  
Sie gestand ihm zu sanft an ihrer Unterlippe zu saugen, doch als er neckend über ihre Lippen leckte, ergriff sie die Initiative.  
Geschickt ließ sie ihre Zunge vorschnellen und nutzte die Sekundenbruchteile seiner Überraschung um seinen Mund neugierig zu erkunden.  
Vorsichtig fuhr sie die Reihe seiner messerscharfen Zähne entlang und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken was er alles damit in der Lage war zu tun. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein heiseres Stöhnen. Sie war grade im Begriff eine ihrer Hände von seinem Nacken langsam Richtung Süden wandern zu lassen, als sie ein Moment der Klarheit traf.  
Panisch legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drückte den verdutzten Vampir von sich weg. Der verwirrte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht daraufhin hielt sich aber nur für einen Augenblick, dann weiteten sich seine Augen geschockt und er räusperte sich verlegen.

Ciri kniff für einen Moment die Augen zu und tadelte sich selbst für ihre Gedankenlosigkeit. Dann zwang sie sich zu den anderen Personen am Tisch zu sehen.  
Die Gesichter auf der anderen Seite des Tisches bildeten alle so ziemlich den gleichen Ausdruck ab. Lediglich die feineren Nuancen der zur Schau gestellten Fassungslosigkeit variierten ein wenig.

Eine Welle des Schams überrollte Ciri, als sie in die versteinerten Gesichter blickte. Natürlich schämte sie sich nicht ihrer Gefühle für Dettlaff, aber ihre vorangegangene Tätigkeit entsprach doch nun nicht unbedingt den feineren Tischmanieren. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie bisher noch niemanden wirklich offiziell über ihre Gefühle für einander aufgeklärt hatten. Und sie hatte sicher nicht vorgehabt, es auf diese Weise nachzuholen.  
Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten der Erklärung, aber bevor sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage war etwas Unüberlegtes zu Stammeln, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich ganz besonders auf Regis gelenkt.  
Obwohl der Vampir sie erst vor wenigen Stunden in einer ziemlich kompromittierenden Situation vorgefunden hatte, schien er nun von der Entwicklung vollkommen überwältigt zu sein.  
In seinen Obsidian-farbenen Augen lag ein solcher Unglaube, dass sie beinahe Lachen musste. Als gleich darauf ein Stück Lammfleisch von dem Löffel fiel, den er, bevor er erstarrt war, bereits halb zum Mund geführt hatte und das plantschend den Weg zurück in seine Schüssel fand, konnte sie es auch nicht länger zurückhalten.  
Prustend brach sie in heiteres Gelächter aus.  
Ciri schüttelte sich vor Lachen und nach einigen Augenblicken zeigte sich auch die Heiterkeit in Dettlaffs Gesicht. Der Vampir blieb deutlich gefasster, aber man konnte die Belustigung in seinen blauen Augen blitzen sehen, als er sein Weinglas erhob und den anderen verschmitzt zuprostete.

Veit war der erste, der wieder zur Besinnung kam. Er imitierte Dettlaffs Geste und prostete ihm mit dem Weinglas zu. »Chapeau«, kicherte er vergnügt. »Dass ihr zwei die Augen nicht voneinander lassen könnt, habe ich ja inzwischen bemerkt. Aber das war eben wirklich ein Anblick, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet habe. Ihr zwei solltet Eintritt verlangen.«

Ciri schnitt eine Grimasse und schnappte sich eine Scheibe Brot, die sie nach dem frechen Hexer warf. »Das würde dir vielleicht so passen.«  
Veit wich dem Wurfgeschoss geschickt aus und lachte munter. »Wir haben doch alle unsere kleinen Problemchen.«  
»Verdammt, Veit«, gluckste Ciri amüsiert. »Du bist praktisch meine Stiefmutter. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen.«  
Mit diesem Kommentar kehrte Leben an den Tisch zurück. Valka, Regis und Geralt brachen in Gelächter aus, während Veit zunächst säuerlich das Gesicht verzog, dann aber gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte. »Ich kann es wohl nicht leugnen.«

Entspannt lehnte Ciri sich zurück. Auch wenn sich die Situation nicht so entwickelt hatte wie sie es vielleicht geplant hätte, war sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Offenbar störte sich niemand an ihren Gefühlen für Dettlaff.  
Dann plötzlich ging ihr auf, dass zwei Personen am Tisch fast keine Reaktion zu ihrer Showeinlage gezeigt hatten. Eine Person war Rabea, die dem Trubel am Tisch nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Das Mädchen war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt ihren Eintopf zu löffeln und jeden zweiten Bissen erst einmal der Fledermauspuppe, die sie von Dettlaff bekommen hatte, anzubieten.  
Die andere Person war Geralt.

Verwundert wandte sich Ciri ihrem Ziehvater zu.  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick ausdruckslos, während sie ihn neugierig musterte. »Du wusstest es, oder?«, fragte sie erstaunt.  
Zunächst erwiderte der Hexer nichts. Er ergriff nur sein Weinglas und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Doch schließlich spreizte er den Zeigefinger der Hand, mit der er das Glas hielt, ab und deutete damit auf Dettlaff. »Er hat vorhin um mein Einverständnis gebeten.«

Zischend holte Ciri Luft und warf Dettlaff einen verblüfften Seitenblick zu, doch anstatt auf seine Reaktion zu warten, wandte sie sich wieder an Geralt. »Was hast du gesagt?«  
Der Hexer zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. »Das es nicht meine Entscheidung ist.«  
Ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln blitzte über Ciris Gesicht und verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie es aufgetaucht war. Angespannt lehnte sie sich vor. »Bist du einverstanden?«, fragte sie den Hexer besorgt.  
Abrupt setzte Geralt das Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich nun seinerseits vor. »Bist du glücklich?«, fragte er Ciri ohne Umschweife.  
Wieder warf Ciri Dettlaff einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, aber sie hielt sich nicht lange damit auf. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder an Geralt. »Bin ich«, entgegnete sie kurz.

Mit der flachen Hand schlug Geralt auf die Tischplatte. »Dann bin ich einverstanden.«  
Doch gleich darauf deutete er wieder mit dem Zeigefinger auf Dettlaff und starrte ihn finster an. »Aber wenn du wieder irgendein Massaker startest… .«  
  


~  
  


Die restliche Mahlzeit verlief ausgesprochen entspannt.  
Zwar ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Ciri und Dettlaff noch immer im Mittelpunkt des Interesses standen, aber der köstliche Eintopf tat ein wesentliches, um alle anwesenden auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und sie in erster Linie zufrieden ihre Schüsseln auslöffelten.

Erst als auch die letzte Schüssel geleert war, veränderte sich die Stimmung noch einmal, wenn auch keineswegs zum schlechteren.  
Wie auch an den vorangegangenen Tagen der Zeitschleife wurden die Stühle verrückt und alle erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Doch diesmal waren Geralt und Veit die einzigen die sich sofort aufmachten, um den letzten Teil ihres Tagewerks zu erledigen, bevor sie wieder mit den anderen auf der Veranda zusammenkämen, um den Tag ausklingen zu lassen.

Ciri hatte sich kaum von ihrem Stuhl erhoben, als Valka auch schon bei ihr war und sie trotz leiser Proteste auf den Hof und vermutlich von dort in ihr eigenes Haus schob.  
Entsprechend war Dettlaff auch nicht sonderlich überrascht als er sich umdrehte und sich sofort Auge in Auge mit Regis vorfand.

»Ich würde gern kurz mit dir sprechen«, kündigte er ohne Umschweife an.  
»Und ich vermute, dass du ein Nein nicht akzeptieren wirst, nicht wahr?«, entgegnete Dettlaff schmunzelnd.  
Regis nickte ernst. »In der Tat.« Mit einer Hand winkte er ihm zu folgen und ging dann selbst in die nun verlassene Küche.  
Es würde nicht lange dauern bis sich einige Mägde oder Knechte hier einfinden würden um das Geschirr und die Töpfe zu schrubben, aber bis dahin war das Knistern des Kochfeuers die einzige Unterbrechung, die sie zu fürchten hatten.

Dettlaff ging um den niedrigen Tisch herum und setzte sich auf die Bank, auf der normalerweise Rabea vorzufinden war. Er beobachtete stumm wie Regis einen Kessel mit Wasser auf die Kochplatte schob und dann in einem mit unzähligen Tongefäßen bestückten Regal herumwühlte, bis er zufrieden eines der Gefäße auswählte. Er holte zwei der schlichten Tassen, die eigentlich nur vom Personal verwendet wurden und füllte in jede von ihnen etwas von den Teekräutern.  
Erst dann nahm er sich einen Stuhl, der wie immer an der Wand stand, stellte ihn ebenfalls an den Tisch und nahm Dettlaff gegenüber Platz.

Regis ergriff nicht sofort das Wort. Für einen Moment knetete er nur hektisch seine Finger und er wirkte tatsächlich ein bisschen so, als ob er Schwierigkeiten hatte die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
Grade als Dettlaff wirklich von dem Anblick belustigt wurde, fand er aber seinen Einsatz.  
»Wie ernst ist es?«, fragte Regis zaghaft.  
Dettlaff schmunzelte ein weiteres Mal. »In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich vorhabe sie zu meiner Gefährtin zu machen, würde ich sagen, es ist sehr ernst.«  
Überrascht lehnte Regis sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. »Zu deiner Gefährtin?«, wiederholte er nachdenklich. »Und Cirilla ist… einverstanden?«  
»Ist sie.« Bevor Regis eine weitere Frage stellen konnte hob Dettlaff jedoch eine Hand, um ihm zuvorzukommen. »Bevor du fragst, nein, wir haben bisher nicht besprochen was genau das für sie bedeutet, aber sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht nur an einer oberflächlichen Affäre interessiert ist.«  
Regis nickte langsam, aber auch diesmal wurde er unterbrochen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Der Wasserkessel hinter ihm pfiff laut und durchdringend auf.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, drehte Regis sich um und nahm den brühend heißen Kessel von der Kochstelle.  
Er füllte die beiden Tassen auf und das Aroma von fruchtiger Melisse und süßer Kamille füllte sofort den Raum. Während er Dettlaff eine der Tassen entgegenschob sagte er nachdenklich: »Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ihr vermutlich weitaus besser miteinander bekannt seid, als wir anderen das auch nur vermuten können - dank dieser Zeitanomalie. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass das nicht vielleicht etwas voreilig ist?«  
Dettlaff seufzte ein wenig genervt auf. Und sofort hob Regis entschuldigend die Hände. »Ich will dir nicht zu nahetreten, mein Freund. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass sich keine unvorhergesehenen Probleme einstellen.«  
Dettlaff schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete aber nicht sofort. Er trank einen Schluck von dem Tee und massierte sich dann mit den Fingern die Stirn. »Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß deine Sorge durchaus zu schätzen. Mich stört nur die Tatsache, dass ich dieses Gespräch mit Sicherheit morgen wieder mit dir führen werde.«  
Glucksend schwenkte Regis seine eigene Teetasse. »Dann betrachte es doch als Übungsdurchgang.«  
»Du weißt, Geduld ist nicht meine Stärke«, erwiderte Dettlaff ernst. »Darum verzeih mir bitte, falls ich jetzt deine Gefühle verletze, aber ich will das hier kurzhalten. Regis, sag mir doch bitte wie lange du damals mit der Vampirin liiert warst, bevor du sie zu deiner Gefährtin gemacht hast?«  
Ein leiser Stich von Schuldgefühlen durchzuckte Dettlaff, als er sah, wie Regis sich unwohl anspannte und das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er entschied sich aber trotzdem diesen Ansatz weiterzuverfolgen und fügte hinzu: »Ich erinnere mich deutlich, dass du ihr lange Zeit den Hof gemacht hast, aber wie viel Zeit verging wirklich, als sie dich endlich erhört hatte?«  
»Drei Tage«, murmelte Regis leise und senkte seinen Blick.  
»Richtig«, erwiderte Dettlaff ernst. »Denn du warst dir deiner Gefühle sicher. Und dass, obwohl du nur drei Tage hattest, sie tatsächlich kennenzulernen.«  
»Aber du weißt, wie das endete«, entfuhr es Regis plötzlich heftig.  
»Ich erinnere mich. Sie verließ dich, weil sie deine Trinkerei nicht mehr ertragen hat. Nicht, weil sie dich nicht länger schätzte.«  
Diesmal zuckte Regis deutlich zusammen. »Das lässt sich nicht leugnen«, gab er schließlich zu.  
Für einen Moment betrachtete Dettlaff ihn stumm, dann lehnte er sich ihm seufzend entgegen. »Ich denke, es kam wie es kommen musste. Wenn ich mir ansehe, wo du jetzt stehst und was du alles gewonnen hast, dann habe ich kein Zweifel, dass das Schicksal seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich wollte dich lediglich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich Ciri nun seit Wochen kenne und davon haben wir inzwischen mehr als eine damit verbracht uns näher kennenzulernen. Sie erwidert meine Gefühle. Mehr noch, sie war vor mir bereit sie zuzugeben.«  
Er hob seine Tasse zum Mund und leerte sie in einem Zug aus, dann erhob er sich wieder von der Bank. »Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Noch gibt es Dinge die Ciri und ich besprechen müssen und ich habe durchaus meine Lehre aus dem Desaster mit Syanna gezogen. Ich WÜNSCHE, dass Ciri ein Teil meines Lebens wird, aber ich werde nicht wieder den Fehler begehen und mich in eine Abhängigkeit stürzen, bevor nicht sicher feststeht, dass wir die gleichen Vorstellungen haben. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich würde gern genau dieses Thema mit Ciri erörtern. Je früher wir darüber gesprochen haben, desto eher ist sie in der Lage eine Entscheidung zu treffen.«  
  


~  
  


Das Gespräch mit Valka verlief erfreulicher als Ciri befürchtet hatte.  
Die Hexerin hatte ihr zunächst ihre Glückwünsche ausgesprochen und dann erneut das Thema vorsichtig auf ihre Sorgen bezüglich Dettlaffs Eigenarten gelenkt.  
Als Ciri ihr jedoch sofort versichern konnte, dass sie sich dessen nicht nur bewusst war, sondern bereits auch mit Dettlaff darüber gesprochen hatte, reagierte Valka ausgesprochen erfreut. Sie wiederholte ihre Glückwünsche und ihr weiteres Gespräch verlief gutgelaunt und war gespickt von zahlreichen anzüglichen Anekdoten und nachfragen ausgehend von der Hexerin.  
Ciri hatte sich dem ganzen amüsiert gestellt und erst als sie zufällig in ihre Tasche griff und der Sternsaphir durch ihre Finger glitt, entschloss sie sich Valka zu verlassen und Dettlaff aufzusuchen.  
Trotz ihres vorangegangenen Entschlusses, stand es ihr nicht zu eigenmächtig über den Zeitverlauf zu entscheiden.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Valka und verließ das Haus.  
Instinktiv schlug sie den Weg zur Wiese hinter dem Haupthaus ein. Sie konnte es zwar nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, aber sie rechnete dennoch damit Dettlaff genau dort vorzufinden.

Als sie die Wiese erreichte, fürchtete sie für einen Moment sich doch geirrt zu haben, aber nachdem sie dem Bach noch ein Stückchen gefolgt war, konnte sie in einiger Entfernung Dettlaffs schlanke Gestalt ausgestreckt unter einem Baum erkennen.  
Während sie lächelnd auf ihn zuging, sah sie, dass er sich zwischenzeitlich seinen Mantel wiedergeholt hatte, aber statt ihn zu tragen hatte er ihn zusammengerollt und unter seinen Kopf gelegt.  
»Was siehst du dir an?«, fragte sie, gleich nachdem sie ihn erreicht hatte.  
Dettlaff antwortete nicht sofort, streckte aber einen Arm aus um sie einzuladen sich zu ihm zu legen.  
Ciri kam der Aufforderung nach und streckte sich neben ihm aus. Für einen Augenblick zögerte sie, doch dann robbte sie noch etwas näher, schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
»Den Sonnenuntergang«, sagte Dettlaff schließlich und schlang einen Arm um sie und zog sie noch etwas näher. »Die Wolken brennen und die ersten Sterne erwachen.«

Ciri folgte seinem Blick in den Himmel und sah was er meinte. Die Sonne war längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, aber die wenigen kleinen Wolken am inzwischen dunkelblauen Himmel, glühten in Orange- und Violetttönen. Zwischen ihnen funkelten vereinzelt Sterne und mit jedem Augenblick der verging, kamen neue hinzu.  
Für eine Weile beobachteten sie schweigend das Spiel am Himmel, doch dann erinnerte sich Ciri an den Grund warum sie ihn aufgesucht hatte.  
Sie ließ ihre Hand in die Tasche gleiten und drehte den Kopf so, dass sie Dettlaff ansehen konnte, doch bevor sie das Wort ergreifen konnte, kam der Vampir ihr zuvor. »Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen.«  
Überrascht ließ sie den Saphir wieder los und sah Dettlaff fragend an. »Was meinst du?«  
Wieder antwortete er nicht sofort, sondern richtete sich seufzend auf und zog Ciri mit sich. Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, rutschte er zurück, bis er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm lehnen konnte. Nach wie vor hielt er sie mit einem Arm fest umschlungen.  
»Du hast zugestimmt meine Gefährtin zu werden«, begann er schließlich.  
Ciri schwieg zunächst, aber als ihr klar wurde, dass er offenbar eine weitere Bestätigung von ihr erhoffte, beeilte sie sich zu sagen: »Ja, das habe ich und ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert.«  
Ein kurzes Lächeln flackerte auf seinem Gesicht auf, dann fuhr er fort. »Ich hoffe, dass du deine Meinung nicht ändern wirst, aber dir muss etwas bewusst sein.« Er unterbrach kurz und leckte sich nachdenklich über die Unterlippe, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
»Ciri, wir Vampire binden uns nicht leichtfertig. Denn eine solche Bindung bringt auch Pflichten mit sich.«  
»Welche Pflichten?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
»Die Bindung ist ein Versprechen. Solange sie besteht, sind beide Partner verpflichtet sich voll und ganz auf die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse des jeweils anderen einzulassen. Und sie endet… .«  
»…Wenn einer von beiden dazu nicht mehr bereit ist«, beendete Ciri seinen Satz.  
»Ja«, bestätigte Dettlaff ernst.

Ciri zögerte einen Moment und nickte dann. »Für Menschen ist es nicht viel anders. Wenn wir Heiraten, dann…«  
»Es ist nicht ganz das gleiche«, unterbrach Dettlaff sie sanft. »Eure Lebensweise unterscheidet sich von unserer. Insbesondere darin, dass ihr alle im Grunde ähnliche Bedürfnisse verspürt. Früher oder später überkommt euch der Wunsch euch niederzulassen, einen Partner zu finden, Kinder zu haben und einen annehmbaren Trott zu finden in dem euer Leben seinen Lauf nimmt.«  
»Ein Vampir folgt aber nicht dem Rhythmus der Natur. Unser Wesen allein bestimmt unsere Lebensart und wenn ein Vampir erst einmal seinen Weg gefunden hat, dann wird sich daran nichts mehr ändern.«

Ciri zog sich etwas von ihm zurück und zog die Beine an. »Worauf willst du hinaus?«  
»Was ich versuche zu sagen ist, dass es nicht in meiner Natur liegt umherzuziehen. Es ist mir stets ein Bedürfnis ein Heim zu haben und es nach Möglichkeit nicht mehr aufzugeben. Es war jedes Mal aufs Neue ein überaus unangenehmes Ereignis, wenn ich gezwungen war mich woanders niederzulassen.«  
Ciri schwieg für einen Moment und ließ sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Dann nickte sie plötzlich. »Du willst also, dass ich den Hexerpfad aufgebe und irgendwo mit dir sesshaft werde.«  
»Natürlich nicht«, entgegnete Dettlaff energisch. »So etwas würde ich nie von dir verlangen. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich dir nicht folgen könnte. Jedenfalls nicht ständig. Der Gedanke, dass du allein irgendwo gegen Monster antrittst würde mich vermutlich mein eigenes Unwohlsein häufiger vergessen lassen. Aber dir muss bewusst sein, dass wir nicht ständig zusammen sein können.«  
Wieder ließ Ciri sich seine Worte gründlich durch den Kopf gehen. »Wäre das ein Problem für dich?«, fragte sie zögerlich und Dettlaff schüttelte sofort den Kopf und lehnte sich ihr entgegen.  
»Ich würde stets auf dich warten.« Er lächelte leicht und strich ihr eine verirrte Strähne hinter das Ohr. »Es spielt keine Rolle wie lange, solange du nur zurückkommst.«  
Nach einem Moment ließ er sich wieder gegen den Baumstamm fallen. »Ich überlege, ob ich nicht vielleicht das Waisenhaus La Compassion wiederaufbauen sollte. Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für mich etwas Wiedergutmachung zu leisten und es grenzt unmittelbar an Corvo Bianco. Ich hätte Regis ständig in meiner Nähe und du würdest dich nicht entscheiden müssen, ob du die Zeit abseits des Pfades lieber mit mir oder mit Geralt verbringst. Und wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, habe ich gerne Kinder um mich.«

Ciri hatte ihm schweigend zugehört und nickte langsam. Die Idee war nicht schlecht. Für sich selbst wäre ihr nie der Gedanke gekommen sich, um Waisen zu kümmern. Natürlich bedauerte sie die armen, halbverhungerten Kinder auf der Straße, aber sie sah sich selbst nie in der Position oder mit der Macht ihnen zu helfen.  
Und trotz ihrer Andeutung gegenüber Valka, hatte sie bisher nie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen den Pfad zu verlassen. Sie genoss die Freiheiten und den Nervenkitzel. …Und sie hatte bisher keine Alternative.  
Es stand außer Frage, dass sie sich von Emhyr in einen goldenen Käfig sperren lassen würde und selbst die Zuneigung, die sie für Yennefer empfand, würde sie nicht überzeugen können sich den Zauberinnen anzuschließen.

Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Ciris Gesicht aus. Sie hob den Kopf an und betrachtete Dettlaff der sie seinerseits nervös beobachtete.  
Geralt, Valka und Veit kannten alle den Rausch des Hexerdaseins und doch waren sie inzwischen sehr zufrieden damit sich auf Toussaint zu beschränken. Niemand der sie auch nur ein paar Stunden beobachtet hatte, konnte daran zweifeln, dass alle drei ausgesprochen glücklich waren.  
Während ihrer Besuche, hatte sie sich an den Jagden der drei beteiligt und bisher gab es keinen Grund zu glauben, dass vier Hexer einer zu viel für diese Gegend sein könnte.  
Sie könnte hierbleiben. Sie könnte bei ihm bleiben und gemeinsam könnten sie… .

Ciri brach ihren eigenen Gedanken ab und schnellte stattdessen vor, um ihre Lippen auf Dettlaffs zu pressen.  
Überrumpelt spannte sich der Vampir an, doch gleich darauf entspannte er sich und erwiderte den Kuss erleichtert.  
Schließlich löste er sich wieder von ihr und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange. »Du… hast bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen, nicht wahr?«  
Ciri legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter und nickte. »Ich bleibe bei dir«, sagte sie lächelnd und Dettlaff zuckte überrascht zusammen. »Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?«  
»Ich war in meinem Leben bisher nur auf der Flucht oder auf dem Pfad. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass mich nicht doch hin und wieder das Bedürfnis überkommen wird eine Zeitlang in die Welt zu ziehen, aber ich würde gern mit dir hierbleiben. Ich glaube, es würde mir auch gefallen mich mit dir, um die Waisen zu kümmern.«

Dettlaff erwiderte nichts, streichelte aber glücklich über ihr Haar. Nach einem Augenblick lachte er jedoch leise auf. »Und du hattest Sorgen, dass wir keine Kinder haben könnten.«  
»Argh Dettlaff«, erwiderte sie peinlich berührt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, um ihre geröteten Wangen zu verbergen.  
Doch dann kicherte sie ebenfalls. »Heute ist viel passiert.«  
Dettlaff nickte bedächtig und kraulte über ihren Rücken. »Das ist es in der Tat. Als ich heute Morgen in den Rosengarten ging, hätte ich mir diese Entwicklung nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen erhofft.«

Plötzlich kam Ciri wieder der Sternsaphir in den Sinn. Sie zog sich wieder von Dettlaff zurück und sah skeptisch in den Himmel. Noch hatten sie Zeit.  
Rasch durchstöberte sie ihre Tasche und zog den Stein heraus, um ihn Dettlaff zu präsentieren. »Sieh mal was ich gefunden habe«, sagte sie, zuckte aber gleich darauf zusammen, als er rasch seine Hand darauf fallen ließ, um ihn zu bedecken. Bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, lächelte Dettlaff sie entschuldigend an. »Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür den Tag hier enden zu lassen. Lass uns diesen Tag noch ganz für uns allein haben. Morgen können wir uns wieder der Wirklichkeit stellen.«

Ciri zögerte einen Moment, aber dann lächelte sie zustimmend und ließ den Stein wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.  
»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte sie neugierig. »Wollen wir zu den anderen zurück?«  
»Das ist nicht ganz das, was mir vorschweben würde«, erwiderte Dettlaff verschmitzt und löste langsam die Schleife, die ihre Bluse verschloss.  
»Ich verstehe«, kicherte Ciri, während sie sich langsam zurück auf den Boden legte.  
  


~  
  


Das Kratzen seiner scharfen Zähne über die zarte Haut ihres Halses setzte immer weitere Adrenalinstöße frei und Ciri warf stöhnend ihren Kopf in den Nacken.  
Dettlaff hielt sie ohne die geringste Anstrengung mit nur einem Arm und presste den anderen gegen die raue Rinde des Baumes über ihrem Kopf.  
Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und wohldosiert und der Einsatz seiner Reißzähne neckisch und zärtlich und trotzdem erschauderte Ciri bei dem Gedanken daran, was er ihr alles antun könnte. Der Nervenkitzel der von einer so gefährlichen Kreatur wie ihm ausging, verstärkte ihr verlangen nach ihm nur noch mehr.  
Sie stöhnte ein weiteres Mal als Dettlaff etwas härter zustieß und ein weiteres Schaudern durch ihren Körper fuhr. Ihr Atem ging heftig und sie krallte hemmungslos ihre eigenen kurzen Nägel in seinen Rücken. Die Spuren, die sie auf seiner Haut hinterließ, verblassten so schnell wie sie entstanden.  
»Schneller«, flehte sie ihn mit heiserer Stimme an. Neben ihrem Ohr erklang ein leises Knurren, aber der Vampir kam umgehend ihrer Aufforderung nach.  
Wieder wanderte sein Mund zu ihrem Hals, doch statt der Zähne war es nun seine Zunge, die sie weiter reizte. Dann plötzlich warf Dettlaff seinen Kopf in den Nacken, seine Reißzähne blitzten gefährlich im fahlen Mondlicht, das Holz des Baumes splitterte unter seinen Fingern und er stöhnte laut auf.  
Ciri konnte die Wellen seines Höhepunkts durch seinen Körper laufen spüren und nur einen Moment später schloss sie sich ihm vor Lust schreiend an.

Ihr Orgasmus war verklungen, aber sie atmeten noch immer beide schwer, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. »Du weißt, was jetzt kommt, nicht wahr?«, fragte Dettlaff lächelnd.  
Ciri schleuderte mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung eine verschwitzte Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und schaffte es grade noch sein Lächeln zu erwidern, als auch schon der grelle Blitz die Dunkelheit durchschnitt.  
  


~  
  


Als Ciri die Augen öffnete und auf den Vampir hinuntersah, lächelte der sie noch immer an.  
Sie schmunzelte, als sie daran dachte, dass sie beide noch vor einem Moment auf der Wiese hinter dem Haus gestanden hatten und sich unter dem beeindruckenden Sternenhimmel von Toussaint liebten.  
Und nun waren sie wieder im Speisezimmer von Corvo Bianco. Vollständig bekleidet, aber noch immer in kompromittierender Position.

»Also, wie möchtest du, das Geralt es erfährt?«, fragte Dettlaff grinsend.  
Ciri kicherte und legte ihre Hände an seinen Kopf, dann beugte sie sich vor und verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

»WAS ZUM… ?«, durchbrach wie erwartet die wütende Stimme des Hexers die Stille.  
»Oh stopp, Geralt«, erklang gleich darauf auch Veits panische Stimme. »Leg bitte das Schwert wieder weg.«


	12. Die letzte Schleife - Morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich, weil dieses Kapitel ein wenig langweilig sein wird. Nun rächt sich leider die Thematik der Zeitschleife. Ich hoffe, dass ich dennoch einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert einbauen konnte.
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

Erst als das Brennen in ihren Lungen sie nötigte, löste Ciri widerwillig den Kuss.  
Sie hatte sich grade weit genug zurückgezogen um Dettlaff nicht mehr zu berühren, doch als sich das Gesicht des Vampirs zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog, streifte er für einen kurzen Augenblick erneut die zarte Haut ihrer Lippen. Das Prickeln, das ihren Körper daraufhin durchfuhr, ließ ihr Herz nur noch euphorischer pochen.  
Streng genommen hatten sie ja beide erst vor wenigen Momenten noch Sex gehabt, aber der Rausch und das Hochgefühl, ausgelöst durch die neue Art ihrer Beziehung, weckte in Ciri den beinahe unwiderstehlichen Drang Dettlaff sofort wieder aus seinen Kleidern zu schälen. Hier und jetzt.  
Ihre Finger spielten bereits mit einer der zahlreichen Schnallen seines Mantels, als ein lautes Poltern sie kurzzeitig innehalten ließ.

Dettlaff lachte leise auf und hob seinen Kopf um ihr einen letzten schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. »Später, Liebste. Und nicht hier«, flüsterte er leise und mit der gleichen unterschwelligen Enttäuschung die Ciri in diesem Moment empfand. »Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen.«

Ciri seufzte leise auf, doch dann lächelte sie ebenfalls. »Natürlich. Du hast recht«, erwiderte sie und setzte sich wieder auf.  
Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam ihr Bein über Dettlaff zu schwingen und von dem Vampir zu steigen, lenkte ein weiteres Poltern und ein darauffolgender Knall ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür des Hauptschlafzimmers.

Sie gluckste amüsiert als sie sah wie Veit sich mit den Füßen gegen die Türzarge stemmte und die kräftigen Muskeln seiner Arme vor Anspannung anschwollen, während er sowohl seine gesamte Kraft als auch sein Körpergewicht nutzte um die Tür weiterhin verschlossen zu halten.  
Während sie sich auf Dettlaff konzentriert hatte, musste es dem Hexer irgendwie gelungen sein, Geralt zu überwältigen und zurück in das Schlafzimmer zu bugsieren.  
Das stetige Poltern und der gelegentliche sichtbar werdende Lichtspalt am Türblatt, verrieten dabei deutlich, dass Geralt allerdings nicht daran dachte dort zu bleiben.

Ein Blick auf Veits angestrengtes Gesicht dämpfte Ciris Freudentaumel allerdings abrupt und stattdessen durchzog sie ein kurzer sorgenvoller Stich.  
Geralt hatte in der letzten Schleife sehr entspannt reagiert als ihm die Wahrheit über die Art ihrer Beziehung zu Dettlaff offenbart wurde, doch diesmal schien er keineswegs damit einverstanden zu sein. Vielleicht hätten sie sich doch besser zurückhaltender Verhalten?

Veit kämpfte noch immer verbissen gegen Geralts Versuche die Tür zu öffnen, aber trotz der Anstrengung legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Hexers und er drehte sich, soweit es ihm möglich war, ihr und Dettlaff entgegen. »Ganz ehrlich, so wach habe ich Geralt um die Uhrzeit noch nie erlebt«, lachte er amüsiert.  
Offenbar bemerkte er Ciris Beunruhigung, denn er zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu. »Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er hat sich gleich wieder im Griff.«

Wie aufs Stichwort ließ Geralt von der Tür ab und seine Stimme erklang gedämpft durch das Holz: »Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass du über einen besseren Geschmack verfügst, Ciri.« Sein Tonfall klang tatsächlich etwas beleidigt, aber Ciri kannte ihn gut genug, um zumindest eine gewisse Belustigung in seiner Stimme zu erkennen und sie entspannte sich erleichtert.  
»Was genau stört dich denn an einem dunkelhaarigen Vampir?«, rief sie laut genug damit der Hexer sie hören konnte.  
»Das würde mich jetzt aber auch interessieren«, setzte Veit nach und zwinkerte Ciri ein weiteres Mal zu.  
Sie lauschten aufmerksam, aber für eine ganze Weile war nichts zu hören. Dann schließlich erklang ein dumpfer Ton und Ciri kicherte, weil sie sich sicher war, dass ihr Ziehvater grade trotzig mit dem Fuß aufgestampft hatte.  
»Ich… ach verdammt«, brummte er schließlich. »Jetzt lass mich gefälligst einfach wieder raus.«  
Veit ließ den Türknopf los, überlegte es sich aber sofort anders und packte ihn wieder fest. »Erst legst du das Schwert weg.«  
»Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es noch habe?«, fragte der Hexer dumpf.  
»GERALT!«. Veit grinste nach wie vor, aber in seiner Stimme schwang eine deutliche Warnung mit.

Hinter der Tür erklang ein scharfes Klirren. Offenbar hatte Geralt das Schwert einfach lieblos in eine Ecke geworfen. Sofort nickte Veit zufrieden und gab der Tür einen Stoß, die sie weit aufschwingen ließ.  
Als Geralt gleich darauf im Türrahmen erschien, war sein finsterer Blick auf Dettlaff fokussiert. Er sagte kein Wort, aber seine Haltung war stolz und grade und Ciri kam der Gedanke, dass er tatsächlich versuchte den Vampir einzuschüchtern.  
Neugierig drehte sie sich zu Dettlaff und sah, dass er den Blick des Hexers stoisch erwiderte. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, aber die Muskulatur an seinem Kiefer war etwas angespannt und der Verdacht, dass er sich in diesem Moment auf die Zunge biss, überkam sie.  
Veit musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben, denn er rollte mit den Augen und stieß Geralt an. »Jetzt hör schon auf. Wenn du so weiter machst, dann kann er sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.«  
Die Bemerkung genügte, um Dettlaffs Selbstbeherrschung einknicken zu lassen und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten, amüsierten Grinsen. Rasch hob er eine Hand, um es zu verdecken, aber Geralt hatte sich bereits abgewandt und bedachte nun Veit mit einem finsteren Blick.  
»Hmpf«, brummte er einen Moment später und ließ dann seufzend die Schultern hängen. »Muss ich jetzt häufiger damit rechnen?«, fragte er schließlich Ciri in deprimiertem Ton.  
Sie lachte etwas auf und ging auf ihn zu um ihn in eine rasche Umarmung zu ziehen. »Musst du«, antwortete sie als sie sich gleich darauf wieder von ihm löste. »Aber wir werden versuchen uns in deiner Anwesenheit etwas zurückzuhalten.«  
Geralt schnaubte noch einmal auf und wandte sich schließlich kopfschüttelnd ab. »Lasst uns den Tisch decken.«

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und Valka trat wie erwartet ein. Als gleich darauf Regis hinter ihr erschien und wie immer Rabea auf dem Arm trug, erinnerte sich Dettlaff plötzlich an den Sternsaphir.  
Rasch sah er sich auf dem Boden um und nur einen Augenblick später fand er ihn. Er lag ein Stück von seinem üblichen Platz entfernt. Offenbar hatte einer von ihnen beim Aufstehen den Edelstein angestoßen.  
Er ging in die Hocke und hob den Saphir auf, als auch schon das trippelnde Geräusch kleiner Kinderfüße ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Rabea eilig auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Als er aufsah, blickte er direkt in das strahlende Gesicht des Mädchens. »Guten Morgen Rabea«, grüßte er sie freundlich.  
»Guten Morgen Dettlaff«, erwiderte sie und in ihren großen Augen lag ein so hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck, dass der Vampir schmunzeln musste. »Ich habe etwas für dich«, kündigte er an und streckte einen Arm aus um die Fledermauspuppe vom Tisch zu nehmen und ihr zu reichen.  
Das Leuchten in ihren Augen wurde noch heller, als sie die Puppe ehrfürchtig für einen Moment bewunderte und dann ihre kurzen Arme um Dettlaff legte. »Dankeschön Onkel Dettlaff. Sie ist wunderschön.«  
Lächelnd strich er dem Mädchen über die blonden Haare. »Gern geschehen.«

Als sie einen Moment später vergnügt zu Veit lief, um ihm ihr neues Spielzeug vorzuführen, bemerkte Dettlaff, dass Ciri ihn die ganze Zeit lächelnd beobachtet hatte. Er erhob sich und schlenderte gelassen auf sie zu.  
Vor ihr angekommen hielt er den Sternsaphir hoch und wartete bis sie ihm den Stein abgenommen hatte. »Wann willst du es ihnen sagen?«, fragte er.  
Ciri ließ ihren Blick zunächst durch den Raum gleiten und beobachtete wie alle Anwesenden geschäftig das gemeinsame Frühstück vorbereiteten. Dann wandte sie sich wieder lächelnd an ihn. »Lass es uns gleich während des Frühstücks erledigen. Vielleicht können wir diesen Tag dann endlich einmal ganz in Ruhe genießen.«  
Dettlaff nickte zustimmend, bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, drehte Ciri sich ganz zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf dem Arm. »Wolltest du deinen Plan mit dem Waisenhaus heute schon ansprechen?«  
Für einen Moment wackelte Dettlaff unentschlossen mit dem Kopf und dachte nach. »Ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Wir wissen ja noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit, ob das Mondlicht die Zeitschleife wirklich beenden wird. Vielleicht müssen wir heute Abend feststellen, dass wir auch weiterhin festsitzen und dann wäre es ziemlich ärgerlich, wenn ich das Thema vergebens angesprochen hätte.« Er seufzte kurz auf und ließ seinen Blick zu Geralt schweifen der die letzten Messer auf dem Tisch verteilte und hin und wieder ärgerlich in ihre Richtung sah. »Aber vielleicht würde es Geralt milde stimmen. Immerhin kam die Idee ursprünglich von ihm selbst, auch wenn er sich dessen jetzt nicht mehr bewusst ist.«  
Ciri schmunzelte leicht. »Er ist nicht wirklich böse. Ich glaube, Geralt ist nur etwas beleidigt, weil er gern den väterlichen Beschützer spielen würde, dich aber nicht einschüchtern ka… .« Verdutzt brach sie den Satz ab und starrte Dettlaff an. »Moment. Hast du grade gesagt, dass das Geralts Idee war?«  
Er nickte ein wenig irritiert. »Ja. Er sagte, dass ich Wiedergutmachung leisten sollte und ich denke er hat recht. Außerdem gefällt mir die Idee mit dem Waisenhaus. Stört dich etwas daran?«  
»Wann genau hat er das vorgeschlagen?«, fragte Ciri hektisch.  
»Gestern. Vor dem Essen.«  
»Das meinte ich nicht. War es bevor oder nachdem er von uns wusste?«, fragte sie aufgeregt.  
»Danach. Er wusste ja auch schon von uns bevor ich es angesprochen habe. Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass er bereits eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte, bis ich ihn dann aufsuchte.«  
Ciri lachte auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Das ist nicht zu fassen. Anscheinend hat er sich in den ganzen Jahren mit Yennefer doch ein bisschen was von ihrer Verschlagenheit abgeguckt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so hinterhältig sein kann.«  
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. »Wovon redest du?«  
Sie lachte wieder und legte kurz den Kopf an seine Schulter. »Dettlaff hast du je den Eindruck gehabt, dass Geralt Wert auf Rache legt?«  
Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. »Nicht wirklich.«  
»Aber du glaubst, dass er jetzt plötzlich Wiedergutmachung von dir erwartet?«, fragte sie amüsiert und fuhr dann sogleich fort: »Geralt versucht mich seit Jahren davon zu überzeugen hier in Corvo Bianco zu bleiben. Als er Wind von uns bekommen hat, muss er seine Chance gewittert haben. Indem er dich hier an den Ort bindet, stellt er sicher, dass ich auch hierbleibe. Oder zumindest hofft er wohl, dass ich häufiger hier sein werde. Dettlaff, er hat dich hereingelegt.«

Dettlaff sah sie zunächst etwas erstaunt an, aber dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. »Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst. Die Idee ist gut und du gehörst zu seiner Familie. Natürlich will er dich in seiner Nähe haben. Eigentlich überzeugt mich das nur noch mehr seinem Wunsch nachzukommen und das Waisenhaus zu übernehmen.«  
Für einen Moment fehlten Ciri die Worte und sie starrte Dettlaff mit offenem Mund an, dann begann sie ungläubig zu kichern. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr beide tatsächlich der gleichen Meinung seid.«

Sie wurden unterbrochen als Veit plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte. »Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben. Das Frühstück ist fertig. Sucht euch endlich einen Platz, damit wir anfangen können.«

Zügig kamen sie seiner Aufforderung nach und nahmen ihre gewohnten Plätze ein. Es entging dabei nicht Ciris Aufmerksamkeit, dass Regis sie beide interessiert beobachtete.  
Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie die Gelegenheit nutzen sollte um die neue Natur ihrer Beziehung zu Dettlaff auch dem Rest der Anwesenden zu offenbaren, entschied sich aber gleich darauf dagegen. Es gab zunächst wichtigeres zu Besprechen.

Sie sah rasch zu Dettlaff, der ihr liebevoll zulächelte und sich dann ein knuspriges Croissant aus dem Brotkorb nahm. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht nur sehr hungrig war, sie hatte außerdem wirklich Appetit. Auch wenn sie seit Tagen jeden Morgen die gleichen Speisen vorgesetzt bekam, wirkte das Frühstück heute sehr viel einladender auf sie.  
Zufrieden lehnte sie sich über den Tisch und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Croissant und ein süßes Brioche-Brötchen aus dem Korb.  
Sofort war Marlenes Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und sie lächelte sie wohlwollend an. »Du hast heute aber einen gesunden Appetit.«  
»Allerdings«, bestätigte Ciri ihr grinsend und setzte einen großzügigen Klecks Kirschkonfitüre auf ihr Brötchen. »Ich fühle mich fantastisch.«  
»Du strahlst auch ziemlich auffällig«, mischte sich nun auch Regis ein.  
Ciri spürte, dass Dettlaff sie aufmerksam beobachtete, aber sie wandte ihren Blick nicht von Regis ab. »Ich bin auch ausgesprochen glücklich.«  
Interessiert lehnte sich der Vampir ihr etwas entgegen. »Und was ist der Auslöser für diesen erfreulichen Gemütszustand?«

Ciri biss zunächst genüsslich in ihr Frühstück und Regis musste neugierig warten bis sie wieder antworten konnte. »Weißt du Regis, das hat gleich zwei Gründe«, erklärte sie verschmitzt.  
»Ein Grund ist, dass es dank deiner Hilfe jetzt endlich Hoffnung gibt, dass wir nicht länger in dieser elenden Zeitschleife festsitzen.«  
Sofort wich der amüsierte Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs deutlicher Verwirrung. »Ich kann dir nicht folgen.«  
»Das glaube ich gern«, warf Dettlaff ein und zwinkerte Ciri zu.  
»Keine Sorge. Wir werden es dir erklären«, versprach sie. »Wir werden es allen erklären«, ergänzte sie lauter um die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden zu erlangen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Gespräche und Nebengeräusche am Tisch verstummten und alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.  
»Wir, also Dettlaff und ich, müssen euch etwas mitteilen«, begann sie schließlich. »Seit …einigen Tagen…«, sie stockte und überlegte kurz, aber Dettlaff kam ihr zur Hilfe. »Seit etwas mehr als einer Woche.«  
»Stimmt«, bestätigte sie. »Seit etwas mehr als einer Woche sind alle Personen in Corvo Bianco und Castell Ravello in einer Zeitschleife gefangen. Seit Beginn der Schleife wiederholt sich ein und derselbe Tag immer wieder aufs Neue und nur Dettlaff und ich können uns daran erinnern.«  
Sie machte eine Pause, um ihre Worte sacken zu lassen.

Für einen Moment herrschte eiserne Stille, doch dann räusperte sich Regis leise und tippte rhythmisch mit seinen scharfen Nägeln auf das Holz des Tisches. »Eine interessante Geschichte«, bemerkte er amüsiert.  
»Keine Geschichte«, erwiderte Dettlaff ernst. »Wir wissen, dass ihr alle Zweifel habt. Wir haben dieses Gespräch leider viel zu oft führen müssen. Ich werde dich aber gern gleich zum Rand des Weinguts begleiten und dich wieder einmal selbst von unserer Situation überzeugen lassen.«  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird«, meinte Ciri und zog den Sternsaphir aus der Tasche und legte ihn mittig auf den Tisch, sodass jeder ihn sehen konnte.  
»Dieser Stein ist der Ursprung des Zaubers, der die Zeitschleife auslöst. Wir beide haben ihn versehentlich aktiviert, deswegen können wir uns auch an die Wiederholungen erinnern. Leider wussten wir zunächst nicht, was die Ursache dafür war. Erst in der letzten Schleife ist es dir gelungen die Antwort in deinen Büchern zu finden.« Sie nickte Regis dankbar zu.  
»Solche Steine werden von Magiern genutzt um gefährliche Experimente gefahrlos durchführen zu können. Der Ort, an dem der Stein aktiviert wird, ist vom normalen Zeitfluss getrennt. Also, selbst wenn ein Experiment ganz furchtbar schiefgeht, ist der Magier und auch seine Umgebung geschützt.«

»Also nicht, dass ich euch die Geschichte abkaufen würde, aber mich würde interessieren wie dieser Zauber denn ausgelöst wird«, fragte Veit wie üblich breit grinsend.  
»Laut Regis‘ Buch beginnt die Schleife, wenn der Stein ins Sonnenlicht gehalten wird. Und wir haben ihn tatsächlich ins Licht gehalten als die Schleife begann«, erklärte Ciri ihm.  
»Und wie wird diese …Zeitschleife wieder beendet?«, fragte der Hexer weiter.  
Ciri warf zunächst einen schnellen Blick zu Dettlaff bevor sie sich wieder an Veit wandte. »Soweit wir wissen, mit Mondlicht.«  
»Soweit ihr wisst?«, fragte Geralt skeptisch, dann wandte er sich direkt an Ciri. »Warum gehst du nicht Yennefer danach fragen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich einmal einen ähnlichen Stein bei ihr gesehen.«  
»Das hätte ich gemacht, wenn ich in der Lage gewesen wäre das Gelände zu verlassen. Leider sind wir hier gefangen. Regis‘ Bücher sind unsere einzige Hoffnung.«  
»Und bedauerlicherweise hatten wir bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit es zu testen. Erst heute Abend werden wir Gewissheit haben«, erklärte Dettlaff.  
Regis nickte langsam, griff sich dann eine Serviette und wischte sich über den Mund. »Und aus welchem Buch habe ich diese Weisheiten?«, fragte er weiterhin amüsiert.  
»Anabelle Radfind. „Eine Einladung zur Magie“«, sagte Dettlaff sofort. »Falls du weitere Informationen zu dem Zauber suchst, wirst du in „Sicherheit und Hygiene der Magie fündig“.«  
Wieder nickte Regis und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. »Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz.«

Während Regis durch die Haustür verschwand, meldete sich Valka zu Wort. »Wenn dieser …Zauberstein dazu dient einen bestimmten Bereich zu schützen, warum ist dann auch Castel Ravello betroffen? Und warum nicht zum Beispiel der Basilisk?«  
Ciri zuckte mit dem Schultern. »Ich kann nur raten, aber ich vermute es liegt daran, dass niemand hier vorhatte an diesem Tag in die Taverne zu gehen. Während du allerdings nach Castell Ravello aufbrichst.«  
Irritiert lehnte sich die Hexerin zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Aus welchem Grund sollte ich das tun?«  
»Weil es dort eine kleine Archesporenplage gibt. B.B. hat den Auftrag heute Morgen entgegengenommen«, erklärte Ciri.  
»Ist das wahr?«, fragte Geralt den Haushofmeister mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Sofort nickte Barnabas-Basilius und schob seine Brille auf den höchsten Punkt seiner Nasenwurzel. »Das ist korrekt, Herr.«  
»Warum hast du sonst noch niemandem davon erzählt?«, fragte Geralt weiter.  
»Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Herr. Ich hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit überhaupt jemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich bin erstaunt, dass Fräulein Cirilla bereits informiert ist.«  
»Tja«, sagte Ciri und klopfte auf die Tischplatte. »Wie ich bereits sagte, der Tag wiederholt sich und nur Dettlaff und ich können uns daran erinnern.«

Nur einen Augenblick später flammten am Tisch zahlreiche Tuscheleien auf.  
Ciri lehnte sich amüsiert auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete wie alle Anwesenden durcheinander sprachen und über ihre Situation und die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Zeitschleife diskutierten.  
Nur Dettlaff blieb ebenfalls ruhig und beobachtete das Geschehen. Nach einem Moment drehte er sich zu Ciri. »Hoffentlich war das jetzt wirklich das letzte Mal.«  
Sie nickte ihm zu, aber dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür gelenkt.  
Regis trat wieder ein. Er hielt das dicke, ledergebundene Buch in seiner Hand und ging ruhig wieder zu seinem Platz, wo er den Wälzer dann schwer auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.  
Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche wieder und alle Augen richteten sich fragend auf ihn.  
»Und?«, fragte Geralt schließlich ungeduldig nach.  
»Ob wir in einer Zeitschleife gefangen sind kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber zumindest kann ich bestätigen, dass sich die besagten Informationen tatsächlich in diesem Buch befinden«, erklärte Regis und deutete dann auf den Sternsaphir. »Es besteht zumindest die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Stein eine Schleife erzeugen könnte.«  
Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Dettlaff laut aufseufzte. »Ich würde jedem der jetzt noch Zweifel hat, empfehlen die Grenze von Corvo Bianco aufzusuchen. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass es nicht möglich ist, das Gelände an einer anderen Stelle, als der Straße nach Castell Ravello zu verlasse.«  
»Nein Regis, auch dir ist es nicht möglich«, kam Dettlaff dem anderen Vampir zuvor, als er sah, dass er bereits wieder den Mund öffnete.  
»Schon gut«, warf Veit plötzlich ein. »Ich glaube euch.«  
Sofort richteten sich erstaunte Blicke auf den Hexer. »Wie kommt es?«, fragte Ciri ebenfalls überrascht. »Du warst bisher immer der mit den größten Zweifeln.«  
»Ach weißt du, die ganze Geschichte kommt mir viel zu umständlich vor, um nur ein blöder Witz zu sein. Und außerdem ergibt eure Showeinlage plötzlich viel mehr Sinn«, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.  
»Stimmt«, merkte Geralt ebenfalls an und musterte die beiden energisch. Dann wurde er plötzlich bleich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. »Verdammt. Dann ist es schlimmer als ich angenommen habe«, murmelte er dumpf und Ciri brach in Gelächter aus.  
»Ja, das ist es mit Sicherheit«, bestätigte sie dem Hexer lachend. »Und damit kommen wir auch schon zum zweiten Grund meines ausgelassenen Gemütszustandes.«

Sie setzte an etwas zu sagen, hielt aber plötzlich inne als sie Dettlaffs Hand auf ihrem Bein spürte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah wie er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Für einen Moment war sie etwas irritiert, aber dann bemerkte sie das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen. Dettlaff führte etwas im Schilde.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll zurück um dem Vampir das Feld zu überlassen.  
Die Verwirrung über ihren stillen Austausch stand deutlich in den Gesichtern aller Anwesenden geschrieben, aber Dettlaff ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er wandte sich direkt an den Hexer.  
»Geralt, ich hätte dir ein Angebot zu unterbreiten.«  
Verwundert zog der Mann eine Augenbraue hoch, machte aber keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen.  
»In einer der vorangegangenen Wiederholungen hast du mich wissen lassen, dass du überlegst das Grundstück zu erwerben, dass früher einmal in Oriannas besitz war«, fuhr Dettlaff fort.  
»Ja und?«, fragte Geralt irritiert. »Ich habe mich bisher nicht entschieden. Das wäre eine enorme Investition.«

»Darauf will ich hinaus. Auf dem Gelände steht ein Gebäude, an dem ich sehr interessiert bin. Ich verfüge über einige finanzielle Mittel. Mit Sicherheit nicht genug um das ganze Grundstück zu erwerben, aber mehr als genug für das Haus und die nötigen Reparaturen. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir uns zusammentun. Du nutzt das Gelände zur Erweiterung deines Olivenhains und ich bekomme das Haus.«  
Die Augenbrauen des Hexers zogen sich finster zusammen. »Du willst dich wieder in Toussaint niederlassen?«  
»Das ist meine Absicht«, bestätigte Dettlaff.  
Zunächst verfinsterte sich der Ausdruck auf Geralts Gesicht noch weiter, dann zuckten seine Augen plötzlich für einen kurzen Moment zu Ciri, bevor er sich wieder auf den Vampir konzentrierte.  
Ciri wusste noch bevor sich die Miene des Hexers entspannte, dass Dettlaff bereits gewonnen hatte.  
»Einverstanden«, verkündete Geralt und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. »B.B., verfasse bitte ein Schreiben für die Kanzlei der Herzogin und teile meine Kaufabsicht mit.«  
Noch bevor der Haushofmeister darauf reagieren konnte, meldete sich Regis wieder zu Wort.  
»Du bist tatsächlich einverstanden damit, dass Dettlaff hierbleibt?«, fragte er erstaunt. Er war grade im Begriff gewesen seine Teetasse zum Mund zu führen, als Geralts Worte ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließen. Seine Stimme, wie auch sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelten absoluten Unglauben wider.  
»Bin ich«, bestätigte der Hexer schlicht.  
Fassungslos schüttelte Regis den Kopf. Einen Augenblick später zuckte er zusammen, als Valka ihn sanft anstieß. »Freu dich doch. Du hast dir doch gewünscht, dass er hierbleibt«, tadelte sie ihn sanft.  
Regis reagierte nicht direkt und sie wandte sich stattdessen an Dettlaff. »Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall. Außerdem ist es schön, dass du in unserer unmittelbaren Nähe bleibst. Auch, wenn das Haus vielleicht etwas übertrieben groß ist.«  
»Vielen Dank«, erwiderte Dettlaff freundlich. »Den Platz werde ich im Laufe der Jahre aber mit Sicherheit benötigen.«  
»Ach, wofür denn?«, fragte die Hexerin neugierig.  
»Für meine Kinder«, antwortete der Vampir knapp.  
»Deine …Kinder?«, stammelte Regis verdutzt.  
Schmunzelnd schmiegte sich Ciri an Dettlaff und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. »Du meintest natürlich, für UNSERE Kinder.«

Die fassungslose Stille wurde nur von der Teetasse unterbrochen, die Regis aus den Fingern fiel und scheppernd auf der Tischplatte zerbrach.


	13. Die letzte Schleife - Nachmittag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen. Verzweifelte Situationen verlangen verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Dieses Kapitel hat sich komplett anders entwickelt als gedacht. Eigentlich wollte ich wieder richtig Aktion und Spannung einbauen, aber ich musste inzwischen einsehen, dass diese Zeitschleifengeschichte etwas für Bilder ist, nicht für Text. Also habe ich ein süßes kleines Kapitel zusammengeschrieben, das hoffentlich seine Zustimmung findet.  
>  Es geht aber weiter. Ich musste jetzt eine Hürde nehmen die mich stark eingeschränkt hat, aber ich verspreche es wird noch Sex, Drugs und Rock `n‘ roll geben.
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

Die betretene Stille hielt für eine ganze Weile an. Niemand rührte sich, sagte etwas oder schien auch nur einen Atemzug zu wagen. Einzig der verschüttete Tee tropfte leise von der Tischplatte auf Regis Hose.  
Dann plötzlich und scheinbar grundlos erklang Valkas glockenhelles Lachen und löste die Spannung, wie ein Messer, das eine Bogensehne durchtrennte. »Großartig«, verkündete die Hexerin glucksend und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. Weiterhin kichernd erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und entfaltete ihre Serviette, um den verschütteten Tee vom Tisch zu wischen. »Ihr wollt das Waisenhaus wieder seiner eigentlichen Bestimmung zuführen, richtig?«  
Dettlaff nickte ihr lächelnd zu und amüsierte sich über die in rascher Abfolge wechselnde Gesichtsfarbe von Regis.  
»Das ist die Idee«, bestätigte er gleich darauf noch einmal zusätzlich und neigte den Kopf anerkennend in Richtung der Hexerin. »Ich brauche eine neue Aufgabe und nach dem ganzen …Ärger, den ich in Toussaint angerichtet habe, kann ich so vielleicht einen Teil meiner Schuld zurückzahlen.«

Valka nickte begeistert und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Dann plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihrer Tochter und streichelte über ihren Kopf. »Stell dir nur vor Rabea, bald hast du wahrscheinlich ein paar Spielkameraden, freust du dich?.«  
Die Augen des Mädchens, das bisher nur stumm und ratlos die Konversation verfolgt hatte, leuchteten sofort hoffnungsvoll auf, aber bevor sie die Gelegenheit bekam etwas zu sagen, meldete sich Ciri zu Wort.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Regis?«, fragte sie schmunzelnd. »Du siehst etwas blass aus.«  
Bestürzt riss sich der Vampir aus seiner noch bestehenden starre und räusperte sich verlegen. »Entschuldige bitte«, begann er schließlich stockend und sah hektisch zwischen ihr und Dettlaff hin und her. »Ich hatte euch wohl erstmal etwas …missverstanden.«  
»Missverstanden?«, fragte Ciri unschuldig. »Was hast du missverstanden?« Sie blickte übertrieben erstaunt zu Dettlaff, der sich angestrengt um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemühte.  
»Ich… dachte, dass… dass ihr zwei…«, stammelte Regis verlegen und Ciri kämpfte vergeblich gegen ihr lachen. Schließlich prustete sie los. »Du hast gedacht, dass Dettlaff und ich…?«  
Wieder räusperte Regis sich und strich unbehaglich über sein sauber rasiertes Kinn, während er abgehakt nickte.  
»Nun dann wird es dich sicherlich freuen zu hören, dass du damit auch ganz richtig liegst«, meldete sich Dettlaff trocken zu Wort. Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Reaktion, sondern schob seinen Stuhl scharrend ein Stück zurück und zog Ciri in einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Ohne den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen zu verlieren, grinste Dettlaff breit als er Regis nach Luft japsen hörte. So langsam verstand er den Reiz, den solche Neckereien auf Regis ausübten und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ebenfalls einen Geschmack dafür entwickeln könnte.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis Regis sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte und seine verblüffte Stimme ihren Kuss unterbrach.  
»Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?«, fragte er in Geralts Richtung, eindeutig von der Situation überwältigt.  
Sofort verdrehte der Hexer demonstrativ die Augen und verzog das Gesicht. »Du meinst so etwas wie - Ciri, Hexer und Vampire, das geht niemals gut!«  
Regis starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, dann sah er wieder zu Dettlaff und Ciri, die ihn beide breit grinsend beobachteten.  
Doch einen Moment später schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und setzte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Noch immer kopfschüttelnd vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis seine Schultern zu beben begannen und sich das zucken nach und nach verstärkte bis er sich beinahe schüttelte. Als er sich schließlich wiederaufrichtete, lachte er laut und aufrichtig und es dauerte nicht lange bis die anderen mit in sein Lachen einfielen.  
»Da habt ihr mich aber schön hereingelegt«, gluckste er fröhlich, als er sich endlich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
Doch schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst. Nur seine Augen funkelten weiterhin vor Belustigung. »Ich gestehe, dass ich tatsächlich die leise Hoffnung hegte, dass sich zwischen euch etwas entwickeln könnte, habe aber nie ernsthaft geglaubt, dass es tatsächlich passieren würde. Ich bin hocherfreut zu wissen, dass ich mich in dieser Hinsicht geirrt habe.«  
Er schob die Scherben seiner Teetasse zur Seite und legte seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab, dann lehnte er sich den beiden entgegen. »Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt.«  
»Das tun wir alle«, warf Marlene liebevoll ein und zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich am Tisch breit.

Plötzlich schlug Geralt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und zog damit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. »Also jetzt wo das geklärt ist, widmen wir uns wieder dem Tagesgeschäft«, erklärte er noch immer belustigt.  
»Wir müssen bis zum Abend warten bis wir die Zeitschleife – hoffentlich - beenden können, also nutzen wir die Zeit bis dahin sinnvoll«, fügte er hinzu.  
Lächelnd sahen sich Ciri und Dettlaff an. Sie wussten, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  


~

Die Tagesaufgaben waren wie üblich verteilt und nach und nach standen sie auf und die Stühle schabten knirschend über den Boden, als sie sich erhoben.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die Gruppe aufgelöst hatte, um sich den täglichen Verpflichtungen zu stellen.  
Schließlich erhob sich auch Dettlaff, doch als er den ersten Schritt weg vom Tisch machte, packte Ciri seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Verwundert drehte er sich wieder zur ihr.  
»Holst du deine Sachen?«, fragte sie und ihre Augen glänzten hoffnungsvoll.  
Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. »Meine Sachen?« Er überlegte schnell was sie meinen könnte, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis.  
Ciri schmunzelte leicht. »Du hattest doch nicht etwa vor weiterhin im Gästezimmer zu schlafen, oder?«  
Verwundert strich sich Dettlaff durch die Haare. In den letzten zwei Wiederholungen war so viel passiert, dass er sich bisher überhaupt keine Gedanken um Details wie ihr Schlafarrangement gemacht hatte. Aber nun wo Ciri es erwähnte und mit einer realistischen Hoffnung tatsächlich auch wieder Schlafen zu können, erschien ihm die Vorstellung neben ihr aufzuwachen überaus verlockend.  
Er nickte erfreut und grinste gleich darauf. »Meine …Sachen, bestehen allerdings nur aus einer Tasche mit Kurzwaren.«  
»Dann dürfte das ja sehr schnell gehen«, erwiderte Ciri lächelnd. »Du weißt ja wo mein… wo unser Zimmer ist. Ich warte so lange draußen auf dich.« Sie gab ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und ließ seinen Arm los, um den Raum zu verlassen.  
Dettlaff sah ihr einen Moment lächelnd hinterher, dann drehte er sich zur Treppe um. Während seiner Bewegung streiften seine Augen jedoch ein verdächtiges etwas, das ihn sofort zusammenzucken ließ. Entsetzt erkannte er, dass Geralt noch immer stumm auf seinem Platz saß und ihn mit einer bemerkenswert weit hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete.  
Für einen Moment herrschte eisiges Schweigen, doch dann ergriff der Hexer kühl das Wort. »Wehe ich höre euch beide«, drohte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Fassungslos sackte Dettlaff zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Doch dann stieß er schnaubend den Atem aus. »Das sagt genau der richtige«, erwiderte er und rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick behielt Geralt die eiserne Miene bei, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem amüsierten Grinsen und er prostete dem Vampir mit seinem Becher zu. »Willkommen in der Familie.«

~

Dettlaff saß entspannt auf der Veranda von Corvo Bianco und genoss das warme Licht der Sonne auf seiner Haut.  
Der Tag war bisher erfreulich ereignislos verstrichen. Er und Ciri waren stundenlang in den begrenzten Abmessungen von Corvo Bianco spazieren gegangen und sie hatten sich dabei angeregt unterhalten. Er war tatsächlich aufrichtig erstaunt, dass ein Wesen von so wenig Jahren bereits derart viel erlebt hatte und er hatte ihr bei jedem Wort, das sie sprach, gebannt gelauscht.  
Erst als es wieder Essenszeit war, kehrten sie zum Haus zurück und seit dem Ende der Mahlzeit saßen sie beide hier auf der gemütlichen Veranda und genossen die Ruhe und Zweisamkeit.

Dettlaff hielt seine blauen Augen fest geschlossen und ein seichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er fasziniert lauschte.  
Die süß duftenden blühenden Büsche in der Umgebung waren voller brummender Insekten, die ihre unerschütterliche Suche nach Nektar in einer Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Frequenzen wahrnahmen.  
Im nicht weit entfernten Stall schnaubten und wieherten gelegentlich die Pferde der Hexer und kleine trippelnde Mäusepfoten brachten das Stroh zum Rascheln.  
In weiter ferne erklang das Bellen eines Hundes und der warme Wind wehte vereinzeltes Gelächter von den Weinstöcken heran, wo die Arbeiter gut gelaunt ihrer Pflicht nachkamen.

Die Ruhe und Geborgenheit dieses Ortes legte sich wie ein Mantel um den Vampir und hüllte ihn ein, bis er nichts weiter verspürte als Frieden und tiefes Glück.  
Innerlich schüttelte Dettlaff ungläubig den Kopf. Wenn er daran dachte, mit welcher Abneigung er vor kaum drei Wochen das erste Mal das Weingut betreten hatte, konnte er es kaum fassen.  
Seit den unglücklichen Ereignissen in Beauclair hatte er jahrelang in einer trostlosen Höhle vor sich hin gebrütet. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Verachtung für die Menschen und den eigenen Schuldgefühlen. Die ständige Gegenwart seiner geschätzten niederen Verwandten bot dabei die einzige Abwechselung in seinem tristen Dasein. Ihre Lebensweise war schlicht, aber aufrichtig und durchschaubar. Daran teilzuhaben tröstete ihn nicht über seine dunklen Gedanken und erfüllte ihn erst recht nicht mit Freude, aber es beschäftigte ihn zumindest ein wenig.  
Er war sich die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass sein selbstgewähltes Exil ihm keine Zufriedenheit bringen würde, aber dennoch hatte erst die Sorge um seinen Blutsbruder ihn überhaupt dazu veranlassen können, wieder die Zivilisation aufzusuchen.

Ein kurzer Stich durchfuhr Dettlaff und er spürte wie sich ein unangenehmer Knoten in seinem Magen bildete und sich gleich darauf seine Kehle zuschnürte.  
Er presste seine Augen noch fester zusammen, als er gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, die plötzlich in ihm aufstiegen.  
Er hatte nie die Absicht wieder nach seinem Glück zu suchen und während seiner Zeit in Nazair, als endlich die Erkenntnis über das Ausmaß seiner Taten zu ihm durchgesickerte, war er auch zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er kein Glück verdienen würde.

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er ausgerechnet im Haus dieses unangenehmen Hexers nicht nur Frieden, sondern auch eine neue Liebe finden würde.  
Vorsichtig tastete Dettlaff mit seiner Hand über das Kissen der Bank, bis er schließlich fand wonach er suchte.  
Er hörte das Rascheln von Ciris Kleidung, als sie überrascht von ihrem Buch aufsah, kaum dass er ihre Hand nahm und sanft drückte.  
Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen wusste er, dass sie ihn neugierig betrachtete. Schließlich hörte er wie sie das Buch zusammenklappte und auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich legte. Es dauerte nur einen Moment bis sie näher rutschte und sich gegen seine Schulter kuschelte.  
»Dettlaff?«, sagte sie leise und in ihrer Stimme schwang deutlich eine unausgesprochene Frage mit.  
Sanft legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie noch näher gegen seinen Körper. Seine Nase vergrub sich in den hellen Strähnen ihres Haares und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.  
Seufzend atmete er ihren Duft ein und streichelte zärtlich mit seiner anderen Hand über ihren Arm. »Ich bin so froh, dass ich hergekommen bin«, sagte er, als er endlich wieder die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen gewinnen konnte.  
»Das bin ich auch«, erwiderte Ciri, während sie kleine Muster mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust malte.

Für einen Moment verfielen sie beide wieder in Schweigen, doch dann drückte sich Ciri ein bisschen von ihm weg, um ihn ein weiteres Mal grübelnd anzusehen.  
»Kannst du hier auch wirklich glücklich sein?«, fragte sie nach einer Weile nachdenklich, als ob sie seine Gedanken mitverfolgt hätte.  
Dettlaff musste nicht lange überlegen und nickte sofort. »Hättest du mich das vor drei Wochen gefragt, dann wäre die Antwort eine andere gewesen, aber jetzt… .« Er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. »Hier ist alles, was ich mir nur wünschen könnte. …Die Personen, die meinem Herzen am nächsten sind und eine Landschaft die paradiesischer nicht sein könnte. Es gibt nichts, was mich hier vom glücklich sein abhalten könnte.«  
»Gar nichts?«, fragte Ciri leise kichernd. »Nicht einmal Geralt?«  
Dettlaff schmunzelte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf. »Geralt ist ein aufrichtiger Mann von gutem Charakter. Ich schätze ihn.«  
Ciri schnappte erstaunt nach Luft und Dettlaff öffnete ein Auge, um sie verschmitzt anzufunkeln. »Verrat ihm aber nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe.«  
Kichernd schmiegte sich Ciri wieder gegen seine Brust und zog die Beine an. »Werde ich nicht. Versprochen.«

Sein ganzer Körper summte und vibrierte vor Freude, während er gemächlich über Ciris Rücken streichelte, die ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt hatte und verträumt in den Himmel starrte.  
Er hatte seine Augen zwischenzeitlich wieder geschlossen, aber als ein überraschend kühler Wind über sein Gesicht streifte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass die Sonne nicht länger auf ihm lag und er öffnete erstaunt wieder die Augen.  
Die vereinzelten Schäfchenwolken zeigten erste Spuren des beginnenden Sonnenuntergangs.

~

Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor hatten sich die Bewohner von Corvo Bianco unter dem beeindruckenden Nachthimmel von Toussaint auf der Veranda versammelt.  
Sie tranken Wein, schwatzten und lachten, doch je weiter die Stunde voranschritt, desto angespannter wurde die Atmosphäre. Einzig Rabea war ausgelassen wie sonst auch und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie neben Dettlaff stand und ihn hoffnungsvoll aus ihren großen dunklen Augen ansah.  
Der Vampir lächelte und hob das Mädchen auf seinen Schoß, wo es sich sogleich an ihn kuschelte und verträumt mit ihrer Fledermauspuppe spielte.

Als der Mond schließlich sein silbriges Licht über dem Hof ergoss, ertappte sich Dettlaff dabei wie er um Rabea herumgriff und nervös seine Hände knetete.  
Und obwohl Ciri nicht weniger aufgeregt wirkte, drückte sie mitfühlend seinen Arm bevor sie aufstand und langsam auf die Mitte des Hofes zuging.  
Dettlaff hörte wie die anderen um ihn herum den Atem anhielten, als Ciri den Sternsaphir aus der Tasche zog und in das bleiche Licht hielt.

Der Stein in ihren Fingern glitzerte mysteriös, doch ansonsten zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion.  
Beunruhigt zog Dettlaff die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Natürlich hatte der Stein sich auch im Sonnenlicht nicht seltsam verhalten, aber er hatte dennoch auf ein sichtbares Zeichen ihres Erfolgs gehofft. Nun blieb ihm nichts weiter als geduldig zu warten und zu hoffen, dass sie endlich befreit sein würden.

~

Die Zeit verging zäh und die Minuten zogen sich zu Stunden trotz der eifrigen Bemühungen von Veit und Valka für gute Laune zu sorgen.  
Doch schließlich kam der Zeitpunkt, den sie sehnsüchtig erwarteten.  
Ciri streckte ihre Hand aus und Dettlaff ergriff sie sofort. Gespannt schlossen sie ihre Augen, während sie den neugierigen Blicken der anderen ausgesetzt waren.  
Sie warteten angespannt und voller Ungeduld und es geschah …nichts.

»Es ist… vorbei.«  
Ciris ungläubige Stimme durchbrach die angespannte Situation und Dettlaff stieß den Atem aus, von dem er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn hielt.  
»Es ist wirklich vorbei«, wiederholte Ciri erfreut und er nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Vorsichtig, um Rabea nicht herunterzustoßen, beugte er sich vor und küsste Ciri erleichtert, die sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und vor Freude ihr breites Grinsen nicht abstellen konnte.

»Seid ihr euch auch wirklich sicher?«, fragte Geralt skeptisch.  
Dettlaff küsste Ciri ein weiteres Mal und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück, um Geralt zuzunicken. »Ganz sicher. Die Schleife hat sich immer zur gleichen Zeit wiederholt und ich kann dir mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass wir drüber sind.«  
»Und was bedeutet das jetzt?«, fragte Veit ein bisschen skeptisch. Dettlaff schmunzelte und sah zu dem Hexer, der hinter Geralt saß, seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hielt und das Kinn auf dessen breite Schulter stützte.  
»Das bedeutet, das Morgen endlich ein neuer Tag beginnt.« Er seufzte tief und ließ sich dann mit einem Ausdruck solcher Glückseligkeit gegen die Lehne des Stuhls fallen, dass die anderen in leises Gelächter ausbrachen.

»Ihr müsst uns unbedingt erzählen was während der ganzen Wiederholungen passiert ist«, meinte Valka einen Augenblick später. »Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass jeder Tag wirklich immer exakt gleich vonstattengegangen ist.«  
»Nein, das sind sie wirklich nicht«, bestätigte Ciri und kicherte dann leise. »Es ist seltsam, während der Zeitschleife hat mich die ganze Situation unglaublich gestört, aber jetzt wo ich weiß, dass es vorbei ist, muss ich sagen, dass einige Ereignisse wirklich amüsant waren.«  
»Dann spann uns doch nicht länger auf die Folter«, forderte Veit sie grinsend auf. Geralt schielte zur Seite und nickte dann zustimmend. Er griff nach der Weinflasche und Veit löste sich von ihm, damit er die Gläser nachfüllen konnte. »Leg los, Ciri. Wir wollen alles hören.«

Doch bevor Ciri der Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkommen konnte erklang plötzlich ein deutliches Gähnen.  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf Rabea, die noch immer auf Dettlaffs Schoß saß und sich nun mit halb geschlossenen Augen gegen seine Brust lehnte.  
»Ach du meine Güte, Rabea«, rief Regis verlegen aus. »Du solltest längst im Bett sein.« Es war offensichtlich, dass er während der Aufregung schlicht vergessen hatte, dass für das Mädchen bereits Schlafenszeit war. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Valka, die jedoch selbst überrascht schien.

Das erschöpfte Mädchen blickte nicht einmal auf als Regis sprach, nickte aber zustimmend.  
Dettlaff schmunzelte leicht und streichelte dem Kind sanft über den Rücken. »Keinerlei Protest?«, fragte er amüsiert. »Dann müssen wir aber sehr müde sein.«  
Wieder nickte das Mädchen und gähnte erneut. Sie kuschelte sich etwas mehr an den Vampir und hob dann den Kopf um ihn mit ihren großen schläfrigen Augen anzuschauen. »Bringst du mich ins Bett, Onkel Dettlaff?«, fragte sie träge.  
Dettlaff zuckte bei ihrer Frage erstaunt zusammen und sah rasch zu Regis, der ihm lächelnd zunickte. »Nur zu«, erklärte er. »Ich werde ebenfalls mitkommen.« Regis stellte sein Weinglas zur Seite und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
Dettlaff nickte stumm und hob Rabea, die schon beinahe eingeschlafen war, sanft in seine Arme.

Bevor er ebenfalls aufstand, lenkte das leise Klirren von Glas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ciri, die ebenfalls ihr Glas abstellte. »Wir warten, solange auf euch«, kündigte sie an. Dann zwinkerte sie ihnen zu.  
Dettlaff nickte und folgte Regis mit dem Kind im Arm langsam von der Veranda.  
Er war grade aus dem Lichtkegel getreten, als er ein seltsames Kribbeln im Nacken verspürte und er drehte sich noch einmal um.  
Ein Gefühl von Wärme stieg in ihm auf als er die liebevolle Szene mit etwas Abstand beobachtete.  
 _Zu Hause.  
_ Lächelnd blickte er auf das nun schlafende Kind in seinen Armen und setzte dann seinen Weg fort.

Regis wartete bereits an der Tür seines Hauses und hielt sie weit offen damit Dettlaff eintreten konnte. Als er den anderen Vampir passierte, schmunzelte Regis über das unkontrollierbare Lächeln das Dettlaffs Mimik beherrschte  
Regis schmunzelte kurz. »Ich kenne das Gefühl«, erklärte er schließlich kryptisch, aber Dettlaff verstand sehr wohl was er meinte.  
»Komm. Lass uns Rabea ins Bett bringen.«

Leise stiegen sie die Stufen der Treppe hinauf und Dettlaff legte das Mädchen vorsichtig auf die weiche Matratze. Er gab sich große Mühe sie nicht aufzuwecken, aber kaum, dass sie nicht mehr in seinen Armen lag, öffneten sich flatternd ihre Augenlider.  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal träge und Dettlaff lächelte, weil er wusste, dass sie gleich wieder einschlafen würde.  
Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, nahm die gefaltete Decke vom Fußende und breitete sie sanft über Rabea aus, dann streichelte er liebevoll über ihren Kopf.  
»Erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte, Onkel Dettlaff?«, fragte sie schläfrig.  
Er sah fragend zu Regis, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte und dann dass Bett umrundete um sich auf der anderen Seite neben sie zu setzen. »Nein, Liebes«, antwortete er statt Dettlaff. »Du musst jetzt schlafen. Morgen bekommst du wieder eine Geschichte.«  
Das Mädchen gähnte ein weiteres Mal und nickte ein bisschen traurig, aber ihre Augen begannen bereits wieder zuzufallen.

Einen Moment betrachtete Regis still lächelnd seine Tochter.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Dann begann er leise zu summen.  
Erstaunt hob Dettlaff den Kopf und sah Regis überrascht an, doch gleich darauf legte er den Kopf schief und lauschte gebannt wie sich das Summen nach und nach in eine vertraute Melodie wandelte. Dann mischten sich langsam Worte in die Melodie.

Regis tiefe und unverkennbare Zufriedenheit, während er am Bett seiner Tochter saß und ihr leise ein Schlaflied sang, erfüllte Dettlaff ein weiteres Mal mit unglaublicher Freude.  
Er lauschte weiter den sanften Worten und dachte daran, dass er nun selbst die Chance hatte eine solche Zufriedenheit zu erleben.  
Seine Freude verwandelte sich in kribbelnder Euphorie, die sein ganzes Sein überwältigte.  
Dettlaff seufzte lächelnd und glücklich schloss er sich Regis‘ Lied an.

[Öffne mich in neuem Tab.](https://youtu.be/5qD1QdWULdw)

_*~_ _♪_ _♫♪_ _♪_ _~*_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_In the cinnamon tree,_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Do you sing for me?_

_Do you bring me word_

_Of one I know?_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_I love her so,_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_I have to know_

_Little bird, little bird._

_Beneath this tree,_

_This cinnamon tree,_

_We learned to love,_

_We learned to cry;_

_For here we met_

_And here we kissed,_

_And here one cold and moonless night_

_We said goodbye_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Oh have pity on me_

_Bring her back to me now_

_'Neath the cinnamon tree,_

_I have waited too long_

_Without a song._

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Please fly, please go_

_little bird, little bird,_

_And tell her so._

_Little bird, little bird._

_*~_ _♪_ _♫♪_ _♪_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Ich hätte gern den AO3 Player eingebunden, leider hat es nicht funktioniert.


	14. Ein neuer Tag - Neue Schwierigkeiten

Veit zuckte zusammen als die Nadel ruckartig durch den Stoff drang und sich in seine Fingerspitze bohrte. Fluchend entwirrte er seine Hand aus dem Stoffknäuel und steckte sich den malträtierten Finger in den Mund. Der kupferne Geschmack seines Blutes verblasste beinahe sofort wieder, als die winzige Wunde fast augenblicklich heilte.  
Er nahm den Finger aus dem Mund und betrachtete ihn für einen Moment skeptisch, doch schnell zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er keine Spuren der Nadel ausmachen konnte. Er wollte sich grade wieder auf seine Näharbeit konzentrieren, als er rötlichen Nebel unter der Tür zu Ciris Schlafzimmer hervorquellen sah, der sich gleich darauf in der Gestalt des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs manifestierte.

»Sag mal, weiß Geralt, dass du in Ciris Zimmer warst?«, fragte er Dettlaff grinsend, der ertappt zusammenzuckte.  
Die Überraschung des Vampirs hielt jedoch nicht lange an. »Das weiß er tatsächlich«, antwortete er lässig und strich seinen Mantel glatt, während er auf den Hexer zu schlenderte, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Esstisch herumlümmelte.  
»Du bist ziemlich früh auf«, stellte er fest.

Veit brummte kurz und nickte dann etwas frustriert. »Konnte nicht schlafen.« Er seufzte leise. »Ich habe mir die halbe Nacht den Kopf über die Zeitschleife zerbrochen. So amüsant das Ganze im Nachhinein vielleicht auch erscheinen mag, wir steckten wirklich in Schwierigkeiten und waren uns dessen nicht einmal bewusst.« Er blickte auf und seufzte ein zweites Mal. »Nicht, dass ich dir oder Ciri böse Absichten unterstellen würde, aber der Gedanke so vollkommen von eurer Gnade abhängig gewesen zu sein, bereitet mir ziemlich Bauchschmerzen.«  
Dettlaff nickte verständnisvoll. »Mir würde es an deiner Stelle nicht anders gehen.«

Veit nickte ebenfalls und steckte die Nadel erneut in den Stoff. Bevor er sie jedoch hindurch zog hielt er inne und blickte wieder grinsend zu Dettlaff auf.  
»Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen«, begann er zögerlich. »Eigentlich gestern schon.«  
Dettlaff zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
»Du benimmst dich plötzlich so anders. Du bist viel aufgeschlossener und sogar Geralt musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass du so etwas wie Humor besitzt.«  
Die zweite Augenbraue wanderte nun ebenfalls nach oben und der Vampir betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. Doch schließlich stieß er seufzend seinen Atem aus und verlagerte etwas unsicher sein Gewicht. »Ich bin nicht sehr gut darin neue Bekanntschaften zu machen«, erklärte er zaghaft. »Mir fehlt Regis Talent mich auf neue Personen einzulassen. Es dauert immer eine Weile bis… «  
»Bis das Eis gebrochen ist«, vervollständigte Veit für ihn und Dettlaff nickte unglücklich.  
»Verstehe«, sprach der Hexer weiter. »Ich gehe dann mal davon aus, dass wir uns während der Tage, an die mir die Erinnerungen fehlen besser kennengelernt haben?«  
Wieder nickte Dettlaff. »Ich habe alle hier besser kennengelernt und vor allem habe ich gelernt eure Gesellschaft zu …schätzen.«  
Nun war es an Veit zu seufzen. »Ich bedauere wirklich, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann.«  
Dettlaff schmunzelte. »Und in Anbetracht einiger Ereignisse während der Schleife bin ich sehr dankbar, dass dem so ist.«  
Jetzt kniff der Hexer seine Augen in gespielter Skepsis zusammen. »Aha, ihr habt uns also gestern nicht alles erzählt.«  
»Nicht alles, aber das wesentliche. Das versichere ich dir.« Dettlaff grinste den Hexer breit an, der ihn zunächst kopfschüttelnd betrachtete und sich dann wieder ein bisschen beleidigt auf seine Näharbeit konzentrierte. Er folgte seinem Blick und beobachtete für einen Moment den unsicheren Bewegungen seiner Finger.

»Veit?«, fragte er ernst.  
»Ja, Dettlaff?«, antwortete er seinerseits.  
»Was tust du da?«  
Irritiert blickte der Hexer hoch und starrte ihn für einen Augenblick ungläubig an. »Ich nähe einen Knopf an.«  
Dettlaff presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte dann abgehakt. »Du weißt aber schon, dass das eine Ledernadel ist, oder?«  
»Ja und?«, fragte Veit verwundert.  
»Dieses Hemd besteht ganz offensichtlich nicht aus Leder«, bemerkte der Vampir an.  
»Spielt das eine Rolle?«  
Dettlaff seufzte ungläubig. »Du reißt dir riesige Löcher in dein Hemd. Du könntest genauso gut versuchen den Knopf mit deinem Schwert anzunähen. Hast du denn keine vernünftige Nadel?«  
»Ich bin Hexer und keine Näherin«, entgegnete Veit trocken. »Die Nadel hat die letzten paar Jahrzehnte durchaus ihren Zweck erfüllt.«  
»Kann sein. Aber ich kann mir das nicht mit ansehen. Mein Nähzeug ist in der Tasche in Ciris Zimmer. Ich will sie jetzt nicht stören, aber wenn du gestattest, dann würde ich dir den Knopf später annähen bevor du das Hemd endgültig zu Lumpen verarbeitet hast.«

Das Grinsen auf Veits Gesicht verbreiterte sich zusehends und seine weißen Zähne leuchteten im Zwielicht des Raumes. Grade als er den Mund öffnete, um Dettlaff zu antworten, hob der rasch eine Hand, um ihn davon abzuhalten. »Überleg dir jetzt genau was du dazu sagen willst, sonst kann es passieren, dass ich dir den Knopf direkt auf die Brust nähe.«  
Veit lachte auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während er das Hemd beiseitelegte. »In diesem Fall beschränke ich mich auf ein Dankeschön.«  
»Lass dir versichert sein, dass dein Vater in der Vergangenheit bereits alle denkbaren Hausfrauen- und Näherinnenwitze geäußert hat.«  
»Das glaube ich gern«, entgegnete Veit noch immer lachend und sprang vom Tisch, um sich zu strecken.

Der Hexer dehnte und streckte sich ein paar Mal. Als er sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Tür zu Ciris Zimmer und ihm kam ein Gedanke.  
»Was hast du eigentlich vor?«, fragte er den Vampir neugierig.  
Dettlaff zuckte mit den Schultern. »Nichts Bestimmtes. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte mir das Waisenhaus ansehen. Bisher hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit es mir aus der Nähe anzusehen und ich hätte gern einen Überblick über den Zustand.«  
»Du musst dich nicht sofort um alles kümmern«, entgegnete Veit. »Ich bin zwar sicher, dass B.B. bis heute Abend den Vertrag unter Dach und Fach hat, aber deswegen musst du dich nicht abhetzen.«  
»Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Es reizt mich tatsächlich wieder eine Aufgabe zu haben und ich bin einfach neugierig. Immerhin werde ich für eine ganze Weile dort Leben.«

Der dunkelhaarige Hexer nickte verständnisvoll und streckte sich ein weiteres Mal. »Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite? Ich muss mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten und es läuft sich angenehmer, wenn man ein Ziel hat, auf das man sich zubewegt.«  
»Du kannst mich gern begleiten«, antwortete Dettlaff, doch dann zögerte er kurz. »Du kannst nicht fliegen, oder doch?«  
Veit schüttelte grinsend den Kopf als sie in Richtung der Haustür gingen. »Nein. Ich bin zwar ein ziemlich guter Hexer, aber als Vampir tauge ich nichts. Mein Schwesterlein scheint da doch sehr viel mehr von Regis mitbekommen zu haben.«  
»Immerhin musst du dich nicht ständig verstecken«, entgegnete Dettlaff während sie auf den Hof hinaustraten.  
»Sicher«, antwortete Veit trocken. »Weil Hexer auch allseits beliebt sind.«

Dettlaff setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, aber Veit stieß ihn freundschaftlich mit der Schulter an. »Ich habe schon verstanden was du meintest. Auch wenn ich mich selbst nie als Vampir gesehen habe, verstehe ich wie du dich fühlst. Aber wir sind hier in Toussaint. Hier ist alles ein bisschen entspannter und solange du dich hier in Corvo Bianco aufhältst musst du nicht mal die Zähne verstecken. Das heißt, bei den Arbeitern wäre ich etwas vorsichtig, aber Marlene, B.B. und die Mädchen, die das Haus in Ordnung halten wissen, über Regis, Rabea und mich Bescheid.«

Seufzend rieb sich Dettlaff den Nacken und dachte über die Worte nach, während sie über das idyllische Gelände gingen, das erste zarte Farbspiel der aufgehenden Sonne im Rücken.  
»Ich denke, ich werde eine ganze Weile brauchen bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe hier zu leben. In Gesellschaft von …so vielen Menschen«  
Veit schmunzelte kurz. »Macht doch nichts. Sogar Regis hatte am Anfang Probleme sich daran zu gewöhnen und er hat gern Menschen um sich.« Plötzlich schnaubte er. »Verdammt, sogar ich hatte Probleme damit.«  
Der Vampir warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Für einen Moment liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her und erst als sie die ersten Weinstöcke erreichten, die golden und silbern im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne glänzten, ergriff Veit wieder das Wort. »Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du schon so früh auf bist? Hast du auch noch Bauchschmerzen wegen der Zeitschleife? Ich glaube jedenfalls nicht, dass dich nur die Neugierde aus dem Bett getrieben hat.«  
Dettlaff nickte und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. »Nach dem ganzen Ärger mit der Zeitschleife fällt es mir zwar tatsächlich schwer zu begreifen, dass es jetzt einfach vorbei sein soll, aber das war es nicht, was mich wach hielt.«  
»Und was war es dann?«, fragte Veit neugierig.  
Der Vampir schauderte unbehaglich und für einen Moment rang er sichtlich mit sich selbst bis er schließlich leise sprach: »Es ist wegen …Ciri.«  
»Ciri?« Die Stimme des Hexers enthielt deutliche Überraschung.  
Dettlaff nickte finster und mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Wir haben uns erst vor wenigen Tagen eingestanden was wir füreinander empfinden und das war jetzt …die erste Nacht, die wir miteinander verbracht haben.«

Veit kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen und beobachtete ihn für einen Moment genau. »Sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt kalte Füße bekommst.«  
»Nein, natürlich nicht«, entgegnete Dettlaff sofort und sichtlich geschockt. »Ich bin mir meiner Gefühle für sie absolut sicher. Es ist nur… «  
Er unterbrach und blieb stehen als Veit eine Hockwende über die niedrige Mauer machte, die die Grundstücksgrenze an diesem Bereich des Weinguts darstellte.  
Der Hexer drehte sich auf der anderen Seite um und betrachtete ihn eindringlich als er unsicher mit seinen großen Händen über die geschichteten Feldsteine strich und nach Worten rang.  
»Als ich mich gestern Nacht zu ihr legte, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen, dass ich Ciri in meinen Armen halten darf. Aber… ich wurde im Schlaf von einem Albtraum heimgesucht und konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr abschütteln.« Verlegen drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.

Veit nickte langsam. »Was hast du geträumt?« Er konnte sehen wie Dettlaff unglücklich die Augen zusammenkniff.  
»Ich träumte davon, dass ich wieder in Nazair war und… in meinen Armen lag nicht Ciri, sondern …Rhena…. Syanna.« Er machte einen Satz über die Mauer und ballte die Fäuste, während er weiter neben dem Hexer entlang stampfte.  
»Du trägst keine Verantwortung für deine Träume«, meinte Veit mitfühlend, aber Dettlaff schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
»Das ist es nicht. Der Traum war nicht romantisch, falls du das dachtest. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie verhöhnte mich für meine Naivität.«  
Er seufzte resignierend. »Sie ist tot. Seit beinahe acht Jahren ist sie tot und trotzdem verfolgt sie mich noch immer. …Ich habe mich so gedankenlos in Ciri verliebt, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, dass ich neben meinen Vorurteilen gegenüber Menschen noch andere Hemmungen haben könnte.«

»Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken«, erwiderte der Hexer lächelnd. »Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass eure Beziehung noch ganz am Anfang steht. Aber du solltest ehrlich mit Ciri sein. Zieh dich nicht einfach kommentarlos zurück, wenn dich Zweifel überkommen. Rede mit ihr. Sie ist ein cleveres Mädchen und wird Verständnis dafür haben.«  
»Du meinst sie hat Verständnis dafür, dass mich die Frau, die vor ihr mein Leben teilte, noch immer beschäftigt?«, fragte Dettlaff sarkastisch.  
»Ja, Dettlaff. Genau das meine ich«, erwiderte Veit spöttisch. »Du bist schließlich auch nicht die erste Person in ihrem Leben und auch wenn ihre schlechten Erfahrungen mit deinen nicht gleichzusetzen sind, hat sie dennoch reichlich davon. Frag sie doch mal nach ihren Albträumen.«

»Du meinst das wirklich ernst, nicht wahr?«, fragte Dettlaff erstaunt.  
»Natürlich«, meinte der Hexer. »Eine Beziehung funktioniert, nur wenn man miteinander redet.«  
Dettlaff schnaubte kurz und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um das schmale Lächeln zu verbergen, dass sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte.  
Veit hatte es jedoch schon bemerkt. »Was?«, fragte er stumpf.  
»Soll das bedeuten, dass du mit Geralt über …Gefühle redest?« fragte er glucksend.  
»Ja natürlich«, erwiderte Veit unbeirrt und zwinkerte Dettlaff dann zu. »Wir haben sogar romantische Kosenamen füreinander.«  
Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von Dettlaffs Gesicht und er schauderte. »Bitte sag es mir nicht.«

Veit lachte laut auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, sodass sein langer geflochtener Zopf umherflog.  
»Hier sind wir«, sagte er einen Moment später und deutete auf die beiden Steinklötze, die den Zugang zum Waisenhaus säumten.

»Die Fassade könnte etwas Farbe vertragen«, merkte Veit schmunzelnd an als sie vor dem großen Gebäude angekommen waren. »Und der Garten ist die Definition von trostlos.«  
»Farbe sollte wohl kaum eine Schwierigkeit darstellen und vergiss nicht, dass Geralt einen großen Teil des Grundstückes mit Olivenbäumen bepflanzen wird«, entgegnete Dettlaff.  
»Sicher«, antwortete Veit. »Du solltest trotzdem Regis bitten hier einen Garten anzulegen. Er würde sich mit Sicherheit über die Gelegenheit freuen und es würde der Optik nur guttuen.«  
»Vermutlich hast du recht«, meinte Dettlaff nickend und begann langsam das Haus zu umrunden.«  
Er schmunzelte als sein Blick auf den kleinen Schrein mit den heruntergebrannten Kerzen hinter dem Haus fiel. Veit folgte seinem Blick und grinste ebenfalls. »Die Dekoration kann zumindest stehen bleiben.«

Sie gingen weiter und hatten das Gebäude fast ganz umrundet als Dettlaff stirnrunzelnd stehenblieb. »Hier gibt es keine Spielzeuge.«  
Veit zuckte mit den Schultern. »Vermutlich wurde geplündert. Das Haus stand lange leer.«  
Diesmal schüttelte der Vampir den Kopf. »Die Tür scheint noch immer verriegelt zu sein und sieh dir mal den Baum an. Der wäre ideal für eine Schaukel, aber die Rinde ist komplett unbeschädigt. Es gab hier kein Spielzeug.« Ein tiefes Knurren grollte in seiner Kehle. »Anscheinend hat es Orianna genügt die Kinder gut zu füttern damit ihr Blut schmeckt. …Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber ich bin froh, dass Geralt sie getötet hat.«

Jetzt runzelte Veit die Stirn und kratzte sich grübelnd am Kinn. »Dettlaff,… jetzt mal ganz unabhängig von der Bruxa… du weißt, warum es hier keine Kinder mehr gibt, oder?«  
Der Vampir drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um und sah ihn finster an. »Das tue ich. …Und ich bedauere es zutiefst. Ich hätte niemals wissentlich zugelassen, dass Kinder getötet werden.« Er seufzte bitter. »Ich hätte niemals die Garkins mit da hineinziehen dürfen. Dieses verdammte Ungeziefer macht ständig ärger.«

»Un…geziefer?«, wiederholte Veit ungläubig. »Ich dachte, du magst niedere Vampire?«  
»Tue ich«, erwiderte Dettlaff wütend. »Bruxae, Alpe, Katakane, sogar Flatterer, aber keine Garkins. Sie sind bösartig. Sie töten nicht einfach nur zum Fressen, sie tun es, weil sie es wirklich genießen. Außerdem sind sie hinterlistig. Sie finden stets einen Weg sich Anweisungen zu widersetzen. …Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen.«

Verwundert schüttelte Veit den Kopf. »Mir ist nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es solche Unterschiede zwischen den Arten gibt.«  
»Selbstverständlich«, entgegnete Dettlaff entsetzt. »Hast du dich nie mit ihnen beschäftigt?«  
»Nur wenn es darum geht wie man sie am besten erledigt. Ansonsten hatte ich es nur mit höheren Vampiren zu tun. Davon allerdings reichlich.« Er sah, dass der Vampir noch ein weiteres Mal ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke und er grinste wieder, während er sich einen Finger an die Lippen legte und auf Dettlaff zu schlenderte. »Aber du als Experte kannst mir vielleicht eine Frage beantworten, die mich schon sehr lange beschäftigt.«  
»Was willst du wissen?«, fragte Dettlaff, beunruhigt von dem zwielichtigen Grinsen seines Gegenübers.

»Warum rennen Bruxae und Alpe eigentlich ständig nackt herum?«  
Sofort verdrehte Dettlaff die Augen. »Ich tue so als, ob ich das nicht gehört hätte«, entgegnete er und ging zur Tür des Hauses, um daran zu ruckeln.  
Veit kicherte hinter ihm. »Also mir ist ja bewusst, dass auch die anderen niederen Vampire keine Kleidung tragen, aber die sind jetzt auch nicht unbedingt… humanoid. Ich habe auch noch nie einen höheren Vampir gesehen der unbekleidet herumläuft. Ja sogar Katakane ziehen sich etwas an, wenn sie sich als Menschen ausgeben… «  
»Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?«, warf Dettlaff ungehalten ein und Veit lachte wieder auf. »Ich verstehe aber, warum dir die Gesellschaft von…«  
»Veit, wenn du nicht gleich still bist, dann nähe ich dir den Knopf auf den Mund.«  
Der Hexer gluckste noch ein paar Mal, hielt sich nun aber tatsächlich zurück.

Dettlaff rüttelte ein weiteres Mal an der Tür und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass sie wirklich fest verschlossen war. Er verwandelte sich in Nebel und schlüpfte unter dem Türblatt hindurch.  
Auf der anderen Seite nahm er wieder feste Form an und sah sich um.  
Es gab zwar tatsächlich einen Riegel an der Tür, aber er war nicht vorgeschoben. Also musste das eingelassene Schloss die Tür versperren.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Fenster, aber er sah sofort, dass Veit trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt niemals hindurchpassen würde.  
Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und hob die Tür vorsichtig aus den Angeln und zog sie dann langsam zur Seite, um das Schloss nicht auszubrechen.

»Kein schlechter Trick«, meinte der Hexer kaum, dass die Tür geöffnet war und er eintreten konnte.  
Dettlaff nickte und lehnte das Türblatt gegen die Wand. »Die Tür zum Spielzeugladen hatte die gleichen billigen Angeln.«

Sie richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen Raum der offensichtlich als Schlafsaal für die Kinder gedient hatte.  
»Eine handbreit Staub überall, aber zumindest kann ich keine Ratten riechen«, meinte Veit und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
Dettlaff nickte stumm und begann durch den Raum zu wandern. Er warf einen schnellen Blick um eine Trennwand und brummte ungehalten. »Keine richtige Küche. Ich muss einen Ofen setzen lassen.«  
»Richtig«, stimmte der Hexer ihm zu. »Daran habe ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Marlene wird kaum in der Lage sein uns und ein Haufen Kinder zu bekochen. Aber vielleicht kennt sie ein Mädchen, dass für den Job hier geeignet wäre.« Er warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Dettlaff. »Denn bei aller Wertschätzung, aber Ciri kann ohne Anleitung nicht kochen. Und ich bezweifle, dass sie Spaß daran hätte dauerhaft die Köchin zu spielen.«  
»Ich kann kochen«, brummte der Vampir und sofort presste Veit seine Lippen zusammen.  
Dettlaff seufzte genervt. »Nun spuck es schon aus.«  
»Du bist wirklich die perfekte Hausfrau«, erklärte der Hexer glucksend und der Vampir verdrehte wieder die Augen.

Sie schlenderten weiter durch den Raum und Dettlaff blieb gedankenverloren vor einem der verstaubten Bilder an der Wand stehen. »Ich brauche ein Einkommen«, erklärte er plötzlich.  
Veit drehte sich wieder überrascht zu ihm um. »Geralt wird dir mit Sicherheit… «  
»Ich kann mich nicht dauerhaft auf Geralts Großzügigkeit verlassen«, unterbrach Dettlaff den Hexer.  
»Musst du auch nicht«, erklärte Veit lächelnd. »B.B. hat mir gestern Abend erzählt, dass die Herzogin das Waisenhaus früher mit regelmäßigen Zahlungen unterstützt hat. Ich bin sicher, dass er beim Aufsetzen des Vertrages darauf achten wird, dass das wieder so gehandhabt wird. Und du kannst versucht Spenden von den Adligen zu sammeln. Die scheren sich zwar einen Dreck um die Waisen, aber sie lieben es wichtig zu tun. Besonders, wenn die Herzogin davon Wind bekommen könnte.«

Dettlaff nickte abwesend und strich mit dem Finger über den Bilderrahmen. »Das wäre zwar ein Anfang, aber es wird nicht reichen. Ich weiß, dass Orianna ebenfalls sehr viel Geld in dieses Waisenhaus gesteckt hat.«  
Veit zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte zu den Hochbetten. »Du kannst doch wieder Spielzeug herstellen… und vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.«  
»Bitte?«, fragte der Vampir erstaunt.

»Nun ich bin Geralt auf dem Weingut nur während der Erntezeit wirklich eine Hilfe. Die meiste Zeit des Jahres bin ich kaum von Nutzen. Ich könnte aber zum Beispiel damit anfangen dir ein paar gescheite Möbel für das Haus zu bauen und vielleicht fange ich auch an Möbel im größeren Stil zu verkaufen. Ich brauche nicht viel Geld, also könnte ich dich mit dem Gewinn unterstützen.«  
»Möbel?«, wiederholte Dettlaff ungläubig und Veit nickte schnell.

»Ich habe, kurz bevor Rabea geboren wurde, versucht hier irgendwo eine Wiege aufzutreiben. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Diese Snobs hier importieren alle Möbel aus den umliegenden Ländern. Je weiter weg, desto besser. Und die ärmeren Leute schustern sich ihren Bedarf ziemlich laienhaft selbst zusammen. Schreiner sind hier Mangelware.«  
Dettlaff drehte sich fassungslos zu dem Hexer um, der immer noch die Betten inspizierte. »Soll das bedeuten, dass du wirklich schreinern kannst?«  
Kichernd warf Veit dem Vampir rasch einen Blick über die Schulter zu. »Ich bin fast dreihundert Jahre alt. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich nie etwas anderes als Schwertgefuchtel, Tränke brauen und Monster verhauen gelernt habe, oder?«  
Betroffen senkte Dettlaff seinen Blick zu Boden. »Ich wusste das natürlich, aber wenn ich über dein Verhalten nachdenke… . Geralt, hingegen… .«  
»Geralt kann sich einen Leichtsinn wie den meinen nicht erlauben«, erklärte Veit ungewöhnlich ernst. »Wenn ich ein Schwert in den Wanst gerammt bekomme, dann ziehe ich es wieder raus und mache weiter. Wenn Geralt das passieren würde, dann wäre es sein Ende. Mein albernes Verhalten ist ein Luxus, den ich mir nur dank meiner Herkunft leisten kann. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mir über den Ernst des Lebens nicht bewusst bin. Ich habe an mehr Dingen Freude als nur am Sprüche klopfen.«

»Ich verstehe«, murmelte Dettlaff betroffen, doch gleich darauf straffte er wieder die Schultern. »Schreiner also. Nun ich denke, wenn wir uns zusammentun dann könnten wir bestimmt ein erfolgreiches Geschäft aufmachen.« Er strich sich verlegen durch seine dunklen Haare. »Vielen Dank für dieses großzügige Angebot.«  
»Nichts zu danken«, erwiderte Veit und lächelte noch einmal über seine Schulter. »Es würde mir sehr gefallen wieder einmal richtig zu arbeiten und außerdem sind wir doch eine Familie. Und Familien halten zusammen.«

Bevor Dettlaff noch etwas erwidern konnte trat Veit mit seinem schweren Stiefel gegen einen Bettpfosten und große Staubwolken wirbelten in die Luft und wurden vom einfallenden Morgenlicht geheimnisvoll beleuchtet.  
»Die Betten taugen höchstens noch als Brennholz, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Haus insgesamt noch in so einem guten Zustand ist.«  
Der Vampir nickte noch immer überwältigt, nahm dann aber ein paar der Möbel in Augenschein. »Du hast recht. Es muss gründlich sauber gemacht werden und das Dach sollte überprüft werden, aber ansonsten sind höchstens ein paar Maßnahmen zur Verschönerung notwendig.«  
Veit drehte sich im Kreis und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen. »Sogar die Fensterscheiben sind intakt.« Dann deutete er plötzlich auf eine Tür im Hintergrund. »Ich schätze, da haben die früheren Bewohner geschlafen.«

Er ging auf die Tür zu und Dettlaff folgte ihm neugierig.  
Unmittelbar bevor sie die Tür erreichten, deutete Veit nochmal auf den großen freien Bereich vor den Betten. »Hier muss ein gescheiter Esstisch her. Mindestens so groß wie der von Geralt. …Ich frage mich ob die Kinder früher auf dem Boden gegessen haben.«  
Dettlaff bekam keine Gelegenheit darauf zu reagieren, weil er sofort fortfuhr. »Und du solltest überlegen ob da eine Trennwand eingezogen werden sollte. Dann wäre der Schlafbereich nämlich viel ruhiger.«

Der Hexer öffnete schwungvoll die schiefe Tür und zu seiner Überraschung fand er kein Schlafzimmer vor, sondern einen weiteren, recht hübsch eingerichteten Durchgangsraum. Er nickte anerkennend. »Nicht schlecht. Das Haus könnte wirklich ziemlich gemütlich werden.«  
Dettlaff nickte ebenfalls zustimmend und folgte ihm dann zu der Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raums.  
Keiner von ihnen war überrascht als hinter dieser Tür, dann das erwartete Schlafzimmer zum Vorschein kam.

Der Raum war klein, aber ausreichend für das ausladende Bett und einige schiefe Kommoden.  
Stirnrunzelnd begutachtete Veit das Bett. »Das Ding ist Schrott«, erklärte er gleich darauf. »Das war mit Sicherheit schon Schrott als es neu war und die Zeit hat es nicht besser gemacht.«  
Da keine Reaktion von dem Vampir kam, drehte er sich verwundert um und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Dettlaff mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und ungläubig ein überaus kitschiges Gemälde betrachtete.

Veit folgte seinem Blick und sah sich seinerseits das Bild an. Für einen Moment fragte er sich was Dettlaff an dem Bild so faszinierte, doch dann klappte ihm ungläubig der Mund auf.  
Er trat rasch näher und las den Titel auf dem fast blinden Messingschild, das am Rahmen angebracht war.  
Fassungslos betrachtete er ein zweites Mal die Ölmalerei und las dann noch einmal das Schild bevor er langsam zu glucksen begann. »Das ist …Ciri?!«  
Sein Glucksen verwandelte sich nach und nach in heftiges Gelächter, während er immer wieder auf das Portrait deutete.

Für einen Moment kämpfte Dettlaff noch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung, aber als er daran dachte, dass dieses trotzige Kind in dem absolut lächerlichen Kleid seine bezaubernde Ciri darstellte, konnte er sich nicht länger zusammenreißen. Er fiel lauthals in Veits Gelächter ein.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, aber sobald einer von ihnen wieder zum Bild sah, begannen sie aufs Neue zu Lachen.  
Schließlich gelang es Dettlaff sich so weit zusammenzureißen, dass er etwas sagen konnte. »Wir müssen das Bild verschwinden lassen bevor Ciri es zu Gesicht bekommt.«  
»Bist du verrückt?«, fragte Veit kichernd. »Wir müssen das Bild mitnehmen und in Corvo Bianco aufhängen.« Er machte sich daran den schweren Rahmen von der Wand zu lösen.  
»Sie wird dich umbringen«, warf Dettlaff ungläubig ein und Veit nickte breit grinsend. Dann sah er auf das Gemälde in seinen Händen herab. »Das ist es mir wert.«  
  


~

»Ich werde Geralt später von meinen Plänen berichten und dann reite ich morgen nach Beauclair. Ich kenne einen Schmied, der mir vernünftiges Werkzeug herstellen kann und ich kann mich außerdem gleich nach einem passenden Holzlieferanten umsehen«, kündigte Veit an.  
Dettlaff brummte zustimmend und legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen, während er neben dem Hexer ging. Doch plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. »Sollten wir nicht besser warten, bis der Vertrag abgeschlossen ist?«  
Veit kicherte leise und zwinkerte ihm zu. »Ist er bis morgen bestimmt. Ich sage dir, B.B. ist ein Zauberer. Der Mann schafft das Undenkbare.«

Sein amüsierter Blick wanderte plötzlich an Dettlaff vorbei und er blieb abrupt stehen. Überrascht sah Dettlaff wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte und er drehte sich, um zu sehen was den Hexer bekümmerte. Erstaunt riss Dettlaff die Augen auf.  
»Sag mal, ist dir aufgefallen, dass das da steht?«, fragte der Hexer unruhig und packte das eingeschlagene Gemälde fester.  
Irritiert schüttelte Dettlaff den Kopf.

Als ob sie sich abgesprochen hatten, begannen beide Männer vorsichtig auf die beiden großen Zelte zuzugehen, die unmittelbar an der Grenze zu Corvo Bianco standen.  
Die schwarzen und weißen Zeltplanen flatterten im warmen Wind und die große nilfgaardische Sonne darauf leuchtete aufdringlich.  
Misstrauisch legte Dettlaff den Kopf schief und er stieß ein warnendes Knurren aus, als plötzlich eine der Planen zur Seite geworfen wurde und zwei Soldaten in vollständiger Rüstung ins Freie traten.

Sofort blieben sie wieder stehen und sahen sich fragend an.  
»Was wollen die hier?«, murmelte Dettlaff leise.  
»Nilfgaarder«, antwortete Veit leise. »Geralt und der Kaiser verstehen sich nicht grade blendend.«  
»Vielleicht sind sie wegen Ciri hier. Wenn der Kaiser doch ihr richtiger Vater ist«, spekulierte Dettlaff, aber der Hexer schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
»Unwahrscheinlich. Sie hat mir mal erzählt, dass Emhyr sie für tot hält und selbst wenn er Gerüchte über sie gehört hätte, kann er nicht wissen, dass sie hier ist. Sie ist ja kaum vier Wochen vor dir nach Corvo Bianco gekommen.«

Veit biss sich grübelnd auf die Unterlippe und legte dann den Kopf schief, um angestrengt zu lauschen. »Ich kann neben den zwei Soldaten nur noch eine andere Person hören.«  
»Ja, im anderen Zelt«, bestätigte Dettlaff.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich auch die Plane von dem besagten Zelt und eine Frau mit langen rabenschwarzen Haaren trat nach draußen.

Der Wind trug ihre Stimme über das Gelände und obwohl sie die Worte nicht verstehen konnten, war es offensichtlich, dass sie den Soldaten selbstbewusst Befehle erteilte.  
Gleich darauf verbeugten sich die beiden Soldaten steif und verschwanden hinter den Zelten aus dem Sichtbereich.  
Veit ließ seinen Blick an der Frau entlangwandern und nickte dann anerkennend. »Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal hingehen und fragen was sie herführt?«, schlug er schmunzelnd vor.

»Ich halte das für keine besonders gute Idee«, knurrte Dettlaff ungehalten. »Mit der Frau stimmt etwas nicht.«  
»Nicht so misstrauisch«, lachte Veit. »Außerdem sind sie nur zu dritt.«  
Er drückte Dettlaff das eingeschlagene Gemälde in die Arme und ging dann zielstrebig auf die Frau zu die langsam die Grenze zum Weingut abging.

Der Vampir knurrte ein weiteres Mal und beschloss dann missmutig dem Hexer zu folgen.  
Er beeilte sich zu ihm aufzuschließen und war grade wieder auf einer Höhe mit ihm als Veit übertrieben zu winken begann. »Kann man dir irgendwie helfen, schöne Frau?«, rief er laut.

Sofort drehte sich die Frau zu ihnen um und beobachtete empört wie sie langsam auf sie zukamen.  
Dettlaff hingegen verdrehte die Augen und brummte leise: »Musst du eigentlich mit jedem flirten?«  
»Ich kann nicht anders«, zischte Veit ihm genauso leise aus dem Mundwinkel entgegen und grinste dann breit. »Das ist ein Reflex.«  
Beim Näherkommen sah Dettlaff, dass sie tatsächlich sehr schön war, aber der überhebliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war für ihn von weitaus größerem Interesse.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten konnte er verschiedene Kräuter und alchimistische Zutaten riechen. Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und betrachtete ihr makelloses Erscheinungsbild. »Zauberin«, flüsterte er, sodass nur Veit ihn hören konnte und der Hexer nickte beinahe unmerklich.

Die Frau richtete kein Wort des Grußes an sie, als sie vor ihr zum Stehen kamen. Stattdessen musterte sie Veit abschätzig. »Noch ein Hexer«, stellte sie gelangweilt fest, nachdem ihr Blick kurzzeitig sowohl an seinem Medaillion, als auch an seinen Katzenaugen kleben blieb. »Aber zumindest siehst du nicht ganz so abgerissen aus, wie die anderen Exemplare deiner Zunft.«  
Trotz ihrer kalten Art lächelte Veit charmant. »Ich nehme das als Kompliment.«

Sie ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen Dettlaff zu, den sie ebenfalls gründlich musterte. Ihr Blick blieb für einen Moment auf der auffälligen Mottenbrosche an seiner Brust hängen, doch diesmal sparte sie sich einen Kommentar. Dennoch konnte Veit deutlich spüren wie sich der Vampir neben ihm noch weiter alarmiert versteifte.

»Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr zu dem Zirkus gehört den Geralt als seine Freunde bezeichnet?«, fragte die Frau arrogant.  
Ein heftiges Zucken durchfuhr den Vampir, aber Veit beeilte sich ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen, um ihn von einer harschen Antwort abzuhalten. Als er sicher war, dass Dettlaff verstanden hatte, wandte er sich wieder an die Frau.

»Ich bin Veit«, stellte er sich freundlich vor, »und mein Begleiter hier ist Dettlaff van der Eretein.« Bevor die Frau reagieren konnte verbreiterte sich sein Lächeln noch etwas und seine gelben Katzenaugen funkelten schelmisch. »Und du bist Yennefer von Vengerberg.«  
Die veilchenblauen Augen der Frau weiteten sich ein wenig überrascht, aber ihr arroganter Ausdruck blieb weiterhin unverändert.

Veit drehte sich halb um und winkte ihr dann einladend zu. »Ich schätze, du möchtest zu Geralt? Er dürfte wahrscheinlich schon wach sein.«  
»Ich will wissen was hier passiert ist«, bellte die Zauberin. »Warum…«  
»Sicher, sicher«, unterbrach sie Veit liebenswürdig. »Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Komm einfach mit, aber lass bitte deine Zinnsoldaten hier stehen. Geralt wird dir alles erklären. Er kann dir auch genauer erklären WER WIR sind.« Er gluckste leise und murmelte: »Und das will ich um keinen Preis der Welt verpassen.«

Er wartete nicht auf eine weitere Reaktion von ihr und machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Haupthaus von Corvo Bianco. Dettlaff folgte ihm umgehend, immer noch sichtlich verwirrt vom unhöflichen Gebaren der Zauberin und Veit konnte den fragenden Blick des Vampirs auf sich spüren.  
»Geralts Ex«, flüsterte er ihm heimlich zu.  
Sofort weiteten sich Dettlaffs Augen und ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.


	15. Ein neuer Tag - Frühstück

Mit fest geschlossenen Augen lauschte Regis dem gedämpften Vogelgezwitscher und den leisen Atemzügen seiner Frau, die entspannt neben ihm lag. Er ließ sich von der beinahe hypnotischen Regelmäßigkeit einlullen und tat nichts weiter als die Behaglichkeit des Bettes und die warmen Strahlen der Morgensonne, die durch die schweren Vorhänge auf sein Gesicht fielen, zu genießen. Sein derzeitiger Zustand erfüllte ihn mit so viel Befriedigung, dass er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis verspürte die Augen zu öffnen oder sich zu bewegen.

Unter den Gesang der Vögel mischte sich gelegentlich das Bellen eines Hundes und der ausdauernde Bass einiger paarungswilliger Frösche. Unterbewusst nahm er nun auch die vereinzelt auftretenden lebhaften Unterhaltungen der Arbeiter wahr und auch wenn er ihrem Verlauf nicht folgte, erinnerten sie ihn zu seinem Leidwesen daran, dass es bald für ihn an der Zeit wäre sich dem Tagewerk zu widmen.  
Regis amüsierte sich stumm, als der Ruf eines Pfaus erklang. Er hatte sich schon immer darüber gewundert, warum so prächtige Tiere derart lächerliche Töne von sich gaben.  
Ein leises Rumpeln ertönte im Nebenzimmer und seine Sinne fokussierten sich wieder auf die unmittelbare Umgebung.  
Neben ihm bewegte sich Valka. Sie drehte sich etwas zur Seite und seufzte leise. Offenbar hatte sie das Geräusch auch wahrgenommen, war aber bisher nicht alarmiert genug, um ebenfalls zu erwachen.

Regis unterdrückte das aufkeimende Lächeln, als tapsende Geräusche sich heimlich näherten und die Schlafzimmertür leise knarrend aufgeschoben wurde.  
Valkas Atemrhythmus änderte sich abrupt und obwohl sie sich nicht bewegte, wusste Regis, dass sie nun ebenfalls wach war und gespannt ins Zwielicht des Raums lauschte.  
Das tapsende Geräusch näherte sich nun dem Bett und gleich darauf konnte Regis spüren wie die Matratze am Fußende unter einem neuen Gewicht nachgab. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und linste zu Valka. Er sah, dass sie ihn ihrerseits mit ihren leuchtenden Katzenaugen unter halb geschlossenen Lidern beobachtete und ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht, welches aber immer noch größtenteils im Kissen vergraben war.

Regis Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Dann richtete er sich auf, schneller als das menschliche Auge verfolgen konnte, packte den kleinen Besucher an der Taille und hob das sich windende Bündel laut knurrend über den Kopf.

Wie schon die unzähligen Male zuvor schrie Rabea erschrocken auf, aber noch bevor der Schrei ganz verklungen war kicherte sie bereits vergnügt. Regis warf sie spielerisch ein kleines Stück in die Luft und als er sie gleich darauf wieder auffing, ließ er sich zurück auf das Kissen fallen und legte das Mädchen neben sich auf die Matratze.  
»Guten Morgen, Papa«, begrüßte sie ihn mit strahlenden Augen. Bevor er jedoch die Gelegenheit bekam darauf zu antworten, quietschte Rabea ein weiteres Mal laut auf, denn Valka schnellte plötzlich vor, schlang ihre Arme um sie und zog sie an sich heran, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel zu geben. »Guten Morgen, Mama«, kicherte Rabea nun glücklich.  
»Guten Morgen, mein Sonnenschein«, erwiderte die Hexerin und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
Lächelnd rutschte Regis ihnen etwas entgegen und legte einen Arm über sie beide. »Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, meine liebsten.«

Rabea kuschelte sich zufrieden an ihre Eltern, aber als gleich darauf ein deutliches Magenknurren erklang, versteifte sie sich ein bisschen und sah verlegen zu Regis auf, der sie amüsiert beobachtete. »Da hat wohl jemand das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Frühstück«, stellte er noch immer lächelnd fest. Rabea nickte stumm und Regis richtete sich seufzend abermals auf, wobei er seine Tochter auch diesmal wieder mit sich zog. Er stellte sie neben dem Bett auf den Boden und setzte sich endgültig auf. »Marlene hat vermutlich die meisten Vorbereitungen schon abgeschlossen und wie ich sehe, bist du sogar schon angezogen. Du kannst also gerne schon zu ihr herübergehen und beim Tischdecken helfen, Liebes. Wir beide kommen nach, sobald wir so weit sind.«  
Rabea nickte eifrig, drehte sich eilig um und rannte schnurstracks wieder aus dem Zimmer. Regis lächelte kopfschüttelnd als er ihre kleinen tapsenden Füße geschwind die Treppe herunterpoltern hörte.

Schließlich zwang er sich dazu die Decke abzustreifen und die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen. Bevor er aber tatsächlich aufstand, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um Valka ansehen zu können. »Ich werde mich noch schnell rasieren, am besten gehst du ebenfalls schon vor.«  
»Das würde dir vielleicht so passen«, erwiderte die Hexerin schelmisch und krabbelte rasch über die Matratze um ihre Arme von hinten um Regis‘ Brust zu schlingen. Sie setzte einen kleinen Kuss in seine Halsbeuge und knabberte neckisch an seinem Hals bis er wohlig erschauderte.  
Eine ihrer Hände wanderte langsam zu seinem Kinn und sie fuhr die stoppelige Kontur seines Kiefers nach. »Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt erst einmal Frühstücken gehen und im Anschluss nehmen wir uns etwas Zeit und ich helfe dir beim Rasieren?«, schnurrte sie lasziv. »Ich werde auch ganz besonders gründlich sein.«  
»Ich muss gestehen, die Idee hat durchaus ihren Reiz«, erwiderte Regis so breit grinsend, dass seine Zähne im schmalen Streifen des einfallenden Morgenlichts funkelten.

Gleich darauf und mit deutlichem Widerwillen löste sich Valka von ihm und kletterte aus dem Bett. Sie nahm das weite, beigefarbene Männerhemd in die Hand, welches als unordentliches Knäuel auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag. Während sie den Raum durchquerte, schlug sie es ein paar Mal kräftig aus, um die Falten zu glätten und schlüpfte hinein. Bevor sie sich jedoch ihrer Hose widmete, warf sie einen raschen Blick in den Spiegel und stöhnte frustriert. »Ich bin gelegentlich schon etwas neidisch, dass du kein Spiegelbild hast«, murmelte sie zu Regis, während sie versuchte ihre unordentlichen Haare mit den Fingern zu glätten. »Es wäre schön morgens von diesem elendigen Anblick verschont zu sein.«  
Regis blickte von den Bändern seiner Hose auf, die er grade im Begriff war zu schließen und schnaubte erheitert. »Wir könnten den Spiegel auch einfach aus dem Zimmer verbannen«, schmunzelte er amüsiert. »Allerdings finde ich, dass du ganz bezaubernd aussiehst, Liebes. Ein bisschen wie ein Kissen, aus dem die Füllung platzt, aber ganz bezaubernd.«  
»Dankeschön«, schnaubte die Hexerin sarkastisch, konnte aber das aufkeimende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht nicht ganz unterbinden.  
Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie ein weiteres Mal auf ihr Spiegelbild und fuhr sich noch einige Male energisch mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Schließlich seufzte sie geschlagen auf und sah ein, dass sie den Kampf nur mit Wasser, Pomade und einem Kamm gewinnen könnte. Aber das würde bis nach dem Frühstück warten müssen.  
Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihre Hose und während sie das weite Leinenhemd in den Bund stopfte, drehte sie sich langsam zu Regis um, der sie schmunzelnd beobachtete.  
»Was ist?«, fragte sie irritiert.  
»Ich bewundere lediglich deine Fähigkeit dich von einer erwachsenen Frau in einen heranwachsenden Bengel zu verwandeln.«  
»Nun der Trick sich von einem unrasierten Arzt in ein Nebelwölkchen zu verwandeln, liegt leider außerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten.«

~

Regis zog die Haustür zu und schickte sich an Valka zu folgen, als er Dettlaff und Veit gemeinsam über den Hof, ebenfalls Richtung Haupthaus, spazieren sah. Nur einen Augenblick später bemerkte er überrascht, dass den beiden eine elegant gekleidete schwarzhaarige Frau in einiger Entfernung zögerlich folgte.  
Ihre Haltung war stolz und selbstbewusst, aber sie konnte dennoch nicht vollständig die Verwunderung verbergen, die sich einstellte, während sie über den Hof lief und die Umgebung betrachtete.  
Neugierig änderte er die Richtung und ging nun auf die fremde Frau zu.  
Valka bemerkte den Neuankömmling ebenfalls, aber sie zögerte nur kurz. Ein Blick auf Regis sagte ihr, dass er sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern würde und sie ging stattdessen unbeirrt weiter.

Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von der Besucherin entfernt war, wurde die Frau auf ihn aufmerksam. Sie löste ihre ausdruckslosen veilchenblauen Augen von den hübschen Gebäuden und gepflegten Rabatten, um sie stattdessen auf ihn zu richten.  
Ein sanfter Windstoß trieb ihm den Duft von Flieder und Stachelbeeren in die Nase und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis. »Yennefer«, murmelte er tatsächlich überrascht.  
Bei der Nennung ihres Namens runzelte die Zauberin verwundert die Stirn und sie musterte ihn abschätzend von Kopf bis Fuß. »Kennen wir uns?« Ihre Missbilligung über sein ungepflegtes Erscheinungsbild stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Regis ignorierte es jedoch geflissentlich und bedachte sie stattdessen mit dem seltsamen Lächeln, das seine verräterischen Zähne verbarg.  
»Nicht direkt«, antwortete er gelassen. »Wir sind uns vor Jahren einmal begegnet, allerdings ließ mein damaliger Zustand es bedauerlicherweise nicht zu, dass wir einander vorgestellt werden konnten. Mein lieber Freund Geralt hat mir jedoch einige Dinge von dir berichtet und natürlich konnte ich mich auch nicht den künstlerischen Ergüssen Rittersporns entziehen, der dir nicht wenige Zeilen gewidmet hat.« Unmittelbar nach seiner Erklärung führte er eine vollendete Verbeugung aus, die von Yennefer mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken honoriert wurde. »Mein Name ist Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. Ich stelle Geralt meine bescheidenen Fähigkeiten als Arzt zur Verfügung.«

Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich für einen Moment erstaunt, aber es war nicht erkennbar, ob sein Name oder die Tatsache, dass er für Geralt arbeitete der Grund dieser Reaktion war. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre schwarzen Locken wirbelten elegant um ihr schönes Gesicht. »Ich erinnere mich nicht.«  
»Natürlich«, erwiderte Regis und seine dunklen Augen funkelten amüsiert. »Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. …Es waren hektische Zeiten und jeder setzte seine eigenen Prioritäten.«  
Die Zauberin schwieg für einen Moment, aber auch ihre kühle Fassade konnte ihre offensichtliche Irritation nicht verbergen.

~

»Ihr seid früh auf«, stellte Geralt fest, ohne von dem Brief aufzusehen, in dem er grade noch gelesen hatte.  
»Wir haben nur einen kleinen Spaziergang zum Waisenhaus gemacht und uns einen Überblick verschafft«, informierte Veit ihn gutgelaunt wie immer.  
Nun doch neugierig geworden hob Geralt den Kopf und sah die beiden Männer an. »Und zu welchem Ergebnis seid ihr gekommen?«  
»Dass weniger Arbeit auf uns zukommen wird, als befürchtet und dass es an der Zeit ist, mich wieder im Umgang mit Hobel, Beitel und Hammer zu üben.« Er machte eine kurze Pause und warf Dettlaff einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. »Und außerdem haben wir festgestellt, dass du einen Gast hast.«  
»Einen Gast?«, fragte Geralt verwundert, legte den Brief nun endgültig beiseite und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Bevor Veit jedoch Gelegenheit bekam ihm zu antworten, öffnete sich die Tür und Valka trat mit einem überaus amüsierten Gesicht in den Speisesaal. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde und fragte dann: »Habt ihr es ihm schon gesagt?«  
»Wir sind grade dabei«, erklärte Dettlaff und die Hexerin nickte erfreut.  
»Könntet ihr bitte langsam zum Punkt kommen?«, fragte Geralt säuerlich.  
Veit gluckste leise und deutete dann mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. »Yennefer von Vengerberg gibt sich die Ehre.«

Für einen Moment herrschte fassungslose Stille im Raum, dann schluckte Geralt schwer und strich sich ungläubig durch die offenen Haare. »Das ist ein Scherz, oder?«  
»Keineswegs«, kicherte Veit. »Sie hat keine Ahnung was in den letzten Jahren hier passiert ist, nicht wahr?«  
Geralt schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
»Weiß sie von mir?«, fragte der dunkelhaarige Hexer weiter und erhielt wieder ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.  
»Großartig«, freute sich Veit und rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. »Ich will unbedingt dabei sein, wenn sie es erfährt.«  
»Reiß dich zusammen, Junge«, schimpfte Valka noch immer grinsend. »Sei gefälligst höflich und lausche mit dem Rest von uns an der Tür.«  
Dettlaff verdrehte die Augen und ging einige Schritte durch den Raum. »Nach dem Geruch aus der Küche zu urteilen, gehe ich davon aus, dass das Frühstück gleich fertig sein wird. Ich werde Ciri holen gehen.«  
»Wir werden dir später davon erzählen, falls du etwas verpassen solltest«, rief Veit ihm hinterher und der Vampir brummte etwas Unverständliches bevor er durch die Tür zu Ciris Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Der dunkelhaarige Hexer wandte sich wieder Geralt zu, aber als er sah, dass das Gesicht des Mannes ziemlich angespannt wirkte, erlosch sein Lächeln langsam. »Habt ihr noch ungeklärte Angelegenheiten?«, fragte er nun deutlich ernster.  
»Nein«, entgegnete Geralt energisch, knabberte aber gleich darauf beunruhigt an der Unterlippe. »Zwischen uns ist alles gesagt und beendet worden. Ich vermute, ihr Besuch dürfte eher Ciri als mir gelten.«  
Veit lächelte wieder, diesmal allerdings mitfühlend. Nach einigen Augenblicken runzelte er jedoch die Stirn und drehte sich irritiert zur Tür. »Ich frage mich, wo sie bleibt. Sie war direkt hinter uns.«  
»Regis hat sie abgefangen, aber ich vermute sie dürften jeden Augenblick hier sein«, erklärte Valka, nahm einen Stapel Teller vom Buffet und reichte sie an Geralt weiter. »Ich schätze, wir decken dann heute für eine Person mehr.«  
Der Hexer nickte nachdenklich und begann die Teller zu verteilen, sein Blick ruhte dabei aber unablässig auf der Tür.

Veit folgte ihm in seiner Runde um den Tisch und legte das Besteck aus. Sein Blick glitt dabei suchend durch den Raum, schließlich fragte er irritiert: »Wo ist mein Schwesterlein?«  
Während er sprach, stieß Marlene die Tür zur Küche mit der Hüfte auf und trug eine erste Platte mit Obst zum Tisch. Sie musste seine Frage gehört haben, denn sie lächelte ihn an und nickte in Richtung Küche. »Sie stellt sicher, dass der Kuchen heute noch so gut schmeckt wie er es gestern tat.«  
Veit schmunzelte, hielt aber abrupt an als er gegen Geralt stieß, der plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war. Besorgt betrachtete er den Hexer der abwesend die Tür anstarrte. »Du bist nervös«, stellte er trocken fest.  
Ruckartig wurde Geralt aus den Gedanken gerissen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. »Bin ich nicht.«  
»Was ist es dann?«, wollte er beunruhigt wissen.  
Geralt seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, das Gesicht zum Boden gerichtet.  
Veit ließ die letzten Messer achtlos auf den Tisch fallen, legte Geralt eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn näher. »Was ist mit dir?«, fragte er abermals mit sanfter Stimme und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn.  
Unter erneutem Seufzen lehnte sich Geralt an ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Mitte. »Mein Leben war früher eine einzige Katastrophe, sogar nach Hexer-Maßstäben. Ich war entweder einsam oder musste meinen Freunden beim Sterben zusehen oder habe mich mit Yen gestritten. Natürlich gab es auch einige erfreuliche Momente, aber die konnten die ganze Scheiße nie Wett machen.« Er brummte traurig bevor er fortfuhr. »Jetzt habe ich endlich Frieden und bin verdammt nochmal zufrieden. Ich will nicht, dass sich irgendwas ändert.« Er nahm die Stirn von Veits Brust und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. »Ich habe einfach das ungute Gefühl das Yens erscheinen diesen Frieden zerstören könnte.«  
»Ist sie so schlimm?«, fragte der dunkelhaarige Hexer vorsichtig nach. Sofort schüttelte Geralt wieder den Kopf. »Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber erfahrungsgemäß weiß ich, dass immer, wenn wir in der Vergangenheit zusammengetroffen sind die Dinge früher oder später aus dem Ruder gelaufen sind.«  
Bei seinen Worten zeichnete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Veits Gesicht ab. Er lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen. »Ich bin hier bei dir und genau dort gedenke ich auch zu bleiben. Warten wir einfach ab was sie hier will. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich nur ein Freundschaftsbesuch.«  
Geralt holte tief Luft und nickte ernst. »Du hast recht.« Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn Marlene schob sich mit einer weiteren riesigen Platte voller kaltem Braten und verschiedenen Würsten zwischen ihnen hindurch. »Dürfte ich einmal vorbei, ihr Turteltäubchen?«, fragte sie dabei kichernd.

Grade als die beiden Männer schmunzelnd auseinandertraten, öffnete sich die Tür und Regis trat ein. Er hielt die Tür mit einem Arm weit offen und mit dem anderen vollführte er eine einladende Geste. Nur einen Augenblick später erschien die Zauberin in der Tür und ließ ihre Veilchenaugen durch den Raum schweifen.

Geralt straffte die Schultern und beobachtete sie seinerseits ausdruckslos während sie ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde musterte. Sie schürzte die Lippen und ihr Blick wurde mit jedem Moment missbilligender, als sie das lose aus der Hose hängende Hemd bemerkte, die ungekämmten offenen Haare und sein unrasiertes Kinn.  
Ein kleiner schuldbewusster Stich durchfuhr Geralt als er daran dachte wie viel Wert sie stets auf ein akkurates Erscheinungsbild bei ihm gelegt hatte und wie ungehalten sie reagierte, wenn er ihren Ansprüchen wieder einmal nicht gerecht wurde.  
Dann schnellte sein Blick plötzlich zu Regis und aus irgendeinem Grund stach ihm sofort ins Auge, dass der Vampir, anders als sonst, an diesem Tag ebenfalls unrasiert zum Frühstück erschienen ist. Er sah zu Veit und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Kinn ebenfalls noch stoppelig war. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich sogar, dass selbst Dettlaffs Gesicht einen deutlicheren Bartschatten aufgewiesen hatte als es normalerweise der Fall war.  
Als er schließlich zu Valka sah, verschwanden die Schuldgefühle vollständig und er musste stattdessen ein Glucksen unterdrücken. Die Hexerin sah in ihren weiten Männerkleidern nicht nur wieder wie ein halbstarker Bursche aus, auch ihre Haare verrieten deutlich, dass sie sich heute noch nicht mit ihnen beschäftigt hatte. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er entspannte sich. Wen juckt es denn auch wie sie aussehen? Hauptsache ist doch, man hat Freunde um sich.

Geralt konnte spüren wie sich die Zauberin vor Entrüstung anspannte, bevor sie jedoch das Wort ergreifen konnte, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu und deutete auf den Tisch.  
»Hallo Yen«, begrüßte er sie lässig. »Setzt dich bitte, das Frühstück ist gleich fertig.« Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern machte sich sofort auf in die Küche, um Marlene bei den unzähligen Platten und Schüsseln zu helfen und nicht zuletzt, um die Zauberin einfach stehenzulassen. Im Vorbeigehen stieß er Valka spielerisch mit der Schulter an. »Schöne Frisur«, schmunzelte er und ignorierte dabei Yennefers fassungsloses Gesicht.  
Die Hexerin blickte auf und zwinkerte ihm gutgelaunt zu. »Danke. Habe auch die ganze Nacht daran gearbeitet.«

Gleich nachdem Geralt in der Küche verschwunden war, zog Veit einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und deutete einladend darauf. »Du hast den Hausherrn gehört. Nimm bitte Platz.«  
Als Yennefer sich endlich aus ihrer fassungslosen Starre lösen konnte warf sie ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, trat aber endlich so weit in den Raum hinein das Regis die Tür schließen konnte.  
Kaum dass er dies getan hatte, warf er Valka einen amüsierten Blick über die Schulter der Zauberin hinweg zu. Sie erwiderte ihn zwinkernd, erbarmte sich dann aber der Besucherin.  
Lächelnd ging sie auf sie zu und neigte leicht den Kopf. »Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt, auch wenn ich natürlich weiß, wer du bist. Ich bin Valka die Bärin.«  
Sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um bei dem aufrichtig entsetzten Blick Yennefers nicht laut loszulachen. Offenbar war auch sie bis zu diesem Moment dem burschikosen Erscheinungsbild der Hexerin aufgesessen.

Nur einen Augenblick später schien die Zauberin jedoch endgültig genug von ihrer defensiven Position zu haben. Sie straffte die Schultern und ihr Blick wurde kalt. Ohne ein Wort stürmte sie an den Hexern vorbei in die Küche und rannte dabei beinahe Marlene um, die zwei prallgefüllte Körbe mit Brötchen und Croissants balancierte.  
In der Küche angekommen baute sie sich vor ihm auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten. »Geralt, wo ist Ciri?«, fragte sie mit eisiger Stimme.  
Der Hexer drehte sich ungerührt um und Yennefer erstarrte als sie sah, dass er ein kleines blondes Mädchen in seinen Armen hielt. »Ich vermute, dass sie noch in ihrem Zimmer sein wird«, erwiderte er trocken. Dann strich er dem Mädchen über den Kopf und sagte zu ihr: »Aber da es jetzt Frühstück gibt, wird sie sich wohl gleich zu uns gesellen, nicht wahr Rabea?«  
Das Mädchen nickte eifrig und sah die Zauberin mit ihren großen dunklen Augen neugierig an. »Du bist sehr hübsch«, stellte sie gleich darauf fest.  
Yennefer nickte ungewöhnlich steif. »Danke.«  
»Ich bin Rabea«, erklärte das Mädchen gut gelaunt. »Und wer bist du?«

»YEN«, rief plötzlich jemand laut und riss die Zauberin somit wieder aus ihrer Irritation. Sofort drehte sie sich zur Tür um.  
»Ciri«, stellte sie gleich darauf erleichtert fest und überbrückte rasch die letzten Schritte, die sie noch von der aschblonden Frau trennten und schloss sie liebevoll in ihre Arme. »Ich bin froh dich gesund und munter zu sehen«, murmelte sie. »Ich war krank vor Sorge als ich herkam und feststellen musste, dass das Weingut von einem Zauber eingeschlossen war.«  
Ciri lachte leise und löste sich von ihr. »Wir waren eine Zeitlang auch ziemlich beunruhigt. Aber zum Glück hat sich das Ganze als weniger dramatisch herausgestellt als befürchtet. Und nachdem wir wussten was passiert war konnten wir den Zauber auch problemlos beenden.« Sie lächelte die Zauberin freudig an und steckte eine Hand in ihre Tasche. »Es trifft sich wirklich gut, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt hergekommen bist. Ich würde mich sehr viel wohler fühlen, wenn du den an dich nehmen würdest.«  
Während sie sprach, holte sie ein kleines Kästchen hervor und öffnete es vorsichtig, wobei sie tunlichst darauf achtete, dass kein Sonnenlicht hineinfiel.  
Yennefers Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. »Ein Edelstein der Repetition. Ich habe schon lange keinen Intakten mehr gesehen.« Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie ihr das Kästchen ab. »Es sind sehr nützliche und mächtige Werkzeuge, aber da auch nicht-magische Leute sie verwenden können hat man aufgehört sie herzustellen und man benutzt stattdessen einen anderen Zauber.«  
Yennefer sah wieder auf als Dettlaff plötzlich durch die Küchentür gestürmt kam und sein Blick sofort auf das Kästchen in ihrer Hand fiel.  
Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig und er wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an Ciri. »Bist du sicher, dass es vernünftig ist den Stein aus der Hand zu geben?«  
Ciri setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber die Zauberin kam ihr zuvor. Schwungvoll klappte sie das Kästchen zu und steckte es in den schwarzen Samtbeutel an ihrem Gürtel. »Das dürfte dich wohl kaum etwas angehen.«  
Verblüfft über die harsche Reaktion Dettlaff gegenüber starrte Ciri sie mit offenem Mund an.  
Der Vampir hingegen erwiderte den feindlichen Blick der Zauberin mit gefährlich zusammengekniffenen Augen und leichtes Knurren schwang in seiner Stimme mit als er konterte: »Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen.«

Ciri riss sich aus ihrer Starre und legte beiden beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. An Dettlaff gewandt sagte sie: »Ich vertraue Yen und sie weiß besser mit solchen Dingen umzugehen als sonst jemand von uns.« Dettlaff erwiderte ihren Blick für einen Moment stumm, dann nickte er knapp, seine Stirn glättete sich jedoch nicht.  
Sie drückte seinen Arm liebevoll, wandte sich dann aber gleich Yennefer zu. »Ich freue mich sehr dich zu sehen und ich muss dir so viel erzählen.«  
»Ich schlage vor, dass du das am Tisch machst, Ciri«, schaltete sich Geralt nun wieder ein und spazierte mit Rabea auf dem Arm zur Küchentür. »Die Kleine hat Hunger und mir knurrt ebenfalls der Magen. Ich will mein Frühstück.«  
Im Vorbeigehen scheuchte er Dettlaff und die beiden Frauen vor sich her bis sie im Speisesaal angekommen waren.  
Er ließ Rabea wieder auf den Boden und sie lief sofort zu Regis, der bereits mit den anderen um den Tisch saß.

Während sie auf den freien Stuhl neben ihrem Vater kletterte und Geralt seinen Platz am Stirnende des Tisches einnahm, ließ Yennefer ihren Blick über die anwesenden Personen und den reich gedeckten Tisch gleiten.  
Die einzelnen Rollen, die die Personen aus dem buntgemischten Haufen spielten waren ihr noch nicht geläufig, aber für den Moment interessierte es sie auch nicht. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Platz auf der anderen Seite von Regis, direkt gegenüber von Ciri.  
Kaum, dass sie ihren Stuhl zurechtgerückt hatte, griff Geralt nach einem Brötchen und sofort folgten die anderen seinem Beispiel.  
Yennefer beobachtete die Szene mit Erstaunen.

»Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt hergekommen bist? Zufall?«, fragte Ciri mit vollem Mund.  
»Nein, mich führt ein wichtiger Auftrag her«, erwiderte Yennefer würdevoll. »Allerdings bin ich schon seit einigen Tagen hier, ich konnte aber aufgrund des Zeitzaubers das Weingut bisher nicht betreten.«  
Ciri nickte verständnisvoll. »Das ist auch eine längere Geschichte.« Sie hob ihr gebuttertes Croissant wieder zum Mund. Doch bevor sie abbiss fragte sie neugierig. »Und von welchem Auftrag sprichst du?«  
»Dein Vater schickt mich. Er hat ein ernstes Anliegen.«  
Schlagartig erstarrte Ciri und sah die Zauberin sprachlos an. Geralt hingegen verschluckte sich an seinem Brötchen. Er hustete ein paar Mal bevor er wieder sprechen konnte. »Soll das Bedeuten das Emhyr weiß, dass Ciri noch am Leben ist?«  
»Selbstverständlich. Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass er auf deine Geschichte hereinfällt, oder?«, fragte Yennefer missbilligend. »Da sie bisher nicht in allzu große Schwierigkeiten geriet, hat er gestattet, dass sie ihre Pflichten noch etwas vernachlässigt, aber seine Geduld ist nun am Ende.«  
»Nicht in allzu große… «, wiederholte Ciri kreidebleich. »Soll das Bedeuten er wusste immer, was ich mache?« Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. »Yen hast du ihm etwa von mir erzählt?«  
Die Zauberin zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, als sie einen Schluck von ihrem Tee nahm. »Natürlich. Ich bin seine Beraterin und außerdem halte ich es für das Beste.«

»Für das Beste?«, fauchte Ciri nun sichtlich wütend. »Ich entscheide allein was zu meinem Besten ist.«  
»Du bist die Tochter von Emhyr var Emreis, dem Kaiser von Nilfgaard. Das bringt Verpflichtungen mit sich, denen du dich nicht entziehen kannst. Ich verstehe ja durchaus, dass du lieber weiter diese Hexer-Spielchen spielen möchtest, aber es wird Zeit, dass du dich deinen wahren Aufgaben stellst. Aber mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Ich werde dir natürlich zur Seite stehen und der Kaiser gestattet Geralt dich gelegentlich zu besuchen.«  
»WAS?«, entfuhr es Geralt und Ciri zeitgleich. Die Gesichter der beiden zeigten nun unverhohlenen Ärger und sie waren wütend von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen.  
»Du kannst doch nicht wirklich geglaubt haben, dass Emhyr dir ewig gestatten würde ihm seine Tochter vorzuenthalten«, meinte sie süffisant an den Hexer gewandt.  
Geralt setzte zu einer wütenden Erwiderung an, aber dann schluckte er trocken und sah stattdessen zu Dettlaff.  
Anders als die anderen, welche die aufgebrachte Unterhaltung nur stumm und entsetzt mit anhörten, saß Dettlaff mit wütend verzogenem Gesicht stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl. Das polierte Holz der Tischplatte splitterte unter seinen scharfen Fingernägeln und er kämpfte offenbar verbissen um seine Beherrschung. Geralt konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Er holte einmal tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen bis er sich selbst etwas beruhigt hatte. Als er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, fragte er: »Yen, warum bist du hier?«  
Die Zauberin lächelte schmallippig und nahm sich nun ebenfalls ein Croissant aus dem Korb. »Natürlich um Ciri auf ihre Hochzeit vorzubereiten.«  
»Meine… Hochzeit«, stammelte Ciri fassungslos und ihr blick schnellte einmal kurz zu Dettlaff, bevor sie sich wieder an Yennefer wandte. »Was geht hier vor?«  
»Seine kaiserliche Majestät Emhyr var Emreis hat bestimmt, dass du zur Festigung der nilfgaardischen Macht General Morvran Voorhis ehelichen wirst.«


	16. Ein neuer Tag - Eine glorreiche Idee

»NIEMALS!« Ciris zornige Stimme durchbrach die unangenehme Stille, die sich gleich nach Yennefers Erklärung wie ein Tuch über den Raum gelegt hatte. Während ihres Ausrufs war sie wütend aufgesprungen und das Geschirr wackelte gefährlich als sie dabei gegen die schwere Tischplatte stieß und ihr Stuhl fiel scheppernd um.  
Sie warf einen letzten frostigen Blick auf Yennefer, bevor sie wutschnaubend aus dem Speiseraum stürmte und die Haustür gewaltsam ins Schloss warf.  
Der daraus resultierende Knall ließ beinahe jeden am Tisch heftig zusammenzucken. Lediglich Dettlaff und Yennefer zeigten keine Reaktion darauf. Der Vampir starrte noch immer wutentbrannt die Zauberin an, die ihrerseits vollkommen ungerührt ihren Tee trank.

Die Tischplatte knirschte und ächzte leise als sich Dettlaffs scharfe Fingernägel noch weiter hineinbohrten und sein eiserner Griff das Holz fast bis zum Bersten strapazierte.  
Geralt zwang sich mit einiger Mühe seinen Blick von der Haustür zu lösen und stattdessen auf den Vampir zu richten.  
Trotz aller Bedenken, die er bisher ihm gegenüber hatte, fühlte er nun wie ihn eine Welle der Sympathie überrollte. Es hätte ihn zwar nicht verwundert, wenn Yennefer unter dem lodernden Blick des Vampirs plötzlich zu einem schwelenden Haufen Asche verbrannte, aber er war doch tatsächlich von dem Maß an Selbstbeherrschung überrascht, welches Dettlaff in diesem Moment aufbrachte.  
Der Vampir hatte sich wirklich verändert. Ein anderer Dettlaff - ein früherer Dettlaff wäre wahrscheinlich einfach über den Tisch gesprungen und hätte der Zauberin die Kehle herausgerissen.  
Geralt ließ seinen Blick rasch zu Regis schnellen, der seinen Blutsbruder ebenfalls mit einem beinahe stolzen Ausdruck beobachtete. Er musste aber den Blick des Hexers gefühlt haben, denn gleich darauf wandte er sich ihm zu und nickte leicht. Geralt hätte beinahe gegrinst als er in dieser kaum wahrnehmbaren Geste ein deutliches „Ich habe es dir ja gesagt“ herauslesen konnte.

Das Klirren von Yennefers Teetasse, holte ihn aber gleich darauf zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und sein eigener Zorn über die anmaßende Forderung loderte erneut auf.  
Die Zauberin machte Anstalten aufzustehen und Geralt holte scharf Luft. »SETZ DICH HIN«, bellte er ihr mit donnernder Stimme entgegen.  
Ernsthaft erschrocken über die untypische Intensität seiner Worte zuckte Yennefer zusammen und fiel zurück auf den Stuhl. Doch nur einen Augenblick später wich der verunsicherte Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht, der kalten Blasiertheit der Logenzauberinnen.  
Sie erhob sich ein zweites Mal und lächelte Geralt süffisant an. »Ich werde jetzt mit Ciri sprechen«, erklärte sie arrogant.  
Geralts Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und er funkelte sie gefährlich an. »Setz dich hin.« Diesmal sprach er bedeutend leiser, aber seine Stimme war kraftvoll, eiskalt und zeigte wahre Autorität.  
Wieder flackerte ein Hauch von Verunsicherung über Yennefers Gesicht, aber nur die gerunzelte Stirn hielt sich, während sie seinen Blick trotzig erwiderte. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Geralt schnitt ihr das Wort ab, indem er sich ruckartig zur Seite drehte. »Dettlaff… .«

Die Erwähnung seines Namens genügte dem Vampir. Die letzte Silbe war noch nicht ganz verklungen, als er sich unversehens in eine wabernde Wolke düsteren roten Nebels auflöste und nur einen Wimpernschlag später quer durch den Raum schoss, um durch die Ritzen der Haustür zu verschwinden.  
Geralt holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft und setzte sich langsam zurück auf seinen Stuhl, während sein Blick wieder zur Zauberin wanderte.  
Er fühlte einen Anflug von Genugtuung als er sah, dass sie nun aufrichtig schockiert auf den Platz starrte auf dem Dettlaff noch vor wenigen Momenten gesessen hatte.  
Sie schluckte trocken und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht als sie sprach: »Was…?«  
»Hättest du etwas Anteilnahme für Ciris Interessen und ihren Wünschen gezeigt, anstatt deine eigenen auf ihre Kosten umzusetzen, dann müsstest du diese Frage nicht stellen«, unterbrach Geralt sie ein weiteres Mal kühl.  
Für einen Moment erweckte es fast den Anschein, dass sie über seine Worte nachdachte, doch dann schnellte eine ihrer elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben. »Geralt, verdreh nicht meine Worte«, raunzte sie ihn scharf an. »Ich will nur das Beste für Ciri. Sie ist die Tochter des Kaisers, sie verdient mehr als…«, sie hob ihre Arme und schloss den gesamten Raum in ihrer Geste ein, »…das hier.«  
Geralt schnaubte verächtlich. »Du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen verändert.«  
Verärgert schlug die Zauberin auf den Tisch und das umgebende Geschirr hüpfte scheppernd, dann lehnte sich dem Hexer so weit es ihr möglich war entgegen. »Und du bist noch genauso kurzsichtig wie früher«, fauchte sie ungehalten.  
»Setz dich hin und iss«, wiederholte Geralt mit einem angewiderten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. »Falls Ciri überhaupt noch mit dir sprechen will dann ist es an ihr Ort und Zeit dafür festzulegen.« Er bedachte sie kopfschüttelnd mit einem skeptischen Blick.  
Die Zornesröte stieg Yennefer ins Gesicht und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, während sie sich wütend von der Tischplatte abstieß. »Pass auf was du sagst«, drohte sie mit wütender Stimme. Als Geralt sich davon jedoch vollkommen unbeeindruckt zeigte und sogar beinahe amüsiert wirkte, schnaubte sie auf. »Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen«, keifte sie in Richtung des Hexers. »Ich komme wieder.« Ohne weitere Umschweife umrundete sie den Tisch und stürmte aus dem Haus, kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Als die Tür kurz darauf wieder zufiel, atmeten alle Anwesenden erleichtert auf.  
Veit wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, dann schlenderte er gemächlich zu einem der Fenster, die zum Hof zeigten. Mit dem Zeigefinger schob er die dicke Spitze der Gardine zur Seite und warf einen neugierigen Blick hinaus.  
»Wo geht sie hin?«, fragte Geralt, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer beobachtete noch einen Moment stumm, dann ließ er die Gardine wieder zurückfallen. »Sie verlässt den Hof«, antwortete er ruhig.  
»Gut«, erwiderte Geralt einsilbig und stützte dann seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, um sein Gesicht seufzend in den Händen zu vergraben.  
Kommentarlos trat Veit näher, beugte sich über die Stuhllehne um seine Arme liebevoll von hinten um Geralts Hals und seine Brust zu schlingen.  
Regis beobachtete die beiden einen Moment, dann räusperte er sich leise. »Nun, das war… unerwartet«, meinte er diplomatisch. »Was werden wir jetzt unternehmen?«, fuhr er gleich darauf fort.

Geralt seufzte ein weiteres Mal und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Mit einer Hand hielt er dabei Veits Arm fest, damit der Hexer seine Bewegung nicht als Aufforderung sich zurückzuziehen missverstand.  
Er presste die Lippen für einen Augenblick zusammen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Schließlich schüttelte er frustriert den Kopf. »Hoffen, dass wir eine Lösung finden, die nicht damit endet, dass Ciri wieder für Jahre in eine andere Welt verschwindet.«  
Er brütete einen Moment still vor sich hin, dann rammte er plötzlich seine Faust auf die Tischplatte. »Verdammt«, fluchte er unglücklich und schüttelte Veit nun doch ab. Mit zittrigen Fingern wischte er sich über den Mund, stand auf und begann nervös durch den Raum zu laufen.  
Die anderen beobachteten ihn besorgt, wagten aber nicht ihn anzusprechen.  
Nach einer Weile blieb er jedoch abrupt stehen und ließ stattdessen den Kopf hängen. »Ich hatte sie endlich so weit, dass sie hierbleibt und jetzt passiert sowas«, murmelte er, während er sich die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare raufte. »Sie kann nicht in Corvo Bianco bleiben. Emhyr würde sie nicht in Ruhe lassen«, sprach er weiter und nahm seinen unruhigen Gang durch das Zimmer wieder auf.  
»Verzeihung, Herr«, meldete sich Barnabas-Basilius steif zu Wort. »Bedeutet das, dass ich den Kaufvertrag für La Compassion nicht abschließen soll?« Die gewöhnlich sehr neutrale Tonlage des Haushofmeisters wurde ausnahmsweise von deutlichem Unbehagen getrübt. Er zuckte sogar leicht zusammen, als Geralt erneut stehenblieb und den Mann entgeistert anstarrte. Als der Hexer einen Moment später aber gequält die Augen schloss und zu einer Antwort ansetzte, sprang Veit plötzlich vor. »Nein«, rief er bestimmt aus. »Mach den Vertrag fertig. Am besten noch heute.«  
»Veit, es ist sinnlos…«, begann Geralt traurig, aber der andere Mann schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung und breitem Grinsen das Wort ab. »Ist es nicht.«  
»Hast du eine Idee?«, fragte Valka hoffnungsvoll und straffte ihre bisher vor Kummer gesenkten Schultern.  
»Allerdings, das habe ich«, erwiderte Veit und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich zusehends. »Aber dafür müssen wir alle mit anpacken.«

~

Ciri bebte vor Wut als sie eine weitere Tür geräuschvoll zuschmiss und zum Stehen kam. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und kämpfte verbissen gegen die aufsteigenden Zornestränen an.  
Nach den Schrecken ihrer Vergangenheit und den Unannehmlichkeiten ihrer jahrelangen Flucht hatte sie endlich die Aussicht auf eine wirklich rosige Zukunft gefunden.  
Sie war umgeben von Freunden – Personen, die ihr näher waren, als es ihre Familie jemals gewesen war, sie hatte Liebe gefunden und den Willen eine neue Aufgabe zu beginnen. Doch Yennefer hatte ihre Hoffnung auf diese Zukunft mit nur einem einzigen Satz zertrümmert.

Ein leichter Windhauch streifte sie und das plötzliche Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken machte sie trotz ihres Kummers darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht länger allein war.  
Noch bevor seine großen Hände sie sanft an der Schulter packten und sie zu ihm umdrehte, wusste sie, dass es Dettlaff war. Kraftlos sackte sie in seine Arme und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, dann schnürte ihr der Schmerz um ihre Situation ein weiteres Mal die Kehle zu und sie schluchzte laut auf. Schließlich verlor sie auch den Kampf gegen die Tränen, die ihr nun heiß über das Gesicht liefen und dunkle Spuren auf der Tunika des Vampirs hinterließen.

Der Kummer brannte schmerzhaft in ihrem Hals und erschwerte ihr nicht nur das Atmen, sondern auch das Denken. Für einige Zeit tat sie nichts anderes, als bitterlich zu weinen, während sie ihre Finger geradezu verzweifelt in Dettlaffs Kleidung krallte.  
Plötzlich überrollte sie auch noch eine Welle ungeheurer Erschöpfung. Ihre Knie gaben nach und Dettlaff packte sie sofort fester, damit sie nicht zu Boden stürzte.  
Der verstärkte Druck auf ihren schlanken Körper zog einen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihrer gegenwärtigen Position. Ihr Verstand fühlte sich gedämpft an, ihre Gedanken wie in Watte gehüllt, aber ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst das Dettlaff sie sanft hin und her wiegte und mit den Fingerspitzen in langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zärtlich ihren Rücken entlangstrich. Dabei summte er leise eine unbekannte, aber wunderschöne Melodie.  
Die Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte, legte sich tröstend um sie wie ein weicher Mantel. Ihre Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich völlig auf die liebevollen Berührungen seiner Finger und die einlullende Resonanz seiner Stimme.  
Ihre Tränen verebbten und auch das Brennen in ihrer Kehle entspannte sich. Die unkontrollierten Schluchzer, die ihre Atmung ungleichmäßig machten, wurden weniger und sie atmete nun tief und gleichmäßig. Er hatte sein Parfüm heute nicht benutzt, aber an seiner Kleidung haftete noch immer ein Hauch des berauschenden Duftes. Die sanften Vibrationen seines Brustkorbes, ausgelöst durch seinen tiefen Bass, brachten ihren Körper zum Kribbeln.

Stumm klammerte sie sich an ihn und badete in der Geborgenheit, die er ihr gab.  
Das Gefühl war so stark, dass sie am liebsten für immer so verharrt hätte, aber sie wusste, dass sie das unvermeidliche aussprechen musste. Als sie sich wieder so weit gefangen hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte, murmelte sie leise gegen seine Brust: »Ich muss gehen.«  
Die leise Melodie von Dettlaff verstummte schlagartig. »Ich weiß«, sagte er stattdessen ruhig.  
»Hast du dir schon überlegt, wohin du gehen wirst?«  
Ciri dachte einen Moment stumm nach. »Ich …denke, …ich denke, ich könnte vielleicht nach Ard Skellige gehen. Ich habe Freunde dort und die Skelliger werden sich Emhyr niemals beugen.«  
Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm unsicher in die Augen. »Wirst du mit mir kommen?«  
Lächelnd strich er ihr über die Wange. »Ciri, …Liebste, ich werde nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen.«

Erleichtert ließ sie sich wieder gegen seine Brust fallen und schlang die Arme um ihn. Für einen Moment standen sie nur schweigend beieinander, doch dann räusperte Dettlaff sich leise. Ciri sah erneut zu ihm auf und bemerkte, dass er etwas unbehaglich aussah. »Was ist mit dir?«, fragte sie irritiert.  
Dettlaff schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verstärkte den Griff um sie noch zusätzlich. »Es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert, dass ich vorhin zu Veit gesagt habe.«  
Neugierig zog Ciri sich ein Stück zurück und sah ihn auffordernd an, aber Dettlaff wich ihrem Blick verschämt aus.  
»Dettlaff?«  
Er seufzte leise und sah wieder zu ihr herunter. »Ich habe Veit gegenüber Bedenken geäußert, dass du vielleicht nicht verstehen könntest, dass mich meine Vergangenheit noch immer verfolgt und das womöglich irgendwann ein Problem werden könnte. Und trotz seiner Versicherung, dass du absolut dazu in der Lage bist, habe ich es bis eben nicht geglaubt.  
Ich verstehe es jetzt. Es war töricht von mir anzunehmen, dass du nicht unter deiner Vergangenheit leiden würdest, nur weil du weniger Jahre gesehen hast als ich es tat. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen.«  
Ciri schmunzelte und legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Er folgte der Aufforderung und legte seine Stirn sanft gegen ihre.  
»Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Lass uns nur immer ehrlich zueinander sein.« Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um einen federleichten Kuss neben seinen Mund zu hauchen. Gleich nachdem sie sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, imitierte Dettlaff die liebevolle Geste. »Ich verspreche es dir.«  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Ciris Gesicht, aber statt ihn erneut zu Küssen als sie sich ein weiteres Mal vorbeugte, flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen: »Lass mich für einen Moment vergessen was passiert ist.«

Ein kleines Seufzen entschlüpfte ihr, als Dettlaffs Hand von ihrer Taille zu ihrem Kinn wanderte, ihren Kopf sanft hochdrückte und er ihre Lippen mit seinen gefangen nahm.  
Der Kuss, den sie teilten, war inniger als jeder zuvor. Ciri schmolz in ihn hinein und verlor sich darin. Während ihre Lippen sich gegeneinander bewegten und Dettlaffs Zunge neckend ihren Mund erkundete, fühlte sich Ciri, als ob sie fliegen würde. Begierig schnappte sie nach seiner Unterlippe und saugte spielerisch daran, dann tauchte sie mit ihrer eigenen Zunge in seinen Mund, schmeckte ihn und sie wiederholte euphorisch das süße Spiel, welches er begonnen hatte.  
Ihr Kuss wurde immer schneller, immer leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Lungen brannten bereits wie Feuer, aber sie weigerte sich vehement ihrem Bedürfnis nach Luft nachzugeben. Der Hunger nach ihm war zu stark, als dass sie sich wegen einer Trivialität wie Atmung von ihm hätte lösen wollen. Der Kuss ließ ihre Lippen kribbeln und sendete heiße, ekstatische Wellen durch ihren Körper, brachte jede Faser von ihr zum Summen.  
Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und als der Luftmangel schließlich drohte sie bewusstlos werden zu lassen, löste sie sich nur widerwillig von ihm und keuchte schwer.

Belustigt beobachtete Dettlaff wie Ciri heftig nach Atem rang. Ihre Lust-getrübten Augen blieben unterdessen fest auf ihn gerichtet.  
Er gestattete ihr noch einige wenige Atemzüge, dann verwickelte er sie in einen erneuten Kuss.

Nach einer Weile spürte Dettlaff plötzlich, dass Ciri sich immer weiter entfernte, obwohl sie keinerlei Anstalten machte ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Verwundert zog er sich zurück und sah sie fragend an. »Was…?«, begann er zögerlich, brach aber seine Frage sofort ab, als er das entschuldigende Lächeln auf ihrem roten Gesicht sah.  
»Es tut mir leid, Dettlaff«, murmelte sie peinlich berührt, »aber die Stoppeln…«  
Reflexartig strich er über sein Kinn. »Richtig«, stellte er verlegen fest, während er die deutliche Rötung um ihren Mund als Bartbrand erkannte. »Ich habe mich heute noch nicht rasiert.«  
»Vielleicht holst du das schnell nach und dann machen wir genau da weiter wo wir grade aufgehört haben«, schlug sie schmunzelnd vor.  
Dettlaff nickte zustimmend. »Na dann ist ja gut, dass wir bereits im Badehaus sind.«  
Überrascht von seinen Worten sah Ciri sich um. »Oh«, erwiderte sie erstaunt als sie erkannte wo sie sich befand. »Ich habe überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hingelaufen bin. Ich wollte einfach nur weg von Yen.«  
Dettlaff nickte wieder und ging zu dem großen Schrank an der Seite des Raumes um das Rasierzeug zu holen, das Regis ihm bei seiner Ankunft in Corvo Bianco überlassen hatte.  
Grade als er alle Utensilien an sich genommen hatte, hörte er plötzlich Wasser plätschern.  
Überrascht drehte er sich um und stellte fest, dass Ciri den Hahn des gewaltigen Kupferfasses geöffnet hatte und heißes, dampfendes Wasser in den großen Badezuber lief. »Willst du ein Bad nehmen?«, fragte er erstaunt und Ciri zwinkerte ihm zu. »Eigentlich dachte ich, wir nehmen ein Bad«, erwiderte sie neckisch, während sie die Bänder ihrer Bluse öffnete.

Ein erfreutes Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Vampirs und er machte sich sogleich daran den schweren Mantel abzulegen und die unzähligen Knöpfe seiner Tunika zu öffnen.  
Als er die beiden Kleidungsstücke fein säuberlich gefaltet auf einen nahen Hocker gelegt hatte, griff er wieder zum Rasierzeug und sah erneut zu Ciri, die inzwischen ihre gesamte Kleidung abgelegt hatte und verführerisch nackt neben dem Zuber stand. Ihre samtige Haut leuchtete im dämmrigen Kerzenschein wie der Mond und schien darum zu betteln von ihm liebkost zu werden. Für einen Moment überlegte Dettlaff das Rasierzeug in die Ecke zu schmeißen und sich ihr sofort anzuschließen. Der leichte rote Schimmer, der noch immer um ihren Mund lag, belehrte ihn aber eines Besseren. »Ich …werde mich nur noch schnell rasieren«, kündigte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme an, während sein Blick sehnsüchtig über ihren Körper glitt.  
»Nur zu«, erwiderte sie lasziv und stieg geschmeidig in den Zuber. »Ich werde so lange hier warten und die Aussicht genießen.«  
Dettlaff musste schwer Schlucken, als sie langsam in das dampfende Wasser eintauchte. Seine Hände zitterten, als er die dicke Seife mit dem Pinsel aufschlug.

Ciri beobachtete amüsiert wie Dettlaff ungewöhnlich unbeholfen seine Rasur vorbereitete. Weder als er sein Kinn einseifte, noch als er begann das Messer zu wetzen, löste sich sein begehrlicher Blick von ihrem Körper.  
Als er schließlich das Messer ansetzte und den ersten Teil seines Gesichts von den kratzigen Borsten säuberte, ließ sie ihrerseits ihren Blick wandern.  
Der Anblick seiner nackten breiten Schultern und die schmale Taille ließ die Hitze in ihr aufsteigen und sie bedauerte es für einen kurzen Augenblick ihn, um die Rasur gebeten zu haben. Ihr Blick glitt weiter über seinen Körper und auch wenn sie ihn zuvor schon nackt gesehen hatte, fielen ihr nun Details auf, die sie bisher nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Seine muskulöse Brust war vollkommen glatt und haarlos, aber gleich unter dem Bauchnabel zog sich eine dünne Spur schwarzer Haare die immer breiter wurde bis sie verführerisch unter dem Bund seiner Hose verschwand.  
Ihr Blick glitt noch etwas tiefer und sie entdeckte die deutliche Wölbung in seinem Schritt, die grade zu darum bettelte von ihr befreit zu werden.  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Zubers und ihre Hände wanderten unbewusst zu ihren Brüsten. Sie streichelte ihre rosigen, harten Nippel. Umkreiste die sensiblen Hügel mit den Fingerspitzen.  
Eine ihrer Hände strich langsam ihren Körper hinab, während die andere weiterhin ihre Brüste liebkoste.  
Ihre Finger glitten wie von selbst zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine, wo sie gleich darauf ihre erwartungsvoll kribbelnde Klitoris fanden. Ihr Blick blieb fest auf Dettlaff geheftet, als sie vorsichtig ihren empfindlichsten Punkt streichelte und Wellen purer Ekstase ihren Körper zum Beben brachten.  
»Dettlaff…«, stöhnte sie langgezogen, während sie sich selbst berührte.

Das Rasiermesser fiel klirrend zu Boden, als Ciri leise seinen Namen stöhnte und Dettlaff schnappte heftig nach Luft als er die leichte Bewegung ihres Arms sah. Die Vorstellung was ihre Hand in diesem Moment unter der Wasseroberfläche tat, brachte seine schmerzhaft in der Hose eingeklemmte Erektion zum Pochen. »Oh Götter. Ciri, was tust du mit mir?«, keuchte er atemlos.  
Seine Rasur war erst zur Hälfte beendet und es kostete ihn enorme Willenskraft sich von ihr abzuwenden, um das Messer aufzuheben.

Als er jedoch gleich darauf wieder zu ihr sah, stellte er fest, dass ihre Hand, die bis eben noch ihre festen Brüste knetete, ihm nun erwartungsvoll entgegengestreckt war.  
Mit wackeligen Knien kam er der Aufforderung nach und ging auf sie zu. Er zischte auf, als Ciri mit ihren Fingern über die Wölbung in seiner Hose streichelte und die Konturen von seinem harten Schwanz nachfuhr.  
Bebend setzte er die Rasierklinge an seine Wange an, während Ciri langsam seinen Gürtel öffnete und die Bänder seiner Hose aus den Ösen zog.  
Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als ihre Hand in seine Hose glitt und seine pochende Erektion herauszog.  
Das leichte Kitzeln, als sich der tiefe Schnitt in seinem Gesicht wieder schloss, ließ ihn stumm den Göttern danken, dass er als Vampir geboren wurde.  
Mühselig unterdrückte er sein Stöhnen als Ciri mit ihrem Finger spielerisch die empfindliche Spitze umkreiste und die ersten erwartungsvollen Tropfen seines Samens verteilte.  
Es kostete ihn den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung, aber er setzte das Messer ein weiteres Mal an und schabte die verbliebenen Stoppeln von seiner Wange.  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre er mit dem Ergebnis der Rasur in keinster Weise einverstanden gewesen, aber als Ciri sich plötzlich vorbeugte und ihre heiße Zunge ihn kostete, zerstreuten sich seine Ansprüche zur Bedeutungslosigkeit.

Klirrend prallte das Rasiermesser gegen eine Wand und fiel gleich darauf nicht minder geräuschvoll zu Boden.  
Dettlaff knurrte vor Erregung als er Ciri fest an den Schultern packte und hob sie ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Wasser. Sie keuchte auf als er sie grob gegen die Wand drückte und seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine schob, um ihre vorangegangene Tätigkeit geschickt aufzugreifen. Sein Mund wanderte gierig ihren schlanken Hals entlang, saugte an der zarten Haut und entlockte ihr, unzählige köstliche kleine Laute. Genießerisch legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte ihm ihren Körper entgegen. Sie wandte sich lustvoll unter den Bewegungen seiner Finger und genoss das Gefühl seiner zuckenden Erektion, die über ihren Bauch rutschte und glänzende Bahnen auf ihrer Haut hinterließ.  
Erwartungsvoll spreizte sie ihre Beine, um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen, aber zu ihrer Überraschung zog er seine Hand sofort zurück.  
Ein enttäuschter Laut kam über ihre Lippen, aber nur einen Augenblick später spürte sie wie Dettlaffs harter Schwanz langsam in sie eindrang. Ihre Vereinigung sendete Wellen purer Lust durch ihren Körper und ließ sie heiser aufstöhnen.

Ihr Vorspiel hatte sie bereits so weit getrieben, dass sie nach nur wenigen Stößen schon den nahenden Höhepunkt erahnte.  
Sein heftiges Tempo und die schnellen, keuchenden Atemzüge ließen vermuten, dass es Dettlaff ähnlich ginge.  
Die eiserne Umklammerung in der er sie hielt, ließen ihr beinahe keinen Bewegungsspielraum. Trotzdem stützte sie sich auf seine Schultern und sie ließ ihre Hüfte sanft kreisen.

Viel zu früh krampfte Dettlaff plötzlich mehrfach unkontrolliert zusammen und er presste sich heftig gegen sie, während er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, seine spitzen Zähne entblößte und kehlig aufstöhnte.  
Ciri spürte die Hitze seines Samens und das wiederholte Zucken seines Schwanzes trieben sie nun ebenfalls über den Rand.  
Als der süße Orgasmus sie erreichte, krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Nacken, wo sie für einen kurzen Augenblick blutige Halbmonde hinterließen, die unmittelbar darauf wieder verblassten. Heiser schrie sie seinen Namen, während der Höhepunkt sie unkontrolliert schüttelte und helle Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen ließ.

~

Atemlos sackte Ciri zusammen und schmiegte sich an Dettlaffs Hals. Der Vampir kämpfte ebenfalls noch deutlich mit den Nachwirkungen seines eigenen Orgasmus und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge unter den kräftigen Atemzügen.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder so weit gefasst, dass er einen Schritt von der Wand zurücktrat, an der sie beide noch immer lehnten.  
Seine Bewegungen waren auch weiterhin etwas zittrig, aber er ließ Ciri sicher zurück in den Zuber gleiten.  
Schmollend schob sie ihre Unterlippe vor als er sich von ihr löste, aber Dettlaff lachte nur. »Du wolltest doch baden«, erinnerte er sie amüsiert.  
»Aber mit dir«, entgegnete Ciri weiterhin schmollend, doch gleich darauf blinzelte sie verwirrt.

Dettlaff hatte sich ohne Vorwarnung in eine Wolke aus rotem Nebel verwandelt und seine Hose und die Stiefel fielen geräuschvoll zu Boden. Die Nebelwolke kreiste für einen Moment über dem Zuber, dann stürzte sie neben Ciri ins Wasser und nur einen Augenblick später materialisierte sich der Vampir neben ihr.  
Ciri lachte kopfschüttelnd auf. »Ich vergesse manchmal wirklich, dass du das kannst.«  
Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. »Danke, dass du mich für einen Moment hast vergessen lassen.«

~

Als Ciri aus dem Badehaus trat, glänzten die ausgetretenen Steine im Hof vor Feuchtigkeit und dicke Tropfen fielen aus den Bäumen. Offenbar hatte es zwischenzeitlich geregnet, aber anders als sonst war die Luft nicht von dem süßen Geruch eines milden, sommerlichen Schauers erfüllt. Stattdessen wirkte die Umgebung nun grau und trüb. Untypisch für Toussaint, aber passend zu ihrer Situation, wie sie fand. Schnell zupfte Ciri ihre Bluse zurecht und grade als Dettlaff hinter ihr aus der Tür trat, noch immer damit beschäftigt die Knöpfe seiner Tunika zu schließen, bemerkte sie, dass Geralt mit zügigen Schritten auf sie zugelaufen kam. Veit folgte ihm nur wenige Schritte dahinter. Sie runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als sie sah das seine Augen vor Begeisterung regelrecht funkelten.

Ciri atmete tief durch und beschloss die unangenehme Ankündigung am besten gleich hinter sich zu bringen.  
Geralt kam direkt vor ihr zum Stehen, aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, wartete er ziemlich aufgeregt darauf, dass Veit zu ihm aufschloss. Als auch der dunkelhaarige vor ihr angekommen war und Geralt nun doch ansetzte etwas zu sagen, beeilte sie sich ihm zuvorzukommen. »Dettlaff und ich werden nach Skellige gehen«, teilte sie atemlos mit.  
Verdutzt erstarrte Geralt für einen Moment, dann winkte er zu Ciris Überraschung einfach ab. »Nein, werdet ihr nicht«, antwortete er bestimmt.  
Ungläubig hob Ciri eine Augenbraue und warf Dettlaff einen raschen Blick zu. Der Vampir wirkte genauso irritiert wie sie. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an ihren Ziehvater. »Geralt, ich muss… .«  
»Du musst heiraten«, fiel ihr Geralt ungeduldig ins Wort und Veit nickte zeitgleich begeistert mit dem Kopf.

Ciri klappte fassungslos der Mund auf und sie starrte die Hexer entgeistert an. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen, aber dann fragte sie wütend: »Habt ihr beide den Verstand verloren?«.  
Die beiden Hexer tauschten einen verwirrten Blick aus, aber gleich darauf flackerte der Funken der Erkenntnis in ihren Augen und sie begannen zu lachen.  
»Doch nicht den Voorhis-Knilch«, gluckste Veit amüsiert und wedelte entschärfend mit den Händen.  
»Den da«, ergänzte Geralt und deutete ungeniert mit dem Finger auf Dettlaff.

Sprachlos starrten Dettlaff und Ciri erst die beiden Hexer an, dann sich gegenseitig und schließlich wieder auf die Hexer. Keiner von beiden fühlte sich auch nur im Geringsten dazu imstande etwas darauf zu erwidern.  
Nachdem eine ganze Weile nur fassungslose Stille zwischen ihnen in der Luft gehangen hatte, ergriff Geralt abermals das Wort. »Du musst unverheiratet sein, damit Emhyr dir Voorhis aufzwingen kann. Wenn du aber schon verheiratet bist, dann sind ihm die Hände gebunden.«  
»Kann vielleicht sein, dass er versucht Dettlaff ermorden zu lassen«, ergänzte Veit grinsend. »Aber die Erfolgsaussichten dafür sind ja wohl bemerkenswert gering.«  
Geralt bestätigte seine Aussage mit eifrigem Nicken. »Deswegen müsst ihr heiraten, und zwar so schnell wie möglich«, fügte er noch hinzu. »B.B. sattelt bereits das Pferd und reitet gleich nach Beauclair. Er wird den Kauf des Waisenhauses abschließen und den notwendigen Bürokratiekram für die Eheschließung erledigen. In der Zwischenzeit müssen wir hier eine Hochzeit organisieren.«

Überwältigt versuchte Ciri ihre chaotischen Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Argumente der beiden Hexer wirkten durchaus logisch, aber die Konsequenzen ihres Vorschlags waren erschlagend.  
Sie hatte bisher kaum über die Ehe nachgedacht. Selbst als Dettlaff ihr die Bindung, die er mit ihr eingehen wollte, erklärte, hatte sie trotz ihres Vergleichs zu einer Hochzeit, nicht in Betracht gezogen zu heiraten.

Nachdenklich knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Laut Dettlaff würde ihre Bindung von eher spiritueller Natur sein und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er dem mehr Gewichtung beimaß als dem rituellen Brauch einer Ehe. Für ihn wäre es also vermutlich nur eine alberne Zeremonie, der er beiwohnen müsste. Aber wie fühlte sie sich selbst damit?  
Beklommen sah sie zu Dettlaff auf, der sie offenbar schon eine Weile scharf beobachtete. Sie ließ ihren Blick über seine gleichmäßigen Züge wandern und sie verspürte abermals die tiefe Liebe zu ihm und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, welches er in ihr auslöste.  
Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ohnehin den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte. Welche Rolle würde es da schon spielen, ob sie dem Konzept der Ehe etwas abgewinnen konnte? Alles was zählen würde wäre, dass sie zusammen sein würden und wenn sie dafür Heiraten müssten, dann würde sie dies eben tun.  
»Dettlaff?«, fragte sie leise.  
Auch ohne es näher auszuformulieren wusste der Vampir offenbar welche Frage sie implizierte und er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.  
Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich als sie seine Reaktion sah. Sein Gesicht sagte deutlich „Regis hat es auch gemacht, es kann also so schlimm nicht sein“.  
Sie zwinkerte Dettlaff einmal zu und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Ziehvater, der sie noch immer erwartungsvoll ansah. »Aber damit das klar ist, ich werde kein Kleid tragen.«  
»Kein Problem«, erwiderte Veit grinsend. »Wir werden etwas Passendes für Dettlaff finden.«

~

Auf ihrem Weg zurück ins Haupthaus spürte Ciri deutlich wie auch der letzte Rest Stress verebbte und sich tatsächlich sogar eine leichte Euphorie einstellte. Vor kaum einer Stunde noch wähnte sie ihre Welt in Trümmern liegen, doch nun hatte sie wieder eine echte Perspektive.  
Ihr Plan würde unweigerlich zu enormen Streit führen und wenn Veit recht behielte, dann vielleicht auch zu blutvergießen, aber trotzdem war er immer noch besser als die Alternative.  
Sie zweifelte nicht daran das sie auch auf Skellige mit Dettlaff glücklich werden könnte oder in Nazair oder Serrikanien oder an welchen Ort es sie auch immer verschlagen hätte und wo Emhyrs langer Arm sie nicht erreichen könnte. Aber sie hatte sich grade erst mit der Idee, das Waisenhaus gemeinsam mit Dettlaff zu leiten, angefreundet und zusammen mit der Aussicht darauf Geralt, Regis, Veit und Valka in ständiger Nähe zu wissen, überstrahlte die Option hier zu bleiben einfach jede Alternative. Außerdem würde Exil für sie bedeuten, dass sie Freunde wie Rittersporn, Eskel, Lambert und Zoltan vermutlich niemals wiedersehen würde.

Sie überbrückte die letzte Distanz zum Haus mit beschwingten Schritten und stieß die Tür auf. Als sie eintrat, blickte Marlene auf, die grade damit beschäftigt war die Reste ihres verhängnisvollen Frühstücks zu beseitigen.  
Die alte Dame seufzte erleichtert, als sie ihr strahlendes Gesicht sah.  
Ciri wippte gutgelaunt auf ihren Zehenspitzen und schwang zeitgleich mit den Armen. »Geralt meinte, ich soll mit dir die Speisefolge für das Hochzeitsessen durchgehen.«  
Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen als Marlene die Teller zurück auf den Tisch stellte und mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zukam.  
»Ach mein liebes Kind«, murmelte sie aufgelöst, als sie Ciri in eine erstaunlich feste Umarmung zog. »Für einen Moment habe ich mir wirklich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht.« Sie zog sich etwas zurück und strich Ciri stattdessen liebevoll über die Wange. »Was hat sich diese schreckliche Frau bloß dabei gedacht dir so etwas antuen zu wollen? Ich bin außerordentlich erleichtert, dass unser lieber Veit so eine kluge Idee hatte.«  
Ciri nickte zur Erwiderung nur lächelnd. Dann plötzlich zog sich Marlene zurück und klatschte tatkräftig in die Hände. »Also gut, es gibt viel zu tun und wir müssen uns beeilen. Wo sind die anderen?«  
»B.B. ist vermutlich schon auf halbem Weg nach Beauclair und Geralt, Veit und Dettlaff kümmern sich um einige andere geheimnisvolle Vorbereitungen«, schmunzelte Ciri. »Ich weiß aber nicht, wo Regis und Valka sind.«  
Marlene winkte ab und nahm den Stapel Teller wieder an sich. »Valka sagte vorhin irgendetwas über eine dringend notwendige Rasur und hat Regis hier herausgezerrt. Aber soweit ich weiß, hatte sie Angeboten dir etwas Passendes für die Hochzeit zu nähen«, kicherte sie leise. »Natürlich unter der Voraussetzung, dass ihr beide einverstanden seid zu heiraten.«  
»Gab es etwa Zweifel daran?«, fragte Ciri amüsiert und Marlene gluckste ein weiteres Mal auf. »Keine ernsthaften. Schade, dass du nicht dabei gewesen bist. Du hättest nicht für möglich gehalten mit welcher Begeisterung dein Vater reagiert hat, als Veit die Hochzeit mit Dettlaff vorschlug. Vor ein paar Tagen noch wäre er vermutlich vor Wut geplatzt, wenn jemand es auch nur gewagt hätte darüber einen Scherz zu machen.«  
»Das hätte ich tatsächlich gerne gesehen«, lachte Ciri, doch dann schüttelte sie plötzlich den Kopf. »Es ist kaum zu fassen was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist. Jeden Tag scheint die Welt aufs Neue Kopf zu stehen.«  
Die alte Dame zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu. »So ist das, wenn man jung ist. Wichtig ist aber nur, dass du glücklich bist, Kindchen.«  
»Und das bin ich«, erklärte Ciri strahlend.  
Marlene lächelte sie sanft an und nickte dann in Richtung Küche. »Sei doch so gut und hilf mir eben mit dem Geschirr und dann kümmern wir uns um die Speisenfolge. Das wird eine unglaubliche Menge Arbeit.«  
Sofort machte Ciri sich daran das Besteck einzusammeln, aber als die Köchin kurz in die Küche verschwand, wunderte sie sich plötzlich.  
»Wieso sollte das so viel Arbeit machen?«, fragte sie als Marlene wieder zurückkam, um die Körbe zu holen. »Selbst wenn das Essen etwas üppiger ausfällt als sonst, sind wir doch nur zu neunt. Wenn alle mit anfassen, dann dürfte das doch schnell geschafft sein.«  
»Zu neunt?«, lachte die alte Dame auf und ihre Schultern bebten vor Belustigung. »Ach meine liebe Ciri, auch wenn es notwendig ist dich schnell zu verheiraten, glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, dass dein Vater dich mit so einer mickrigen Feier abspeisen würde. Noch bevor er hier herausgerannt ist, hatte er schon Liam und Matilda von Belgaard, die neuen Besitzer von Castel Ravello, Graf Beledal samt Frau und Tochter und mindestens weitere drei Leute aus der Stadt als notwendige Gäste benannt. Ich rechne vorläufig mit etwa einhundert Personen.«

Ciri musste heftig schlucken, dann wiederholte sie ungläubig: »einhundert?«  
»Vorläufig«, bestätigte Marlene zwinkernd. »Ich will nicht ausschließen, dass es mehr werden.«  
»Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein?«, erwiderte Ciri bestürzt.  
Die alte Dame gluckste wieder, aber grade als sie zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, öffnete sich die Haustür schwungvoll und Yennefer trat wieder ein. Sofort verfinsterte sich das Gesicht der Köchin.  
»Ciri, ich muss mit dir reden«, kündigte die Zauberin an, ohne auf Marlenes giftige Blicke zu reagieren.  
»Aber ich nicht mit dir«, erwiderte Ciri kalt und schickte sich an das Besteck in die Küche zu bringen.  
»Ciri, bitte.« In Yennefers Stimme schwang nun beinahe ein flehender Unterton mit. »Ich verstehe, dass du verärgert bist, aber hör mir wenigstens zu.«  
Ciri schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Als sie ihren Atem wieder ausstieß, schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf, sah dann aber zu Marlene, die jede ihrer Bewegungen mit Argusaugen verfolgte. »Ich komm gleich zu dir in die Küche.«  
»Bist du sicher?«, fragte die alte Dame besorgt.  
»Ja, schon gut. Das wird nicht lange dauern.« Ciri lächelte ihr noch einmal kurz zu und als Marlene schließlich zögerlich in die Küche ging, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um.  
»Ich brenne darauf zu hören was du zu sagen hast, Yen«, schleuderte sie der Zauberin sarkastisch entgegen.

Yennefer nickte ihr dankbar zu. »Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass du die Aussicht auf eine Zweckehe nicht sehr angenehm findest. Aber du musst dir einmal vor Augen halten was dir die Hochzeit mit dem General für Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Schon jetzt ist das nilfgaardische Imperium eines der größten überhaupt, mit den richtigen Verbindungen könntest du bald ein Reich regieren, wie es die Welt noch nie gesehen hat. Deine Macht wäre beinahe unbegrenzt und du könntest das Land nach deinem Willen formen. Nach der Hochzeit kannst du dir auch so viele Liebhaber nehmen wie du wünschest. Man wird von dir erwarten einen Thronfolger mit dem General zu zeugen, aber niemand wird von dir erwarten, dass du ihm treu bist.« Yennefer machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie auf Ciri zukam und liebevoll ihre Hände ergriff. »Verstehst du Ciri, du musst auf nichts verzichten. Du wirst Kaiserin und kannst deinen Liebhaber behalten. Alles, was du dafür tun musst ist diesen General zu heiraten. Dein Plan diesen Vampir zu ehelichen bevor Emhyr dich verheiraten kann, wird ohnehin nicht aufgehen.«  
Während die Zauberin sprach, wuchs der Unglaube in Ciri immer weiter. Am Anfang hatte sie noch das Bedürfnis eine der altmodischen Porzellanvasen vom Tisch zu nehmen und Yennefer entgegenzuschleudern, aber im Laufe des Plädoyers wich dieser Wunsch bloßer Fassungslosigkeit.  
Mit offenem Mund und entsetzt geweiteten Augen starrte sie die Zauberin an. In ihrem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken. Unzählige Erinnerungen aus ihren Kindertagen kamen ihr in den Sinn. Die wenigen glücklichen Tage die sie gemeinsam mit Yennefer und Geralt erlebt hatte.  
Die Zauberin war stets eine Vertrauensperson für sie gewesen - sie war ihr fast eine Mutter gewesen, doch ihr momentanes Verhalten kam einem Verrat gleich.  
Zu schockiert um ihre Gefühle ausdrücken zu können, riss Ciri sich aus Yennefers Griff los und sagte das einzige, was ihr noch in den Sinn kam. »Verschwinde.«

»Ciri… Tochter… «  
Ciri ignorierte das erschrockene Gemurmel der Zauberin und auch ihren erneuten Versuch sie zu berühren, stattdessen drehte sie sich um und rannte in die Küche. Dort warf sie die Tür zu und lehnte sich keuchend dagegen.  
Yennefer unternahm glücklicherweise keinen Versuch ihr zu folgen, doch nach einigen Augenblicken hörte sie die Zauberin wieder sprechen. »Es tut mir leid, Ciri.«  
Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft durch die Tür, aber trotzdem konnte Ciri einen Hauch von Traurigkeit darin schwingen hören.  
Leise Schritte und das Geräusch einer Tür verrieten, dass Yennefer den Speisesaal verlassen hatte.  
Ciri schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie wieder aufblickte sah sie direkt in das mitfühlende Gesicht von Marlene.  
Sie seufzte leise, dann sagte sie frustriert: »Ich weiß zwar noch nicht was ich gerne auf der Hochzeit hätte, aber für heute wünsche ich mir etwas Frittiertes.«  
Marlene nickte zustimmend. »Ich werde es zur Sicherheit noch mit Käse überbacken.«

~

Veit hörte die leisen Schritte, die sich näherten. Da er wusste, dass die beiden Soldaten ihn nicht bemerkt hatten und immer noch um das kleine Feuer saßen, musste es sich dabei um die Zauberin handeln. In wenigen Augenblicken würde sie ihn durch die zurückgeschlagene Zeltplane entdecken, er machte dennoch keine Anstalten sich zu verstecken oder zu fliehen. Stattdessen setzte er ungeniert seine Inspektion fort.  
Grade als er das elegante schwarze Kleid mit den weißen Spitzenapplikationen von dem luxuriösesten Feldbett nahm, welches er je gesehen hatte, stoppten die Schritte schlagartig.  
»Spionierst du mir nach, Hexer?«, erklang die scharfe Stimme der Zauberin.  
Veit machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen und begutachtete weiterhin das Kleid. »Keineswegs, Zauberin«, antwortete er süffisant und betonte das letzte Wort ganz besonders. »Spionage ist etwas das man heimlich macht, wäre das also meine Absicht gewesen, dann hättest du mich nicht bemerkt.«  
Das Scheppern von Metall gegen Metall verriet, dass die beiden Soldaten alarmiert von Yennefers Worten aufgesprungen waren und sich nun eilig neben ihr postierten.  
»Was willst du?«, knurrte sie ungehalten.  
Nun drehte sich Veit ihr lächelnd entgegen. »Ich würde gern wissen, wo du dieses todschicke Kleid herhast?«  
»Du könntest es dir nicht leisten«, erwiderte Yennefer kalt.  
Veit grinste noch etwas breiter und warf das Kleid zurück auf das Feldbett. »Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.«

Die Augen der Zauberin verengten sich zu Schlitzen. »Verschwinde hier. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust auf solche Spielchen.«  
Veit ignorierte ihre Aufforderung und schlenderte stattdessen zu dem kleinen Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes. »Da bin ich mir sicher«, antwortete er lässig und griff nach einem Brief, der mit bereits gebrochenem Siegel zwischen den unzähligen Dosen mit Glamarye lag. »Deine Ankündigung hat die Stimmung ziemlich ruiniert.«  
Während er sprach, überflog er rasch den Inhalt des Briefes. Bei der letzten Zeile angekommen weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht.  
»Der Kaiser kommt hierher?«  
Yennefer hatte ihn die ganze Zeit stumm beobachtet, doch jetzt nickte sie bestätigend. Mit einer Kopfbewegung schickte sie die beiden Soldaten weg, die sich bisher unbehaglich hin und her wiegten, unsicher wie sie sich verhalten sollten.  
»Ich wurde beauftragt ihn zu informieren, sollte Ciri sich noch hier aufhalten. Da dies der Fall ist, habe ich vorhin eine Nachricht per Megaskop übermittelt. Kaiser Emhyr var Emreis wird in einigen Tagen hier eintreffen, um seine Tochter nach Hause zu holen.«

Veit schmunzelte und legte den Brief wieder zurück. »Damit wirst du dich nicht unbedingt beliebt machen.«  
»Ich bin lediglich die Botin. Der Kaiser will das es geschieht und üblicherweise bekommt er auch was er will.«  
Lächelnd schlenderte der Hexer an ihr vorbei aus dem Zelt. »Während des Frühstücks hatte ich aber den Eindruck, als ob du sehr einverstanden wärst. Ganz entgegen Ciris Interessen.«  
Yennefer drehte sich langsam mit als er an ihr vorbeiging. »Ciris Interessen sind mir wichtig, aber Emhyr hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich kann seine Meinung nicht ändern und muss mich ihm fügen.«  
Veit schmunzelte ein weiteres Mal und lehnte sich ihr etwas entgegen. »Vielleicht solltest du das Geralt und Ciri ebenfalls sagen, wenn du schon nicht deutlich Position für sie beziehen willst. Sonst könnte es sein, dass die beiden ihre hohe Meinung von dir verlieren.«  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und stellte sich dann wieder aufrecht hin. »Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich sollte die anderen über die neue Entwicklung informieren. Anscheinend müssen wir uns noch ein wenig mehr sputen.«  
»Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen«, erwiderte Yennefer kühl.  
»Oh, du unterschätzt die Fähigkeiten von B.B., Zauberin. Dieser Mann vollbringt Unmögliches und das meist schon vor dem Frühstück.« Veit grinste sie schief von der Seite her an. »Vielleicht hättest du dich zunächst einmal mit allen Leuten beschäftigen sollen, die hier leben. Du hättest überraschende Dinge in Erfahrung bringen können.«  
Er wollte gehen, als Yennefer ihn unerwartet zurückhielt.  
»Warte.«  
Erstaunt drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.  
Sie winkte die Soldaten heran, die ihrer Aufforderung sofort nachkamen. »Wenn du ohnehin grade hier bist, dann könntest du mir mit dieser Truhe helfen.« Sie deutete auf eine schwere, eisenbeschlagene Holztruhe, die zwischen den Zelten stand. »Einer von meinen Männern hat sich leider den Rücken verletzt und sie ist zu schwer für nur eine Person.«

Veit sah zur Truhe und zuckte dann gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Zusammen mit einem der Soldaten ging er darauf zu und bückte sich, um einen der Griffe an der Seite der Truhe zu ergreifen. Grade als er sich wiederaufrichten wollte, schrillten die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf und er spürte wie der andere Soldat dicht hinter ihn trat.  
Er ließ die Truhe wieder los und wollte sich umdrehen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Gurgelnd griff er sich an die Kehle, dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz.


	17. Ein neuer Tag - Falsches Spiel ... Teil 1

Die schweren Wolken, die bisher die Sonne Toussaints verdunkelt hatten, verzogen sich nun endgültig und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde es hell. Mit den Sonnenstrahlen kehrten die Arbeiter auf die Weinberge zurück und kamen ächzend ihren Aufgaben nach, während schwüle Schwaden zwischen den Pflanzenreihen hindurch waberten und die gewohnte Mittagshitze so noch unangenehmer machte.

Geralt wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines leichten Leinenhemdes die Schweißperlen von der Stirn und grinste breit in die Runde. »Also, wie sollen wir die Feier gestalten?«, fragte er neugierig und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die aufgeheizte Wand des Stalls fallen.  
Erwartungsvolle Blicke wurden einander zugeworfen, doch niemand machte Anstalten das Wort zu ergreifen und nur das leise Zirpen der Grillen unterbrach die träge Stille.  
Einen Moment später riss Ciri erstaunt die Augen auf, als ihr klar wurde das alle Anwesenden, inklusive ihres Ziehvaters, sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. »Fragst du mich das etwa?«, entfuhr es ihr ungläubig und sie deutete mit einem Finger auf ihr fassungsloses Gesicht.  
»Natürlich«, erwiderte Geralt grinsend. »Immerhin habe ich schon entschieden, dass du heiratest und sogar wen, jetzt solltest du dir zumindest das „wie“ aussuchen.«  
»Sehr großzügig«, erwiderte sie sarkastisch, senkte aber gleich darauf nachdenklich den Kopf. »Ich …habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir noch nie Gedanken ums Heiraten gemacht«, ergänzte sie verunsichert.  
»Es gibt zahlreiche unterschiedliche Bräuche, sowohl von Menschen als auch Elfen, um dieses Ereignis zu begehen. Du könntest natürlich einfach eine klassische Zeremonie nach den hier üblichen Traditionen feiern. Das würde dir mit Sicherheit sehr viel Sympathie einbringen, denn… in Toussaint ist Tradition heilig. Das könnte nützlich sein für euer Vorhaben mit dem Waisenhaus. …Oder du entscheidest dich für ein gänzlich anderes Ritual. Ich bin zwar kein Experte darin, aber ich bin mir doch ziemlich sicher, dass ich ein Buch besitze, das die etwas exotischeren Rituale der Menschen beschreibt«, meldete sich Regis lächelnd zu Wort.

Ciri dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach, dann seufzte sie und ließ abrupt die Schultern hängen. Sie drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Dettlaff um. »Was denkst du?«  
Der Vampir zuckte leicht zusammen, als ob er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Für einen Augenblick erwiderte er ihren Blick ausdruckslos, dann begann er unentschlossen hin und her zu wackeln, bis er schließlich ratlos die Arme hob. »Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es entspricht nicht unseren Traditionen zu Heiraten.«  
»Es widerspricht ihnen aber auch nicht«, warf Regis umgehend ein und schenkte seinem Blutsbruder einen belehrenden Blick. »Mein lieber Dettlaff, dies betrifft euch beide gleichermaßen. Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn du deine Vorstellungen mit einbringen würdest.«  
»Bedauerlicherweise habe ich keine Vorstellungen über Bindungsrituale fernab unserer eigenen Art«, erwiderte Dettlaff mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton. »Warum teilst du nicht stattdessen deine Erfahrung mit uns?«

»Stimmt«, rief Ciri plötzlich aus und sah geschwind zwischen Regis und Valka hin und her. »Wie war es denn bei euch? Ich weiß, ihr habt in Kaer Trolde geheiratet, aber habt ihr auch auf Skelliger… Art geheiratet?«  
Valka und Regis nickten zeitgleich und lächelten sich dann liebevoll an.  
»Und wie war das so?«, fragte Ciri neugierig und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein.  
»Eigentlich ziemlich angenehm. Die Zeremonie war recht kurz, ziemlich direkt und ohne unnötigen Kitsch. Und direkt im Anschluss wurde sehr ausgiebig gefeiert. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass das etwas für euch wäre. Man müsste aber unbedingt einzelne Details an Toussaints Besonderheiten anpassen«, erklärte Valka nachdenklich.  
»Besonderheiten?«, wiederholte Ciri irritiert.  
»Nun im Zentrum der Feierlichkeiten steht selbstverständlich das Bankett. Auf Skellige bedeutet das natürlich Fässerweise Met und Schafe vom Spieß. Das ist zwar großartig, aber damit kannst du hier natürlich keinen Hund hinter dem Ofen hervorlocken.«  
»Hast du dich schon mit Marlene auf eine Speisenfolge geeinigt?«, warf Geralt plötzlich ein, kaum dass die Hexerin ausgesprochen hatte.  
Ciri schüttelte den Kopf. »Wir haben jede Menge Ideen zusammengetragen, aber noch nichts entschieden.«  
»Dann wäre das doch eine gute Idee. Statt Schafe gibt es dann eben Ochsen und Wein statt Met. Dazu noch etwas Käse und Oliven und schon werden auch die verwöhntesten Gaumen zufrieden sein. Das lässt sich alles schnell organisieren und kann von wenigen Leuten umgesetzt werden.«  
Ciri nickte nachdenklich, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte hob Regis eine Hand und zog die Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich. »Lasst uns nicht vorschnell entscheiden. Es gibt noch mehr Optionen. Es soll trotz der Eile schließlich ein besonderer Tag für dich und Dettlaff werden.«

»Oh«, meldete sich Valka plötzlich wieder zu Wort. »Wie wäre es mit einer serrikanischen Hochzeit? Ich war bei mehreren geladen und das war immer ziemlich amüsant.« Während die Hexerin sprach, zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ab, aber als ihr Blick zufällig auf Dettlaff fiel, erstarb es und sie räusperte sich verlegen. »Allerdings müsste Dettlaff zu Beginn der Zeremonie mit bloßen Fäusten gegen ein gefährliches Raubtier kämpfen und Ciri den blutigen Kadaver zum Geschenk machen.« Sie zögerte einen Moment. »Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte das die Gäste vielleicht etwas verstören. Ebenso wie die recht …knappe Bekleidung.«  
»Ich weiß nicht«, kommentierte Geralt kichernd. »Klingt doch recht unterhaltsam. Ich würde es nicht gleich verwerfen.«  
Die anderen fielen kurzzeitig in sein Gelächter mit ein, wurden aber schnell wieder ernst.  
Schließlich fragte Ciri neugierig: »Wie wird denn hier in Toussaint geheiratet?«  
Die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun schlagartig auf Geralt.  
»Ziemlich kitschig«, erklärte der Hexer gleich darauf mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Im Prinzip fast genauso wie in Temerien oder Nilfgaard. Nur mit besserem Wein und genießbarem Essen. Aber ansonsten tragen alle kratzige Kleider, es wird getanzt und alles, was sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen kann, wird mit Blumen dekoriert.« Er machte eine kleine Pause, in der er einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in die Runde warf. »Inklusive Braut und Bräutigam«, ergänzte er zum Schluss.

Noch während Geralt sprach, warfen sich Dettlaff und Ciri vielsagende Blicke zu. Als der Hexer schließlich seinen Satz beendete, endete auch der stumme Austausch ihrer Gedanken.  
»Skellige«, sagten beide synchron.  
»Definitiv Skellige«, ergänzte Dettlaff noch zusätzlich und rollte mit den Augen, während Ciri neben ihm heftig nickte.  
Die anderen lachten ein weiteres Mal auf, aber schnell mischte sich zustimmendes Gemurmel darunter. Schließlich klatschte Geralt noch immer grinsend in die Hände.  
»Prima. Dann ist das ja nun geklärt. Wir sollten uns an die Planung machen.« Er wandte sich mit aufforderndem Blick an Regis und seine Frau. »Also, ihr seid die Experten. Was brauchen wir?«

Valka nickte dem Vampir auffordernd zu und Regis begann langsam aufzuzählen: »Wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, brauchen wir reichlich Speisen und Getränke. Ich denke, es wäre angebracht, wenn wir uns darum auch zügig bemühen.« Er unterbrach kurz und schnalzte nachdenklich mit der Zunge. »Unsere geschätzte Marlene wird bestimmt in der Lage sein eine Liste aller notwendigen Dinge zu erstellen…. .«  
»Ich kümmere mich darum«, fiel Geralt ihm ins Wort. »Ich kenne einen Bauern, der mir schon mehrfach Tiere verkauft hat. Seine Zucht ist groß genug um unseren Bedarf auf jeden Fall decken zu können und er macht mir stets gute Preise.« Während er sprach, nickte er leicht. »Ich spreche mit Marlene und dann erledige ich das. ...Also gut. Weiter?«  
»Kirschkuchen«, rief Ciri plötzlich aus.  
Geralt beäugte sie irritiert »Bitte?«  
»Ich will Kirschkuchen«, wiederholte sie diesmal präziser. »Nicht einfach nur Braten.«  
»Also gut, Kirschkuchen«, gestand Geralt ihr schmunzelnd zu. Sein oberflächliches Lächeln verwandelte sich gleich darauf in ein breites Grinsen als Dettlaff sich mit vorgehaltener Hand räusperte und der Hexer ein leises „Pfirsich“ zwischen dem kehligen Geräusch ausmachen konnte.  
»Und Pfirsichkuchen«, fügte er gnädigerweise seiner Aufzählung hinzu.

»Wir müssen außerdem Sitzgelegenheiten für die Gäste beschaffen, sowie für angemessene Dekoration sorgen«, lenkte Regis ihre Gedanken zurück auf die Planung.  
»Dafür hat Veit sich bereits freiwillig gemeldet«, erwiderte Geralt sofort und sah sich dann suchend um. »Apropos Veit, weiß jemand wo er steckt?«  
»Er wollte nach dem Frühstück ein bisschen spazieren gehen«, ließ Dettlaff ihn wissen.  
Geralt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Das ist doch schon Stunden her.«  
»Er taucht bestimmt gleich auf«, beschwichtigte Valka ihn. »Du weißt doch wie er ist. Vermutlich starrt er irgendwo fasziniert einen Baum an oder fängt Schmetterlinge.«  
Geralt nickte stumm.  
Plötzlich richteten sich alle Augen auf Rabea die mit ihrer Fledermauspuppe in der Hand unbemerkt neben Dettlaff getreten war und nun sanft an seinem Mantel zog.  
»Darf ich Blumen streuen, Onkel Dettlaff?«, fragte sie schüchtern.  
Dettlaff lächelte sie leicht an und nickte dann. »Ich bestehe sogar darauf.«  
Das Mädchen strahlte ihn für einen Moment glücklich an und hüpfte dann zu Valka um sich an ihr Bein zu schmiegen. Die Hexerin schmunzelte und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. »Ich denke, für diesen besonderen Anlass brauchst du dann ein neues Kleid, mein Sonnenschein.«

»Wo wir grade davon sprechen«, meldete sich Ciri erneut zu Wort. »Valka, was hast du auf deiner Hochzeit getragen?«  
»Ein Kleid natürlich«, erwiderte die Hexerin grinsend und freute sich über Ciris ungläubigen Blick.  
»Ernsthaft?«  
»Sicher«, bestätigte Valka und zwinkerte verschmitzt. »Aber wir reden von Ard Skellige. Das Kleid wurde vom Schmied gefertigt und war stärker gepanzert als so mancher Rüstsatz den ich besaß.«  
Ciri atmete erleichtert auf, doch dann kam ihr plötzlich noch ein Gedanke. »Hast du deine Schwerter getragen?«  
»Ist die Frage ernstgemeint?«, erkundigte sich die Hexerin, lachte aber gleich darauf auf als Ciri hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. »Natürlich habe ich die Schwerter getragen. Gute alte skelliger Tradition. Das eigentliche Problem bestand darin Regis davon zu überzeugen eine Waffe zu tragen.«  
»Weshalb sollte er das auch tun?«, grübelte Dettlaff verwirrt.  
»Wie ich schon sagte, es ist Tradition. Jeder der auf den Inseln geboren wird, lernt eine Waffe zu führen. Männer wie Frauen. Es ist teil ihrer Lebensart und sie sind stolz auf ihr Können. Darum gehört es sich, dass sie zu besonderen Anlässen ihre bevorzugten Waffen tragen. Es ist… Schmuck«, weihte Valka sie ein. »Ciri ist eine Hexerin und ich denke es ist nur recht und billig, wenn sie ihre Profession auch mit Stolz zur Schau stellt. Das bedeutet natürlich, dass Dettlaff dann auch eine Waffe tragen muss, denn von Krallen rate ich dringend ab. Aber die Leute aus Kaer Trolde waren mit dem Dolch zufrieden den Regis ausgesucht hat, etwas Ähnliches wird dann also auch für dich genügen«, ließ sie den Vampir wissen. »Es sei denn natürlich, dass du einen Morgenstern oder eine schwere doppelschneidige Axt bevorzugst«, ergänzte sie amüsiert.  
»Nein Danke«, erwiderte Dettlaff trocken.  
Die Hexerin schmunzelte noch kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. »Nichtsdestotrotz braucht ihr angemessene Kleidung und darum werde ich mich mit Vergnügen kümmern. Am besten kommt ihr gleich mit und wir versuchen etwas Ansprechendes zu entwerfen.«

Die beiden nickten geschlagen, doch plötzlich trat Regis wieder einen Schritt vor und lächelte geheimnisvoll. »Einen Moment noch, Liebes«, hielt er Valka auf, die bereits im Begriff war zum Haus zurückzukehren. »Es gibt noch etwas das ich mit Dettlaff erledigen muss. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du Ciri schon einmal mitnimmst und Dettlaff wird sich euch anschließen, sobald er so weit ist.«  
Während er sprach, spürte er wie sich sichtliche Verwunderung auf dem Gesicht seines Blutsbruders abzeichnete, aber Regis machte keine Anstalten sich vor den anderen zu erklären.  
Schließlich zuckte Geralt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. »Machen wir es so. Je früher wir anfangen, desto besser.«  
Valka nickte fröhlich und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
»Wenn du Veit siehst, dann sag ihm bitte, dass er zu mir kommen soll«, rief Geralt der Hexerin hinterher, die nur kurz eine Hand hob, um zu signalisieren, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Ciri nickte den anderen zu und wollte sich ebenfalls aufmachen, um der gutgelaunten Hexerin zu folgen, als sich ihr Gesicht ganz plötzlich verfinsterte. »Da ist Yen schon wieder«, verkündete sie zähneknirschend.  
Sofort drehte Geralt sich in die Richtung in die seine Ziehtochter blickte.  
Er seufzte genervt auf. »Geh mit Valka. Ich kümmere mich um Yen.«  
»Bist du sicher?«, fragte sie skeptisch. »Sie wird mit Sicherheit ärger wegen der Hochzeit machen.  
»Sie muss es ja noch nicht erfahren.«  
Verwundert runzelte Ciri die Stirn »Aber sie weiß es doch schon längst. Hast du ihr nicht von Dettlaff und der Hochzeit erzählt?«  
»Nein, ich habe es nicht angesprochen.« Geralt grübelte einen Moment und deutete dann auf Dettlaff. »Auf ihn ist sie vermutlich von alleine gekommen. Immerhin ist er dir hinterhergelaufen als du heute Morgen aus dem Speisezimmer gerannt bist.«  
»Sie wusste aber auch dass er ein Vampir ist«, ergänzte sie skeptisch und Dettlaff bewegte sich bei ihren Worten unbehaglich.  
»Hinterhergelaufen war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Ich habe mich direkt unter ihrer Nase in Nebel verwandelt«, gestand er etwas kleinlaut ein.  
Irritiert sah Ciri zwischen Geralt und den Vampiren hin und her. »Aber woher weiß sie von der Hochzeit?«  
»Möglicherweise hat sie es von Veit erfahren«, mutmaßte Regis freundlich.  
»Wäre möglich«, erwiderte sie knapp und verabschiedete sich dann eilig mit einer Handbewegung, bevor die Zauberin sie erreichen konnte.

Geralt konnte hören wie sich Yennefers Schritte beschleunigten, kaum dass Ciri sich umgedreht hatte und der Hexerin nachlief.  
Rasch stieß er sich von der Wand ab und trat ihr in den Weg um sie aufzuhalten.  
Als sie seine Absicht erkannte, zog Yennefer verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Geralt machte sich darauf gefasst, dass sie ihn giftig anfauchen würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung wurde ihr Ausdruck fast sofort wieder milder und sie ließ die Schultern hängen. »Ist sie sehr verärgert?« In ihrer Stimme schwang deutliche Sorge mit.  
Geralt schnaubte verächtlich. »Dass du diese Frage überhaupt stellst... Ja, sie ist sehr verärgert. Und das zu Recht. Wie kannst du ihr nur so in den Rücken fallen?«, fragte er ungehalten.  
Er ließ ihr jedoch keine Gelegenheit darauf zu antworten, sondern fuhr harsch mit der Hand durch die Luft, um ihr das Wort abzuschneiden. »Lass es gut sein. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Aber falls du hier bist um mit Ciri zu reden, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Sie will dich nicht sehen.« Er schnaubte ein weiteres Mal. »Und wenn du uns jetzt noch mit weiteren größenwahnsinnigen Ideen von Emhyr beglücken willst, lass es einfach sein. Wir haben momentan wirklich wichtigeres zu tun.«  
Er war im Begriff sich abzuwenden und zurück zum Haupthaus zu gehen, als Yennefer ihn plötzlich sanft an der Schulter packte und zurückhielt. Missmutig drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.  
»Diese Hochzeit, die ihr plant, wird niemals stattfinden. Emhyr wird es nicht gestatten.« Die Stimme der Zauberin war sehr bestimmt, aber die Sanftheit ihrer Worte und der Mangel an bedrohlichen Schwingungen in ihnen, weckte Geralts Misstrauen.  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er betrachtete sie skeptisch. »Versuchst du uns aufzuhalten?«  
Zu seiner Verwunderung schüttelte Yennefer ihren Kopf und ihre schwarzen Locken wehten anmutig durch die Luft. »Geralt, du weißt wie wichtig Ciri mir ist. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass ihr wisst, dass euer Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt ist.«

Für einen Moment sah Geralt sie noch erstaunt an, dann schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und lehnte sich ihr leicht entgegen. »Dann sei so gut und steh uns nicht im Weg, wenn du schon nicht bereit bist zu helfen, um CIRIS Zukunft zu retten.«  
Die Zauberin zuckte unter seinen scharfen Worten tatsächlich kurz zusammen, aber sie sammelte sich schnell wieder und setzte zu einer weiteren Erwiderung an. Aber noch bevor sie dazu kam, ergriff Geralt ein weiteres Mal das Wort. »Woher weißt du davon?«  
»Könntest du etwas präziser sein?«. Sie hatte zwar einen Augenblick benötigt, um seine harsche Frage zu verarbeiten, aber dann hatte der gewohnte süffisante Ton endlich wieder seinen Weg in ihre Stimme gefunden. Früher hatte das Schuldgefühle in Geralt ausgelöst, nun brachte es bloß eine kleine Ader an seiner Schläfe zum Pochen.  
»Woher weißt du von der Hochzeit? Wir haben dir nichts davon erzählt.«  
Yennefer fuhr lässig mit der Hand durch die Luft, als ob die Frage unter ihrer Würde wäre. »Dieser… Veit hat es mir gesagt.«  
»Und wann war das?«, hakte Geralt ungeduldig nach.  
»Das ist doch vollkommen irrelevant«, entfuhr es der Zauberin ärgerlich.  
Geralt ignorierte ihre Laune und sein ohnehin schon finsterer Blick verdunkelte sich noch weiter. »Yen, sag mir jetzt gefälligst, wann du mit Veit gesprochen hast.«  
Für einen Augenblick, machte es fast den Eindruck als ob Yennefers Gesicht kurz die Farbe verlor und sie angestrengt nachdachte, aber als sie gleich darauf wieder das Wort ergriff, war ihre Stimme so fest wie sonst auch. »Es war kurz nach dem Frühstück.«  
»Und wo war das?«  
»Am Rand vom Weingut. Würdest du mir vielleicht verraten was du mit diesen Fragen bezweckst?«  
Nachdenklich legte sich Geralt eine Hand an das Kinn. »Seit Stunden hat ihn niemand gesehen, ich versuche nur herauszufinden wo er ist.«  
»Nun, ich kann dir nicht helfen. Wir haben kurz geredet, dann ist er weggegangen. Tut mir leid, aber ich verschwende nicht meine Zeit damit mich über die Tagespläne deiner Streuner zu informieren«, erwiderte sie schnippisch.  
»Dann weißt du nicht wo er ist?«  
Yennefer warf einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Dettlaff, der sie seinerseits mit unleserlichem Blick fixiert hatte und jede ihrer Bewegungen präzise verfolgte, doch schließlich sah sie wieder zu Geralt und blickte ihm fest in die Augen, bevor sie antwortete: »Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung.«  
Unglücklich ließ Geralt den Kopf hängen, aber gleich darauf richtete er sich wieder auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. »Hmpf. Wenn das so ist, dann entschuldige uns jetzt bitte. Wir haben zu tun.« Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und sprach nun wieder die beiden Vampire an. »Legt euch ins Zeug Leute. Ich werde Veit suchen gehen und dann…«  
»NEIN«, fiel Yennefer ihm abrupt ins Wort und Geralt drehte sich erstaunt über ihren heftigen Ausbruch wieder zu ihr um. Bevor er jedoch nachfragen konnte, schenkte sie ihm plötzlich ein umwerfendes Lächeln. »Lass mich das machen. Wenn ihr schon darauf besteht dieses sinnlose Unterfangen durchzuziehen, dann kann ich zumindest das machen.«  
Geralt betrachtete sie skeptisch, schüttelte dann aber gleichgültig den Kopf. »Meinetwegen. Sag ihm bitte, er soll ein paar von den Arbeitern zusammentrommeln und den Hof für die Feier zurechtmachen.«  
»Nicht den Hof«, meldete sich plötzlich Dettlaff zu Wort. »Die Wiese hinter dem Haus.«  
Geralt nickte zustimmend erst in Richtung des Vampirs, dann sprach er wieder Yennefer an. »Du hast ihn gehört. Die Wiese.«  
»Ich werde mich darum kümmern«, versprach sie ernst.  
Ihre plötzliche Hilfsbereitschaft irritierte Geralt, aber er vermutete, dass sie um Ciris Willen kooperierte und nickte ihr dankbar zu.  
Dettlaff rührte sich nicht und hielt die Zauberin fest im Blick, aber Regis imitierte die Geste des Hexers und neigte seinen Kopf um ihr zu danken.  
Yennefer bemerkte es und wandte sich plötzlich an ihn.  
»Ach Regis, …ich wollte mich außerdem noch bei dir bedanken«, erklärte sie auf einmal und lächelte den Vampir liebenswürdig an. »Es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich erinnere mich jetzt wieder an dich beziehungsweise an das, was du in Stygga getan hast.«

Für einen Augenblick wirkte Regis etwas überwältigt, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis seine gewohnte Eloquenz seine Verwunderung verdrängte. »Das ist nicht nötig, Yennefer. Ich handelte aus Überzeugung«  
Er machte eine kurze nachdenkliche Pause ehe er fortfuhr: »Aber ich muss gestehe, ich bin überrascht, dass du dich erinnerst.«  
»Ich erinnerte mich das Geralt von dir sprach. Ohne dich hätten wir nicht überlebt. Du verdienst also meinen aufrichtigen Dank.«  
Regis neigte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf.  
Für einen Moment lächelte sie ihn noch an, dann machte sie plötzlich einen Schritt zurück. »Nun ich werde mich wieder zurückziehen… und den Hexer suchen.«  
Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um und ihr Haar flatterte durch die Luft, ehe es sich wieder geschmeidig ihre Schultern umspielte. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Dettlaff, der sie nach wie vor stumm beobachtete und verließ dann mit zügigen Schritten den gepflasterten Hof.

Für einen Moment herrschte irritiertes Schweigen, doch Regis meldete sich gleich wieder zu Wort. »Erstaunlich. Damit habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wir haben uns nie persönlich getroffen und doch erinnert sie sich«, sagte er mit vergnügter Stimme. Er wandte sich an Geralt, der Yennefer noch immer mit deutlicher Verwunderung hinterher sah. »Ich vermute das habe ich wohl deiner Anteilnahme zu verdanken, mein Freund«, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu und riss den Hexer wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
»Ich bin selbst erstaunt«, erklärte Geralt gleich darauf und seine Stimme spiegelte seine sichtbare Fassungslosigkeit wider. »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das überhaupt behalten hat.«  
»Was verleitet dich zu dieser Annahme?«, fragte der Vampir.  
Geralt antwortete nicht gleich, sondern schüttelte zunächst traurig den Kopf. »Yen, ist nicht… sie interessiert sich nicht unbedingt für das Schicksal von Leuten, die ihr nichts bedeuten.«  
Regis lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an. »Nun sie sagte, dass du mich erwähnt hast. Offenbar genügte es ihr zu wissen, dass ich dir etwas bedeutet habe, mein Freund.«  
Geralt betrachtete den Vampir für eine Weile mit einem ungewöhnlich traurigen Ausdruck, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder in die Richtung, in die die Zauberin verschwunden war. »Es macht ganz den Anschein… Regis, ich dachte damals, dass du dort gestorben bist. …Ich konnte es kaum ertragen daran zu denken, geschweige denn darüber reden. Ich… habe dich nur ein einziges Mal erwähnt. …Vielleicht habe ich Yennefer in all den Jahren doch Unrecht getan?«  
Während der Hexer mit brüchiger Stimme sprach, verblasste das Lächeln auf Regis Gesicht und er senkte beschämt seinen Blick zu Boden.  
»Vielleicht, …mein Freund«, erwiderte er einsilbig, dann räusperte er sich und wechselte schnell das Thema. »Lasst uns an die Arbeit gehen. Dettlaff, kommst du?«  
Der dunkelhaarige Vampir starrte noch einen weiteren Moment misstrauisch der Zauberin hinterher, dann riss er sich abrupt los und folgte Regis langsam über den Hof.

~

Gleich als sie sich außerhalb der Sichtweite der Männer befand, beschleunigte Yennefer ihre Schritte auf ein sehr undamenhaftes Tempo. Sie hatte es derart eilig zurück zu ihrem Zelt zu kommen, dass sie sogar bereitwillig über die niedrige Mauer aus Feldsteinen sprang, anstatt den kleinen Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen und dem eigentlichen Pfad zu folgen.  
Die beiden nilfgaardischen Soldaten sprangen umgehend auf, als sie ihr näherkommen bemerkten.  
Yennefer kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie sah, dass sie einen amüsierten Blick austauschten, während sie unelegant näher stolperte, aber in Anbetracht ihrer Situation konnte sie es sich nicht erlauben sich damit aufzuhalten. Rasch warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter um sicherzugehen, dass ihr niemand gefolgt war. »Wo habt ihr die Leiche hingebracht?«, fragte sie mit harscher Stimme, kaum dass sie zum Stehen gekommen war.  
Die beiden Soldaten warfen sich einen erneuten Blick zu, doch diesmal wirkten sie eher irritiert.  
Genervt packte Yennefer den Größeren der beiden am Bart der Halsberge und zog ihn unsanft näher. »Wo – ist – die – Leiche?«  
»Wir haben ihn wie befohlen im Wald versteckt, Herrin«, stotterte der Soldat erschrocken.  
»Habt ihr ihn vergraben?«, fragte sie weiter.  
Diesmal schüttelte der Mann den Kopf und starrte mit ängstlichem Blick auf ihre andere Hand, in der kleine Flämmchen um ihre Finger tänzelten.  
»Verdammte scheiße«, fluchte Yennefer ungehalten und stieß den Soldaten weg. Frustriert, fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch ihre schwarze Mähne. »Geht und vergrabt ihn. Und zwar tief. Ich habe unterschätzt wie schnell sie den Narren vermissen würden. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass sie ihn finden.« Die Soldaten blickten sie fragend an, aber Yennefer dachte nicht daran sich zu erklären. »LOS, BEEILT EUCH«, fauchte sie wütend und die beiden Männer beeilten sich ihrem Befehl nachzukommen.

♦

»Ich bin durch mit Ciri und hätte jetzt Zeit für dich«, erklang es plötzlich von der Tür und Dettlaff sah überrascht von dem dünnen Golddraht auf, den er soeben flach hämmern wollte.  
Er entdeckte Valka die grinsend in der Tür stand. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Dettlaff deutlich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Veit erkennen und er nahm sich fest vor bei nächster Gelegenheit Veit nach Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem Vater zu untersuchen.  
»Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit. Aber ich werde mich beeilen«, antwortete er der Hexerin. »Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?«  
Valka lachte leise auf. »Von Regis. Er hat wirklich diebischen Spaß an der ganzen Angelegenheit.« Dettlaff runzelte die Stirn. »Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich was in ihm vorgeht.«  
Die Hexerin zuckte noch immer lachend mit den Schultern. »Wer weiß das schon.« Schließlich deutete sie neugierig auf ihn. »Kommst du voran?«  
Er nickte leicht. »Die Ringe nehmen Form an. Ich scheine zum Glück nicht allzu sehr aus der Übung zu sein.«  
»Und doch höre ich leise Bedenken in deiner Stimme«, stellte die Hexerin freundlich fest.  
Dettlaff seufzte geknickt. »Ich habe hier alle Edelsteine, die wir auf die Schnelle finden konnten, aber ich kann mich einfach für keinen von ihnen entscheiden.«  
Valka schmunzelte kurz und trat näher um einen Blick in die Kiste mit den Edelsteinen zu werfen. Sie pfiff ehrfürchtig als sie die bemerkenswert große Menge an kostbaren Mineralien sah. »Wer hätte gedacht das wir hier so viel Flitterkram herumliegen haben. Regis hatte anscheinend doch recht. Wir müssen häufiger ausmisten.«  
Dettlaff schmunzelte kurz, aber gleich darauf runzelte sich seine Stirn wieder besorgt und er sah erneut in die Kiste.  
Kurzentschlossen nahm sich Valka einen kleinen Schemel und setzte sich unmittelbar vor Dettlaff, dann hielt sie ihm ihre Hand vor das Gesicht. »Weißt du was das für ein Stein ist?«  
Dettlaff warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihren Ehering und sagte sofort: »Ein Citrin.«  
»Korrekt. Kannst du dir denken, warum Regis diesen Stein für mich ausgewählt hat?«  
Dettlaff lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück und betrachtete den Stein nun etwas intensiver. Nach einigen Momenten, wanderte sein Blick jedoch zum Gesicht der Hexerin. »Er hat die Farbe deiner Augen«, antwortete er leise.  
Valka lächelte ihn sanft an. »Ja, dass hat er… und weiter?«  
Der Vampir senkte seinen Blick nachdenklich zu Boden, doch gleich darauf hellte sich seine Miene auf. »Man nennt ihn auch Falschen Topas. Dein Pferd… «  
»Auch das ist richtig«, unterbrach Valka ihn kichernd. »Rate weiter.«  
Er dachte noch eine Weile nach, aber schließlich ließ er die Schultern hängen. »Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.«  
»Genau. Du kannst es auch gar nicht wissen«, erwiderte Valka noch immer lächelnd. »Es ist eine Erinnerung die Regis und ich teilen. An dem Tag, an dem wir uns endlich gestanden haben, was wir füreinander empfinden, schenkte er mir eine Sonnenblume. Dieser Stein symbolisiert die Erinnerung an diesen Moment.«  
»Also, mein lieber Dettlaff. Geh in dich und frage dich, welche Erinnerung teilt ihr beide und wäre es wert als Zeichen eurer Verbindung zu dienen?«, forderte sie ihn lächelnd auf.  
Für einen Moment dachte der Vampir stumm über ihre Worte nach, dann griff er plötzlich in die Kiste und nahm einen bemerkenswerten Rubin von außergewöhnlich satter Farbe heraus. »Da war diese Rose… «, sprach er zögerlich und betrachtete den Stein mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Valka beobachtete ihn für einen Moment, dann legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und er sah sie wieder direkt an. »Du scheinst nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein.«  
Dettlaff presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg für einen Augenblick. Schließlich legte er den Rubin seufzend zurück. »Es war nicht die Rose, die mich an diesem Tag gefesselt hat.« Er schluckte und nahm einen Smaragd aus der Kiste. »Es waren ihre Augen.«  
Valka lächelte und griff nun ebenfalls in die Kiste. Sie nahm einen Stein dem Dettlaff bisher keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte und legte ihn neben den Smaragd auf Dettlaffs Handfläche, dann erhob sie sich von ihrem Schemel. Verständnislos blickte er die Hexerin an. »Ich verstehe nicht ganz«, murmelte Dettlaff irritiert. Valka war bereits ein paar Schritte zurück zu ihrem Haus gegangen, blieb aber noch einmal stehen und lächelte Dettlaff an. »Manchmal ist es doch etwas lästig, das ihr kein Spiegelbild habt.«  
Dettlaff runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und blickte ein weiteres Mal auf die Steine in seiner Hand. Das satte Grün des Smaragdes bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem klaren, kalten hellblau des Aquamarins.

♦

Müde fuhr sich Dettlaff mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, dann warf er das Werkzeug zielsicher zurück in den kleinen Werkzeugkoffer.  
Während er an den Ringen gearbeitet hatte, änderte er mehrfach seine Meinung zu dem Design und er hatte mehrere Ansätze verworfen bis er schließlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Aber nun ruhten zwei filigrane Ringe in einem mit samt ausgekleideten Kästchen und warteten darauf ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen.  
Dettlaff warf einen letzten Blick darauf, bevor er das Kästchen schloss und in die Tasche seines Mantels steckte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen. Trotz seiner vorangegangenen Verunsicherung, war er nun recht sicher, dass er Ciris Geschmack getroffen haben würde.  
Rasch nahm er sein restliches Material von der Arbeitsplatte und verließ die kleine Schmiede auf der Rückseite des Stalls.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt direkt Valka aufzusuchen, doch als er nach draußen trat, blieb er abrupt stehen und blinzelte verwirrt. Er wusste zwar, dass er mehr Zeit als gedacht für die Ringe benötigt hatte, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es bereits Abend war. Nur noch ein heller Streifen am Horizont markierte die Stelle, an der die Sonne vor einiger Zeit verschwunden war.  
Verwundert schüttelte Dettlaff den Kopf und schlug dann die Richtung zum Haupthaus ein, da er vermutete die Hexerin zu dieser Stunde eher dort antreffen zu können.

Während er zügig über den Hof ging, kündigten fast geräuschlose Schritte eine weitere Person an und Dettlaff blieb abermals stehen.  
Ein erneutes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er breitete seine Arme aus, um Ciri in eine liebevolle Umarmung zu ziehen, kaum dass sie in seiner Reichweite war.  
»Da bist du ja endlich wieder«, murmelte sie erfreut gegen seine Lippen. »Regis wollte mich nicht zu dir lassen. Als ob ich mir nicht hätte denken können was du dort machst«, protestierte sie leise.  
Dettlaff schmunzelte und hauchte ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn. »In diesem Fall bin ich aber ganz bei Regis. Du wirst meine Arbeit noch früh genug sehen und ich möchte dich auf jeden Fall damit überraschen.«  
Mit einem Finger streichelte er zärtlich über Ciris Wange. »Bist du mit Valka vorangekommen?«  
Sie nickte lächelnd und schmiegte sich gegen seine Brust. »Sind wir. Da du aber nicht aufgetaucht bist, haben nur wir beide die Schnitte festgelegt.« Sie kicherte leise. »In dieser Angelegenheit, wirst du dich also überraschen lassen müssen.«  
»Nun ich schätze, das ist fair«, erwiderte er.  
Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und legte stattdessen ihre Hände an seine Brust. »Du musst dich aber trotzdem noch von ihr ausmessen lassen.«  
Dettlaff nickte seufzend. »Das hatte ich befürchtet.« Schließlich lächelte er jedoch wieder und er zog ein kleines glitzerndes Objekt aus der Tasche und hielt es Ciri entgegen. »Das hier habe ich vorhin ebenfalls noch gemacht. Ich habe das Gefühl, es könnte nützlich sein. Zumindest, wenn du deinen Plan nicht inzwischen verworfen hast.«  
Verwundert betrachtete Ciri das kleine goldene Schmuckstück. »Meinen Plan? Ist das ein Ring?«, fragte sie irritiert. »Was sind das für Haken?«  
»Das sind Krappen. Du wolltest doch Veit den Lapislazuli schenken.«  
Für einen Moment starrte Ciri ihn verständnislos an, dann weiteten sich plötzlich ihre Augen. »Aber natürlich.« Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. »Ich habe das bei der ganzen Aufregung vollkommen vergessen. Ich fürchte, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr wo der Stein ist«, erklärte sie leicht verlegen.  
Dettlaffs Lächeln verbreiterte sich zusehends und er zog das blaue Mineral ebenfalls aus der Tasche. »Ich musste schließlich die Größe der Krappen richtig bestimmen«, erklärte er schmunzelnd. »Ich wollte aber erst mit dir abklären, ob du mit einem Ring einverstanden bist, bevor ich den Stein wirklich fasse.«  
Ciri zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich habe nichts dagegen. Aber …wieso hast du ausgerechnet einen Ring gemacht? Wäre eine Kette nicht irgendwie naheliegender gewesen?«  
Dettlaff nickte, während er den seltsam geschliffenen Stein in die Krappen drückte und fixierte. »Ja, vermutlich wäre es das«, stimmte er ihr zögerlich zu. »Aber ich habe so eine Idee, ...dass du den Ring vielleicht nicht Veit geben würdest.«  
Er hielt ihr den Ring hin, als er sicher war, das der Stein fest saß und sie nahm ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn entgegen. »Dettlaff, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst.«

Zu ihrem Erstaunen druckste Dettlaff kurz herum und dann strich er sich verlegen durch die Haare. »Ich dachte, du könntest ihn vielleicht… Geralt …geben.«  
Ratlos sah sie zwischen dem Ring und dem Vampir hin und her. »Das ist ein Lapislazuli. Geralt könnte nichts damit anfangen, warum sollte ich ihm…. Ohhhhh.«  
Ciris Augen leuchteten fasziniert auf, als sie endlich verstand was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie lachte und legte ein weiteres Mal ihre Arme um Dettlaff um ihn in einen begeisterten Kuss zu ziehen.  
»Du bist wirklich brillant«, hauchte sie ihm entgegen. »Komm, lass uns gleich zu ihm gehen.«  
Dettlaff schmunzelte, während Ciri ihn am Arm nahm und den restlichen Weg zum Haupthaus zog.

Rücksichtslos stieß Ciri die Haustür auf und stürmte in den großen Speisesaal, indem sich momentan nur Geralt und Regis aufhielten.  
Bei ihrem lautstarken eintritt, war der Hexer auch sofort aufgesprungen und er fragte hastig: »Ist B.B. inzwischen zurück?«  
Ciri ignorierte seine Frage und überbrückte stattdessen die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sie packte Geralts Hand und legte ihm kommentarlos den Ring auf die Handfläche, dann strahlte sie ihn begeistert an.  
Als Dettlaff den irritierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Hexers sah, musste er sich etwas anstrengen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Die Tatsache das Regis ziemlich schamlos den Hals reckte um erkennen zu können, was Ciri ihrem Ziehvater gegeben hatte, machte es auch nicht besser.  
Nach einem Moment räusperte sich Geralt und er fragte: »Was ist das?«  
»Das ist ein Ring«, erwiderte Ciri grinsend.  
»Das sehe ich. Was soll ich damit?«  
Ciri warf einen blick über die Schulter und grinste Dettlaff an, bevor sie sich wieder an Geralt wandte. »Der Stein ist ein Lapislazuli… und ich bin sicher, wenn die Zeit reif ist, dann wirst du wissen was du damit tun musst.«

Schlagartig wich die Farbe aus Geralts Gesicht und er starrte erst Ciri an, dann wanderte sein Blick langsam zu Regis, der ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund beobachtete.  
Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Ziehtochter und er schüttelte leicht panisch den Kopf. »Ciri, ich… «  
Unbeirrt nahm Ciri ihre zweite Hand zur Hilfe und schloss Geralts Finger um den Ring. »Wie ich bereits sagte«, erklärte sie entschlossen. »Wenn die Zeit reif ist.«

Das erneute Klappern der Haustür zerschnitt die seltsame Stimmung im Raum und Geralt ließ den Ring hastig in seiner Tasche verschwinden, als Yennefer lässig in den Raum trat.

Geralt räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal und versuchte den amüsierten Blick von Dettlaff zu ignorieren, der jede seiner Bewegungen genau verfolgt hatte. Er schüttelte sich, um den Kopf freizubekommen, dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an seine vorangegangene Frage. »Was ist denn jetzt mit B.B.?«  
Dettlaff zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. »Ich wüsste nicht, dass er zurückgekommen wäre.«  
Frustriert stieß Geralt den Atem aus, doch dann bemerkte er das Ciri sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte und reglos eine der dekorativen Rüstungen anstarrte. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, was ihr Unwohlsein auslöste und er schob sich schnell vor sie, um sie etwas abzuschirmen.  
»Nun vermutlich ist er heute noch nicht fertig geworden und hat sich entschlossen in Beauclair zu übernachten«, versuchte er eine Erklärung zu finden und das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Verwundert hob Dettlaff eine Augenbraue, sparte sich jedoch einen Kommentar.

»Was ist mit Veit?«, fragte Geralt genauso unvermittelt und er sah wie Yennefer, die nach wie vor an der Tür stand und Ciri gebannt beobachtete, leicht zusammenzuckte.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sich wieder ein umwerfendes Lächeln auf ihr hübsches Gesicht legte. »Ich habe ihm deine Nachricht übermittelt«, erklärte sie und warf dann einen Blick aus dem Fenster. »Es ist schon recht spät, vermutlich wird er also bald wieder hier auftauchen.«  
»Hoffentlich«, brummte Geralt ungehalten. »Ich habe ihn seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen.«  
Yennefer ignorierte ihn und ging stattdessen einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. »Ciri…«, begann sie, brach aber sofort ab, als Ciri sich schlagartig umdrehte und in die Küche eilte.  
»Ich verstehe«, sagte Yennefer stattdessen traurig, als die Tür geräuschvoll zufiel. Sie seufzte leise und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Sie wird es eines Tages verstehen«, fügte sie selbstbewusst hinzu.  
Dettlaff setzte zu einem Protest an, aber er entschied sich zu schweigen, als die Zauberin sich plötzlich an Regis wandte, der fast bewegungslos am Tisch saß und alles nur schweigend beobachtete. »Der Tag ist fast vorüber«, kündigte sie an. »Wäre es dir wohl recht, wenn ich mir die Zeit mit einigen deiner Bücher vertreibe?«, fragte sie den Vampir lächelnd.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Regis reagierte, aber dann zeichnete sich wieder sein schmallippiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab und er neigte höflich den Kopf. »Selbstverständlich. Fühl dich frei dich an meiner bescheidenen Bibliothek zu bedienen.«  
Die Zauberin nickte dankbar, ließ ihren Blick noch kurz durch den Raum gleiten und verließ dann ohne Umschweife den Speisesaal.

Für einen Moment war der Raum mit bedrückender Stille gefüllt, dann seufzte Dettlaff leise und ging langsam zum Fenster von wo aus er Yennefer finster hinterher sah. »Ich habe ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.«  
»Was meinst du, mein Freund?«, fragte Regis neugierig und legte das Buch beiseite, das er nun schon seit geraumer Zeit unbeachtet in seinen Händen hielt.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, schüttelte Dettlaff den Kopf. »Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber dieser ganze Tag fühlt sich einfach nicht …richtig an. Etwas stimmt nicht.«  
In der Reflexion auf der Scheibe, konnte er sehen, dass Geralt einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und anscheinend etwas sagen wollte. Dettlaff kam ihm jedoch zuvor, indem er sich ruckartig wieder umdrehte und die beiden Männer anlächelte. »Ich habe stundenlang gesessen und ich lechze nach etwas Bewegung. Ich denke, ich werde einen Spaziergang machen.«

Geralt warf Regis einen besorgten Blick zu, als Dettlaff sofort nach seiner Ankündigung den Raum verließ.  
»Er hat nicht ganz unrecht«, sagte Regis leise und der Hexer nickte stumm. Unruhig ließ er seinen Blick zur Küchentür schweifen, hinter der Ciri vor kurzem verschwunden war.  
»Ja. Das befürchte ich auch.«

♦

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Yennefer und die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich kribbelnd auf. Sie erschauderte unbehaglich und blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem sie bis eben lustlos geblättert hatte.  
Sie sah sich rasch um, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen, doch dann kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke und sie drehte sich vollständig herum.  
Yennefer konnte einen überraschten Schrei unterdrücken, aber das erschrockene Zucken, das ihren Körper durchfuhr, als sie sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir wiederfand, ließ sich nicht verbergen.  
Sie machte einen unsicheren Schritt rückwärts um Distanz zwischen sich und dem düsteren Mann zu schaffen, der sie regungslos beobachtete.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann erlangte sie wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Selbstbeherrschung und sie funkelte den Vampir an. »Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Dettlaff?«, fragte sie selbstgefällig.  
Für einen Augenblick machte es den Anschein als ob er nicht reagieren würde, doch dann legte sich plötzlich ein gefährliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und seine spitzen Zähne funkelten im Licht der Kerzen. »Nein Danke. Ich erledige das lieber selbst«, erwiderte er rätselhaft und wandte sich schlagartig von ihr ab.  
Yennefer blickte ihm irritiert hinterher, während er mit beinahe unerträglich gelassenen Schritten zu einem der verschlossenen Fenster ging.  
Die Zauberin ließ das Buch in ihren Händen lautstark zuschnappen und warf es unachtsam auf einen Teetisch, wobei sie eine kleine Vase gefährlich zum Schwanken brachte.  
Yennefer überlegte für einen Moment wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollte, als Dettlaff sich plötzlich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. »Du bist gegen die Hochzeit.«  
Es war ganz offensichtlich keine Frage, was der Vampir da äußerte und sie sah ihn für einen Moment mit versteinerter Miene an. Dann seufzte sie plötzlich und warf sich mit einer eleganten Handbewegung ihre schwarzen Locken über die Schulter. »Es ist nichts Persönliches. Es ist Ciris Schicksal Kaiserin zu werden und mit dir an ihrer Seite würde das niemals passieren.«

Ein weiteres kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf Dettlaffs Gesicht, dann wandte er sich erneut ab und er stieß die Fensterläden auf. Sofort flutete silbriges Mondlicht den schummrigen Raum und verdrängte den warmen, goldenen Schein der Kerzen.  
»Hast du dich je gefragt, ob es Ciris Wunsch ist Kaiserin zu werden?«  
Yennefer lachte freudlos auf. »Sie begreift nur noch nicht was das für sie bedeutet. Mit der Zeit wird sie verstehen, dass ich nur das Beste für sie will.«  
»Du zwingst sie also in ein Leben, das sie nicht führen will und hoffst darauf, dass sie … wie sagen die Menschen? …Nach deiner Pfeife tanzt?«  
»Ich zwinge sie nicht. Ich führe nur Befehle aus. Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit sehen würde ihre Wünsche zu berücksichtigen, dann würde ich das tun.«  
»Eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass du aufhörst sie zu hintergehen«, erwiderte Dettlaff kalt.  
»Hintergehen…?« Yennefer brach ihre Frage ab und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Rasch sah sie zu ihrem Gürtel und ihre Befürchtung bestätigte sich. Der kleine schwarze Samtbeutel befand sich nun in den Händen des Vampirs.  
»Das gehört mir«, fauchte sie und ging einen Schritt auf Dettlaff zu, bevor sie erschrocken stehenblieb als der Vampir wütend seine Zähne fletschte.  
Kalter Schweiß bildete sich in kleinen Tröpfchen auf ihrer Stirn als Dettlaff die Silberkordel löste und ein kleines Kästchen aus dem Beutel nahm. »Das darfst du nicht tun«, murmelte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Dettlaff ignorierte sie und klappte das Kästchen auf.  
»NICHT!« Ein kleiner Schrei entkam Yennefers Kehle, als der Sternsaphir im Mondlicht zu glitzern begann. Dann keuchte sie atemlos. »Verdammtes Ungeheuer. Du hast ja keine Vorstellung davon was du grade getan hast.«  
»Dann erhelle mich, Zauberin. Was habe ich getan?«  
Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten, begann sie nervös zu brabbeln. »Das habe ich nicht zu verantworten. Ich hatte nie vor es so enden zu lassen.«

»Ich bin gerührt«, erklang plötzlich eine weitere Stimme hinter Yennefer und sie drehte sich erneut erschrocken um.  
»Man bekommt ja fast den Eindruck, dass du meinen Tod doch gar nicht billigend in Kauf genommen hast«, ergänzte Veit gleich darauf amüsiert.

»Du? Wie kannst du…? Das ist nicht möglich. Du warst… «, stammelte Yennefer ungläubig, während sie den Hexer in seinem blutgetränkten Hemd fassungslos anstarrte.  
»Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du dich besser erst einmal mit den Bewohnern von Corvo Bianco vertraut gemacht hättest«, erwiderte Veit kaltlächelnd. »Was glaubst du, wie Geralt und Ciri reagieren werden, wenn sie erfahren was du mit mir getan hast?«  
»Der Soldat hat eigenmächtig gehandelt, er sollte dich nur ausschalten. Ich dachte, er würde dich bewusstlos schlagen. Außerdem wärst du morgen… «, murmelte sie aufgelöst.  
»Du redest wirr, Zauberin. Wenn ich jemand anderes gewesen wäre, dann hätte es kein Morgen gegeben. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich zumindest ein paar Eigenschaften meines Vaters geerbt habe.« Während er sprach, färbte sich das Bernstein seiner Katzenaugen in tiefes Rot und ging er langsam auf sie zu. Yennefers Gesicht zeigte deutliche Angst und sie wich rückwärts aus, um die Distanz beizubehalten. Nach ein paar Schritten, ging ihr aber auf das sie sich auf diese Weise Dettlaff annäherte, der inzwischen seine wahre Natur zeigte und sie machte einen raschen Satz zur Seite, um nicht länger zwischen den beiden Männern gefangen zu sein.  
Bebend hob sie ihre Hände und hielt sie weit vor sich ausgestreckt um sie auf Distanz zu halten. »Was habt ihr vor?« Ihre Stimme zitterte bei jedem Wort, während sie fieberhaft überlegte welchen Zauber sie zu ihrem Schutz einsetzen könnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gesplittetes Kapitel, da es einfach viel zu lang werden würde.
> 
> Sorry, wegen der Verzögerung. Ich quäle mich momentan ein bisschen damit. Ich bin super busy und leider von einem anderen Fandom angefixt. Keine gute Kombination zum Schreiben.  
> Aber Hey... Veit lebt. Hurra~


	18. Ein neuer Tag - Falsches Spiel ... Teil 2

Veit hielt sein bedrohliches Tempo bei, während er sich der verängstigten Zauberin näherte.  
Als ihn nur noch eine Armlänge von ihr trennte, hielt er plötzlich inne, die finstere Miene entspannte sich, seine Augen nahmen wieder den gewohnten bernsteinfarbenen Ton an und er begann leise zu kichern.  
Seine Belustigung steigerte sich zusehends als sein verändertes Verhalten Yennefer nur noch mehr bestürzte.

In einer raschen Bewegung zog er sich das, von geronnenem Blut getränkte Hemd über den Kopf und warf das ruinierte Kleidungsstück in die leicht schwelende Glut des Kamins.  
Yennefer folgte irritiert der Bewegung und starrte verstört auf das Hemd, dessen Stoff sich fast unmittelbar schwarz färbte und qualmend zu schrumpfen begann, während vereinzelte kleine Flammen gierig darüber züngelten.

»Das hängt ganz allein von dir ab«, beantwortete Veit schließlich gnädig ihre Frage.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis das entsetzte Mienenspiel auf ihrem sonst so blasiertem Gesicht, sich beruhigte und ein Funken der Erkenntnis sich darin zeigte.  
Kaum, dass die Zauberin ihre offenkundige Panik überwunden hatte und wieder in der Lage war klar zu denken, schlich sich erneut der unheimliche frostige Zug in Veits jungenhaftes Grinsen.  
»Also, wie lange waren wir diesmal in der Zeitschleife gefangen?«, fragte der Hexer nun mit bedrohlich harter Stimme.

Yennefer schluckte schwer und sah gehetzt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Schließlich presste sie mühsam durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor: »Fünf Tage.«

Zischend holte der Hexer Luft, doch nur einen Augenblick später wandte er sich abrupt Dettlaff zu, der das Geschehen regungslos verfolgte. »Dann bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit. Emhyr könnte bereits in drei bis vier Tagen hier sein.«  
Der Vampir nickte finster, erwiderte jedoch nichts.  
Rhythmisch tippte sich Veit mit einem Finger an das Kinn und dachte angestrengt nach. Kurz darauf ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und verschränkte seine Arme vor der nackten Brust. »Also gut«, wandte er sich wieder an die Zauberin. »Wir gehen jetzt alle zusammen zu den anderen. Du hast Zeit dich zu entscheiden bis wir dort sind. Entweder du wirst demütig beichten, dass du uns kaltblütig hintergangen hast und dann gefälligst deinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass wir diese Hochzeit glanzvoll über die Bühne bringen können bevor der Kaiser hier auftaucht oder ich werde die anderen Wissen lassen, dass du deine Soldaten angewiesen hast mir Kiemen zu schnitzen.«  
Er warf ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

Yennefers Augenbrauen zogen sich über der Nasenwurzel zusammen und die beiden Männer rechneten fast damit, dass sie trotzig mit dem Fuß aufstampfen würde.  
»Du wärst nicht…«, begann sie zu protestieren, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.  
»HÖR AUF.« Dettlaffs donnernder Ausbruch kam so unerwartet, dass sogar Veit überrascht zusammenzuckte, aber die Wirkung auf die Zauberin war ungleich stärker. Ihr ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht nahm einen fahlen ungesunden Ton an und ihre aufrechte Haltung sackte wieder verängstigt zusammen.

»Erspar uns deine Wortklauberei«, fuhr er fort, während er langsam um die Frau herumging um sich unmittelbar vor ihr aufzubauen. »Du hattest Veits Tod beabsichtigt, unabhängig von der Dauer dieses Zustandes. Was denkst du eigentlich wie Regis und Valka reagieren würden, wenn sie erführen was du ihrem Sohn angetan hast?«

Er hatte diese Enthüllung kaum ausgesprochen, als Yennefers fassungsloser Blick blitzschnell zu Veit zuckte, aber als Dettlaff plötzlich grausam zu lachen begann, wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu.  
»Deine Unwissenheit lässt mich beinahe wünschen, dass du es darauf ankommen lässt. Ich würde es lieben zu sehen was Geralt dir antun würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erführe.«

Die Erwähnung des weißhaarigen Hexers ließ für einen winzigen Augenblick ein hochmütiges Grinsen ihre Lippen umspielen, aber es erstarb sofort als der Vampir theatralisch mit den Augen rollte.  
Er lehnte sich leicht zur Seite um Veit hindernisfrei ansehen zu können. »Ist denn das zu fassen? Sie glaubt scheinbar wirklich, dass Geralt ihr das vergeben könnte.«  
Die Lippen des Hexers verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und er trat näher, um Dettlaff beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen, aber anstatt den Vampir anzusprechen, wandte er sich erneut an Yennefer. »Du kennst jetzt unsere Bedingung. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir.« Für einen Moment zögerte er und betrachtete sie amüsiert, dann ergänzte er: »So oder so erwarten dich Konsequenzen.«  
Der Hexer nahm seine Hand von Dettlaffs Arm und drehte sich schwungvoll zur Tür. Doch noch bevor er einen Schritt machen konnte ergriff Yennefer auf einmal stammelnd das Wort und er hielt wieder inne.  
»Was ist mit …mit …meinen Soldaten?«  
Veit drehte den Kopf und grinste sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. »Ich würde nicht auf sie warten«, erklärte er grausam und setzte dann seinen Weg zur Tür fort.  
Während er darauf zuhielt, pflückte er im Vorbeigehen ein frisches Leinenhemd von einem winzigen Beistelltisch, welches dort fein säuberlich gefaltet und bisher unbemerkt gelegen hatte.  
Er schüttelte das Kleidungsstück auf, schlüpfte elegant hinein und war grade rechtzeitig fertig um nach dem Knauf zu greifen und die Tür aufzustoßen.  
Unmittelbar bevor er in die warme Nacht verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und grinste auffordernd.

Schaudernd blickte Yennefer dem seltsamen Hexer hinterher.  
Ein unangenehmer Knoten hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet und sie kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich grundlegend verkalkuliert hatte. Unabhängig von ihrem weiteren Vorgehen würde sie entweder den Kaiser oder mehrere höhere Vampire und Hexer verärgern.  
Frustriert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte für einen Augenblick ob Flucht die bessere Alternative darstellen würde.  
Emhyr war bereits auf dem Weg und ihre Aufgabe somit eigentlich erfüllt. Im Moment waren die Vampire noch mit den unsinnigen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen abgelenkt, wenn sie es also schaffen könnte rechtzeitig…  
Plötzlich erstarrte Yennefer. Ihre veilchenblauen Augen waren erschrocken aufgerissen.  
Bei ihrem hektischen Versuch eine Lösung für ihre unangenehme Situation finden zu können, hatte sie tatsächlich die Anwesenheit des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs vergessen.  
Zitternd drehte sie sich um und fand sich ein weiteres Mal Auge in Auge mit Dettlaff.

Der finstere Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, ließ sie taumeln als, ob er sie gestoßen hätte. Für einen panischen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte.  
Falls dem so war ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken und nur seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich spöttisch, ehe er mit einer harschen Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tür nickte. »Du kennst den Weg, Zauberin.«

Bebend und mit hektischen Schritten beeilte sie sich der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Sie wollte keinen Moment länger mit dieser Kreatur alleine sein.

~

Yennefer versuchte die verachtenden Blicke zu ignorieren die fest auf ihren Rücken geheftet waren, während sie gebannt auf die Tür zu Geralts Schlafzimmer starrte und hoffte, dass der Hexer möglichst schnell wieder hindurchkommen würde.

Schon in dem Moment, indem Veit und Dettlaff sie zur Rede gestellt hatten, wusste sie, dass die Situation unangenehm werden würde. Doch erst als sie zusammen mit den beiden in den Speisesaal trat und sie genötigt wurde den restlichen Bewohnern von Corvo Bianco ihren Versuch zu beichten die Hochzeit mit einer Zeitschleife bis nach Emhyrs Ankunft zu verzögern, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das schiere Ausmaß an offener Verachtung und glühendem Zorn, welches ihr entgegenschlagen würden, deutlich unterschätzt hatte.  
Insbesondere Ciris Wut hatte sie ehrlich erschreckt.  
Wie zu erwarten fanden einige der kitschigen Vasen aus dem Speisesaal ihr Ende in winzigen Scherben und Splittern, doch der tobende Zorn der Hexerin verwandelte sich sehr schnell in etwas das ruhig und berechnend war und das Yennefer auf bedrohliche Art an Hass erinnerte.

Obwohl ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf Ciri lag, entging ihr nicht, dass auch Geralt anders reagierte als sie es gewöhnlich von ihm erwarten würde.  
Yennefer war nach den langen gemeinsamen Jahren davon ausgegangen, dass er wie üblich mit gerunzelter Stirn einen strengen Tadel aussprechen würde, von dem er selbst wusste, dass sie kaum davon Notiz nehmen würde.  
Das unheimliche Feuer welches stattdessen in seinen Augen aufloderte und die Kiefermuskulatur die durch die fest zusammengebissenen Zähne scharf hervorstand, wirkten auf sie sogar fast bedrohlich.  
Für einen winzigen Moment befürchtete sie tatsächlich, dass Geralt sie gewaltsam herausschmeißen würde.  
Veits beschwichtigendes Einschreiten verhinderte jedoch, dass sie mit den unmittelbaren Konsequenzen des geballten Zorns konfrontiert wurde.

Seine Ankündigung, dass sie sich verpflichtet hatte alles was in ihrer Macht stände zu tun, um das Gelingen der Hochzeit zu garantieren, unterbrach den ständigen Strom an Beleidigungen und Vorwürfen die auf sie einprasselten und welche ein konstantes Rauschen in ihren Ohren erzeugte.  
Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins registrierte sie eine hektische Diskussion über ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit und die Art der Aufgaben die man riskieren könnte ihr zuzuteilen.  
Während die anderen von der Diskussion abgelenkt waren, fand Yennefer endlich Zeit ihre Situation zu durchdenken und die Nachwirkungen der bedrohlichen Konfrontation abzuschütteln. Sie hielt sich weiter demütig, doch allmählich fand ihr Selbstvertrauen wieder seinen Weg zurück an die Oberfläche.  
Dettlaff und Veit hatten sie kalt erwischt, aber nun wo offenbar wurde, dass die Vampire nicht die Absicht hegten ihr physischen Schaden zuzufügen, regte sich ihr Stolz als Zauberin und sie begann ihren nächsten Zug zu planen.

Die anderen mussten schließlich zu einer Einigung gekommen sein, denn Geralt warf ihr einen letzten finsteren Blick zu, bevor er unter der Ankündigung eine Liste schreiben zu wollen, mit weiten Schritten in das Schlafzimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Während sie wartete und stummen Zorn ausgesetzt war, fand sie Trost in der Tatsache, dass Veit sein Versprechen bisher hielt und nichts von dem Vorfall in ihrem Lager berichtete.

Yennefer verlagerte ihr Gewicht unbehaglich auf das andere Bein und riskierte dann einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter.  
Wie zu erwarten hatte sie sich die Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren nicht eingebildet. Als ihre Augen schließlich Ciris trafen, zuckte sie getroffen zusammen und sie drehte sich schnell wieder zur Tür.  
Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Hexerin ließ keinen Zweifel daran offen, dass sie Ciri nun verloren hatte.

Sie blickte auf als sich die Schlafzimmertür schließlich wieder öffnete.  
Während Geralt mit versteinerter Miene auf sie zukam, runzelte Yennefer verwirrt die Stirn. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte er plötzlich so viel größer als es früher der Fall gewesen war.  
Doch bevor sie sich intensiver mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, hatte der Hexer sie erreicht und schleuderte ihr achtlos ein Stück Pergament entgegen.  
Sie griff danach, doch sie verfehlte es und ihre Finger durchfuhren nutzlos die Luft, während das Pergament lautlos zu Boden segelte. Als sie aufsah, um Geralts Blick zu suchen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er genau dies beabsichtigt hatte.  
Yennefer unterdrückte ein Seufzen und beschloss ihm sein trotziges Verhalten durchgehen zu lassen, dann bückte sie sich nach dem Pergament.  
Zweifellos hatte sie auch Geralt verloren. – Für den Moment.

Während sie sich wieder aufrichtete, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie beugte sich rasch über die Liste, um es zu verbergen.  
Ihre Situation machte auf einen unerfahrenen Geist vielleicht den Eindruck einer verlorenen Schlacht, doch ihre jahrzehntelange Erfahrung mit den Intrigen der Politik ließ es sie besser wissen.  
Selbst, wenn sie ihr ganzes Können einsetzen würde, um diese lächerliche Hochzeit vorzubereiten war es so gut wie ausgeschlossen, dass sie stattfinden würde bevor der Kaiser eintreffen würde. Sie hatte ihre Pflicht Emhyr gegenüber bis ins letzte Detail ausgeführt, daher würden ihr vom Kaiser höchstens ein paar tadelnde Worte drohen, sollte er erfahren, dass sie nicht aktiv darum bemüht war Ciris Beziehung zu dem Vampir zu unterbinden.  
Zudem mochte Geralt ihr im Moment vielleicht zürnen, doch er hatte ihr noch immer vergeben. Ganz gleich was sie getan hatte.  
Früher oder später würde sie ihn also wieder ertappen wie er sie mit hungrigen Augen anstarrt und sie würde wissen, dass sein Zorn vollständig verraucht war.  
Die Situation um Ciri war zwar auf sehr ärgerliche Weise komplizierter, aber allein ihre Bindung zu Geralt würde sie veranlassen ihr irgendwann zu vergeben.  
Nur der dunkelhaarige Vampir und diese Hexer-Vampir-Kreatur stellten ein echtes Problem dar. Doch für den Moment schwiegen sie beide und so würde ihr Zeit bleiben sich später damit zu befassen.  
Yennefer musste fast schmunzeln als sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie nur für eine Weile gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen musste und schon bald würde sich alles von ganz allein wieder zu ihrem Besten wenden.

»Du wirst sie mit deiner Portalmagie herholen«, riss Geralt sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken.  
Hektisch versuchte Yennefer sich auf die Liste zu konzentrieren und überflog die unsauber geschriebenen Zeilen rasch.  
Mit jeder Zeile vertieften sich die Furchen auf ihrer Stirn bis sie schließlich stirnrunzelnd aufblickte, um den Blick des Hexers zu suchen.  
»Ist das dein ernst?«, fragte sie entgeistert und wedelte mit dem Pergament.  
Geralt hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Ist es. Bis übermorgen zur Mittagszeit will ich jeden einzelnen auf der Liste hier haben.«  
»Geralt, das sind fast dreißig Personen. Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon wie anstrengend es ist ein Portal zu schaffen? Und lokalisieren muss ich sie schließlich vorher auch noch«, murrte Yennefer gereizt.  
Der Hexer verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen bevor er kalt antwortete: »Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Du schaffst die Leute her oder du gehst und lässt dich hier nie wieder blicken. Entscheide dich.«  
Yennefer starrte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig an, doch dann ließ sie kapitulierend ihre Schultern hängen und trat stumm einen Schritt zurück.  
»Gute Wahl«, verkündete Geralt. »Fang mit Rittersporn und Priscilla an. Ich brauch die beiden für die weiteren Vorbereitungen.«

~

»Veit, wo hast du gesteckt?«, fragte Valka verärgert als sich endlich der Trubel um die intrigante Zauberin gelegt hatte.  
Der Hexer grinste seine Mutter entschuldigend an. »Ich war im Wald spazieren und habe ein bisschen die Zeit vergessen. Tut mir sehr leid.«  
»Die Zeit vergessen?«, echotete Geralt ungläubig. »Du warst den ganzen Tag wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.«  
Kichernd strich sich Veit über den Nacken. »Ich bin vielleicht auch für ein Weilchen eingeschlafen«, gab er zu und beeilte sich dann schnell hinzuzufügen: »Und dann war ich etwas damit beschäftigt der Ursache für die erneute Zeitschleife auf den Grund zu gehen.«  
»In der Tat«, meldete sich nun auch Regis zu Wort. »Ich gestehe, ich bin neugierig. Wie seid ihr auf unsere erneute missliche Lage aufmerksam geworden?« Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen huschte auffordernd zwischen Veit und Dettlaff hin und her, während die beiden ihrerseits einen nervösen Blick austauschten.  
Für einen Moment zögerten sie unsicher, dann beeilte Veit sich zu sagen: »Ich… bin im Wald auf die gleiche Barriere gestoßen, die uns beim letzten Mal eingeschlossen hatte… und dann traf ich zufällig auf Dettlaff und er erzählte mir das Ciri Yennefer den Edelstein überlassen hatte.«  
Seine Augen huschten noch ein weiteres Mal hektisch zu dem Vampir, dann fuhr er fort: »Wir haben Yennefer zur Rede gestellt und sie hat sofort zugegeben, dass sie dafür verantwortlich ist. Dann kamen wir her.«  
»Das ist alles?«, fragte Geralt ungläubig. »Ich hatte eine spektakulärere Geschichte erwartet.«  
»Sollten wir in Zukunft noch einmal in diese Situation geraten, werde ich darauf achten im Vorfeld einige Gaukler zu engagieren«, erwiderte Dettlaff mit nur leicht sarkastischem Unterton und erntete dafür einige amüsierte Blicke.

»Warum war die Barriere eigentlich diesmal so viel größer?«, fragte Valka neugierig und sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf die Zauberin, die sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte und über der Liste brütete.  
Yennefer zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schob ein paar ihrer schwarzen Locken hinter ihr Ohr. »Die Größe der Zeitanomalie richtet sich nach dem Aktionsradius der betroffenen Personen im Augenblick der Aktivierung des Steins.«  
Ihre Erklärung ließ auf den meisten Gesichtern einen fragenden Ausdruck zurück, doch Regis nickte nachdenklich. »Ah, ich verstehe. Die Größe der Zeitblase richtet sich nach den geplanten Vorhaben der eingeschlossenen Personen. Das ist wirklich überaus praktisch.«

Er lächelte zahnig als er die immer noch offenkundige Ratlosigkeit der Hexer bemerkte. »Stellt euch vor ihr nehmt euch für den Tag nichts vor, als in einem Sessel zu sitzen und zu lesen. Solltet ihr dann den Stein benutzen würden sich die Grenzen der Zeitblase auf die unmittelbare Umgebung des Sessels beschränken oder vielleicht auf den Raum in dem er steht.«  
»Deswegen konnte ich nach Castel Ravello reiten«, rief Valka plötzlich aus. »Als die Zeitschleife begann hatte B.B. schon den Auftrag für die Archesporen angenommen, es war also klar, dass mindestens einer von uns an diesem Tag dorthin aufbrechen würde.«  
Regis öffnete den Mund, um die Schlussfolgerung seiner Frau zu bestätigen, aber Marlene kam ihm unerwartet zuvor.  
»Das ist sicherlich alles sehr faszinierend, meine Lieben. Aber vielleicht können wir diese Diskussion auf einen passenderen Moment verschieben?«, fragte die alte Dame freundlich. »Es ist schon spät und Veit hat zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst, der arme Junge muss furchtbar hungrig sein.«  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer schmunzelte erst und nickte dann lächelnd. »Das bin ich tatsächlich Marlene. Meinst du, du könntest noch etwas für mich in der Küche finden?«  
»Aber natürlich, mein Lieber«, flötete sie erfreut. »Ich denke, ich werde für uns alle noch einen Happen zubereiten. Ich bin gleich wieder da.« Ohne weitere Umschweife drehte die alte Dame sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

»Ich schätze du hast heute nicht viel Zeit mit den Vorbereitungen für den Festplatz auf der Wiese verbringen können?«, griff Geralt gleich darauf ihr eigentliches Thema wieder auf.  
Verdutzt runzelte Veit die Stirn. »Wiese? Hatten wir nicht den Hof vorgesehen?«  
Prompt drehte Geralt sich zur Seite und funkelte die abgelenkte Zauberin finster an. »Yennefer sagte, sie hätte dir von Dettlaffs Wunsch das Fest auf der Wiese stattfinden zu lassen erzählt.«  
»Oh, die Wiese. Natürlich«, erwiderte Veit hastig um die Aufmerksamkeit von Yennefer abzulenken. »Entschuldige, ich hatte es in der Aufregung nur für einen Moment vergessen.« Er kratzte sich verlegen an der Schläfe und schüttelte dann den Kopf. »Ich habe leider noch nichts geschafft. Aber ich werde nicht viel Zeit benötigen um ausreichend Tische und Sitzgelegenheiten aufzubauen. Ich fange bei Sonnenaufgang sofort an und dann können wir uns wahrscheinlich schon am Nachmittag über die kitschige Dekoration streiten.« Er grinste Ciri an die sich an Dettlaffs Schulter schmiegte und nun auffällig mit den Augen rollte. Dann plötzlich erstarb sein Lächeln wieder und er sah sich suchend um. Schließlich fuhr er mit gerunzelter Stirn fort: »Das heißt, wenn B.B. bis dahin mit den Sachen zurück ist, die ich noch brauche.«

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus als ob Geralt ihm eine leichtfertige Antwort geben wollte, doch dann plötzlich erstarrte der Hexer und sein Gesicht verlor auch das letzte bisschen Farbe.  
»Verdammt. B.B.«, flüsterte er entsetzt. »Daran habe ich bisher noch gar nicht gedacht. Er muss vor dem Beginn der Zeitschleife aufgebrochen sein.«  
»Das heißt er konnte seit fünf Tagen nicht zurückkehren«, bemerkte Veit nun ebenfalls erschrocken an.  
Sofort trat Regis vor und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. »Ich denke, ihr könnt unbesorgt sein, meine Freunde. Er wird sicherlich erkannt haben, dass wir erneut in einer Zeitschleife gefangen sind und vermutlich einfach abwarten bis das Problem behoben ist. Tatsächlich würde ich nicht ausschließen, dass er bereits morgen zu früher Stunde zurückkehrt.«  
»Nun das können wir nur hoffen«, murmelte Valka und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen Haare. »Wir haben so viel zu tun, dass wir uns nicht erlauben können einen von uns nach Beauclair zu schicken, um ihn zu informieren, dass der Weg wieder frei ist. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass sogar B.Bs Pflichtbewusstsein derart ausgeprägt ist, dass er seit fünf Tagen neben der Barriere sitzt und geduldig darauf wartet, dass sie verschwindet.«  
Bevor jemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, lenkte ein Geräusch die Aufmerksamkeit zur Haustür.  
Einen Augenblick später blinzelte Valka ungläubig, dann seufzte sie: »Vergesst einfach, dass ich etwas gesagt habe.«

»B.B., du bist zurück«, rief Geralt erfreut aus und sofort scharrten sie sich um den sichtlich erschöpften Haushofmeister, der offenbar von der Versammlung zu so später Stunde überrascht war.

~

Barnabas-Basilius nickte nachdenklich als Dettlaff seine Zusammenfassung der letzten Stunden und den Ursprung der neuen Zeitschleife beendete.  
Der Haushofmeister steckte sich das letzte Stück seines Brotes in den Mund und wischte sich die Krümel von den Händen. Schließlich nickte er ein weiteres Mal. »Das ist in der Tat eine außerordentlich unglückliche Entwicklung«, stimmte er förmlich zu und kratzte sich das untypisch stoppelige Kinn.  
»Glücklicherweise bin ich rasch auf den verblassten Zauber aufmerksam geworden und konnte so rechtzeitig zurückkehren. Ich habe selbstverständlich alle gewünschten Dinge erledigt, Herr«, fügte er an Geralt gewandt hinzu.  
»Ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet«, erwiderte der Hexer grinsend, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht etwas ernster. »Leider kann ich dir außer ein paar Stunden schlaf nicht mehr Erholung gönnen. »Die Einladungen für die Gäste aus der Gegend müssen geschrieben und verteilt werden und wir müssen noch zusätzliches Personal einstellen.«  
»Etwas Schlaf ist alles, was ich benötige, Herr. Ich habe mir bereits erlaubt die Einladungen anzufertigen, es müsste nur noch das Datum ergänzt werden.« Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. »Ich habe zudem bereits einige geeignete Burschen und Mädchen angeheuert. Selbstverständlich können sie alle hervorragende Referenzen vorweisen. Wenn sie mit meiner Wahl einverstanden sind, können sie bald ihre Aufgaben übernehmen, Herr.«  
»Ausgezeichnet«, meldete sich Veit mit leuchtenden Augen zu Wort. »Die können mir dann gleich helfen die Pavillons aufzustellen.« Dann schüttelte er plötzlich ungläubig den Kopf. »Ich frage mich, warum wir uns überhaupt Sorgen machen. Jetzt wo B.B. wieder hier ist, wird der Rest ein Kinderspiel.«  
»Du solltest nicht übermütig werden, mein lieber Veit«, tadelte Regis gutmütig. »Wenn der Kaiser hier eintrifft, wird es zweifellos ungemütlich. Vergiss nicht, warum wir dies tun. Wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren Ciri so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten. Das wird sie nicht vor dem Zorn ihres Vaters schützen, aber zumindest vor dem General.«  
Veit nickte kleinlaut und für einen Moment fielen sie alle in Schweigen.

Plötzlich meldete sich Dettlaff zu Wort: »Brauchen wir nicht noch einen König?«  
Er sah sich irritiert um als die anderen ihn ratlos anstarrten. Schließlich wandte er sich an Regis und seine Frau. »Hattet ihr nicht erzählt, dass ihr von der Königin von Skellige getraut wurdet?«  
Für einen Moment herrschte weiterhin Stille, dann beugte sich Geralt plötzlich stöhnend vor und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Als er schließlich wieder hochblickte, seufzte er frustriert. »Er hat recht. Ein König muss es zwar nicht sein, aber einen Priester brauchen wir. Die Trauung muss rechtskräftig erfolgen, ansonsten ist alles vergebens. Ich muss morgen nach Beauclair und einen Priester auftreiben.«  
»Das wird nicht nötig sein, Herr«, ergriff der Haushofmeister wieder das Wort und Geralt sah ihn überrascht an.  
»Willst du mir sagen, du hast bereits einen Priester engagiert, B.B.?«, fragte er amüsiert.  
Barnabas-Basilius rückte seine Brille würdevoll zurecht und schüttelte dann anmutig den Kopf. »Nein Herr, aber es obliegt seit Jahren meiner Verantwortung die Bediensteten von Corvo Bianco und einiger angrenzender Güter zu trauen. Die Herzogin selbst hat mir die nötige Würde zugesprochen.«

Für einen Augenblick starrte Geralt den Mann nur fassungslos an, dann lachte er ungläubig auf. »Aber natürlich hat sie das.«  
Er kicherte noch einige Zeitlang weiter, dann sprach er abermals: »Ciri, Dettlaff, habt ihr irgendwelche Einwände dagegen das B.B. eure Trauung durchführt?«  
Der Vampir schüttelte lediglich stumm den Kopf, aber Ciri, die genauso erstaunt wirkte wie Geralt, erhob sich von ihrem Platz, umrundete den Tisch und drückte dem Haushofmeister einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Danke B.B. Es wäre mir eine Ehre von dir getraut zu werden.«

Geralt folgte ihrer Interaktion schweigend, als er plötzlich bemerkte das Regis sich zu ihm gebeugt hatte. Er sah den Vampir fragend an.  
»Mein Freund, bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass der Mann ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist?«, fragte Regis grinsend.  
Der Hexer runzelte die Stirn. »Ich bin mir nur einer Sache sicher, „gewöhnlich“ ist ein Wort das man mit B.B. nicht in Verbindung bringen kann.«

~

»Also dann«, sagte Geralt und stieß sich von der Tischkante ab. »Wir haben noch weniger Zeit als wir dachten, aber noch ist Emhyr nicht hier. Vermutlich reist er mit viel zu viel Gefolge um Portale nutzen zu können. Wir wissen, dass er frühestens vor fünf Tagen aufgebrochen sein kann, das bedeutet, dass er im schlimmsten Fall in drei oder im besten Fall in fünf Tagen hier sein wird. Die Hochzeit muss also in zwei Tagen stattfinden, komme was wolle.«  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, dann fuhr er fort. »Ihr wisst alle was zu tun ist. Diese Hochzeit muss stattfinden. Für Ciri.«  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte sofort den Raum.  
Geralt wandte sich seiner Ziehtochter zu und ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass sie bei seiner Ansprache deutlich errötet war und ihren Blick verlegen zu Boden gesenkt hatte.  
Ein wehmütiger Stich durchfuhr ihn, als ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst wurde, was ihr Vorhaben bedeutete. Für einen traurigen Moment verlor er sich in Erinnerungen an den frechen Wildfang der mit ihm über die geborstenen Mauern Kaer Morhens getobt war.

Abrupt schüttelte Geralt die Erinnerungen ab. Er würde nach der Hochzeit mehr als genug Zeit haben um verarbeiten zu können, dass das Mädchen, welches ihm wie eine Tochter war schon lange kein Kind mehr war.  
Er strich sich umständlich durch seine Haare, um seine gegenwärtige emotionale Zerrissenheit zu verbergen. Als er sich schließlich wieder gefasst hatte, fand er sich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit wieder.  
Verlegen räusperte Geralt sich, dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich an die Zauberin. »Yen, du fängst am besten an die Leute herzuholen und… keine Tricks diesmal.« Er kniff die Augen drohend zusammen, dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu den anderen um. »Was den Rest von uns angeht… wir haben verdammt viel Arbeit vor uns, ich schlage vor wir nutzen die letzten paar Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang und schlafen etwas. Wir werden erst wieder Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, wenn Ciri einen Ring am Finger trägt.«

Yennefers genervtes Seufzen ging unter in dem prompt erklingenden Geräusch von zahlreichen Sitzmöbeln, die lautstark über den Boden schabten, aber sie war nach dem vorangegangenen Debakel ausnahmsweise klug genug keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und ihren Frust nicht anderweitig zu äußern.  
Während sich die anderen allmählich anschickten Geralts Aufforderung nachzukommen, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Liste in ihrer Hand. Mit finster zusammengekniffenen Augen und stark gerunzelter Stirn ging sie die einzelnen Namen durch und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu schaffen.  
Sie schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf als sie neben bekannten Namen wie Lambert und Eskel auf eine Reihe von Namen traf die mit Anmerkungen versehen waren, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es sich dabei um ein Schankmädchen aus den Scherben und einer Reihe elfischer fahrender Gaukler handelte.  
Der bittere Geschmack von Galle wanderte ihre Kehle hoch, als sie sich vorstellte, dass solche Vagabunden geladene Gäste auf Ciris Hochzeit sein sollten. Ciri, die zukünftige Kaiserin von Nilfgaard.  
Sie schnaubte frustriert und kämpfte gegen den Zwang an das unsauber beschriebene Pergament in ihrer Hand zu zerknüllen.

Als Yennefer ihren Blick wieder auf den Raum vor ihr richtete, bemerkte sie zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass trotz der vorangegangenen Aktivität noch niemand den Speisesaal verlassen hatte. Vielmehr starrten alle Anwesenden auf Veit, der sichtlich aufgewühlt in der Mitte des Raumes stand und offenbar verzweifelt nach Worten rang.  
Schlagartig wich die Farbe aus Yennefers Gesicht. Würde Veit etwa sein Versprechen brechen und die anderen nun doch über ihr tun informieren?  
Sie hielt gebannt die Luft an und begann im Geiste den Zauber für ein Fluchtportal zu weben.

Für eine Weile wand Veit sich weiter unter den auffordernden Blicken seiner Freunde und Familie ohne sich wirklich durchringen zu können sein Anliegen zu offenbaren.  
»Veit, willst du noch etwas loswerden?«, fragte Geralt ihn unvermittelt und der dunkelhaarige Hexer zuckte heftig zusammen.  
Nicht wenige Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt, als der Hexer gleich darauf die Augen schloss, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und tief durchatmete.

Nur einen Moment später hatte Veit sich wieder gefasst und mit gewohnt selbstsicherer Haltung blickte er Geralt fest in die Augen.  
»Hör mal, Geralt«, begann er zögerlich. »Ich weiß, dass die Zeit drängt und wahrscheinlich ist das jetzt auch nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, aber es gibt etwas das ich unbedingt noch loswerden muss.«  
Während Veit sprach, wurde seine Stimme fester, aber er fummelte weiterhin nervös an einer der winzigen Taschen an seinem Gürtel herum und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden.  
»Ich denke schon eine ganze Weile darüber nach und nachdem ich heute Morgen kurzfristig… mein gesamtes Leben Revue passieren ließ, kann ich es nicht länger aufschieben.«  
Verlegen sah er wieder in Geralts ratloses Gesicht und ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. »Ich war recht erstaunt, dass du meinen Vorschlag mit der Hochzeit von Dettlaff und Ciri so rasch akzeptiert hast, ich weiß schließlich wie wenig du vom Heiraten hältst. Aber natürlich ist mir auch klar, dass die Situation der beiden außergewöhnlich ist und…. «  
Veit hielt mitten im Satz inne und räusperte sich verlegen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er brabbelte und Geralts Gesicht mit jedem Wort immer verkniffener wurde.  
Mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich fahrig über das Gesicht und während er einen zweiten Anlauf für seine Erklärung startete, zog er mit der rechten Hand einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Gürteltasche. »Geralt, ich weiß du hast kein Interesse zu heiraten, daher werde ich mir nicht die Mühe machen dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Aber… ich liebe dich… und ich will auch in Zukunft mit dir zusammen sein und… ich würde mir wünschen, wenn du dies als Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit tragen würdest.«

Die erdrückende Stille des Raumes wurde für einen Moment vom kollektiven luftschnappen aller anwesenden unterbrochen, bis gleich darauf wieder Stille einkehrte.  
Niemand wagte es nun noch zu atmen. Stattdessen ruhten alle Augen auf Geralt der seinerseits vollkommen perplex auf den eleganten Ring mit dem eingelassenen Mondstein starrte, den Veit ihm unter die Nase hielt.

Für eine ganze Weile machte Geralt keine Anstalten etwas zu erwidern oder nach dem Ring zu greifen. Stattdessen starrte er regungslos und ohne zu Blinzeln auf das Schmuckstück. Nur seine Pupillen folgten den leichten Zuckungen des Ringes, die sich mit fortschreitender Zeit durch Veits unbehagliche Bewegungen nur noch verstärkte.  
Dann ganz plötzlich schnappte Geralts Blick wie eine durchtrennte Bogensehne nach oben und er starrte nun in die hoffnungsvollen Katzenaugen von Veit.  
Auch jetzt machte der weißhaarige Hexer noch keine Anstalten zu antworten, vielmehr löste er seinen ausdruckslosen Blick viel zu schnell, um stattdessen Regis anzusehen.  
Der Vampir beobachtete ihn jedoch genauso verblüfft wie die anderen und schien außerstande auf ihn zu reagieren.  
Ein weiteres Mal drehte Geralt den Kopf und diesmal suchte er Ciris Augen. Fast unmerkliche Furchen zogen sich über seine Stirn während er das Gesicht seiner Ziehtochter musterte.  
Erneut wendete er sich in einer seltsam abgehakten Bewegung Regis zu, nur um sich gleich darauf Dettlaff zuzuwenden und ihn zu mustern.  
Als er sich nur Augenblicke später wieder auf Regis konzentrierte, erstarb Veits Lächeln langsam und er begann seine Hand sinken zu lassen. Er kam jedoch nicht weit, denn plötzlich packte Geralt sein Handgelenk mit einer unmenschlich schnellen Bewegung und hielt ihn eisern fest.  
Stumm erwiderte er Veits fragenden Blick, während er nun seinerseits den von Dettlaff gefertigten Ring mit dem ungewöhnlichen Lapislazuli von Ciri aus seiner Tasche zog und ihn Veit entgegenhielt.  
»Es wäre mir eine Ehre«, flüsterte Geralt endlich mit unnatürlich gebrochener Stimme und weitaus förmlicher als man von ihm gewohnt war.  
Veit schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören. Er atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf, starrte aber seinerseits verwundert auf den ihm angebotenen Ring.  
»Und ich hoffe, du akzeptierst… diesen Ring… als Zeichen… meiner… verdammt. Bei Meliteles Titten. Veit, ich liebe dich auch. …Bitte nimm einfach den blöden Ring.«

Verstört stolperte Yennefer zurück, als der Raum plötzlich zu explodieren schien. Für einen Moment hatte sie noch gehofft Veit würde sich auf ihre Kosten einen geschmacklosen Scherz erlauben, aber kaum das Geralt ausgesprochen hatte, war beinahe jeder anwesende in stürmisch tosende Begeisterungsrufe ausgebrochen und nun drängten sie sich voller Begeisterung um die beiden Männer.  
Abwesend und mit staubtrockener Kehle fing Yennefer Dettlaffs selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf, welches er ihr über die wimmelnde Masse hinweg widmete. Sie schluckte schwerfällig und sah zurück auf ihren früheren Geliebten, der in diesem Moment den dunkelhaarigen Hexer zärtlich in eine Umarmung zog und ihn nun hingebungsvoll küsste.

Fassungslos hob sie eine zittrige Hand an ihren Mund und beißende Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, während sie die Szene weiterhin ungläubig beobachtete.  
»Scheiße!«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
>   
> Im nächsten Kapitel ist es endlich soweit. Ciris und Dettlaffs großer Tag. ♥
> 
> (Und die packende Story einer Zauberin, ihrer Gabel und einer kompletten Hochzeitstorte. Bleibt dabei um zu erfahren ob Yennever von Vengerberg im Epilog noch in ihre schwarz-weißen Fummel passt.)


	19. Der große Tag - Showdown Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das hat jetzt länger gedauert als gedacht, aber dafür sind das jetzt auch geschmeidige 40 Seiten Text geworden.  
>  Ursprünglich wollte ich das in 2 Kapiteln posten... ab Seite 20 ging mir auf, dass das eher blöd wäre.  
>  Ich habe noch 4 Seiten mit potenziellen Dialogen und Ideen, die ich letztendlich nicht eingebaut habe und auch sonst hätte diese Geschichte noch 10 Kapitel länger werden können. Aber ich bin fertig. Ich habe die Nase voll. Es hat Spaß gemacht, aber für mich ist mit der Schreiberei erstmal Schluss.  
>  Doch wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt?  
>  Danke an alle Leser und ich hoffe euch hat die Reise gefallen, auch wenn diese Story am Ende doch nicht die legere alberne Geschichte geworden ist, als die sie eigentlich einmal gedacht war.
> 
> LG  
>  Ratatosk
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

Mit streng zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, verschränkten Armen und lediglich mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet stand Geralt von Riva in seinem Schlafzimmer und starrte finster in die schwere Holztruhe, die neben seinem ausladenden Bett stand.  
Die einzig wahrnehmbare Regung des Mannes zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, wo seine bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen hektisch aber konzentriert den Inhalt der Truhe musterten.  
Es verstrich geraume Zeit in der sich die angespannte Atmosphäre im Raum immer weiter aufheizte, doch grade als man das Gefühl bekam die Luft würde anfangen zu brodeln stöhnte der Hexer genervt auf, löste die verschränkten Arme und ließ sowohl seinen Kopf als auch seine Schultern frustriert hängen.  
»Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung was ich anziehen soll«, seufzte Geralt unglücklich.

Das amüsierte Kichern, das gleich darauf durch den Raum hallte, ließ ihn einen giftigen Blick zu Veit werfen, der sich, ebenfalls noch in Unterwäsche, wohlig auf dem Bett aalte.  
»Das ist nicht witzig«, schimpfte Geralt säuerlich. »Ich hatte bisher einfach keine Zeit mir Gedanken darüberzumachen.«  
Breit grinsend rutschte Veit auf der Matratze zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das geschnitzte Kopfteil des Bettes. »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir das tatsächlich wichtig sein könnte.«  
Geralt warf ihm einen weiteren finsteren Blick zu bevor er sich wieder über die Truhe beugte. »Ich hasse es mich in diese steifen Kleider zu zwängen, aber wir reden hier verdammt noch mal von Ciris Hochzeit«, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und zog schließlich ein schwarzes Wams mit weißen Applikationen und ein zweites mit reichen goldenen Webmustern aus der Truhe und breitete sie vor sich auf dem Bett aus.  
»Das sind die einzigen eleganten kratzigen Fetzen, die ich besitze.« Er deutete auf eines der Kleidungsstücke. »Nilfgaarder Stil ist wahrscheinlich zu makaber unter diesen Umständen, außerdem möchte ich absolut nichts Schwarz-weißes tragen.« Er warf Veit ein scheues Lächeln zu, bevor er auf das andere Wams deutete. »Das Toussaints Vorstellung von Mode für eine Hochzeit im Skelliger Stil angemessen ist, bezweifle ich allerdings auch.«  
»Wahrscheinlich eher nicht«, stimmte der dunkelhaarige Hexer ihm zu und lehnte sich über das Bett um selbst einen Blick in die Truhe zu werfen. »Du warst doch eine Weile auf den Inseln. Hast du nichts von dort mitgebracht?«  
»Nur Rüstzeug«, brummte Geralt stumpf. »Und nicht mal ein vollständiges Set.«  
Frustriert, fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die noch wirren Haare. »Yen wollte mich für König Brans Totenwache ausstaffieren, aber ich hatte es satt mich von ihr ständig wie ein Püppchen anziehen zu lassen und bin stattdessen in meiner Wolfsrüstung erschienen. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich die Klamotten nochmal hätte brauchen können.«  
»Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dir das jemand in Kaer Trolde übelgenommen hat«, lachte Veit amüsiert und kletterte nun selbst aus dem Bett.  
»Abgesehen von Yen – niemand«, bestätigte Geralt.

Veit feixte und öffnete schwungvoll den Deckel seiner eigenen Kleidertruhe. Während er darin herumwühlte sagte er: »Aber du könntest es doch einfach genauso machen. Die Großmeisterliche Wolfsrüstung ist schließlich etwas Besonderes.«  
Geralt dachte eine Weile darüber nach, während sich skeptische Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. »Was ist mit dir? Ziehst du deine Rüstung an?«, fragte er nach einigen Momenten des ergebnislosen Grübelns.  
Prompt richtete Veit sich stocksteif auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. »Hast du mal aus dem Fenster gesehen? Es ist nicht eine Wolke am Himmel und obwohl die Sonne grade erst aufgegangen ist, hängen jetzt schon schwüle Schwaden über den Weinstöcken. Ich hatte nicht vor Ciri die Show zu stehlen, indem ich während ihrer Zeremonie in meiner Bärenrüstung einen Hitzschlag bekomme.«  
Geralt nickte nachdenklich, bevor er aber fragen konnte was Veit stattdessen anziehen würde, kam ihm der Hexer zuvor.  
Er zog eine lange, weite Tunika aus der Truhe und hielt sie sich einen Moment vor die nackte Brust bevor er sie ebenfalls auf dem Bett ausbreitete. »Ich habe Valka gebeten etwas für mich zu nähen. Ist vom Stil her wie eine typische Skelliger Tunika geschnitten«, erklärte Veit und begann erneut in der Truhe zu graben.  
Neugierig beugte Geralt sich vor und betrachtete das lange, vornehmlich schwarze Hemd. Er erkannte den Schnitt, aber zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass die Schulterpartie und Front nicht mit den typischen Verzierungen der Inseln versehen waren, sondern stattdessen in einem gelungenen modischen Kompromiss die eleganten gewebten Muster aufwiesen die hier in Toussaint bevorzugt wurden. Er nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf.

Während er noch starrte, legte Veit einen breiten Kummerbund auf das Bett, der in dem gleichen kräftigen blau schimmerte wie die Verzierungen auf der Tunika. Gleich darauf folgte noch ein Paar spitz zulaufende schwarze lederne Armschienen die mit Goldband eingefasst waren und Geralts Augenbrauen wölbten sich vor Erstaunen.  
Veit musste seinen Blick aufgefangen haben, denn er grinste den Hexer schief an und deutete auf die Armschienen. »Dient eher der Dekoration und um zu verhindern, dass mir die Ärmel in die Suppe hängen, aber sollte mich jemand am Buffet mit einer Gabel attackieren bin ich gerüstet.«

Schließlich beugte er sich noch einmal vor und nahm zögerlich eine zweite Tunika aus der Truhe. Er räusperte sich verlegen als er sie neben die andere auf das Bett legte. »Und weil ich ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker bin habe ich Valka gebeten auch eine für dich anzufertigen. Du musst sie aber nicht tragen, wenn du nicht willst«, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen.  
Geralt starrte ihn für einen Moment stumm an, dann lehnte er sich über das Bett und nahm die angebotene Tunika auf.  
Als er sie aufschlug, sah er, dass sie im gleichen Stil geschnitten war, nur die Webmuster schimmerten bei diesem Kleidungsstück silbern.  
Ein flauer Knoten bildete sich in seinem Magen.  
Doch während er noch nach den passenden Worten suchte, um Veit möglichst schonend beizubringen, dass Schwarz-silber zu nah bei Schwarz-weiß lag, holte der dunkelhaarige Hexer den passenden Kummerbund zu Geralts Tunika hervor. Er sah, dass der silberne Stoff im Licht changierte und ein zarter Blauton das kühle Silber ersetzte.  
Verwundert bewegte er das lange Hemd und bemerkte den gleichen Farbverlauf im Muster. Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er legte die Tunika zurück aufs Bett, drehte seine Hand und betrachtete den Ring an seinem Finger. Der große polierte Mondstein schimmerte im Licht silbrig und mit nur einem Hauch von Blau.  
Als Veit schließlich auch die passenden Armschienen für ihn herausgesucht hatte, war Geralt nicht im Geringsten verwundert, dass deren Zierbänder Weißgolden waren.

»Du hast dir ziemlich viel Mühe damit gegeben«, grinste Geralt amüsiert über Veits ertappten Gesichtsausdruck als dieser erkannte, dass der Ursprung des Farbschemas durchschaut war.  
Für einen Moment sah es aus als ob Veit tatsächlich nach einer ernsthaften Erwiderung suchte, aber dann breitete sich ebenfalls ein weites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, damit Geralt den Ring an seinem Finger sehen konnte. »Vielleicht war es auch einfach Schicksal. Du konntest schließlich nicht ahnen was ich tragen würde und trotzdem passt der Ring, den du mir gegeben hast perfekt dazu.«  
Geralt lachte leise und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam und er erstarrte. »Wusste Dettlaff es?«  
»Bitte?«, fragte Veit irritiert.  
»Wusste Dettlaff was du anziehen würdest?«  
»Keine Ahnung«, antwortete Veit mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Kann sein, dass er gehört hat wie ich mit Valka darüber gesprochen habe. Warum…?« Veit hielt inne und starrte Geralt einen Moment an, dann lachte er plötzlich laut auf. »Verstehe. Dettlaff hat den Ring angefertigt, nicht wahr?«  
Zerknirscht nickte Geralt und Veit lachte nur noch lauter.  
»In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du ihn bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht einmal leiden konntest, hat er dich inzwischen ganz schön eingenommen. Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass er in ein paar Stunden praktisch dein Schwiegersohn sein wird, ist das vermutlich auch besser so.«  
»Weißt du, wenn du Feinheiten auslässt wie die Tatsache, dass Ciri lediglich meine Ziehtochter ist, dann solltest du wenigstens konsequent bleiben«, erwiderte Geralt trocken.  
Irritiert aber noch immer lächelnd zog Veit eine Augenbraue hoch. »Was meinst du?«  
»Unser Schwiegersohn«, grinste Geralt frech als er sah wie Veits Lächeln langsam erstarb. »Dein Onkel Dettlaff wird in ein paar Stunden unser Schwiegersohn sein.«  
»Allmählich wird mir klar, warum du dich so unwohl mit der Tatsache fühlst, dass Regis mein Vater ist.«  
Geralt lachte noch einmal auf und stupste Veit liebevoll an. »Wir sollten uns ranhalten. B.B. und Marlene sind bestimmt schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen.«  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer nickte grinsend und beugte sich ein weiteres Mal über seine Truhe um eine passende Hose zu suchen.

~

Die beiden Hexer hatten kaum ihr Schlafzimmer verlassen als Regis ihnen im Speisesaal gutgelaunt entgegenkam. Der Vampir war ebenfalls schon in sein festliches Gewand gekleidet und obwohl der Schnitt dem ihrer Tuniken ähnelte, ließ die Wahl der Muster und der schlichtere Stoff seiner Garderobe auf ein Skelliger Original schließen. An seiner Hüfte baumelte ein glitzernder Dolch dessen Heft anscheinend aus Knochen geschnitzt war und sich hell vor dem dunklen Grau des Stoffes abzeichnete.  
Geralt musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken als er sah, dass die Hand die normalerweise am Riemen seiner sonst allgegenwärtigen Umhängetasche lag, nun auf dem Dolch ruhte, als ob der Vampir einfach nicht wüsste was er sonst damit anfangen sollte.  
Trotz des ungewohnten Stils trug Regis die Kleidung aber mit der gleichen Würde, die er stets an den Tag legte.

Noch bevor der Vampir vor den beiden Männern angekommen war, zeichnete sich ein außergewöhnlich breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab, welches einen großen Teil seiner langen, scharfen Zähne offenbarte.  
»Ah, ein wirklich geschmackvolles Ensemble«, feixte er amüsiert und seine dunklen Augen funkelten schelmisch. »Und wie gut es euch beide kleidet. …Ganz besonders, weil du in diesem hier ausnahmsweise nicht säuerlich dreinschaust, mein lieber Geralt.«  
Veit schmunzelte, doch Geralt schnaubte verächtlich und verdrehte betont die Augen, auch wenn die Geste etwas aufgesetzt wirkte.  
»Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes? Wir waren grade auf dem Weg zu B.B.«, brummte er den Vampir einen Moment später an um ihn von der weiteren Inspektion seiner Kleidung abzuhalten, die ihn viel zu sehr erheiterte.  
»Allerdings«, bestätigte Regis und zupfte ungeniert eine schief sitzende Naht an Geralts Ärmel in Position. »Valka dürfte inzwischen Dettlaffs Erscheinungsbild aufs festlichste herausgeputzt haben.

Wenn mich meine Erinnerung jedoch nicht trübt, dann hattest du noch etwas mit ihm zu… erledigen.«  
Geralt stutzte einen Moment, doch gleich darauf nickte er abgehakt. »Richtig.«  
Er drehte sich zu Veit, der den mysteriösen Austausch stirnrunzelnd verfolgt hatte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Geh schonmal vor, ich werde so schnell wie möglich nachkommen.«  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, doch Geralt hatte sich bereits abgewandt und eilte mit langen Schritten zur Treppe.

Er hatte grade einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt als die Haustür lautstark aufschwang und Yennefer hineinstürmte.  
Der Hexer blieb sofort stehen, seufzte innerlich und warf einen genervten Blick über die Schulter zu den beiden anderen Männern, die es plötzlich auffällig eilig hatten das Haus zu verlassen.  
Die Zauberin ließ ihren Blick suchend durch den Raum gleiten und als sie Geralt erblickte, eilte sie sofort auf ihn zu.  
Während sie sich näherte, fiel Geralt erstaunt auf, dass ihre seidigen Locken wirr waren, ihre Kleidung zerknittert und tiefe, dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen lagen.  
Für die Dauer eines Herzschlags durchfuhr ihn ein Stich tiefen Mitgefühls, ausgelöst durch ihre offenkundige Erschöpfung, doch als er sich daran erinnerte wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, verfinsterte sich sein Ausdruck und er zog die Augenbrauen unbewusst zusammen.  
»Hast du alle Leute die auf der Liste standen hergebracht?«, fragte er mit emotionsloser Stimme, als Yennefer vor ihm zum Stehen kam.  
Die Zauberin nickte erst tonlos, überlegte es sich dann anders und schüttelte den Kopf. »Alle bis auf Triss. Sie wird noch in Kovir gebraucht. Ich habe nur kurz mit ihr sprechen können, aber sie hat versprochen rechtzeitig hier zu sein.« Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand erschöpft durch die unordentlichen Haare und blinzelte ein paarmal müde.  
»Gut. …Hat jeder einen Schlafplatz bekommen?«, bohrte Geralt weiter nach und sie nickte abermals.  
»Dein Haushofmeister kümmert sich grade um die letzten Gäste. Es wird etwas eng im Arbeiterquartier, aber es werden alle unterkommen«, bestätigte sie mit träger Stimme.

Geralt nickte mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit und überlegte welche Aufgabe er ihr als Nächstes zuweisen konnte. Doch als die Zauberin plötzlich heftig gähnte und ihr trauriger Blick sehnsüchtig zu der Tür wanderte hinter der sich Ciri auf ihre Zeremonie vorbereitete, überrollte ihn abermals ein Anflug von Mitgefühl.  
Mit einer Hand strich er sich über den Nacken und er atmete einmal tief ein bevor er den Atem wieder laut ausstieß.  
»Yen, geh baden. Du siehst scheußlich aus«, brummte er die Zauberin an.  
Schlagartig wandte Yennefer sich wieder um und starrte ihn finster an. Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Geralt erneut das Wort. »Wenn du dich für die Feier angezogen hast, wirst du Marlene zur Hand gehen.«  
Der finstere Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verblasste und wurde wieder durch Traurigkeit ersetzt. »Will sie mich denn dabei haben?«  
Für einen Moment zögerte Geralt und suchte nach den passenden Worten. »Sie wird es akzeptieren«, sagte er schließlich langsam. »Das war der Deal. Du hilfst, um den Schlamassel, den du angerichtet hast zu korrigieren und dafür wirst du nicht rausgeschmissen.« Er stockte kurz, dann fügte er hinzu: »Auch wenn dir das nichts mehr Wert ist, warst du trotzdem einmal eine wichtige Person in ihrem Leben. Du solltest dabei sein, wenn Ciri heiratet.«  
»Ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt«, murmelte Yennefer unglücklich.  
Diesmal seufzte Geralt laut auf. Er hatte befürchtet, dass dieses Thema früher oder später aufgegriffen würde. »Du hast es darauf angelegt. Yen, was verdammt nochmal hast du denn erwartet bei deinem Auftritt?«

»Früher hat Ciri mir vertraut. Sie wusste, dass ich nur das Beste für sie im Sinn hatte.«  
»Sie war ein Kind, verdammt nochmal. Jetzt ist sie eine erwachsene Frau und du hast kein Recht ihr vorzuschreiben wie sie sich anziehen soll und mit wem sie ihr Leben verbringen muss«, wies er sie streng zurecht.  
»Ich habe nicht bemerkt wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hat.«  
Geralt schnaubte ungehalten. »Natürlich hast du das nicht. Du hast ihr… du hast uns schließlich den Rücken gekehrt.«  
»Geralt, du warst derjenige der die Sache zwischen uns beendet hat. Du sagtest, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst«, erwiderte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
»Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich trotzdem noch Zeit mit dir verbringen wollte. Es ist jetzt neun Jahre her, dass wir den Zauber des Djinns rückgängig gemacht haben. Acht Jahre seit du mir den Brief zu Professor Moreaus Forschungen geschickt hast und das war das letzte Mal, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Bei mir und bei Ciri. …Nicht mal als ich im Gefängnis saß und meine Hinrichtung ernsthaft zur Debatte stand hast du es für nötig gehalten dich zu melden. Stattdessen hast du Ciri jahrelang heimlich ausspioniert und sie auch noch an Emhyr verraten. Diesmal kannst du dich wirklich nicht herausreden. Deine Position als Beraterin war dir einfach wichtiger als das Mädchen, das du einst Tochter genannt hast. Jetzt lebe damit, dass Ciri entschieden hat, dass ihr ihr eigenes Leben wichtiger ist als du.«  
»Aber…«, begann Yennefer wütend.  
»Nein«, unterbrach Geralt sie sofort mit scharfer Stimme. »Es reicht. Du hast es kaputt gemacht. Wenn du es reparieren willst, dann streng dich gefälligst an. Deine üblichen Rechtfertigungen werden dir diesmal nichts nutzen. Du wirst hart dafür arbeiten müssen, wenn Ciri dir das vergeben soll.« Er wandte sich von ihr ab und machte sich wieder daran die Treppe hinaufzugehen.

Die Zauberin war bei seinen letzten Worten scharf zusammengezuckt und blickte nun mit leeren Augen zu ihren Füßen. »Und was ist mit uns?«, fragte sie tonlos.  
Getroffen blieb Geralt auf der Mitte der Treppe stehen, dann drehte er sich steif zu ihr um. »Es gibt kein uns mehr. Es gibt mich und Veit. Ich liebe ihn und er tut mir verdammt nochmal gut.  
Regis, Valka, Marlene und B.B. sind die beste Gesellschaft, die ich mir wünschen kann. Ciri wird sich endlich hier niederlassen und einen Kerl heiraten, mit dem ich zwar meine Startschwierigkeiten hatte, der aber eigentlich ziemlich in Ordnung ist. Du siehst also, mein Leben ist perfekt… und das ganz ohne dich.« Er schnaubte wieder. »Versteh mich nicht falsch, es stört mich nicht, wenn du hier bist. …Es bedeutet mir jedoch auch nichts mehr.«  
Diesmal drehte er sich ohne weitere Umschweife um und ließ Yennefer sprachlos am Fuß der Treppe zurück.

~

Frustriert, zog Dettlaff seinen Gürtel noch etwas enger und wünschte sich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Morgen, ein Spiegelbild.  
Valkas zahlreiche Versicherungen, dass sein Ensemble ihm gut stehen würde hatte ihn zunächst etwas entspannt, aber als die Hexerin plötzlich begann wie eine gewaltige Hummel um ihn herum zu huschen und an jeder einzelnen Naht zu zupfen und zu zerren, bis sie sich an der perfekten Position befand, hatte sich seine seichte Unruhe in ausgeprägte Nervosität verwandelt. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er in Kürze vor unzähligen Menschen stehen würde, um ein Ritual auszuführen, dass er nur aus Regis‘ Erzählung kannte. Er seufzte und versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass das ein kleiner Preis dafür war um mit Ciri eine Zukunft haben zu können.

Ein heftiger Ruck an seinem Gürtel, welcher die Schnalle grade ausrichtete, zwang ihn zu einem leichten Ausfallschritt um nicht umzukippen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und bemühte sich ein frustriertes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, während er Valka noch immer hilflos ausgeliefert war.  
»Du siehst gut aus«, tönte es plötzlich aus Richtung der Tür und Dettlaff sah überrascht auf.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er Geralts erscheinen zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Valka musste es ähnlich ergangen sein, denn sie trat verblüfft einen Schritt von Dettlaff zurück.  
Doch nur einen Moment später zeichnete sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab. »Das tut er wirklich«, stimmte sie erfreut zu.  
Dann nickte sie in Geralts Richtung. »Du im Übrigen auch. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Veit dich überzeugen kann die Tunika zu tragen.« Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich zusehends, während sie den Hexer neugierig begutachtete.  
Geralt grinste die Frau schief an und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ist bequemer als die Klamotten die Yen mir in der Vergangenheit aufgezwungen hat. …Danke, dass du dir für mich die Mühe gemacht hast.«  
Die Hexerin winkte lässig ab. »Keine Ursache. Ich kann ja auch schlecht nein sagen, wenn mein Sohn mich bittet ein Pärchen Outfit für ihn und sein Herzblatt anzufertigen.«  
Geralt schnaubte amüsiert auf, während er sanft den Kopf schüttelte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Dettlaff zu, der erneut den Kopf gesenkt hatte und an sich heruntersah.

Der Vampir unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte zwar keine Möglichkeit festzustellen, ob ihm die Kleidung tatsächlich stand, aber er musste stillschweigend zugeben, dass das lange tiefschwarze Wams mit den filigranen eingewebten Goldmustern und weinroten Akzenten ihm gut gefiel.  
Genau wie bei Geralt wurden seine weiten Ärmel von ledernen Armschienen zusammengerafft, aber anders als bei den schlichten umrahmten Armschienen des Hexers waren seine mit einem komplizierten Muster aus goldenen und roten Fäden bestickt.  
Seine gut sitzende Hose bestand aus schlichtem schwarzen Leder und verschwand auf Kniehöhe in auf hochglanzpolierte Stiefel die am Saum ebenso üppig und kunstvoll bestickt waren wie die Armschienen.  
Dettlaff schreckte erst aus seiner Selbstinspektion hoch, als Valka plötzlich wieder nähertrat und seine Mottenbrosche auf Höhe seines Herzens an dem eleganten Wams befestigte.

Er drehte den Kopf als Geralt herangeschlendert kam und die Brosche ins Visier nahm. »Ist das eigentlich ein Vampirding?«, fragte der Hexer neugierig.  
Als er den ratlosen Ausdruck auf Dettlaffs Gesicht sah, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen: »Du hast diese Mottenbrosche, Regis die Schlangenfibeln.«  
Dettlaff nickte als er begriff worauf Geralt hinauswollte. »Kein Vampir…ding. Vielmehr unsere Mode.«  
»Wie kommt es das Veit dann nichts dergleichen hat?«, fragte der Hexer weiter.  
»Vermutlich, weil er sich selbst ja nicht als Vampir sieht«, meinte Dettlaff schulterzuckend. »Allerdings hatte ich tatsächlich schon darüber nachgedacht etwas für ihn anzufertigen.«  
Geralt verzog überrascht das Gesicht. »Und welches Motiv schwebt dir vor? Bär?«  
»Das ist abhängig von seinem Betragen«, erwiderte Dettlaff trocken. »Meist denke ich an einen Rehbock, aber es gibt Tage, in denen ich mehr zu Schmeißfliege tendiere.«  
Geralt lachte laut auf als Valka dem Vampir prompt einen beleidigten Stoß gegen die Schulter verpasste und Dettlaff fiel gleich darauf mit ein.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten stupste Geralt die Hexerin sanft an. »Bist du mit ihm durch?«  
Valka warf daraufhin noch einen letzten langen Blick auf den Vampir, dann nickte sie langsam und trat schließlich wieder zurück. »Ich denke, er ist fertig.«  
»Ich brauche noch eine Waffe«, erinnerte Dettlaff sie.  
»Und darum bin ich hier«, erwiderte Geralt. »Folge mir.«

Als sie nacheinander die schmale Treppe hinabstiegen erwartete Dettlaff, dass Geralt ihn zum Keller führen würde, wo die Truhe mit den überzähligen und eher unbedeutenden Waffen lagerte. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er jedoch fest, dass der Hexer keinerlei Anstalten machte das Haus zu verlassen. Vielmehr steuerte er zielsicher auf ein Waffendisplay am hinteren Ende des Speisezimmers zu.  
Irritiert hob Dettlaff eine Augenbraue und fragte sich was der Hexer im Sinn hatte.  
Plötzlich blieb Geralt jedoch so abrupt mitten im Raum stehen, dass Dettlaff ausweichen musste um nicht in den Mann hineinzulaufen.  
»Veit hat anscheinend Todessehnsucht«, murmelte der Hexer kopfschüttelnd.  
Dettlaff folgte seinem Blick und seine Mundwinkel begannen amüsiert zu zucken als er erkannte, wovon Geralt sprach.  
Das schöne Stillleben einer Obstschale, das vormals am prominentesten Bereich der Wand hing war verschwunden und an seiner Stelle blickte nun das trotzige Gesicht einer kindlichen Ciri bedrohlich auf sie herab.  
»Nun, er hatte etwas in der Art angekündigt, als er es aus dem Waisenhaus mitgebracht hat«, schmunzelte Dettlaff.  
Geralt drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. »Ciri wird ausflippen. Sie hasst dieses Bild.«  
Dettlaff zuckte nur stumm mit den Schultern.

Schließlich sah Geralt noch einmal skeptisch zu dem Gemälde, schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter zu dem Waffendisplay.  
Dort angekommen legte er seine Hand auf einen außergewöhnlich schön gearbeiteten Säbel mit elegantem Holzheft und metallenen Beschlägen. Für einen Moment fuhr er beinahe zärtlich über den Rücken, dann packte er abrupt das Heft und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Begleiter um.  
Er hielt sich die Klinge quer vor die Brust, sodass Dettlaff sie gut sehen konnte, dann begann er zu erzählen.  
»Ein …Freund überließ mir diese Klinge vor einigen Jahren.« Geralt stockte kurz bevor er weitersprach. »Er war einst wahnsinnig in eine Frau verliebt. Um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können hat er einen Pakt geschlossen. Was sich als fataler Fehler erwies. Zunächst war ihm das nicht bewusst, doch als die Konsequenzen seines Fehlers ihn im vollen Umfang trafen, war es bereits zu spät. Er verlor nicht nur die Frau, er verlor alles, was das Leben lebenswert machte. ...Er wurde rücksichtslos und grausam, aber schließlich sah er ein, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Mit meiner Hilfe gelang es ihm sich von dem Fluch zu befreien, der auf ihm lag.« Geralt zögerte wieder und suchte den direkten Blickkontakt zu Dettlaff bevor er außergewöhnlich ernst fortfuhr: »Er bekam die Chance wieder ein normales Leben zu führen, aber für den Rest seines Lebens wird er nichts mehr bedauern als, dass ihn sein Verhalten nicht nur die Liebe der Frau kostete, sondern dass er ihr auch ein trostloses Leben voller Leid beschert hatte.«  
Während er sprach, legte Geralt das Blatt über seinen Unterarm und drehte Dettlaff das Heft entgegen. »Ich möchte, dass du diesen Säbel jetzt bekommst.«  
Verblüfft starrte Dettlaff reglos auf die angebotene Waffe.  
Während die Worte des Hexers noch in seinen Ohren nachklangen bewunderte er die schöne, offensichtlich ophirische Klinge.  
Für einen Moment hielten die beiden regungslos und schweigend ihre Positionen bei, dann griff Dettlaff schließlich langsam nach dem Heft. Er nahm die Klinge auf und hielt sich das Blatt senkrecht vor das Gesicht. »Ich werde Ciri glücklich machen«, sagte er voller ernst.  
Als er Geralt wieder ansah, bemerkte er, dass der Hexer ihn anlächelte. »Ich weiß.«  
Er streckte unerwartet eine Hand aus und klopfte Dettlaff freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe er wieder auf den Säbel deutete. »Sein Name ist Iris.«

~

Zufrieden schloss Ciri den letzten Knebel des leichten Mantels und strich den zarten Stoff mit den Fingern glatt, bevor sie sich lächelnd vor dem großen Spiegel hin- und herdrehte.  
Valka war es tatsächlich gelungen ihr ein Outfit zu kreieren das sowohl elegant als auch damenhaft war, dabei jedoch bequem blieb und es gewährte zudem ein Maximum an Bewegungsfreiheit.  
Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch etwas während sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild bewunderte. Der fließende Stoff des ärmellosen schwarzen Mantels betonte ihre Figur und obwohl er nur knapp bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel geschlossen war bevor er weit auseinanderklaffte und ihre schlanken Beine in den engen Hosen sichtbar wurden, kreierte er den Eindruck sie trüge ein Kleid.  
Die filigranen goldenen Stickereien die in breiten Streifen auf beiden Seiten der Knebel entlangliefen, hoben sich beinahe glühend von dem dunklen Stoff ab und ließen das ansonsten schlichte Kleidungsstück sehr kostbar aussehen.  
Ein weißer Fussel an ihrem Unterarm zog ihren Blick auf sich und sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus während sie ihn mit spitzen Fingern vom Ärmel der weinroten Bluse zupfte, die sie unter dem Mantel trug.  
Als der Störenfried verschwunden war untersuchte sie sich rasch nach weiteren Unregelmäßigkeiten. Da sie sich schließlich makellos vorfand, nickte sie zufrieden und hob die lederne Rückenscheide vom Bett auf.  
Für einen Moment musste sie kämpfen, um die Scheide anzulegen, ohne an den bronzenen Schulterplatten hängenzubleiben oder den schmalen Fellkragen ihres Mantels platt zu drücken. Als die Lederriemen jedoch endlich alle an ihrem Platz und festgezurrt waren, blickte Ciri erneut in den Spiegel und stieß fast sofort einen überraschten Schrei aus.  
»Verdammt, wie lange steht ihr schon da?«, fragte sie lachend, als sie sich von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte und sich zu den beiden grinsenden Männern umdrehte, die sie im Spiegel entdeckt hatte.

»Verrate ich nicht«, feixte Lambert amüsiert, zuckte aber gleich darauf zusammen als Eskel ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.  
»Wir sind grade erst hereingekommen«, erklärte der andere Hexer und breitete seine Arme weit aus als Ciri strahlend auf ihn zukam und sich gegen seine Brust warf.  
Für einen Moment drückte sie sich fest an den Mann, dann löste sie sich wieder von ihm und zog stattdessen Lambert in eine Umarmung.  
»Ich bin so froh, dass ihr hier seid«, seufzte sie glücklich, als sie wieder zurücktrat und die Hexer anstrahlte.  
»Als ob wir uns das entgehen lassen würden«, erwiderte Eskel und verzog sein vernarbtes Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. »Auch wenn ich selbst jetzt noch nicht fassen kann, dass du vorhast zu heiraten.«  
Lambert nickte zustimmend. »Als die Frau Zauberin gestern mitten in der Taverne auftauchte, dem Schankweib den Schrecken ihres Lebens einjagte und dann auf ihre unnachahmlich penetrante Art ankündigte, dass wir sofort mitkommen müssen, habe ich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.«  
Ciri senkte verlegen den Blick und strich sich eine Strähne ihres aschblonden Haares hinter das Ohr. »Tut mir leid für das Chaos. Ich hatte leider nicht wirklich eine Wahl.«  
»Ich hab‘ die Zauberin noch nie leiden können. Ich wusste, dass die irgendwann richtig Ärger macht«, schnaubte Lambert verächtlich.  
»Lambert«, sagte Eskel streng um den anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen. »Yennefer hat Mist gebaut, aber zumindest versucht sie es jetzt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Statt uns über sie aufzuregen, sollten wir lieber sichergehen, dass die Hochzeit heute reibungslos verläuft.«

Überrascht hob Ciri wieder ihren Kopf. »Ihr wisst schon was …vorgefallen ist?«  
Beide Männer nickten synchron.  
»Geralt hat uns gestern alles erzählt«, bestätigte Eskel. »Ich gebe zu, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie trotz ihrer Skrupellosigkeit so weit gehen würde ausgerechnet dir in den Rücken zu fallen.«  
Doch dann zuckte er mit den breiten Schultern. »Andererseits scheint es für sie ja nie ein Tabu zu geben.«  
»Immerhin sieht es so aus als ob Geralt sie jetzt endlich mit klarem Verstand sehen kann. Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor so von ihr reden hören«, ergänzte Lambert plötzlich lachend, dann schlug er Eskel die Rückseite seiner Hand gegen die Schulter. »Hast du Rittersporns Gesicht gesehen, als er hörte was sie getan hat? Knallrot, als ob er die Verstopfung seines Lebens hätte. Ich wette, die nächste Ballade, die er über unsere Zauberin schreibt, wird sicher keine romantische.«  
Für einen Moment fielen Eskel und Ciri in sein Lachen mit ein, als es jedoch langsam verebbte, wurde Eskels Gesicht auf einmal sehr ernst. Er trat einen Schritt vor und legte seine Hände auf Ciris Unterarme.  
»Ich kann es wirklich kaum fassen. Du wirst heute heiraten«, murmelte er in einem fast ehrfürchtigen Ton. »Es kommt mir vor als ob du erst gestern mit Geralt über die Mauern von Kaer Morhen getobt wärst.«  
Neben ihm verdrehte Lambert theatralisch die Augen. »Grundgütiger, Eskel. Du wirst jetzt nicht wirklich sentimental?«  
Nun war es an Eskel die Augen zu verdrehen und die Stirn zu runzeln bevor er sich zu seinem Hexerbruder umdrehte. »Wer hat denn gestern Tränchen vergossen?«  
»Das lag an den Überresten des Neckerkadavers auf deiner Rüstung. Ernsthaft, hast du dich nicht gerochen? Da wären jedem die Tränen gekommen.«  
Ciri lachte ein weiteres Mal laut auf, doch gleich darauf nickte sie den Männern anerkennend zu. »Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch aber ziemlich fein für mich gemacht«, stellte sie mit wohlwollendem Blick fest, während sie die akkurat sauberen Wolfsrüstungen betrachtete. »Alle Schnallen und sogar die Stiefel sind poliert. Und sauber rasiert seid ihr beide auch. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt.«  
Lambert legte den Kopf zur Seite bevor er murmelte: »Ach, es war sowieso Zeit für das monatliche Bad.«  
Eskel rollte wieder mit den Augen, deutete dann aber auf Ciri. »Du siehst auf jeden Fall absolut hinreißend aus. Auch, wenn Vesemirs Amulett nicht so ganz ins Farbkonzept passt.«  
Sofort zuckte Ciris Hand zu dem Wolfsamulett auf ihrer Brust und sie umschloss es liebevoll mit den Fingern. »Kann schon sein, aber ich werde es unter keinen Umständen ablegen«, erwiderte sie prompt und erntete dafür verständnisvolles Lächeln der beiden Männer.  
Schließlich sah Lambert sich suchend um. »Hat Geralt dir heute noch nicht die Aufwartung gemacht? Ich sehe keine Tränenpfützen und so rührselig wie der Arsch ist müssten wir eigentlich knietief durchs Wasser waten.«  
Ciri lachte wieder auf. »Nein, er war heute noch nicht da. Aber er macht auch wirklich wahnsinnig viel Aufhebens um die Hochzeit. Er will alles perfekt haben. Vermutlich organisiert er momentan noch irgendwelchen Firlefanz für die Feier. …Ich warte auch immer noch auf Valka. Sie wollte eigentlich nur schnell nach Dettlaff sehen und mir dann helfen.«  
Die Hexer nickten verständnisvoll.  
»Eine Hochzeit ist viel Arbeit. Es ist auch ziemlich hektisch da draußen«, meinte Eskel und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. Dann klopfte er sich plötzlich mit der Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. »Am besten überlassen wir dich jetzt wieder deinem Spiegel«, er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. »Bevor wir uns wieder nützlich machen müssen wir nämlich noch deinem zukünftigen Ehemann einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.«  
»Oh«, erwiderte Ciri und ein zarter rosa Schimmer breitete sich über ihr hübsches Gesicht aus. »Ihr wisst aber schon dass er… ?«

»Höherer Vampir«, beendeten die Hexer den Satz unisono und grinsten sie frech an.  
»Was sollte er auch sonst sein?«, fügte Lambert schmunzelt hinzu, kurz bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen wieder geräuschlos schloss.

~

Am Rand der festlich dekorierten Wiese angekommen hielt Geralt inne und sah sich suchend um. Bis zur eigentlichen Zeremonie würde es noch ein paar Stunden dauern, trotzdem wimmelte es bereits vor unzähligen Gästen, die sich gutgelaunt unterhielten und lachten.  
Die Luft war erfüllt vom köstlichen Geruch nach Pasteten und warmen Kuchen, die sich ein Stück abseits auf den langen Tischen stapelten. Die Tischplatten begannen sich sogar bereits unter der Last zu biegen, dennoch eilten noch immer hektische Bedienstete zwischen dem Haupthaus und der Wiese hin und her und fügten weitere kulinarische Köstlichkeiten dem üppigen Angebot hinzu.

Geralt verzog amüsiert das Gesicht als er plötzlich eine kleine Hand unter einem der Tischtücher hervorschnellen und ein Törtchen von einer der Platten stibitzen sah.  
Als er nur Augenblicke später einen kurzen Blick auf Rabea erhaschen konnte, die mit ihrem Diebesgut in der Hand unter der anderen Seite des Tisches herauskrabbelte, knurrte sein eigener Magen lautstark und er beschloss es ihr gleichzutun.  
Während er noch zielstrebig auf einen Tisch mit Pasteten zusteuerte, streifte sein Blick zufällig die Person, die den eigentlichen Grund für sein hier sein darstellte.  
Rasch schnappte er sich eines der duftenden Fleischküchlein und eine Handvoll Oliven, die er sich sofort in den Mund steckte, dann steuerte er kauend auf das Zentrum des geschäftigen Treibens zu.

Er blieb einige Schritte abseitsstehen und beobachtete Marlene die wie eine Bienenkönigin von den Mägden umschwärmt wurde und mit klarer Stimme Anweisungen gab, während er noch hastig sein Frühstück verspeiste.

»Hast du etwa schon das Buffet geplündert«, säuselte eine leise Stimme neben seinem Ohr und Geralt zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Doch nur einen Moment später hatte er sich wieder gefangen, schob sich demonstrativ genüsslich den letzten Bissen der Pastete in den Mund und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen deutete er auf die Hand die Veit hinter seinem Rücken hielt.  
»Und du hältst da bestimmt nur einen Blumenstrauß versteckt, nicht wahr?«, fragte er amüsiert, als er den Rest seines Frühstücks heruntergeschluckt hatte.  
»Erwischt«, erwiderte Veit grinsend und zog die Hand hervor, in der er ein stibitztes Törtchen hielt.

In diesem Moment klatschte Marlene tatkräftig in die Hände und die Bediensteten stoben auseinander, um pflichtbewusst ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen.  
Geralt nutzte die Gelegenheit und ging dicht gefolgt von Veit auf die alte Dame zu, die sie sofort bemerkte und den Kopf hob.  
»Wie ist der Stand? Können wir noch irgendetwas tun?«, fragte er ohne große Umschweife.  
»Oh, das wird nicht nötig sein, meine Lieben«, erwiderte Marlene liebenswürdig. »Es ist alles aufgebaut, die Ochsen rösten seit Mitternacht über dem Feuer und die zusätzlichen Leute die der gute Barnabas-Basilius eingestellt hat, sind wirklich außerordentlich gewissenhaft und fleißig.«  
»Es gibt wirklich nichts mehr zu tun?«, fragte Geralt ungläubig nach und Marlene lachte leise auf.  
»Ja wirklich. Die Dienerschaft wird den Rest erledigen.« Sie tippte Geralt sanft auf die Schulter und deutete auf einen entfernteren Bereich der Wiese. »Du solltest die Gelegenheit nutzen und noch etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, mein Lieber.«

Verwundert drehte er sich um und blickte in die Richtung in die Marlene gedeutet hatte. Sein Blick wurde sofort von den schrillen, pompösen Kleidern angezogen die Rittersporn für diesen Festakt ausgewählt hatte. Ein weiterer Blick offenbarte ihm, dass der Barde in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung mit Zoltan und Eskel verwickelt war, während Priscilla lächelnd daneben saß und ihre Laute stimmte.  
Er konnte Lambert für den Moment nicht ausmachen, aber Geralt vermutete, dass er sich ebenfalls in der Nähe aufhalten würde.  
Er hatte sich zwar unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft in Corvo Bianco mit ihnen Unterhalten, aber der Zeitdruck, unter dem sie standen, hatte ihre Gespräche sehr knapp und nur aufs nötigste beschränkt ausfallen lassen und nun wo Marlene ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, überkam ihn das plötzliche Verlangen sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.  
Bevor er jedoch dazu kam sich zu bewegen, holte ihn plötzlich Regis‘ Stimme zurück aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er hatte verpasst was der Vampir gesagt hatte, aber als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er das sein alter Freund zusammen mit Valka und dem sehr verunsichert wirkenden Dettlaff auf sie zukam.

Der Anblick des festlich gekleideten Trios ließ Marlene aufseufzen und sie legte sich entzückt die gefalteten Hände an die Lippen. Doch nur einen Moment später runzelte sie noch immer lächelnd die Stirn und sie blickte schnell zwischen den Neuankömmlingen, Geralt und Veit hin und her.  
»Ihr seht wirklich bezaubernd aus und ganz besonders du Dettlaff bist wirklich eine Augenweide, …aber so viel schwarz? Hättet ihr nicht ein paar fröhlichere Farben wählen können?«, fragte sie fürsorglich.  
»Nicht meine Schuld«, antwortete Valka prompt und hob beide Hände entschuldigend an. »Du hättest die giftigen Blicke von Ciri und Dettlaff sehen sollen als ich das Wort Pastell nur erwähnt habe.« Dann wedelte sie mit einer Hand zwischen ihrem Sohn und Geralt hin und her. »Außerdem wollte Veit unbedingt zu Geralt passen und da der jetzt auch nicht für florale Muster zu begeistern war, blieb leider nur schwarz übrig.«  
Die alte Dame lächelte mitfühlend. »Nun die Hauptsache ist ihr fühlt euch alle wohl.« Ihr wacher Blick fixierte nun gezielt Dettlaff, der sich unbehaglich bewegte. »Du fühlst dich doch wohl, oder mein Lieber?«  
Für einen Moment schien der Vampir nicht zu bemerken, dass er angesprochen wurde, aber dann richtete er plötzlich seinen Blick auf die Köchin und schenkte ihr ein winziges, etwas gequält wirkendes Lächeln.  
»Ich… bin es nicht gewohnt so viele Menschen, um mich zu haben. …Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mich das ziemlich …nervös macht.«  
»Oh gut, es sind nur die Leute«, feixte Valka prompt. »Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, du könntest nervös sein, weil du in Kürze den Bund fürs Leben schließt. Mit einer Hexerin die du erst seit ein paar Wochen kennst.«  
Schlagartig erstarrte Dettlaff und sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht wurde noch fahler. »Danke… für die Erinnerung«, stotterte er unbehaglich.  
Das amüsierte Gelächter das seine Reaktion erzeugte, ließ ihn jedoch wieder mit den Augen rollen.

Die fröhliche Stimmung endete abrupt als ein lautes Krächzen die Gruppe unerwartet zusammenzucken ließ.  
Der Ursprung des Geräuschs offenbarte sich nur Augenblicke später, als ein großer Rabe mehrfach über ihre Köpfe kreiste und dann plötzlich im Sturzflug auf sie zugeschossen kam.  
Sofort machten sich die Hexer instinktiv bereit dem Vogel auszuweichen, doch Regis trat schnell ein paar Schritte vor und streckte seinen Arm aus.  
Die Anspannung der Hexer legte sich als der Rabe friedlich den angebotenen Landeplatz in Anspruch nahm und seine Flügel an den Körper legte.  
»Gönnst du deinen Spionen denn nie eine Pause?«, fragte Geralt, während er über seine eigene Reaktion verlegen grinste.  
»Eigentlich habe ich in den letzten Jahren darauf verzichtet ihre Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen«, erwiderte Regis lächelnd und strich dem Vogel sanft über das Gefieder. »Auch wenn sie wirklich außerordentlich praktisch sind. Nein, unser Freund hier scheint ein Anliegen zu haben.«  
Der Vogel krächzte und schüttelte sich, sodass einige weiße Federn in seinem sonst glänzend schwarzen Gefieder sichtbar wurden.  
»Entschuldigt mich bitte für einen Moment«, sagte Regis und zwinkerte ihnen lächelnd zu bevor er sich ein paar Schritte zurückzog, um sich mit dem Raben zu unterhalten.

Sie sahen dem Vampir einen Moment lang nach während er sich in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke der Wiese zurückzog.  
Schließlich schüttelte Geralt seine Neugier jedoch wieder ab und wandte sich stattdessen abermals Valka zu. »Ist Ciri eigentlich zufrieden mit ihrem Kleid, oder müssen wir damit rechnen, dass sie in den Klamotten hier auftaucht, in denen sie sonst Unkraut zupft?«  
Die Hexerin öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, aber als sie sah wie das bisher beständige Lächeln auf Geralts Gesicht schlagartig verblasste, sich tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn abzeichneten und er mit so fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen über ihre Schulter sah, dass seine Kiefermuskulatur scharf hervorstach, entschied sie sich den Mund wieder zu schließen und sich stattdessen umzudrehen.

Der Rabe war anscheinend bereits wieder aufgebrochen, denn Regis kam allein und mit sehr eiligen Schritten auf sie zugelaufen. Die Ursache für Geralts Reaktion fand sich schnell im Gesicht des Vampirs. Auch sein Lächeln war verschwunden, stattdessen konnte man deutliche Sorge von seinen edlen Zügen ablesen.  
»Was ist los?«, fragte Geralt, kaum das Regis in Reichweite kam.  
Der Vampir zuckte beunruhigt mit dem Kopf. »Ich befürchte, meine Lieben, dass die denkbar ungünstigste Situation eintritt. Mein gefiederter Freund berichtete mir soeben, dass nilfgaardische Soldaten vor einiger Zeit bei Dun Tynn den Fluss überquert haben.«  
Regis machte eine kurze Pause, um sich zu sammeln, doch unter diesen Umständen wirkte es eher unangebracht dramatisch. »Der Kaiser kann jeden Augenblick hier sein.«

Die folgende unangenehme Stille wurde erst unterbrochen als Dettlaff scharf Luft holte. »Verdammt«, zischte er schließlich frustriert.  
Geralt wollte ihm eigentlich nur zustimmen, aber in seinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken inzwischen hektisch weiter.  
»Wie lange ist das her?«, fragte er.  
Regis zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. »Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten.«  
Der Hexer grollte leise, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte: »Wie viele Soldaten?«  
»Mehr als ein Paar, weniger als ein Schwarm«, erwiderte der Vampir.  
Diesmal stöhnte Geralt auf und packte sich an die Stirn. »Regis, das ist nicht besonders hilfreich.«  
»Es tut mir leid, mein lieber Geralt. Raben mögen außergewöhnlich intelligente Vögel sein, doch Arithmetik liegt ihnen nicht«, antwortete Regis mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus der in seiner sonst besorgten Stimme mitschwang. »Um das Ganze nicht unnötig zu verkomplizieren, schlage ich vor wir gehen davon aus in Kürze von nilfgaardischen Soldaten umzingelt zu sein.« Er blickte einmal streng durch die Runde und sprach dann sofort weiter: »Dann wäre dies nun geklärt. Kommen wir zum nächsten Thema. Was werden wir nun unternehmen?«  
Sofort drehten sich alle Gesichter Geralt entgegen.  
Der Hexer biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte für einen Moment schweigend auf das saftige, moosdurchsetzte Gras vor seinen Füßen. Schließlich hob er langsam den Kopf. »Das einzige, was wir noch tun können.«

Er atmete einmal tief durch bevor er fortfuhr. »Informiert die Gäste.«  
»Aber wir können doch nicht…«, protestierte Valka unruhig.  
Geralt unterbrach sie mit einer scharfen Handbewegung, bevor sie ihre Bedenken überhaupt ausformulieren konnte. »Wir können nicht länger warten. Ich hole Ciri. …Die Hochzeit wird jetzt sofort stattfinden.«


	20. Der große Tag - Showdown Teil 2

Ciri gab sich allergrößte Mühe, um das aufkeimende Lächeln zu unterdrücken, welches sich ausgesprochen hartnäckig auf ihr Gesicht legen wollte.  
Sie saß ruhig auf dem Bett, biss sich unauffällig auf die Zunge und blätterte lässig auf die nächste Seite ihres Buchs, während sie amüsiert darauf wartete, dass Geralt endlich aus seiner Starre erwachen würde.

Das ungewöhnlich laute Poltern seiner Schritte als er angestürmt kam, zeugte von Dringlichkeit und Hektik. Außerdem hatte er die offene Tür wie selbstverständlich als Einladung verstanden und war ohne zu klopfen in ihr Zimmer gestürmt, nur um unmittelbar nach dem Eintreten praktisch zu gefrieren.

Inzwischen waren einige Minuten vergangen und Geralt stand noch immer stumm und etwas verloren wirkend im Türrahmen und starrte sie unablässig an.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich schaffte er es endlich seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen und er räusperte sich leise.  
Ciris Belustigung manifestierte sich schlagartig in einem Grinsen. Sie blickte auf und legte ihr Buch zur Seite.  
»Geralt«, rief sie in gespielter Überraschung freudig aus. »Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du mich vor der Zeremonie noch einmal besuchen kommen würdest.«  
Ihr Grinsen verebbte jedoch langsam wieder als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Ziehvaters bemerkte.

Der Hexer hatte in den letzten Jahren kontinuierlich die Fähigkeit verloren seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten und stattdessen eine fast gewöhnlich anmutende Mimik entwickelt. Und nun lag auf seinem Gesicht ein unübersehbarer besorgter Schatten und ein Anflug von Traurigkeit trübte seine bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen.  
»Geralt?«, fragte Ciri und rutschte besorgt an die Bettkante, um aufzustehen und ihm entgegenzugehen. »Beunruhigt dich etwas?«

Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, ging er ihr plötzlich einen Schritt entgegen, nahm sanft ihre rechte Hand und umschloss sie mit seinen beiden großen, kräftigen Händen.  
Für einen weiteren Moment behielt er jedoch sein Schweigen bei und betrachtete sie stumm, ohne auf ihre irritierte Frage einzugehen.  
Ciri wollte bereits ein zweites Mal nachfragen, als Geralt sich ein weiteres Mal räusperte und den Blick senkte.  
»Ciri«, murmelte er leise. »Ich wollte dir noch so viel sagen.«  
Er schluckte trocken. »Ich habe sogar geübt was ich sagen wollte. Zusammen mit Veit. …Naja, ich habe geredet und er hat mich ausgelacht.«  
Als sein Blick sich für einen winzigen Augenblick hob und ein schwaches Lächeln über seine Lippen flackerte, wollte Ciri schmunzeln, doch sie schaffte es nicht ganz. Stattdessen verlagerte sie unruhig ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. »Geralt…?«

Der Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich unerwartet und Ciri zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr Ziehvater ihr plötzlich mit festem Blick in die Augen sah. »Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Du heiratest schließlich nur und verschwindest nicht in eine andere Welt. …Wir können später noch reden«, fuhr er nun mit lauterer, überzeugterer Stimme fort. »Wir müssen jetzt los.«

Verwirrt riss Ciri ihre Hand aus seiner, als der Hexer sich augenblicklich umdrehte und Anstalten machte sie in Richtung Tür mitzuziehen.  
»Geralt, was um alles in der Welt…?«, fragte Ciri und starrte ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. »Es ist doch noch viel zu früh. Wir heiraten erst am Nachmittag.«  
»Tut mir leid. Planänderung«, erwiderte Geralt und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. »Regis‘ Vögel haben Emhyr entdeckt. Er kann jeden Moment hier auftauchen«, erklärte er knapp, während er sie hektisch aus dem Zimmer führte.  
Ciris Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie stolperte beinahe, als sie sich im Vorbeigehen Zirael vom Waffenständer schnappte und in die Scheide auf ihrem Rücken schob.  
»Moment, was?«, fragte sie mit aufkeimender Panik und unangenehm quietschender Stimme, als seine Worte endlich in ihren Verstand gesickert waren.  
»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst jetzt halt ein paar Stunden früher Heiraten, trotzdem einen schönen Tag haben und du überlässt es uns anderen uns, um die Gäste zu kümmern. Die geladenen und die ungeladenen.«

Ihre Gedanken rotierten nutzlos in ihrem Hirn, während sie weiter hinter Geralt hinterher stolperte und gleichzeitig bemüht war die Situation zu verarbeiten.  
Sie trat wie betäubt durch die Haustür die Geralt für sie aufhielt und ihre Füße trugen sie automatisch in Richtung der Wiese.  
Ciri bemerkte es auch kaum das ihr Ziehvater ihr immer wieder Seitenblicke zuwarf während sie rasch nebeneinander herliefen.  
Als er sich jedoch ein drittes Mal räusperte und sagte: »Du siehst übrigens absolut bezaubernd aus«, tat Ciri das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment noch einfiel. Sie begann schallend zu lachen.

~

Ihr unkontrolliertes Gelächter hielt an bis Geralt jäh stehenblieb, sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie fest an den Schultern packte. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins bemerkte sie, das sie noch ein ganzes Stück von der Wiese entfernt waren, aber sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt hemmungslos zu glucksen, als dass sie darüber nachdenken konnte, warum sie angehalten hatten und ihr Ziehvater ihr nun einen so seltsamen Blick zuwarf.

Als Geralt jedoch wieder eine Hand von ihrer Schulter löste, sie stattdessen zärtlich an ihr Gesicht legte und mit seinem schwieligen Daumen sanft etwas Feuchtes von ihren Wangen strich, verstummte sie schlagartig.  
Irritiert und zugleich erschrocken hob Ciri eine Hand und berührte ihre andere Wange. Als sie ihre Finger gleich darauf wieder zurückzog, bemerkte sie fassungslos die glitzernden Tränen, die daran hafteten. Wann hatte sie angefangen zu weinen?

Sie wollte Geralt diese Frage stellen, aber als sie wieder hochblickte und seinen besorgten Augen begegnete, gelang es ihr nicht sich zum Sprechen zu zwingen. Stattdessen starrte sie ihren Ziehvater betäubt an.  
Langsam wanderte seine Hand zurück zu ihrer Schulter und tiefe Furchen zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab.  
»Ciri, die Dinge sind in der letzten Zeit nicht grade ideal gelaufen und ich weiß, dass du denkst, du hättest keine andere Wahl. Aber …du musst wissen, dass du nichts überstürzen musst. Ich weiß, du liebst Dettlaff, aber die Idee mit der Hochzeit kam letztendlich von mir… also Veit, um genau zu sein,… aber.« Er musste gemerkt haben, dass er brabbelte, denn er hielt einen Moment inne, sammelte sich und fuhr dann zielgerichtet fort. »Ciri, ich will nur sagen, du musst das jetzt nicht machen, wenn du nicht überzeugt bist. …Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich verspreche dir ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Emhyr das kaputt macht oder dich zwingt jemanden zu heiraten den du nicht liebst.«

Für einen Moment starrte Ciri ihren Ziehvater ungläubig an, dann spürte sie wie sich langsam ein warmes Gefühl in ihren Bauch ausbreitete und sie eine Welle der Zuneigung überrollte. Schnell wischte sie sich die letzten Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und zog Geralt im Anschluss in eine feste Umarmung. »Danke, Geralt. Ich danke dir«, flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr. »Ich denke, ich war eben nur ein bisschen überwältigt. …Ich möchte das wirklich, ich möchte Dettlaff heute heiraten.«  
Geralt zog sich ein bisschen von ihr zurück und sah ihr wieder fest in die Augen. »Bist du ganz sicher?«  
Sie lächelte ihn an. »Ich bin.«  
Der Hexer nickte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln ein wenig gequält. »Dann bleibt mir jetzt wohl nichts anderes mehr zu tun«, murmelte er wehmütig und trat geschmeidig einen Schritt zur Seite.  
Schlagartig wurde Ciri bewusst, dass sie sich in dem Rosen-überwucherten Pavillon befanden.  
Nur wenige Schritte hinter dem Hexer stand Dettlaff, der mit feierlichem Gesichtsausdruck und erwartungsvollen Augen auf sie wartete.

Beim Anblick des Vampirs stockte ihr der Atem.  
Sie hatte Dettlaff stets nur vollendet elegant gekleidet gesehen, aber sein jetziges Erscheinungsbild stellte alles zuvor dargewesene in den Schatten.  
Seine Hochzeitskleider unterstrichen seine Vorzüge perfekt, die Farben schmeichelten seinem blassen Teint und ließen seine eisblauen Augen strahlen. Selbst der glitzernde Säbel an seiner Hüfte tat seinen Teil, um das Outfit schmuck zu komplettieren, selbst wenn die Waffe für einen höheren Vampir im besten Fall nutzlos war.  
Sein Anblick ließ ihre Kehle austrocknen, auch wenn ihr gleichzeitig das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

Mit einem Mal traf es sie und ihr wurde erst jetzt wirklich bewusst was sie gleich im Begriff war zu tun. Ihr bisheriges Leben zog plötzlich im Zeitraffer an ihr vorbei. Alles was schön und schrecklich in ihrem Leben gewesen war, tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und dann… ging der Moment wieder vorbei.  
Es blieb nichts als Dettlaff, der unerwartet in ihr Leben getreten war und der mit Leichtigkeit ihr Herz erobert hatte. Und während sie ihn ansah, wie er in seinen festlichen Kleidern mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde immer nervöser wurde, sich seiner eigenen Attraktivität kaum bewusst war und darauf wartete, dass sie mit ihm ein neues Leben beginnen würde, wurde das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht immer strahlender.  
Ohne ihren Blick von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann abzuwenden, wiederholte sie noch einmal die Worte für Geralt. »Ich bin mir sicher.«

Der Hexer machte ein Geräusch das Ciri nicht genau identifizieren konnte, aber als sie zu ihm sah, hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch.  
Als er die Augen schließlich wieder öffnete, streckte er eine Hand in Richtung des Vampirs aus und Dettlaff kam sofort näher.  
Ohne Umschweife, nahm Geralt seine und Ciris Hand und legte sie ineinander, dann sah er Dettlaff fest an. »Von nun an überlasse ich sie dir.«  
Dettlaff öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch der Hexer hatte sich längst umgedreht und ging mit weiten Schritten zum Festplatz.

Für einen kurzen Moment blickten sie ihm beide verwirrt hinterher, dann zuckte Dettlaff mit den Schultern und suchte Ciris Blick. Sie lächelten sich beide liebevoll an.  
»Wollen wir?«, fragte er schließlich mit sanfter Stimme.  
Ciri nickte ohne zu zögern.  
Rasch lehnte sie sich vor und versuchte einen schnellen Kuss zu erhaschen, aber Dettlaff wich ihr geschickt aus. »Noch nicht«, erklärte er schmunzelnd als sie ihre Unterlippe schmollend vorschob. »Valka war sehr deutlich was diesen Teil der Tradition betrifft.«  
»Niemand wird es merken«, erwiderte sie hoffnungsvoll, doch Dettlaff lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. »Das ist nicht ganz richtig.«  
Wie Geralt zuvor trat nun Dettlaff etwas beiseite und Ciris Augen weiteten sich erstaunt als sie Rabea bemerkte die in einem hübschen hellblauen Kleid mit Puffärmeln und Kellerfalten am Wiesenrand wartete. Vor ihren Füßen stand ein großer Weidenkorb und mit ihren goldenen Haaren und den großen dunklen Augen sah sie aus der Distanz fast wie eine Puppe aus.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden sich ihr zugewandt hatten. »Darf ich…?«, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
Dettlaff nickte gutmütig und machte eine elegante Armbewegung in die Richtung in der Geralt soeben verschwunden war. »Zeig uns den Weg«, forderte er das begeisterte Mädchen auf.

Der Vampir drückte ein letztes Mal Ciris Hand, dann ließ er sie los mit der Absicht sie erst wieder zu berühren, wenn sie seine Frau sein würde.

Während sie langsam dem farbenprächtigen Pfad aus Kornblumen, Kamille, Mohn, Ringelblumen, Lichtnelken, Schafgarbe, Kornrade, Ochsenaugen, Nachtviolen, Glockenblumen, Akelei und Rittersporn folgten, den Rabea voller Hingabe für sie anlegte.  
Ciri musste wieder Lächeln als sie nach einigen Schritten bemerkte, dass sich unter der Vielzahl an hübschen Wiesenblüten keine Gänseblümchen befanden. Sie warf Dettlaff einen Seitenblick zu und er erriet wohl ihre Gedanken, denn er zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne richtete.

Leise Lautenmusik erfüllte die Luft und als sie schließlich um die letzte Kurve gingen, fielen zahlreiche Ohs und Ahs als harmonischer Singsang mit in die sanfte Melodie ein.  
Während sie an den zahlreichen Personen vorbeigingen die neugierig ihre Hälse reckten, um einen Blick auf das Brautpaar zu erhaschen, zwang Ciri sich ihrerseits ihren Blick über die Gäste schweifen zu lassen.  
Die vielen bekannten Gesichter, die sie in der Menge ausmachen konnte, erfüllten sie mit unvorstellbarer Freude.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Rittersporn, der sich sacht mit den Tönen wiegte, die er aus seiner Laute hervorzauberte und sie schmunzelte als er schnell einige Tränen wegblinzelte, kaum dass er ihren Blick bemerkte.

Ehe sie es sich versah, war sie jedoch an ihrem Ziel angekommen.  
Vor ihnen stand eine hüfthohe kupfergetriebene Feuerschale, in der ein knisterndes Feuer an den kunstvoll aufgetürmten Scheiten zehrte.  
Das trockene Holz rauchte fast überhaupt nicht, doch die Flammen verströmten einen merkwürdig würzigen Geruch den Ciri nicht zuordnen konnte, den sie aber als sehr angenehm empfand.

Direkt hinter der Feuerschale, im Zentrum des Arrangements stand Barnabas-Basilius der leise fluchend die Knebel seines schicken Wamses entwirrte und zuknöpfte.  
Ciri biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
Die hektische Vorverlegung der Zeremonie musste den Mann sichtlich überrascht haben, da er sich unter normalen Umständen niemals so unvorbereitet gezeigt hätte.  
Es dauerte jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Mann schließlich korrekt gekleidet war und den edlen Stoff beiläufig glattgestrichen hatte.

Er hatte sich kaum dem Brautpaar und den Gästen zugewandt, als er in seine übliche würdevolle Haltung fiel und seinen strengen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ.  
Kommentarlos breitete er beide Arme weit aus und es wurde schlagartig still.

Ciri konnte sehen, dass B.B. jemanden der irgendwo hinter ihr stand aufmerksam ansah und schließlich fast unmerklich nickte. Sie vermutete, dass der pflichtbewusste Haushofmeister sich soeben Geralts Einwilligung zum Beginn der Zeremonie eingeholt hatte.  
Sie fühlte sich bestätigt als der Mann sich gleich darauf wieder auf sie und Dettlaff konzentrierte und sie spannte sich nervös an.

Die nasale, würdevolle Stimme des Mannes erhob sich zeremoniell und verkündete laut: »Dettlaff van der Eretein. Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon… Ciri«

Er stoppte und ließ den Anwesenden für einen Moment Zeit die Worte sinken zu lassen. Als er das Wort wieder ergriff, sprach er in einem melodischen Ton der gleichzeitig fesselnd und einlullend war.  
»Ihr seid in dieser entscheidenden Stunde eures Lebens nicht allein. …Hier an diesem Feuer, das wie eure Liebe stark und hell lodert, seid ihr umgeben von den Menschen, die euch nahestehen. Von euren Freunden und Verwandten, denen von Blut …und denen eurer Wahl. Sie sind bei euch um Zeuge zu sein wie… «

»AUFHÖREN!«

Ein Ruck ging durch die Menge, als der unerhörte Zwischenruf in gebieterischem Tonfall über die Wiese schallte und Barnabas-Basilius mitten im Satz unterbrach.

»AUFHÖREN!«, ertönte es ein zweites Mal und irritiertes Geraune setzte ein.

Ciri holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und sie versuchte das unkontrollierte Zittern zu unterdrücken, das ihren Körper seit der ersten Silbe schüttelte.  
Sie kannte diese despotische, emotionslose Stimme zur Genüge und musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer ihre Hochzeit unterbrach.  
Zumal im allgemeinen Gemurmel nun vereinzelte erschrockene Stimmen besorgt den Namen des Eindringlings flüsterten.

Das Zittern hörte auf, als jemand sanft ihre Hand nahm und sanft drückte. Als Ciri die Augen wieder öffnete und hinuntersah, stellte sie fest das Dettlaff näher gekommen war und sie besorgt betrachtete.  
Der Ausdruck änderte sich schlagartig in leichte Belustigung, als eine zweite Stimme sich erhob.

»DU STÖRST… EMHYR.«  
Geralt gelang es einen derart gelangweilten Ton anzuschlagen, dass trotz des offensichtlichen Schocks leises Gelächter in der Menge erklang.

»AUFHÖREN!«, wiederholte der Kaiser von Nilfgaard zum dritten Mal, doch diesmal lag deutliche Verärgerung in seiner kalten Stimme.

»HAT NILFGAARD DENN SO WENIG RESPEKT VOR BRÄUCHEN? SCHWEIG STILL DEITHWEN ADDAN YN CARN AEP MORVUDD. AUCH DU HAST KEIN RECHT EINE HOCHZEIT ZU UNTERBRECHEN.«  
Dieses Mal war es eindeutig Cerys an Craites verächtliche Stimme die sprach und vom zornigen Brummen ihres Bruders eindrucksvoll unterstrichen wurde.

Während Skelliges Königin noch sprach, konnte Ciri sich endlich selbst davon überzeugen sich ihrem Vater entgegenzudrehen.  
Die dazugehörige Bewegung erfolgte ruckartig und offenbarte mehr von ihrer Verunsicherung als ihr recht war. Sie schämte sich tatsächlich, dass ihr Vater sie nach all den Jahren ihrer Rebellion schließlich doch ausmanövrieren konnte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie aber fest, dass außer Dettlaff niemand überhaupt in ihre Richtung sah.  
Stattdessen ruhten alle Augen wie gebannt auf dem Kaiser von Nilfgaard, der hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit auf dem Rücken gefalteten Armen am Rande der Wiese stand.  
Mit der Sonne und drei Dutzend Soldaten in prächtiger Rüstung die hinter ihm standen.

Ciri musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, als die eisige Stimme ihres Vaters ein weiteres Mal erklang.  
»AUFHÖREN!«  
Es wunderte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass er die vorangegangenen Stimmen völlig ignorierte. Der Kaiser von Nilfgaard musste sich vor niemandem rechtfertigen. Sein Wort ist Gesetz.  
Die unangenehme Spannung, die in der Luft lag, unterstrich dies nur noch mehr. Trotz des Getuschels, schienen viele der Gäste ebenso angespannt und besorgt zu sein wie Ciri. Dennoch machten die Anwesenden keine Anstalten sich zu zerstreuen oder in irgendeiner anderen Form auf den Kaiser zu reagieren.

Die Situation verschärfte sich schließlich als Geralt ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Neuankömmlinge ging, beschwichtigend die Hand ausstreckte und abermals die Stimme hob. »KAISERLICHE MAJESTÄT…«

Weiter kam er nicht. Emhyr ignorierte die diplomatisch höfliche Anrede die Geralt gewählt hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und gab mit einer harschen Handbewegung seinen Soldaten ein Zeichen.  
Sogleich traten alle bis auf vier Soldaten im Gleichschritt vor, zogen ihre Schwerter und bildeten unter dem unangenehmen Quietschen und Kratzen ihrer schweren Rüstungen eine bedrohliche Angriffsformation.

Die Reaktion der Gegenseite erfolgte prompt. Das Geräusch der schwingenden Klingen, als die Hexer zeitgleich ihre Schwerter zogen summierte sich zu einem einzigen harmonisch an- und abschwellenden Summen, das von einem unzeremoniellen Klatschen akzentuiert wurde, als der schwere Holzgriff von Zoltans Axt in seine schwielige Handfläche fiel.

Das warme Gefühl zu wissen, dass man sich um sie kümmerte erfüllte Ciri und Tränen traten in ihre Augen als sie sah, wie sich die Hexer katzenhaft durch die Menge der Gäste bewegten und sich zwischen ihr und den Soldaten positionierten.  
Sie hatten sich kaum in Verteidigungsstellung gebracht als ein weiterer Ruck durch die Menge ging und Cerys, Hjalmar, Crach, Folan und Mäussack ebenfalls mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag hinter den Hexern auf Position gingen, bereit jeden niederzumähen der es wagen würde anzugreifen.  
Ciris Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer leichten Bewegung, die sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm abgelenkt und sie musste beinahe auflachen als sie sah, dass Rittersporn seine geliebte Laute wie eine rohe Keule am Hals gepackt hielt und mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck scheinbar nur auf das Zeichen wartete vorzustürmen und den Kaiser von Nilfgaard damit zu verdreschen.

Beide Parteien hatten ihre Positionen bezogen und warteten nun gespannt aber regungslos auf das Signal zum Angriff oder zumindest auf eine Reaktion der Gegenseite.  
Die Atmosphäre war so angespannt, dass das Atmen schwerfiel.

~

Schließlich war es Dettlaff der genug von der offensichtlichen Pattsituation hatte. Er griff ein zweites Mal nach Ciris Hand und zog sie zurück zur Feuerschale, kaum dass er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war.  
Den Gästen war seine Bewegung größtenteils nicht entgangen und vereinzelte kleine Seufzer wurden ausgestoßen, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller zurück auf das Brautpaar lenkte.

Dettlaff suchte Ciris Blick und als er die Zustimmung in ihren leuchtenden Augen sah, nickte er Barnabas-Basilius knapp zu.  
Der Mann reagierte ohne zu zögern und hob erneut die ausgebreiteten Arme an. Als er jedoch den Mund öffnete um fortzufahren, wurde er umgehend ein weiteres Mal rüde unterbrochen.

»ICH SAGTE, AUFHÖREN!«  
Diesmal lag unverhohlener Zorn in der frostigen Stimme und die Ereignisse standen am Rande der Eskalation, als sich überraschend eine weitere Stimme, mit der niemand gerechnet hatte, erhob und das noch bevor der Klang von Emhyrs Worten ganz verebbt war.  
»Eure Majestät, ich danke euch demütig für euer Bemühen, doch ich denke, die Prinzessin hat ihre Überzeugung zur Genüge kundgetan. Ich fürchte, dass unter diesen speziellen Umständen eine Ehe zwischen uns nicht den gewünschten Erfolg erzielen kann.«  
Die Augen des Kaisers verengten sich zu zornigen Schlitzen, als er sich dem Ursprung der Worte entgegendrehte und mit ihm alle anderen Anwesenden ebenfalls.

Erneutes Gemurmel setzte ein als Morvran Voorhis unvermittelt auf der Wiese erschien. Für einen Augenblick glitzerte seine nilfgaardische Galauniform im mysteriösen Licht eines Portals und verlieh ihm ein unwirkliches Aussehen. Doch dann trat nach ihm Yennefer aus dem Portal und das seltsame Glühen verschwand als das Portal unter lautem Zischen in sich zusammenfiel.  
Der General sah sich für einen Moment ruhig um, dann ging er langsam auf den Kaiser zu. Die anderen Gäste traten dabei protestlos auseinander, um den Mann den Weg freizumachen.  
Als er schließlich unmittelbar vor dem Kaiser angekommen war, vollführte er eine demütige Verbeugung von derart fließender Eleganz, dass Geralt den heftigen Wunsch verspürte mit den Augen zu rollen.

Der Kaiser zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt und funkelte den Mann weiter finster an.  
Doch trotz der offensichtlichen Verärgerung, lockerte die Ankunft und die knappe Ansprache des Generals die Stimmung für einen Moment auf.  
Selbst Geralt verspürte einen Anflug von Hoffnung, dass die Situation friedlich geregelt werden könnte.

Wie falsch er mit dieser vorsichtigen Einschätzung lag, zeigte sich nur einen Augenblick später, als Emhyr sich sang- und klanglos von General Voorhis abwandte, den Soldaten gelangweilt zuwinkte und sagte: »Beendet dieses Theater.«

~

Die vereinzelten panischen Schreie von erschrockenen Gästen gingen in dem lauten Brüllen der anstürmenden Soldaten fast vollständig unter.

Obwohl natürlich alle Gäste traditionsgemäß bewaffnet waren, gab es einige unter ihnen die nicht gewillt oder nicht dazu in der Lage waren zu kämpfen, und sich nun hastig zurückzogen.  
Die Mehrheit hielt jedoch ihre Position bei und wer seine Waffe noch nicht gezogen hatte, holte dies nun grimmig nach.

Emhyrs Männer hatten schließlich die Hälfte der Strecke in ihren scheppernden Rüstungen zurückgelegt und als hätten sie sich abgesprochen rannten die Hexer ihnen in diesem Augenblick gleichzeitig kampfbereit entgegen.  
Gleich nachdem sie losgestürmt waren, dröhnte ein ohrenbetäubender Kampfschrei durch die Reihe der verbliebenen Gäste und Hjalmar an Craite schloss sich, dicht gefolgt von den restlichen Skelligern, dem unvermeidlichen Kampf an. Nicht lange danach folgten auch die Männer der persönlichen Leibwache von Graf Beledal und mehrere elfische Gaukler. Die übrigen Leute fächerten sich auf und versuchten eine Verteidigungslinie zu bilden.

Als die ersten Klingen gleich darauf lautstark aufeinandertrafen, wirkten die Bewegungen der Soldaten und Hexer koordiniert und elegant. Das ganze Szenario erschien einstudiert wie ein Theaterstück, doch in dem Moment als beide Parteien zu einem neuerlichen Schlag ausholten, verschwand dieser Eindruck völlig und es blieb nichts als blankes Chaos.

Die Soldaten gehörten zu den erfahrensten und am besten ausgebildeten Männern der nilfgaardischen Armee und dennoch war nach ein paar Sekunden auch dem ungeübtesten Auge klar, sie konnten der vereinten Gewalt der Hexer und ihrer Freunde nichts entgegensetzen.  
Innerhalb von Minuten fielen sie nacheinander und wurden dabei, wie als Teil eines makabren Unterhaltungsprogramms, auf sehr herabwürdigende Art außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Insbesondere Lambert und Eskel schienen sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen Emhyrs Elite mit Kinnhaken und Tritten mit dem Gesicht voran in den Dreck zu schicken, während die meisten anderen sich zumindest erst die Mühe machten die Soldaten zu entwaffnen, bevor sie sie mit den Heften ihrer Waffen ins Land der Träume schickten.  
Einzig Veit und Valka zeigten etwas mehr Anmut, da sie beide in ihre gewohnte Choreografie verfielen und elegant unter den Schlägen hinweg tauchten bevor sie sich mit weiten Sprüngen und Saltos hinter ihre jeweiligen Gegner positionierten. An diesem Punkt endete dann jedoch der kämpferische Respekt, den sie bereit waren zu zollen und mit einem einfachen Axii ließen sie den aktuellen unglücklichen Soldaten leicht sabbernd und mit verträumten Lächeln zurück, um sich sofort einem neuen Opfer zuzuwenden.  
Trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Herangehensweise und obwohl niemand es im Vorfeld angesprochen hatte, waren sich alle einig, dass es unklug wäre den ohnehin schon extrem erzürnten Kaiser weiter zu reizen, indem sie seine Männer abschlachteten.  
Selbst die Skelliger Gäste, die Blutvergießen bei ihren Feierlichkeiten zu schätzen wussten, verzichteten bereitwillig darauf und begnügten sich stattdessen damit die Soldaten nur außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Einer der Soldaten der sich dem Frontalangriff zwar zuerst angeschlossen, es sich dann jedoch anders überlegt hatte, wählte stattdessen nun eine andere Taktik.  
Mit dem Schwert in der Hand umrundete er weitläufig die anderen Gäste und versuchte nun seitlich auf Dettlaff zuzustürmen.  
Seine Attacke endete letztendlich so schnell wie sie begonnen hatte, als Dettlaff sich ungerührt dem brüllenden Mann zuwandte, seinen Arm ausstreckte und den schwer gepanzerten Soldaten mit einem lässigen Stoß in hohem Bogen über die Wiese fliegen ließ. Das laute Stöhnen, als er scheppernd neben seinen ausgeschalteten Kameraden auf dem Boden aufschlug und die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde, war das letzte Geräusch bevor der Kampflärm verstummte und sich betretenes Schweigen einstellte.

»Nun, das war …Interessant«, durchbrach Morvran Voorhis tapfer die Stille.  
Als der Kaiser ihm jedoch umgehend einen frostigen Blick zuwarf, räusperte er sich verlegen und blickte mit blutleerem Gesicht zur Seite.  
Emhyr var Emreis hingegen zeigte sich zwar noch immer wütend aber ansonsten vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass seine Soldaten problemlos ausgeschaltet wurden und nun in einem unordentlichen Haufen zwischen den Hochzeitsgästen herumlagen.  
Die verbliebenen vier Soldaten die nach wie vor in akkurater Reihe hinter dem Kaiser standen, warfen sich allerdings gegenseitig mit bleichen Gesichtern panische Blicke zu.  
Zu ihrer offensichtlichen Erleichterung erfolgte allerdings der erwartete Angriffsbefehl nicht. Stattdessen schritt der Kaiser höchstpersönlich zur Tat.

Mit festen Schritten überbrückte er die Distanz zur seiner Tochter ohne den bewaffneten Hexern oder den grimmig dreinschauenden Skelligern auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen.  
Die restliche Menge teilte sich dabei wie durch Zauberhand und bildete einen Korridor zum sichtlich angespannten Brautpaar.

Der verängstigte Ausdruck, der sich dabei wieder auf Ciris Gesicht legte, veranlasste Geralt instinktiv dazu ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung zur gehen, obwohl er sich selbstverständlich bewusst war, dass sie absolut dazu in der Lage war sich selbst verteidigen zu können. Zumal ihr Silberschwert Zirael griffbereit auf ihrem Rücken wartete und Emhyr selbst, zumindest augenscheinlich, unbewaffnet war. Da aber auch Dettlaff einen Schritt vortrat und sich beschützend halb vor sie schob, hielt Geralt mitten in der Bewegung inne und beschloss abzuwarten.

Emhyr zeigte sich jedoch nach wie vor unbeeindruckt. Er ignorierte Dettlaff vollkommen und streckte eine Hand in Ciris Richtung aus.  
»Ich habe keine Zeit für dieses lächerliche Theater…«  
Ein dissonantes _Klong_ unterbrach ihn frühzeitig, als sich einer der bewusstlosen Soldaten plötzlich wieder zu rühren begann und mit einem Schwung von Rittersporns Laute zurück in Morpheus Arme geschickt wurde.  
Emhyr schnaubte vor unterdrückter Wut und warf dem Barden einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
Mit einem leisen Anflug von Stolz bemerkte Geralt, dass Rittersporn dem Blick trotzig und nur mit einem Minimum an Angst in den Augen tapfer standhielt.

Emhyr drehte sich ruckartig wieder zurück und öffnete abermals den Mund um fortzufahren. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, schob sich Dettlaff nun endgültig zwischen Ciri und ihn und verdeckte somit seine Sicht auf sie.  
Die Augen des Kaisers verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und sein eiskalter Blick loderte gefährlich.  
Dettlaff wirkte jedoch vollkommen ungerührt. Seine Haltung blieb ebenso aufrecht und Stolz wie Emhyrs und er begegnete nicht nur dem autoritären, eisigen Blick, er erwiderte ihn auf beeindruckende Weise im nahezu gleichen Maße.

Wie alle anderen auch hielt Geralt gebannt den Atem an, während sich die beiden Männer, mit Blicken die wie Naturgewalten aufeinanderprallten, gegenseitig einzuschüchtern versuchten.  
Für einen Moment bildete er sich sogar ein, dass er sah, wie eine nichtsahnende kleine Motte unschuldig zwischen den beiden Männern hindurch flatterte und in einer kleinen Stichflamme ihr Ende fand, um dann rauchend zu Boden zu segeln. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur das Licht, das ihm einen Streich spielte.  
Die Luft zitterte und knisterte vor Spannung und es hätte den Hexer nicht überrascht, wenn plötzlich Blitze zwischen dem Kaiser und dem Vampir zucken würden.

»Wer bist du?« Die Stimme des Kaisers trug wie üblich weit und troff nur so vor Verachtung.  
»Dettlaff van der Eretein«, erfolgte postwendend die knappe Antwort.  
Der Vampir zog deutlich eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte den Kaiser abschätzig von Kopf bis Fuß bis er nach einigen Augenblicken trocken hinzufügte: »Ich mache Spielzeug.«

Geralt klappte der Mund auf und für einen Augenblick traute er seinen Ohren nicht, doch er konnte trotz größter Anstrengung nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein lautes amüsiertes Prusten entwich.  
Er war auch keineswegs allein damit. Noch während er den Drang bekämpfte nach vorne zu stürmen und Dettlaff auf die Schulter zu klopfen, entflammte überall auf der Wiese Gelächter, das allmählich immer weiter anschwoll.

Für eine Weile schien die Anspannung wieder vergangen zu sein, doch dann machte der Kaiser einen unerwarteten Zug.  
Er legte sein stolzes Gebaren ab und verlor die Beherrschung.

Emhyr warf Dettlaff einen deutlich hasserfüllten Blick zu, dann trat er einfach beiseite und schrie seine Tochter wie ein gewöhnlicher frustrierter Vater an: »ICH HABE DIR EINMAL GESTATTET DEINEN KINDISCHEN DICKSCHÄDEL AUSZULEBEN. DAMIT IST NUN SCHLUSS. DU WIRST JETZT AUF DER STELLE MIT DIESEM THEATER AUFHÖREN UND MIT MIR ZURÜCK NACH WYZIMA KOMMEN! DU HEIRATEST DEN GENERAL, WEIL ICH ES SO ENTSCHIEDEN HABE!«

Das Echo seiner Worte rollte über die Wiese und wurde von den heftigen wütenden Atemzügen des Kaisers begleitet.  
Alle Augen lagen nun auf Ciri, die ihren Vater mit kreidebleichem Gesicht anstarrte, während man gebannt auf ihre Reaktion wartete.  
Doch bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte sich zu fassen und zu reagieren machte General Voorhis erneut mit einem lauten Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam.  
»Majestät, ich bedaure es außerordentlich aber ich fürchte, ich kann dem nicht länger zustimmen.«

Die Menge schnappte nach Atem, als Emhyr bei den Worten schlagartig erstarrte.  
Langsam und mit wutrotem Kopf drehte er sich dem Mann entgegen.

Der General schluckte trocken und wirkte durchaus etwas eingeschüchtert, blieb zu seiner Ehre jedoch standhaft, während er sich beeilte eine Erklärung zu liefern. »Ihr wünscht, dass ich gemeinsam mit eurer Tochter eure Nachfolge antrete und auch wenn es mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen wäre dem nachzukommen, kann ich nicht umhinkommen festzustellen, dass eine Verbindung zwischen mir und Ciri uns nun nicht mehr stärken würde, vielmehr würde es uns angreifbar machen. Nach dem heutigen Tag würde jeder wissen, dass unsere Ehe nicht nur einfach rein politisch wäre, sondern auch dass eure Tochter in Wirklichkeit an einen anderen Mann gebunden ist. …Ich würde zum Gespött des Kaiserreichs werden. …Zudem hat die Prinzessin bei mehreren Gelegenheiten öffentlich bekannt, dass sie kein Interesse daran hat eure Nachfolge anzutreten. Statt als die rechtmäßige Thronfolgerin mit einem mächtigen politischen Verbündeten an ihrer Seite, würden uns die Bürger nur als die unwillige Kaiserin mit ihrem unerwünschten Ehemann sehen. Niemand würde uns respektieren.«

Morvran hatte seinen letzten Satz grade zögerlich beendet, als Yennefer unerwartet neben ihn trat. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und ihr blasses Gesicht zeigte einen leichten Grünstich, der sich deutlich von ihrem körperbetonten schwarz-weißen Kleid abhob, als sie eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete.  
»Der General spricht einen wichtigen Punkt an, Majestät«, pflichtete die Zauberin ihm trotz ihres Unbehagens überraschend zu. »Diese geplante Verbindung hat durch den heutigen Tag immens an Wert verloren und könnte sich als strategisch nachteilig für Nilfgaards Expansion erweisen.«  
Sie bemühte sich fest zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme knickte bei jedem Wort. »Ciri hat ihren …Unwillen auf den Thron zu folgen sehr deutlich gemacht. Nilfgaard ist jedoch auf einen starken Herrscher der aus Überzeugung handelt angewiesen. Und nach wie vor wäre General Voorhis, auch ohne die Verbindung zu eurer Tochter, der geeignetste Kandidat. Glücklicherweise macht ihn seine Abstammung selbst unvermählt zu einem legitimen Nachfolger.«

Trotz ihrer brennenden Besorgnis über ihren kühnen Vorstoß gegen die Interessen des Kaisers, verspürte Yennefer ein Anflug von süßer Erleichterung als sie das dankbare kleine Lächeln bemerkte das Ciri ihr, an Dettlaffs breiten Schultern vorbei, widmete. Das Gefühl hielt sich jedoch nicht lange, da sie wusste, dass sie sich jeden Moment der Reaktion des erzürnten Kaisers stellen musste.

Alle Anwesenden hielten wie gebannt den Atem an und ein beunruhigender Moment der Stille trat ein, in dem es tatsächlich kurz so wirkte, als ob Emhyr ernsthaft über die Worte der beiden nachdenken würde. Der Eindruck verflog jedoch schlagartig, als der Kaiser zischend Luft holte und mit vor Wut bebender Stimme, aber immerhin in wieder gemäßigter Lautstärke antwortete: »Cirilla – ist – meine – Nachfolgerin! Sie ist MEINE Tochter und sie wird tun was ich… .«

»WAS BILDEST DU DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?«, unterbrach Ciri ihn lautstark.  
Ihr Gesicht war so dunkelrot wie Emhyrs und sie schüttelte zornig ihre geballten Fäuste in seine Richtung. »ICH BIN DEINE TOCHTER UND NICHT DEIN VERDAMMTES EIGENTUM. HALTE DICH GEFÄLLIGST AUS MEINEM LEBEN RAUS!«  
»CIRILLA!«, donnerte der Kaiser ihr entgegen.  
»NEIN! DU WIRST MIR JETZT ZUHÖREN!«, brüllte sie trotzig.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen erwiderte Emhyr daraufhin tatsächlich nichts, auch wenn sie dies eher auf seine Überraschung schob und es weniger als sein Entgegenkommen verstand.  
Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch bis sie schließlich ein wenig ruhiger ihrem Frust der vergangenen Jahre, der Angst um ihre Zukunft und dem schwelendem Zorn des Augenblicks Luft machte.  
»Ich werde unter keinen Umständen den Thron besteigen. …Niemals. …Und du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen. Es ist egal was du willst oder mit wie vielen deiner affigen Zinnsoldaten du hier aufschlägst. Es wird nichts ändern. Wenn nötig werde ich wieder weglaufen und du wirst mich niemals finden. Verdammt, selbst die wilde Jagd konnte mich ja nur mit Mühe finden. Das einzige, was du jetzt noch tun kannst, ist dir zu überlegen, ob du einmal im Leben ein guter Vater sein wirst, meine Entscheidung respektierst und mir das Leben ermöglichst das ICH mir wünsche oder ob du weiterhin ein egozentrisches Arschloch sein wirst und trotzdem nicht bekommst was du gern hättest. Deine Entscheidung, …Vater.« Das letzte Wort spuckte sie mit unüberhörbarer höhnischer Verachtung aus.

Sie holte wieder ein paarmal scharf Luft, aber noch bevor Emhyr seine Verblüffung über ihren Ausbruch ablegen und reagieren konnte, sprach sie plötzlich weiter.  
»Heute ist MEIN verdammter Tag und den wirst DU mir verflucht nochmal nicht kaputt machen. Ich werde Dettlaff jetzt heiraten, wir werden das verflixte Waisenhaus übernehmen und verdammt noch mal glücklich sein.«  
Mit dem letzten Wort packte sie plötzlich Dettlaffs Handgelenk, drehte sich um und ging so schnell zurück zu ihrem Platz an der Feuerschale, dass Dettlaff mit einem kleinen Hopser überrascht ins Straucheln geriet und gezwungenermaßen eher unelegant hinter ihr her stolperte.

Die geballte Macht von Ciris wütender Ansprache und die Absurdität der Situation, als Ciri ihren überforderten zukünftigen Ehemann penetrant auf seine Seite der Flamme schob, ließ die Anwesenden ein weiteres Mal schockiert den Atem anhalten.  
Doch nach nur wenigen Augenblicken durchbrach ein tiefes schepperndes Gelächter die wieder aufkeimende unangenehme Stille.  
»Sie werden so schnell erwachsen«, erklang die zu tiefst belustigte Stimme von Crach an Craite aus dem Gewirr der Gäste. »Es kommt mir vor als wäre sie gestern noch ein süßes, unschuldiges Kind gewesen und heute kommandiert sie die Männer herum wie es sich für eine aufrechte Frau gehört.«

Die unbehagliche Situation entschärfte sich schlagartig.  
Trotz des noch immer schockierten Kaisers, der weiterhin steif im Zentrum der Wiese von seinen nur langsam aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachenden Soldaten umringt war, brachen die meisten Gäste in lautes, amüsiertes Gelächter aus.«

Von verschiedenen Richtungen wurden rasche Anekdoten über Ciri in den Raum gerufen oder von anderen nachträglich Kommentiert. Gleichzeitig kamen die Leute langsam wieder näher, stiegen ungeniert über die am Boden liegenden Soldaten und versammelten sich erneut vor dem sichtlich verwirrten Dettlaff und einer ziemlich ungeduldigen Ciri, die hektisch mit dem Fuß wippte.

Der konstante Geräuschpegel hielt an, bis Geralt auf Ciris Ungeduld aufmerksam wurde und entschied, dass es an der Zeit war einzuschreiten.  
»RUHE JETZT!«, rief er mit tiefer Stimme und tatsächlich verebbten die Gespräche beinahe sofort protestlos zu einem seichten Gemurmel.  
»Habt ihr vergessen, warum wir hier sind? Setzt gefälligst ein festliches Gesicht auf und lasst die beiden endlich heiraten.«  
Eine weitere Welle an amüsiertem Gelächter rollte durch die Menge, doch diesmal stellte sich schnell wieder ehrfürchtige Ruhe ein und die Leute blickten gebannt auf das Brautpaar.

Geralt kämpfte sich derweilen vorsichtig durch die Menge, um sich diesmal seitlich von seiner Ziehtochter zu positionieren. Im Vorbeigehen widmete er Emhyr noch einen finsteren Blick, der jedoch nur mit nebeligem Blick ins Nichts starrte.  
Als er zufrieden seinen Platz eingenommen hatte ließ er seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen. Ein schiefes Grinsen zuckte kurzzeitig über sein Gesicht als er sah wie Eskel und Lambert sich durch die Menge schoben um eine bessere Sicht auf das Brautpaar zu ergattern und dabei viel zu zielsicher um zufällig zu sein den aufgelösten Kaiser streiften und ihn leicht zum Straucheln brachten. Der absolute Mangel an Reaktion auf diese dreiste Respektlosigkeit war ein deutlicher Indikator für die überraschende, aber keineswegs unwillkommene eingestandene Niederlage Emhyrs.  
Geralt überlegte für einen Moment, ob er sich wegen dem kribbelnden Gefühl des Triumphs, das ihn bei diesem Anblick überkam, schlecht fühlen sollte, entschied sich aber schnell dagegen als er sich daran erinnerte wie sehr Ciri unter diesem Mann gelitten hatte.

Ein auffälliger roter Haarschopf lenkte seinen Blick schließlich von Emhyr ab und er fragte sich verwundert wie lange Triss bereits anwesend war. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn bisher noch nicht angesprochen hatte und der sichtlich verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie sich umsah, ließ ihn jedoch vermuten, dass sie grade erst angekommen sein konnte. Er grinste noch ein bisschen breiter, als ihr Blick zufällig auf Emhyr fiel und ihr Mund vor Erstaunen aufklappte.

Zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, wandte er sich endlich Ciri zu, die ihn lächelnd aber mit stark gerunzelter Stirn anstarrte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und drehte sich schließlich zu Barnabas-Basilius, der nach wie vor würdevoll hinter der Feuerschale stand und jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam beobachtete.  
Mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung signalisierte er seinem Haushofmeister fortzufahren.

Der Mann hob fast augenblicklich wieder beide Arme über den Kopf, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste ein weiteres Mal auf die unterbrochene Zeremonie zu lenken.  
Als die benötigte Ruhe sich jedoch nicht einstellte, zeigte der Mann zum ersten Mal Ungeduld. Mit einer anklagend hochgezogenen Augenbraue steckte er sich schlicht zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen.

Das erschrockene Zucken, das wie eine Erschütterung durch die versammelten Personen lief, als der schrille Pfiff ertönte zauberte für eine Sekunde ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, bis es gleich darauf wieder durch die stoische Maske der Professionalität ersetzt wurde.


	21. Der große Tag - Showdown Teil 3

»Bereit?«, flüsterte er dem Brautpaar zu, als er sich endlich der Aufmerksamkeit aller sicher war.  
Ciri und Dettlaff tauschten einen raschen liebevollen Blick aus.  
Schließlich nickte der Vampir und Ciri lächelte Barnabas-Basilius glücklich zu. »Lass es uns endlich tun.«  
»Exzellent.« Er hob den Blick damit sich alle Anwesenden angesprochen fühlten und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag begann er mit lauter, gewissenhafter Stimme zu sprechen.

»Dettlaff und Ciri.«

Ciri schluckte trocken als B.B. wie schon zuvor eine kleine Pause einlegte und erst Dettlaff und dann ihr fest in die Augen blickte.

»Wie ich bereits schon einmal gesagt habe, bevor wir so unhöflich unterbrochen wurden...«

Der empörte Tonfall und der strenge Blick den B.B. dem Kaiser zuwarf, lösten in ihr den Drang aus zu Kichern und es kostete sie einiges an Mühe trotzdem ernst zu bleiben.

»…ihr seid in dieser entscheidenden Stunde eures Lebens nicht allein. Hier an diesem Feuer, das wie eure Liebe stark und hell lodert, seid ihr umgeben von den Menschen, die euch nahestehen. Von euren Freunden und Verwandten, denen von Blut und denen eurer Wahl.«

Sie drehte rasch ihren Kopf zur Seite, um einen schnellen Blick auf Geralt zu erhaschen. Er fing ihn auf und zwinkerte ihr abermals zu.  
Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite lenkte sie ab und sie sah das Veit in der Zwischenzeit unbemerkt neben ihn getreten war. Sie ließ ihren Blick an ihnen herunterwandern und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legte, als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden Männer sich an den Händen hielten. Rasch zwinkerte sie zurück und wandte sich wieder B.B. zu der noch immer mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen vor ihr stand.

»Sie sind…« Er zögerte an dieser Stelle und räusperte sich leise, dann legte sich ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er fuhr fort. »Wir sind bei euch um Zeuge zu sein wie eure Leben verbunden werden.«

Ciri sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Haushofmeister eine weitere Sprechpause machte und sich dann direkt Dettlaff zuwandte, um ihn mit lauter Stimme anzusprechen.

»Dettlaff, ich frage dich: Bist du hierhergekommen, um nach reiflicher Überlegung und aus freiem Entschluss mit deiner Braut Ciri den Bund der Ehe zu schließen?«

Ihr Herz begann schmerzhaft zu klopfen, als sie Dettlaffs Blick fühlen konnte. Sie brachte es kaum fertig seinen Augen zu begegnen, während sie gebannt auf seine Antwort wartete.

»Ja.«

Erleichtert stieß sie ihren angehaltenen Atem aus und schämte sich selbst ein bisschen für ihre alberne Reaktion. Natürlich war er sich sicher.

»So halte deine Hand über die Flammen.«

Ihr Bauch füllte sich mit Schmetterlingen, als Dettlaff ohne zu zögern, seine Hand hob und direkt in das Feuer steckte.

»Etwas höher«, flüsterte Barnabas-Basilius ihm hektisch zu.

Diesmal konnte Ciri ihr Glucksen nicht unterdrücken und sie glaubte sogar ein Schnauben zu hören, das sehr nach Geralt klang, als Dettlaff seine Hand rasch anhob, um eine weniger verdächtige Distanz zu den Flammen einzuhalten.  
Dettlaff warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber sie konnte in diesem Moment einfach nur Lächeln. Die Situation war zu bezaubernd, um sich sorgen über die nicht eingeweihten unter den Gästen zu machen.

»Willst du deine Frau lieben und achten, ihr die Treue halten alle Tage ihres Lebens, dein Schwert ihr zu Ehren schwingen und stets ihren Namen auf den Lippen tragen in all deinen Schlachten?«

»Ja, ich will«

Die voller Überzeugung gesprochenen Wort trafen Ciri wie ein Donnerschlag und hallten in ihrem Kopf nach, bis ihr schwindelig wurde. Für einen Moment vergaß sie zu Atmen und verpasste beinahe das Barnabas-Basilius sich nun ihr zugewandt hatte.

»Ciri, ich frage dich: Bist du hierhergekommen, um nach reiflicher Überlegung und aus freiem Entschluss mit deinem Bräutigam Dettlaff den Bund der Ehe zu schließen?«

Sie musste ein paar Mal das Wort mit den Lippen formen bevor es ihr endlich gelang genug Atem zu sammeln um einen Ton herauszubringen.  
»Ja«, antwortete sie schließlich mit zittriger Stimme.

»So lege deine Hand in seine.«

Ihr Gehirn machte seltsame Dinge und es dauerte etwas bis sie sich daran erinnerte wie man sich bewegt. Aber als sie schließlich ihre Hand über der Flamme in Dettlaffs legte, durchfuhr sie ein heißer Strom Zuneigung und sie grinste den Vampir, der sie seinerseits mit einem fast ehrfürchtigen Blick bedachte, vor lauter Glück dümmlich an.

»Willst du deinen Mann lieben und achten, ihm die Treue halten alle Tage seines Lebens, dein Schwert ihm zu Ehren schwingen und stets seinen Namen auf den Lippen tragen in all deinen Schlachten?«

Ciri holte noch einmal tief Luft und antwortete dann aus tiefster Überzeugung und ohne den Blickkontakt mit Dettlaff auch nur durch ein Blinzeln zu unterbrechen: »Ich will.«

»So schließt ihr nun hier im Schein dieser Flammen den Bund fürs Leben. Steckt einander die Ringe der Treue an.«

Wieder hatte Ciri einen Moment schwer zu kämpfen, um sich von den eisblauen Augen des Vampirs loszureißen und sich stattdessen nach Regis umzusehen, da sie wusste, dass Dettlaff ihm die Ringe anvertraut hatte.  
Sie blinzelte verwirrt als sie ihn jedoch nirgendwo entdecken konnte und als sie fragend zu Dettlaff sah, bemerkte sie, dass er ebenso verwirrt wirkte.  
Ihre Irritation verwandelte sich allerdings gleich darauf in Belustigung als das Rauschen von Flügeln erklang und zwei große Raben unter den erstaunten Ausrufen der Gäste auf sie zugeflogen kamen.  
Die Vögel hielten sich dicht über ihren Köpfen, umkreisten sie einmal, bis sie schließlich je einen Ring in Dettlaffs und Ciris ausgestreckten Hände fallen ließen.

Sie schmunzelte während sie den Vögeln hinterher sah, doch sobald sie außer Sichtweite waren, blickte sie neugierig auf den Ring in ihrer Hand, der schon in Kürze Dettlaffs Finger schmücken würde.  
Sie nickte anerkennend, denn er war recht einfach gehalten, aber dennoch sehr geschmackvoll. Zur Hälfte bestand das Schmuckstück tatsächlich nur aus einem schlichten Goldband, doch die Oberseite spreizte sich zu einem zarten Geflecht, das mit vier winzigen Smaragden kunstvoll besetzt war.  
Sie bewunderte stumm Dettlaffs handwerkliches Geschick und seinen guten Geschmack.

Dann tauchten plötzlich die Hände des Vampirs in ihrem Sichtfeld auf und Ciri wurde abrupt zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen.  
Dettlaff umfasste zärtlich ihre Hand und sie durchfuhr ein wohliger Schauer, als sie das Lächeln das seine Lippen umspielte bemerkte.

»So nehme ich dich als meine Frau. Ich verspreche dir die Treue in guten und in bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Friedenszeiten und Krieg. …Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren alle Tage meines Lebens. …Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe und Treue.«  
Das Glücksgefühl das Ciri in dem Moment verspürte als Dettlaff ihr ihren Ring auf den Finger schob, überwältigte sie beinahe. Sie wusste selbst kaum wie es ihr gelang die Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen, den Blick von seinen liebevollen Augen abzuwenden und sich seiner Hand zu widmen, statt sich einfach Hals über Kopf in Dettlaffs Arme zu stürzen.

Mit zitternden Fingern setzte sie an ihm seinen Ring auf den Finger zu stecken, als sie zum ersten Mal den Ring sah den Dettlaff für sie angefertigt hatte.  
Es überraschte sie nicht, dass ihre Ringe vom Design nahezu identisch waren, aber der große funkelnde Aquamarin der zwischen den Smaragden eingelassen war und perfekt den Ton von Dettlaffs Augen traf, zauberte ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, das strahlender nicht sein könnte.  
Ihr Herz schwoll an und ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Energie als sie voller Inbrunst sprach: »So nehme ich dich als meinen Mann. Ich verspreche dir die Treue in guten und in bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Friedenszeiten und Krieg. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren alle Tage meines Lebens. Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe und Treue.«

Das aufrichtige Lächeln des Mannes schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit, als Barnabas-Basilius für ein letztes Mal in dieser Zeremonie das Wort ergriff.  
»Alle die zugegen sind, nehme ich zu Zeugen dieses heiligen Bundes. …Kraft der mir, von ihrer Beliebtheit Madam Anna Henrietta, Herzogin von Toussaint, verliehenen Autorität, erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau.«

Die aufgeregte Spannung, die sich in den letzten paar Minuten immer weiter aufgebaut hatte und wie Gewitterstimmung in der Luft knisterte, entlud sich in diesem Augenblick schlagartig.  
Tosender Applaus und jauchzende Stimmen dröhnten ohrenbetäubend über die festliche Wiese und nahm in dem Augenblick Tumult ähnliche Ausmaße an, als Dettlaff einen Schritt auf Ciri zuging, sie liebevoll in seine Arme schloss und beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Geralt war als erster zur Stelle, als der Kuss endete und der tosende Applaus ganz allmählich verebbte.  
Er bemühte sich gar nicht erst passende Worte zu finden, sondern zog Ciri einfach nur stumm in eine feste Umarmung, die sie sofort erwiderte.  
Er hielt sie lange, aber als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, tat er es nur halbseitig und machte keine Anstalten von ihr zurückzutreten. Stattdessen streckte der Hexer eine Hand aus, packte Dettlaff am Revers und zog ihn mit einem Ruck näher.  
Der Vampir folgte der Bewegung perplex, erstarrte aber als er sich gleich darauf ebenfalls in der Umarmung wiederfand.  
Diesmal hielt Geralt den Kontakt nicht so lange aufrecht und noch bevor Dettlaff sich entspannen konnte, ließ der Hexer von den beiden ab und trat mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen einige Schritte zurück.

Die Lücke, die sich zwischen ihnen bildete, schloss sich sofort wieder, als die anderen Gäste die Gelegenheit nutzten und wie eine gigantische Welle um das frisch vermählte Brautpaar schwappten, um ihnen ihre überschwänglichen Glückwünsche auszusprechen.

Geralt seufzte leise und schlenderte gemächlich beiseite. Es frustrierte ihn etwas, dass er Ciri an diesem Tag mit so vielen anderen Leuten teilen musste, aber da er nun die erfreuliche Aussicht vor Augen hatte in Zukunft noch viel gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können, konnte er sich dazu durchringen sich etwas zurückzuhalten.  
Er sah sich suchend um, in der Hoffnung einen ruhigeren Platz zu finden, von wo aus er alles beobachten konnte. Nach einigen Momenten bemerkte er dabei Regis, der ihn mit glitzernden Augen und einem schelmischen Lächeln beobachtete.  
Neben dem Vampir stand Yennefer, die nervös vor und zurückwippte. Ihre Augen fest auf Ciri gerichtet und offenbar unentschlossen, ob das Brautpaar es gutheißen würde, wenn sie sich ihnen näherte.

Geralt schob eine störende Strähne, die sich bei dem Kampf aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinter sein Ohr und ging langsam auf den Vampir und die Zauberin zu und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben sie.

»Das war eine ungemein spektakuläre Zeremonie, denkst du nicht auch mein lieber Geralt?«, fragte Regis beiläufig.  
Der Hexer machte sich nicht die Mühe den Vampir anzusehen und wölbte skeptisch eine Augenbraue. »Spektakulär wäre nicht ganz das Wort meiner Wahl«, erwiderte er ironisch. »Aber die beiden sind jetzt verheiratet, es gab bisher keine Toten, die Kriegserklärung von Nilfgaard ist noch nicht eingetroffen und B.B. hat wirklich einen bemerkenswerten Job gemacht. Also war es definitiv kein Reinfall.«  
»Pragmatisch wie immer«, lachte Regis leise. Er hob eine Hand und machte eine geschmeidige Geste in Richtung des Brautpaares. »Sieh dir die beiden an. Sie sehen hinreißend zusammen aus und ich spreche ganz sicher nicht nur von ihrer fantastischen Garderobe, auch wenn Valka das Kunststück vollbracht hat wirklich jeden Aspekt ihrer körperlichen Vorzüge zur Geltung zu bringen.«  
Geralt schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd als er den umständlichen Satz für sich entschlüsselt hatte, stimmte ihm aber stillschweigend zu.

Für eine Weile betrachteten sie das Gewusel der Gäste, die sich beinahe überschlugen um Ciri und Dettlaff, der sich sichtbar unwohl dabei fühlte, in die Arme zu schließen und ihnen zu gratulieren, ehe sie sich in kleinen gutgelaunten Grüppchen über die Wiese zerstreuten.  
Die Atmosphäre war friedlich und angenehm und trotz seiner Vorbehalte gegen Festlichkeiten, konnte Geralt nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel.

Regis musste es ähnlich sehen, denn der Vampir begann leise zu summen und schien vollkommen entspannt. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Geralts Lippen als er es bemerkte. Er spürte immer noch einen schmerzhaften Stich, wenn er an Regis‘ trauriges Geständnis dachte, dass der Vampir sich in menschlicher Gesellschaft niemals wohlfühlen konnte, weil er stets zu befürchten hatte sich versehentlich zu verraten. Im Moment war davon jedoch glücklicherweise nichts zu bemerken.

Der Hexer legte den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete tief und entspannt durch und dann sackten seine Mundwinkel plötzlich fassungslos nach unten. »Verdammt«, fluchte er leise und sah sich hektisch um. Mit einer Hand tastete er blind nach Regis, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. »Hast du eine Ahnung wo Emhyr abgeblieben ist? Ich sehe ihn nirgendwo.«  
»Unser geschätzter Kaiser hat noch vor Ende der Trauung mit hängenden Schultern und in Begleitung derjenigen seiner Soldaten die inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen waren einen höchst würdevollen strategischen Rückzug angetreten«, erklärte Regis belustigt. »Ich erwarte nicht, dass wir heute noch etwas von ihm zu sehen bekommen, aber vermutlich wird er in der Nähe ein Lager aufschlagen oder vielleicht bei seiner Cousine der Herzogin Quartier beziehen.«  
Geralt nickte knapp. »Ich fürchte damit wirst du recht haben. Schätze es ist noch nicht ganz vorbei.« Er machte eine Sprechpause und sah sich nochmals um. »Irgendeine Idee was wir mit den übrigen Soldaten machen, die hier noch herumliegen?«  
»Unsere geschätzte Marlene hat sich dem bereits angenommen. Sie hat die Dienstboten angewiesen ihnen Wein und etwas zu essen zu geben, bevor sie gehen dürfen. Offenbar hat sie Mitleid mit den Stoffeln.« Er lachte noch einmal auf. »Was nicht wirklich verwunderlich ist in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie eine wirklich außergewöhnlich peinliche Niederlage einstecken mussten.«  
Geralt brummte zustimmend, dann sah er den Vampir plötzlich schief an. »Wo warst du als der Angriff begann? Du hättest helfen können.«  
Regis lachte wieder und diesmal so stark, dass er sich eine Hand vor seinen Mund halten musste, um seine Zähne zu verbergen. »Oh ich habe geholfen, mein Freund«, erwiderte der Vampir sichtlich amüsiert. »Marlene mag zwar gegenwärtig Mitleid haben, doch zu Beginn musste ich einige Anstrengungen unternehmen um zu verhindern, dass sie sich mit einem Nudelholz in der Hand auf den Kaiser von Nilfgaard stürzt.«  
»Nicht dein Ernst?«, stotterte Geralt perplex und schielte nun doch mit skeptischem Blick zu ihm.  
Regis lachte ein zweites Mal und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu. »Ich versichere dir, sie war keineswegs amüsiert, dass der große Tag ihrer Lieblinge unterbrochen wurde.«  
Ungläubig schüttelte Geralt den Kopf.

Schließlich wandte sich der Hexer Yennefer zu, die noch immer mit sich haderte.  
Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, stellte sich direkt neben sie und stieß sie freundschaftlich mit der Schulter an.  
Wie erwartet drehte sie sich ihm entgegen und sah ihn fragend an. Der Ausdruck verschwamm aber schnell zu leichter Verwirrung, als sie das freundliche Lächeln bemerkte, dass er ihr widmete.  
»Was ist?«, fragte sie letztendlich in gespielt lässigem Ton.  
»Das hast du gut gemacht, Yen«, antwortete Geralt. Er nickte in Richtung des Generals, der sich einen Becher Wein von einem Tablett nahm und dem Brautpaar zuprostete. »Das mit Voorhis, meine ich. Es war eine gute Idee ihn herzubringen.«  
Yennefer schnaubte leise und schüttelte ihre schwarzen Locken. »Ich bin lernfähig, weißt du?«  
»Scheint so«, entgegnete er und nach einer Pause fragte er neugierig: »Wie hast du Voorhis überzeugen können sich gegen die Ehe auszusprechen?«  
Diesmal gluckste Yennefer auf und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen. »Der Mann will Kaiser werden. Ciri ist ihm völlig egal. Nachdem ich ihm glaubhaft vermitteln konnte, dass Ciri niemals Emhyrs Nachfolge antreten und er somit auch ohne Ehe als einziger logischer Kandidat übrig bleiben würde, hat er sofort eingewilligt zu helfen. Ich schätze, er wollte die Chance nutzen und sich als großmütiger Held aufspielen, der so bereitwillig seine eigene Zukunft für das Liebesglück einer Frau opfert. …Hier in Toussaint wird er damit ziemlich erfolgreich sein können.«  
Geralt brummte zustimmend, dann fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: »Emhyr mag zwar nachgegeben haben, aber er wird nicht glücklich darüber sein wie die Dinge sich entwickeln.«  
»Vermutlich nicht«, bestätigte die Zauberin ernst. »Er ist es gewohnt seinen Willen zu bekommen.«  
»Du wirst wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten bekommen«, fuhr er langsam fort.  
Yennefer holte tief Luft und drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm um, dann sagte sie leise: »Ciri ist es wert.«  
Geralt lächelte sie ein weiteres Mal an, dann nickte er. »Ja, das ist sie.«  
Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und ging mit federnden Schritten zu einem der schwer beladenen Tische davon.

~

Geralt ließ seinen Blick lächelnd über die inzwischen weit verstreute Menge schweifen, die mit Tellern voller Pasteten und Fleisch in den Händen gutgelaunt Konversation betrieben. Das fröhliche Gelächter und die heitere Laune die von allen Seiten auf ihn einprasselten, erfüllten ihn mit tiefer Zufriedenheit.  
Er zupfte beiläufig eine Weinbeere von einer gewaltigen, makellosen Traube und steckte sie sich in den Mund, während er sich selbst innerlich noch immer dafür auf die Schulter klopfte, dass dieser Tag am Ende nicht doch als ein Reinfall oder schlimmer als eine Katastrophe zu verbuchen war. Sein Blick blieb dabei zufällig auf Veit hängen, der in einigen Schritten Entfernung in eine Unterhaltung mit Hjalmar und Morvran verstrickt war.  
Die Männer wirkten gelöst und selbst der General schien tatsächlich zufrieden zu sein und amüsierte sich sichtlich.

Veit musste seinen Blick gespürt haben, denn er hob plötzlich den Kopf, warf seinen Zopf, mit dem er bis eben gespielt hatte über die Schulter, und sah sich suchend um. Als er schließlich Geralts Augen auf sich ruhen sah, schenkte er ihm eines dieser Lächeln, das Geralt auch nach all den Jahren immer noch die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.  
»Geralt!«  
Der überraschte Ausruf, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig wieder auf den Bereich unmittelbar vor ihm. Er blinzelte einmal verwirrt, aber schließlich erkannte er, dass es Triss Merigold war, die ihn soeben angesprochen hatte.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und es verbreiterte sich noch weiter, als er sah wie die Zauberin irritiert über diesen Gefühlsausbruch kurzzeitig die Stirn runzelte. Er hätte beinahe vergessen, dass ihr letztes Treffen sogar noch etwas länger zurücklag als das mit Yennefer. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich viel geändert, insbesondere er selbst.  
Er ließ seinen Blick an ihr entlangwandern und stellte fest, dass sie sich zumindest optisch in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert hatte. Sie sah noch immer jung und bezaubernd aus und hatte nach wie vor eine Schwäche für grüne, körperbetonte Kleider.  
»Triss«, antwortete er endlich. »Es ist schön, dass du kommen konntest. Du siehst gut aus.«  
Sie nickte lächelnd. »Ich hätte das auf keinen Fall verpasst, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich ziemlich überrascht war als Yen mich gestern Morgen aufgesucht hat. Für eine Weile dachte ich sogar, ihr wolltet mir einen Streich spielen.« Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie Geralt ziemlich offensichtlich musterte und räusperte sich dann leise. »Du siehst übrigens auch sehr gut aus.«  
»Danke«, erwiderte er lässig. Innerlich grinste er jedoch breit. Tatsächlich empfand er die Tunika die Valka für ihn genäht hatte inzwischen als ziemlich angenehm und wenn er in seiner nur halb so eine gute Figur machte wie Veit in der blauen Tunika, dann würde er sich tatsächlich nicht verstecken müssen.

Ein Knecht ging an ihnen vorbei und balancierte ein riesiges Tablett mit gefüllten Weinbechern.  
Geralt schnappte sich rasch zwei der tönernen Becher und reichte Triss einen davon, die ihn dankbar annahm.  
Er selbst nahm einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Becher und deutete dann damit in Richtung des Brautpaares. »Hast du schon mit Ciri gesprochen und ihren …Ehemann kennengelernt?«  
Triss nickte, grinste aber gleichzeitig etwas verlegen. »Habe ich, allerdings kaum mehr als zwei Worte. Ich denke, ich werde ein paar Tage bleiben und die verlorene Zeit mit Ciri wieder wettmachen …und natürlich diesen Dettlaff kennenlernen. …Aber natürlich, nur wenn du mich hier haben möchtest«, beeilte sie sich im Nachhinein noch hinzuzufügen.  
Geralt nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein und stellte den Becher, dann auf dem Tisch neben sich ab. »Sicher, Triss. Du bist hier immer willkommen.«  
Die Augen der Zauberin leuchteten erfreut auf und sie lächelte selig.

Geralt sah, dass sie noch etwas erwidern wollte, wurde aber in diesem Moment von zwei Armen abgelenkt die sich von hinten um seine Taille und die Brust schlangen, wobei eine Hand von Geralt von fremden Fingern auf seinen Bauch gepresst wurde. Gleich darauf erschien Veits lächelndes Gesicht neben ihm und er stützte sein Kinn auf Geralts breiter Schulter ab, während er sich lasziv gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte. »Da bist du ja«, säuselte der dunkelhaarige Hexer in sein Ohr. »Ich habe dich schon gesucht.«  
Er gab Geralt jedoch keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, sondern lenkte seinen freundlichen, neugierigen Blick auf die Zauberin und musterte sie interessiert. »Und wer ist das?«, fragte er schließlich.  
Geralt drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite um Veit ansehen zu können und unterdrückte ein Lachen, weil er genau spürte, dass Veit ihre Hände bewusst so hielt, dass die Ringe gut zu sehen waren.  
»Das ist Triss Merigold. Hofzauberin von Kovir«, antwortete er und nickte in Richtung der fassungslosen Zauberin die sie in dem Moment mit offenem Mund und wie ein Karpfen schnappend, anstarrte.  
Veit tat gespielt überrascht und lächelte Triss strahlend an, ohne auch nur das Geringste an seiner Haltung zu verändern. »Freut mich sehr, Triss Merigold. Ich bin Veit. Hexer der Bärenschule… mehr oder weniger im Ruhestand genau wie mein Hübscher hier.«  
Er keuchte auf, als Geralt ihm unauffällig einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte, setzte aber sofort wieder sein umwerfendes Lächeln auf.  
Triss kämpfte derweil sichtlich mit ihrer Fassung. Sie starrte die beiden weiterhin überfordert an, bis ihr schließlich aufging, dass sie noch nicht reagiert hatte.  
Ihr Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot und sie senkte unbehaglich den Blick. »F…freut mich sehr«, stammelte sie unbeholfen. Dann deutete sie verlegen auf eine weiter entfernte Stelle. »Ich… ich sollte mich ein bisschen mit Yen unterhalten«, stammelte sie weiter. »Wir hatten lange keine Zeit uns auszutauschen.«

Während Triss unbeholfen, aber eilig die Flucht antrat, lachte Veit laut auf und löste sich endlich von Geralt, der kopfschüttelnd das Gesicht verzog.  
»Du hast das wirklich genossen, oder?«, fragte er und bemühte sich vergeblich seine Belustigung zu unterdrücken.  
»Allerdings«, erwiderte Veit grinsend, schnappte sich Geralts Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug bevor er weitersprach. »Du kannst es einem Mann doch nicht verübeln, wenn er ein bisschen eifersüchtig wird, weil das Herzblatt mit der Ex spricht.«  
Geralt schüttelte ein weiteres Mal grinsend den Kopf, doch dann registrierte er was Veit grade gesagt hatte. »Moment. Heißt das du wusstest, wer sie ist?«  
»Natürlich«, feixte der dunkelhaarige Hexer. »Ich habe früher schließlich nicht unter einem Stein gelebt.«  
»Veit, du bist noch schlimmer als ich dachte«, stöhnte Geralt auf und erntete ein weiteres Lachen.

Nach einem Moment stellte Veit den nun leeren Becher zurück und griff stattdessen nach einer Pastete. Bevor er jedoch hineinbiss, deutete er in die Richtung in der Morvran und Hjalmar noch immer lebhaft diskutierten.  
»Wir sollten übrigens von Glück reden, dass Ciri Dettlaff dem General vorgezogen hat«, murmelte er schmunzelnd und nahm einen großen Bissen.  
Geralt überlegte einen Moment ob Veit auf etwas Spezielles hinauswollte, hob dann aber einfach fragend eine Augenbraue, als er zu keinem Ergebnis kam.  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer kicherte, kaute hastig zu Ende und deutete nochmal auf Morvran, der sich in dem Moment vorbeugte und Hjalmar scheinbar etwas zuflüsterte, was ihn wiederum zum Lachen brachte. »Sie hätte nicht viel Spaß mit ihm gehabt. Die Art wie er mit Hjalmar flirtet ist nicht unbedingt das, was man als subtil bezeichnen würde.«  
»Was?« Geralt verschluckte sich fast. Sofort konzentrierte er sich auf den General und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. »Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein?«  
Neben ihm amüsierte sich Veit weiterhin. »Mein völliger Ernst.«  
»Äh, und Hjalmar?«, fragte Geralt wenig eloquent.  
Diesmal musste Veit laut auflachen. »Der scheint es tatsächlich nicht zu bemerken und ich wiederhole mich: Der Typ ist kein Stück subtil.«  
Geralt starrte den anderen Hexer noch für einen Moment ungläubig an, dann brach er selbst in fassungsloses Gelächter aus. »Dieser Tag ist einfach nur verrückt.«

~

»Du siehst aus als hättest du Spaß und dabei behauptest du doch immer du könntest Bankette nicht ausstehen«, feixte Ciri verschmitzt.  
Schmunzelnd blickte Geralt von dem Teller in seiner Hand auf und wischte sich demonstrativ mit dem Handrücken über seine Lippen, die vor Bratenfett nur so glänzten. »Kann ich auch nicht«, erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. »Doch zum Glück ist das kein Bankett, sondern deine Hochzeit und ja, ich habe Spaß.« Er machte eine Pause und betrachtete sie abschätzend. »Und was ist mit dir? Hast du Spaß?«  
Ciri warf einen liebevollen Seitenblick auf Dettlaff, griff seinen Arm und drapierte ihn über ihre Schulter. »Abgesehen von dem kleinen Zwischenfall ist dieser Tag einfach unglaublich. Ich bin mit dem Mann meiner Träume verheiratet«, antwortete sie fast ein wenig überwältigt und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihren Ehemann. Doch dann drehte sie sich wieder Geralt entgegen. »Außerdem besteht die gute Chance, dass Emhyr mich nun endlich in Frieden lassen wird und dazu kommt, dass nicht nur du bei mir bist um das Ganze mit mir zu feiern, sondern auch alle meine Freunde. Sogar Bea ist hier. Es ist einfach perfekt.«  
Ihr Gesicht zeigte zwar weiterhin unverhohlene Freude, aber nun kam auch eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit dazu. »Das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken.«  
Geralt schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich noch einmal über den Mund und stellte den Teller beiseite. »Wohl kaum. Jeder hier hat seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.«  
»Trotzdem hast du es überhaupt erst möglich gemacht«, meldete sich nun auch Dettlaff zu Wort und ließ einen Finger kreisen, um auf die gesamte Umgebung zu deuten.  
Geralt schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Was nutzt mir das alles hier, wenn ich es nicht mit denen teilen kann die mir wichtig sind?«

Das Gespräch wurde jäh unterbrochen als Veit plötzlich wieder hinter Geralt stand und einen Arm locker über seine Schulter hängen ließ.  
»Na ihr Turteltäubchen, fiebert ihr schon der Hochzeitsnacht entgegen?«, fragte der Hexer grinsend und bekam prompt wieder einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
»Wir vermeiden dieses Thema, solange ich anwesend bin, ja?«, brummte Geralt ihn an. Als er wieder zu den anderen beiden sah, bemerkte er das Dettlaff versuchte ein Grinsen zu kaschieren, indem er sein Gesicht zur Seite weggedreht hatte. Sofort rollte Geralt auffällig mit den Augen und brachte Ciri zum Lachen. »Noch ist der Tag nicht vorbei und ich schätze, er hat noch viel zu bieten. Aber wir werden sehen was die Zukunft bringt«, erwiderte sie glucksend.

Veit lachte mit ihr und griff nach seinem Zopf um ihn zwischen den Fingern zu zwirbeln. »Apropos Zukunft«, sagte er dann grinsend und deutete auf eine Stelle hinter Dettlaff. »Ich habe den Eindruck mein Schwesterlein hat sich in Lambert verguckt.«  
»WAS?«, entfuhr es Geralt scharf und er reckte den Hals um zu sehen was Veit meinte. Dettlaff und Ciri folgten seinem Beispiel und drehten sich um, um in die angegebene Richtung zu sehen.  
Sie brauchten nicht lange um Lambert zu bemerken, der sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Pfeiler eines Pavillons lehnte und sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen ließ.  
Einen Moment später wurden sie auf Rabea aufmerksam, die schüchtern hinter einem Busch vorlugte und den Hexer mit großen Augen fasziniert anstarrte.  
Dann öffnete Lambert plötzlich die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf blitzschnell in ihre Richtung und sofort tauchte Rabea hinter dem Busch ab.  
Nach einigen Sekunden lehnte sich der Hexer wieder zurück und das Mädchen streckte erneut ihren Kopf heraus, bis Lambert gleich darauf wieder in ihre Richtung sah.  
Das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Hexers ließ vermuten, dass die beiden das Spielchen schon eine Weile spielen mussten.

»Süüüüß«, entfuhr es Ciri begeistert, während Geralt zeitgleich schwer aufstöhnte und sich die Hände über die Augen legte. Veit und Dettlaff schmunzelten nur, während sie die Beobachtung neugierig fortsetzten.  
Schließlich fuhr sich Geralt mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. »Zum Glück ist sie erst sechs Jahre alt. Sie wird da hoffentlich rauswachsen.«  
»Warum denn?«, fragte Ciri lachend. »Lambert ist doch noch ziemlich jung und Rabea wird nicht ewig ein Kind bleiben.«  
»Lambert ist ein verdammter Idiot«, erwiderte Geralt trocken.  
»Er ist praktisch dein kleiner Bruder«, lachte Veit amüsiert.  
»Richtig. Verdammt, andere haben Stammbäume und wir haben ein Stammgestrüpp. Ich verliere den Überblick.« Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. »Außerdem ist Rabea viel zu süß für ihn.«

»Für wen ist meine Tochter zu süß?«, ertönte Regis Stimme wie aus dem Nichts und ließ Geralt vor Überraschung springen.  
Er drehte sich rasch um und bemerkte, dass der Vampir, der ihn verschmitzt ansah, zusammen mit Valka hinter ihnen stand. Er fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. »Äh, nichts. Wir haben nur…«  
»Wir haben nur festgestellt, dass Rabea offenbar eine Schwäche für Lambert hat«, beendete Ciri den Satz für ihn.  
»Hexer und Vampire«, schmunzelte Regis. »Es zeichnet sich ein Schema ab.« Er gluckste und legte eine Hand auf den Griff seines Dolchs. »Nun zum Glück wird es noch viele Jahre dauern bis ich das Fenster in Rabeas Zimmer vernageln muss.«

»Wer vernagelt Fenster?«, fragte Rittersporn neugierig, als er mit Priscilla am Arm und Zoltan an seiner Seite zu ihrer Runde trat.  
»Vermutlich alle verheirateten Männer und Väter hübscher Töchter hier in Toussaint, nun wo sie wissen, dass du wieder da bist«, lachte Eskel, der sich ihnen dicht gefolgt von Lambert nun auch anschloss.  
Rittersporn machte ein empörtes Gesicht. »Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich bin ein verheirateter Mann.« Er nahm Priscillas Hand und deutete demonstrativ auf den Ring an ihrem Finger.  
»Das wird sich noch zeigen«, brummte Zoltan unbedacht und kratzte sich verlegen den Bart. »‘Tschuldige, Schätzchen«, fügte er gleich darauf verlegen hinzu, doch Priscilla lachte nur mit kratziger Stimme auf. »Das ist in Ordnung Zoltan. Es sind zwar schon ein paar Jahre vergangen, aber ich kann immer noch kaum glauben, dass Rittersporn freiwillig sein Junggesellendasein aufgegeben hat.«  
»Tja, Leben heißt Veränderung, wie ich immer so schön sage. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass wir eines Tages zusammen kommen würden, um die Hochzeit unserer kleinen Ciri zu feiern? Und doch stehen wir jetzt hier.« Rittersporn unterstrich seiner Ausführung mit einem theatralischen Schwung seines Armes. Einen Moment später blinzelte er jedoch verwirrt, pustete die gefärbte Fasanenfeder seines Baretts aus seinem Gesicht und legte sich Zeigefinger und Daumen an das Kinn. »Hmmmmm…«, sagte er langgezogen. »Wie fühlst du dich jetzt eigentlich, Ciri?«  
Ciri stutzte und sah ihn irritiert an. »Was genau meinst du?«  
Der Barde wedelte mit den Händen. »Na ja, bist du glücklich? Hast du bekommen was du dir gewünscht hast?«

Für einen Moment ließ Ciri die Worte wirken, dann presste sie lächelnd die Lippen aufeinander, nickte rasch und sah dann zu Dettlaff, der sie lächelnd beobachtete. »Ja«, antwortete sie vollkommen überzeugt. »Ich bin sehr glücklich und ich habe absolut alles, was ich mir nur wünschen könnte.«  
Dettlaffs Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch ein gutes Stück und er beugte sich vor, um Ciris Hand zu nehmen, sie zu seinem Mund zu führen und einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. »Das gilt für mich ganz genauso.«

Rittersporn legte seinen Kopf verträumt zur Seite und seine Augen bekamen einen glasigen Ausdruck, während er die beiden in ihrer liebevollen Interaktion beobachtete. »Ahhh«, seufzte er selig. »Es ist perfekt. So sollte eine gute Liebesgeschichte aussehen.«  
Urplötzlich wurde er jedoch wieder tatkräftig, richtete sich grade auf und deutete auf ihre gesamte Gruppe. »Überhaupt sollte so eine gute Geschichte aussehen. …Und genau darum kündige ich hiermit nun an, dass ich beschlossen habe nicht länger an meinen Memoiren zu arbeiten.«

»Was für ein Tag«, schmunzelte Regis ironisch über das erstaunte Gemurmel der anderen hinweg. »Nach den ganzen erstaunlichen Ereignissen der letzten Stunden, ist dies nun wirklich die Krönung. Unser lieber Rittersporn gibt seine Memoiren auf, in die er so viel Zeit, Schweiß, Herzblut und Unmengen seiner Fantasie investiert hat. Was wird wohl als Nächstes geschehen? Geht der Mond heute Nacht auf, die Sonne jedoch nicht unter?«  
»Spotte nur, Herr Barbier. Ich verzichte darauf MEINE Memoiren zu schreiben, stattdessen werde ich UNSERE schreiben.«

Eine überraschte Stille legte sich über die Runde, die nur von dem Gelächter der anderen Gäste und dem Vogelgezwitscher unterbrochen wurde.  
Nach einer Weile faste sich Geralt als erster. »Wie bitte?«  
»Du hast mich schon ganz recht verstanden, mein Freund«, erwiderte Rittersporn selbstgefällig. »Ich werde unserer aller Geschichte schreiben.« Er deutete abermals auf die Anwesenden. »Ich meine, seht uns nur an. Jeder von uns hat Dinge erlebt und getan, die unglaublich sind. Die Abenteuer, die wir erlebt haben… und der Frieden den wir alle finden konnten. Dazu kann jeder von uns eine unglaubliche Liebesgeschichte erzählen. Ich sage euch, meine Freunde, es wäre ein Verbrechen diese Geschichte nicht zu erzählen.« Seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Begeisterung beinahe. »Allein Ciris und Dettlaffs Romanze könnte einen ganzen Band füllen, mit dem heutigen Tag als krönenden Abschluss. Ach, das Drama, der Herzschmerz und schließlich das glückliche Ende.«

»Dann verrate mir doch einmal, Rittersporn, was wäre der Schlusssatz dieses Buches?«, fragte Ciri amüsiert und lehnte sich wieder gegen Dettlaffs Arm.

»Aber das ist doch offensichtlich«, antwortete Rittersporn grinsend. Er sah sich rasch um, schnappte sich einen Becher Wein von einem nahen Tablett und hielt ihn in die Höhe.  
Mit lauter Stimme, sodass jeder auf der Wiese ihn hören konnte, rief er aus: »Auf die strahlende Braut und ihren Bräutigam. Möge ihre Liebe endlos sein.«

♦

»Worüber denkst du nach?«, fragte Veit leise und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers, als er sich noch etwas enger an die Schulter seines Geliebten schmiegte.  
Geralt antwortete nicht sofort, sondern starrte weiter an die getäfelte Decke und seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam unter seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen.  
Grade als Veit davon überzeugt war, dass er keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde, drehte Geralt plötzlich seinen Kopf und sah ihn direkt an.  
»Ich habe an früher gedacht«, antwortete er leise. »Bevor ich all das hier hatte.« Er machte eine kurze Pause und Veit wartete geduldig darauf das er weitersprach.  
»Weißt du, ich habe immer gedacht das ich bis zum Ende auf dem Pfad bleiben würde. Hin und wieder mit Yen oder meinetwegen auch Triss ein paar Wochen zusammenbleiben würde bis wir wieder streiten und ich weiterziehe und mir stattdessen lieber Gesellschaft in irgendwelchen Bordellen suche. Und ich dachte wirklich das Ciri irgendwann Kaiserin werden würde und ich sie noch ein paar Mal sehen würde bis sie schließlich keine Zeit mehr für mich hätte, was nicht so schlimm wäre, da ich ohnehin bald danach ein unrühmliches Ende in einem schleimigen Monsternest gefunden hätte. Und niemand hätte je erfahren, wo ich gestorben bin und es hätte auch niemanden interessiert.«  
Während Geralt sprach, hatte Veit sich immer weiter zurückgezogen und ihn entgeistert angestarrt. »Geralt…«, begann er mit zittriger Stimme, aber der andere Hexer schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
»Es ist alles in Ordnung, Veit. Worauf ich hinaus wollte ist, dass ich einfach immer noch nicht glauben kann wie die Dinge sich entwickelt haben. Ich meine, sieh mich an. Ich bin ein Hexer im Ruhestand. Ich habe ein Haus, …meine Freunde sind bei mir, …Ciri ist bei mir und sie ist endlich auch glücklich.« Er seufzte zufrieden und schielte wieder zu Veit. »Und ich habe dich«, fügte er abschließend noch hinzu, bevor er sich rasch vorbeugte und dem dunkelhaarigen Hexer einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze hauchte.  
Veit lächelte ihn an und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf Geralts Schulter. »Du hast recht«, murmelte er bestätigend. »Es ist perfekt.«

Die harmonische Atmosphäre fand ihr jähes Ende, als irgendwo im Haus plötzlich ein schriller Schrei erklang.  
Alarmiert sprangen beide Hexer auf, entwirrten sich von ihrer Decke und lauschten mit ihren Schwertern in der Hand in die Nacht.  
Für einige Momente herrschte wieder vollkommene stille, doch dann erklang dumpfes Poltern, gefolgt von sehr wütenden Schritten.  
Sie tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, als plötzlich Ciris zornige Stimme durch das Haus grollte. »VEIT! ICH BRING DICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL UM!«

Erneut blickten sich die beiden Männer an, dieses Mal jedoch irritiert. Doch dann weiteten sich Veits Augen plötzlich und er hob eine Hand zum Mund, um sein Grinsen zu verdecken. »Ich schätze, sie hat endlich das Bild gefunden.«  
»Das würde ich auch vermuten«, erwiderte Geralt lachend.  
Es verstärkte sich nur noch mehr, als die Tür des Schlafzimmers brutal aufgerissen wurde und eine wütende Ciri hineingerannt kam , die sich sofort auf Veit stürzte.  
Dem dunkelhaarigen Hexer gelang es, um Haaresbreite auszuweichen und mit einem spöttischen Lächeln sprang er weit über die Matratze und floh aus dem Zimmer, noch immer mit Ciri im Rücken die ihm auf den Fersen war.

Geralt gluckste noch ein paar Mal, dann setzte er sich zurück auf das Bett und lauschte amüsiert dem Gepolter und Ciris undamenhaften Flüchen.  
Eine Bewegung an der Tür lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und als er aufsah, bemerkte er das Dettlaff sich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte und ihn stumm beobachtete.  
Er zwinkerte dem Vampir zu. »Und? Bereust du es schon?«  
Dettlaff seufzte theatralisch, aber als er schließlich antwortete, lächelte er aufrichtig. »Niemals.«  
Geralt erwiderte sein Lächeln. »Gut.« Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: »Ach, und Dettlaff…«  
»Ja?«, fragte der Vampir.  
»Willkommen in der Familie.«


	22. Epilog - Zuhause

Mit einer schmutzigen kleinen Hand schirmte Margaux ihre großen Augen vor der blendenden Sonne ab, während sie sehnsüchtig auf den Markttisch am Brunnen starrte der sich unter dem gewaltigen Berg verlockend duftender Pfirsiche durchbog.  
Sie presste sich die andere Hand auf den Bauch, als ihr Magen laut knurrte und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine der reifen Früchte.

»Bist du hungrig, …Kind?«  
Die dunkle, sanfte Stimme schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Panisch drehte sie sich von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte auszumachen, wer grade zu ihr gesprochen hatte.  
Keine der Personen auf dem Markt befand sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe oder stand auch nur so, dass man sie in ihrem Versteck hinter dem Heuwagen hätte sehen können. Sie stieß ihren angehaltenen Atem aus und der Schreck verließ langsam ihre Glieder, als sie zu der Überzeugung kam, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet haben musste.

»Hast du Hunger?«, fragte die körperlose Stimme ein zweites Mal und diesmal drückte Margaux sich beim Klang der Worte panisch in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstecks. Das hatte sie sich eben ganz bestimmt nicht eingebildet.  
Sie überlegte fieberhaft was sie tun sollte.  
Es war ihr nicht erlaubt sich hier aufzuhalten und wenn man sie erwischen würde, dann würde sie in große Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Ihre Panik gewann die Oberhand und sie zitterte erbärmlich am ganzen Körper, als plötzlich zwei lange Beine in schwarzen Hosen an dem Spalt zwischen Heuwagen und Mauer auftauchten.  
Margaux schloss die Augen und wartete auf die unvermeidlichen Schläge und die bittere Schelte.

Ihre kindliche Stirn runzelte sich trotz ihrer Angst, als die Sekunden verstrichen und der Schmerz ausblieb.  
Stattdessen sprach die samtige Stimme abermals: »Hab keine Angst und öffne deine Augen, Mädchen.«  
Die Stimme klang freundlich und der sanfte Bass wirkte so beruhigend, dass Margaux gar nicht anders konnte, als der Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Zögerlich öffnete sie erst ein und dann das andere Auge. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal verwundert und bemerkte, dass sie direkt in ein paar helle Augen starrte.  
Der Fremde war lautlos vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen und beobachtete sie interessiert.  
»Bitte nicht schlagen«, flehte sie mit bebenden Lippen, bevor sie ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen vergrub.  
Der Blick des Fremden verfinsterte sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, doch er wurde sofort wieder sanft. »Das würde ich niemals tun.«

Die Situation überforderte Margaux vollständig.  
Der Fremde schien etwas von ihr zu wollen, aber sie wusste nicht was. Er war elegant gekleidet, wie die Adeligen aus der Stadt, aber trotzdem schrie er sie nicht an.  
Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und riskierte einen zweiten schüchternen Blick. Der Mann hockte noch immer vor ihr und beobachtete sie neugierig.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie es riskieren könnte, den Mann zu fragen was er von ihr möchte, als ihr Magen sich wieder lautstark bemerkbar machte.  
Verlegen presste sie abermals ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und schielte erneut zu dem Fremden. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als ob er sich amüsierte, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wirkte auf einmal so traurig.  
»Hast du Hunger?«, fragte er zum dritten Mal.

Margaux legte den Kopf schief und überlegte, warum der Mann das wissen wollte. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie aber, dass es wahrscheinlich unhöflich war, sich so viel Zeit zu lassen auf die Frage zu antworten.  
Sie nickte einmal schnell, krallte ihre Finger in den zerschlissenen Stoff ihres schmutzigen Kleides und senkte verlegen den Kopf. »Ja, Herr«

Sie blickte wieder auf, als der Fremde langsam einen Arm in ihre Richtung bewegte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als sie bemerkte, dass er einen der flauschigen Pfirsiche in seiner ausgestreckten Hand hielt.  
Verblüfft hob Margaux den Kopf und starrte den Mann hoffnungsvoll an.  
Der lachte leise auf und machte eine einladende Geste in ihre Richtung. »Nimm ihn«, forderte der Fremde sie lächelnd auf.

Sie zögerte einen Moment und fragte sich, ob der Mann sich mit ihr einen Scherz erlaubte, doch der nagende Hunger überzeugte sie schnell das Risiko einzugehen.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern griff sie vorsichtig nach der verlockenden Frucht. Sie erwartete fast, dass der Mann den Pfirsich im letzten Moment zurückziehen würde, aber stattdessen beobachtete er sie nur erwartungsvoll.  
Gleich nachdem sich ihre kleinen Hände um die Frucht geschlossen hatten, führte sie den Pfirsich so schnell sie konnte zu ihrem Mund und biss hungrig hinein.

Wieder erklang das dunkle, samtige Lachen des Fremden, während sie die gelbe Frucht so schnell verspeiste, dass sie den süßen Geschmack kaum wahrnehmen konnte.  
Doch als die quälende Leere ihres Magens endlich nachließ, seufzte sie genüsslich auf und entspannte sich etwas.  
Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie die Frucht bis auf den Stein abgenagt und sie starrte traurig auf die Überreste. Schließlich seufzte sie ein weiteres Mal, brach den Stein auseinander und steckte sich auch den bitteren Kern in den Mund.  
Sie hatte den Geschmack nie gemocht, aber da sie nicht wusste, wann sie wieder etwas zu essen bekommen würde, konnte sie sich nicht erlauben diesen Teil zu verschmähen.  
Sie schluckte den Rest hinunter und wischte sich den klebrigen Saft mit dem Handrücken vom Gesicht, bevor sie sich verlegen auf die Lippe biss.  
»Vielen Dank, Herr«, flüsterte sie leise.

Als der Mann nicht reagierte, hob Margaux vorsichtig den Kopf und wagte es ihn das erste Mal vollständig anzusehen.  
Die eisblauen Augen beobachteten sie dabei aufmerksam und sie begann unter den intensiven Blick unbehaglich zu zappeln.  
»Wie ist dein Name?«, fragte der Mann plötzlich ohne auf ihre Dankesbekundungen einzugehen.  
»Ma… Margaux, Herr«, antwortete sie schüchtern.  
»Ein schöner Name«, erwiderte der Mann und lächelte freundlich. »Sag mir Margaux, wo sind deine Eltern?«  
Die Frage ließ sie zusammenzucken und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. »Sie sind tot, Herr«, hauchte sie fast tonlos.  
Der Mann nickte stumm und legte dann den Kopf schief. »Du hast kein zu Hause?«  
Margaux schüttelte den Kopf und dicke Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.  
»Möchtest du eines?«  
»Natürlich, Herr«, schluchzte sie und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, während sie sich über die seltsame Frage wunderte.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, war der Mann bereits wieder aufgestanden und strich seinen langen, schwarzen Mantel glatt. Dann streckte er ihr auffordernd eine Hand entgegen.  
Verwirrt starrte Margaux auf die angebotene Hand.  
Was wollte dieser Mann von ihr? Sie hob den Kopf weiter an, um ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen und öffnete den Mund um Fragen zu wollen was das zu bedeuten hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sprach der Fremde. »Komm. Ich bringe dich nach Hause.«  
Fassungslos sprang ihr Mund auf und sie starrte den Mann regungslos an.

Der Wind rauschte durch die Bäume, die um den Marktplatz herum gepflanzt waren und Margaux blinzelte ein paar Mal, als das Sonnenlicht, das durch ihre Blätter fiel, sie blendete.  
Für eine Sekunde wunderte sie sich darüber wie das Licht sie blenden konnte, wo doch der große Mann direkt vor ihr stand, aber die noch immer ausgestreckte Hand lenkte sie zu sehr von diesem Gedanken ab, um sich damit wirklich zu beschäftigen.  
Schließlich traf sie eine Entscheidung.  
Sie griff mit ihrer kleinen Hand nach seiner und sofort schlossen sich seine langen Finger sanft um ihre.  
»Komm«, wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal lächelnd und führte sie langsam über den geschäftigen Marktplatz.

Während sie wie betäubt neben dem Mann herlief, betrachtete Margaux neugierig die ungewöhnlich scharfen Fingernägel an der Hand die ihre hielt. Einige Schritte weiter bogen sie in eine kleine unebene Querstraße ein und sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass der Mann keinen Schatten warf, obwohl ihr eigener sich deutlich auf dem staubigen Pflaster abzeichnete.  
Für einen Moment war sie etwas erschrocken, doch dann siegte die Neugier und sie sah zu dem Mann auf, der sie lächelnd beobachtete.  
»Hast du Angst?«, fragte er freundlich.  
Sie überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
»Gut«, erwiderte der Mann lächelnd und für einen kurzen Moment blitzten spitze Zähne zwischen seinen Lippen auf, dann ließ er jedoch unvermittelt ihre Hand los und packte sie fest an der Taille.

Margaux quietschte vor Vergnügen, als er sie in einer fließenden Bewegung sanft auf einen Kutschbock hob und sich gleich darauf neben ihr niederließ.  
Er griff die Zügel und trieb die beiden glänzenden Braunen zu einem gemächlichen Tempo an, das sie langsam zum Stadttor von Beauclair führte.  
»Mein Name ist übrigens Dettlaff.«

♦

Lächelnd beobachtete Dettlaff das schlafende Mädchen neben sich, während sie sich im gemächlichen Tempo Corvo Bianco näherten.  
Das Kind hatte ihre gemeinsame Reise zunächst mit großen Augen verfolgt, doch nach kurzer Zeit waren ihr durch das rhythmische Klappern der Hufe und der angenehm warmen Brise die Augen zugefallen und sie war friedlich gegen den Vampir gesunken und eingeschlafen.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch die Kutsche, als die Räder über einen Stein rollten und das Kind schreckte auf. Für einen Moment schien es fast so als ob ihre Augen sofort wieder zufallen würden, aber dann fiel ihr schläfriger Blick auf etwas, dass ihr Interesse weckte und sie richtete sich auf.

Dettlaff folgte ihrem Blick und schmunzelte.  
Er nahm die Zügel in eine Hand und deutete mit der anderen auf eine der zahlreichen ausgehobenen Gruben die in regelmäßigen Abständen in der Umgebung verteilt waren. »Olivenbäume«, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und deutete nun auf einen weiter entfernten Punkt wo etliche junge Bäume zu sehen waren, die noch verschnürt und gestapelt darauf warteten gepflanzt zu werden. »In den nächsten Tagen werden wir hier einen neuen Hain anlegen«, fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort.  
Neben ihm nickte Margaux stumm und ließ ihren neugierigen Blick weiter über das Gelände schweifen, bis sie auf ein Gebäude aufmerksam wurde vor dem ein großer Baum stand.

Dettlaffs Lächeln verbreiterte sich zusehends, als er sah wie sehnsüchtig sie die Schaukel betrachtete, die einladend an einem der dicken Äste hing.  
»Du wirst dort bald spielen können«, versprach er mit einem leicht amüsierten Ton in seiner Stimme.  
Prompt drehte sich Margaux zu ihm um und starrte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
»Wirklich?«, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. »Die Besitzer würden mir das erlauben?«  
Dettlaff nickte ernst. »Es gehört mir. Es ist nur noch nicht ganz fertig, …aber schon sehr bald.«  
Das Mädchen rutschte vor Aufregung einen Moment auf dem Kutschbock herum, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne, legte ihre Hände in den Schoss und blickte schüchtern darauf.  
»Danke, dass du so nett bist.«  
Dettlaff lächelte nur.

Das Tor von Corvo Bianco kam in Sicht und Dettlaff nahm die Zügel wieder in beide Hände.  
Er lenkte die Pferde geschickt durch die Pfosten und verlangsamte ihr Tempo weiter damit die Knechte und Mägde, die ihren Weg kreuzten, nicht zu Schaden kamen.

Sie näherten sich dem Haupthaus und Margaux wurde wieder zappelig. Sie sah sich staunend um und ihr Kopf drehte sich rasch hin und her um möglichst viel auf einmal zu sehen.

Als sie näherkamen bemerkte Dettlaff, dass Geralt mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen auf der Veranda saß und sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen ließ.  
Er zog an den Zügeln und brachte die Kutsche zum Stehen.  
»Ich bin wieder da«, rief er ihm entgegen, auch wenn er überzeugt war, dass Geralt es ohnehin längst bemerkt hatte.  
Der Hexer grunzte lediglich zur Antwort.  
»Ich habe alles bekommen«, fuhr der Vampir fort, griff hinter sich, schlug die grobe Decke beiseite und klopfte auf eine der Holzkisten, die auf der Ladefläche gestapelt waren.  
»Gut«, murmelte Geralt schläfrig. »Wer ist deine kleine Freundin?« Er gähnte weit und öffnete schließlich faul die Augen um das Mädchen mit einem Hauch von Neugier anzusehen.

Offenbar erschrocken darüber bemerkt worden zu sein zuckte Margaux zusammen und rutschte näher an den Vampir.  
Dettlaff stupste sie jedoch liebevoll an und nickte ihr auffordernd zu.  
»Ich… ich heiße Margaux, Herr«, sagte sie schließlich sichtbar eingeschüchtert von dem seltsamen weißhaarigen Mann.  
Geralt schüttelte die letzte Trägheit ab, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und kam langsam näher.  
»Dann sei willkommen in Corvo Bianco, Margaux. …Und du kannst mich Geralt nennen.«

Das Mädchen bewegte sich unruhig, aber als Geralt unmittelbar neben der Kutsche stehen blieb, klappte ihr plötzlich der Mund auf und sie starrte ihn hingerissen an. Gleich darauf breitete sich ein fasziniertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. »Ein Hexer. Du bist ein Hexer«, rief sie verzückt aus und die beiden Männer mussten über ihre kindliche Begeisterung lachen.  
»Ja, das bin ich. …Drinnen sind noch mehr«, bestätigte Geralt amüsiert. »Du wirst sie auch gleich kennenlernen. Ihr seid nämlich genau zur rechten Zeit angekommen. …Das Essen ist fertig.«  
»Ausgezeichnet«, antwortete Dettlaff und sprang nun endlich vom Kutschbock. »Margaux braucht dringend eine anständige Mahlzeit.«

Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um und streckte ihr beide Arme entgegen um ihr von der Kutsche zu helfen, doch sie rührte sich nicht und starrte ihn nur mit feuchten Augen an. »Ich… ich bekomme… Essen?«  
»Natürlich«, bestätigte Dettlaff lächelnd. »So viel du willst.«  
Sie blickte ruckartig zu Geralt der ihr lächelnd zunickte. »Aber lass auch ein bisschen Platz für den Nachtisch.«  
Wieder breitete sich das strahlende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie rutschte etwas nach vorn, sodass Dettlaff sie vom Bock heben und auf dem Boden absetzen konnte.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und Margaux griff sie sofort. Dann folgten sie Geralt der bereits langsam auf die Haustür zu schlenderte.

Gleich nachdem sie durch die Tür getreten waren blieb Dettlaff stehen. Er wollte Margaux die Gelegenheit geben die Situation zunächst einmal in Ruhe und ohne Hektik aufnehmen zu können.

Er schmunzelte über ihre überraschten kleinen Laute und Gesten, während sie den großen, gemütlichen Speisesaal und die Personen darin neugierig betrachtete.  
Ihr aufgeregtes Zittern, als sie bemerkte, dass tatsächlich noch weitere Hexer anwesend waren. Das leise Keuchen, als sie die vielen ausgestellten Rüstungen und Waffen an den Wänden erblickte. Der kleine Aufschrei, als sie die vielen Speisen auf dem einladenden Tisch sah und Geralt ihr lächelnd zuzwinkerte, während er einen weiteren Teller hervorholte und ihn demonstrativ auf dem Tisch platzierte.

Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie sich endlich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte und staunend zu Dettlaff hochsah. »Was ist das für ein Ort?«, fragte sie ehrfürchtig.

Lächelnd ließ Dettlaff seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, während er über die Antwort nachdachte.  
Er fand Regis an seinem gewohnten Platz in der Nähe des Kamins vor.  
Sein alter Freund sah entspannt aus. In einer Hand hielt er ein Weinglas und mit der anderen fuhr er langsam durch das blonde Haar seiner Tochter, die wie so oft auf seinem Schoss saß. Sie lachten beide über eine Geschichte die Valka ihnen lebhaft vortrug.  
Er bemerkte Veit, der mit einer schweren Terrine beladen aus der Küche kam und Geralt im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, bevor er seinen Weg zum Tisch fortsetzte.  
Und nur einen Moment später sah er wie sich die Küchentür ein weiteres Mal öffnete, Marlene gutgelaunt ins Speisezimmer kam und den gedeckten Tisch auf seine Vollständigkeit hin überprüfte. Gleich hinter der alten Dame folgte Ciri, die sofort zum Stehen kam, als sie ihn bemerkte und sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Als sich ihre Blicke über den Raum hinweg trafen, durchfuhr Dettlaff ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl von Freude und Geborgenheit, das ihn bis in die Spitzen seiner Finger und Zehen erwärmte und wohlig erschauern ließ.  
Mühsam zwang er sich den Blick von seiner geliebten Frau abzuwenden und sich stattdessen wieder auf Margaux zu konzentrieren, die ihn noch immer fragend ansah.

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und drückte ihre kleine Hand. »Zuhause«, sagte er schließlich. »Wir sind zu Hause.«


End file.
